Phoenix Wright: Adept Attorney
by EuphrosyneUnlimited
Summary: In this retelling of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Phoenix and his partner, April May, must solve 4 challenging cases... but characters have switched roles, and crucial aspects of the story have changed. Can Phoenix and April solve the mystery of DL-6, and go up against an enemy neither had imagined?
1. Case 1: The Captured Turnabout

**Phoenix Wright, Adept Attorney**

**Advisory:** This story follows the general story of the games as you know them, but... changes a number of things around. I highly recommend having played the games before reading this story―or, at least the first game.

**Case 1: The Captured Turnabout**

Drops of blood, falling from a dented locket held in a gloved hand.

"...*gasp*...*gasp*..."

A dead man sprawled on the floor, blood seeping from where he was stabbed.

"Dammit! Why me? I can't get caught! Not like this!"

A woman, wearing purple, standing above the dead body.

"I-I've gotta find someone  
>to pin this on..."<p>

An idea.

"Someone like... her!"

A flash of memory. A woman, leaving an apartment.

"I'll make it look like  
>SHE did it!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 2, 9:47 AM ~ District Court ~ Defendant Lobby No. 2 ~<strong>

Phoenix Wright, rookie defense attorney, stepped into the defendant lobby. A shiny new attorney's badge gleamed on his lapel, and his blue suit and spiky hair were perfectly in order. His briefcase held the file for the case he would try (and nothing else). Looking around the lobby, he spotted his boss's distinctive pink suit a little ways away.

"Wright!" said Redd White, good-hearted lawyer-in-chief of the Blue and Co. Law Offices. He waved one arm at Phoenix, gesturing for him to come closer."Oh, h-hiya, Chief," Phoenix said, walking over to where White was standing."I'm enthusified we both made it on time," White said. "And I'm inspired by your decisivosity in choosing a client! Few lawyers choose to tackle a murder trial from the beginning."

Phoenix nodded, a bit embarrassed at the high praise. His boss was prone to making up new words relatively often. You got used to it. "Thanks," he said to Redd White. "I kinda chose this client because I owe her a favor."  
>"A favor?" White asked, confused. "You're familiar with the defendant of this case from elsewhere?"<br>"Yes, actually," Phoenix said. "I kind of owe my current job to her. She's one of the reasons I became an attorney."  
>"Ah, I see! I wasn't aware of that," White said, smiling.<br>"I want to help her out any way I can!" Phoenix said. "I... I owe her a lot."

As White and Wright spoke, a yell at the other end of the lobby sent both looking off in that direction.  
>"How coulda it've ended like this? I loved my Franky!" screamed the woman, her green jacket and red, bushy hair neatly clashing.<br>White looked at Phoenix. "By any chance, is that _your _client causing such a ruckusness over there?" Phoenix made a face. "Yeah... that's her."  
>"I can't go on without him! Y'all hear me? I wanna..." (sobbing)<br>"She sounds quite distraught," White observed. Phoenix made the face again. "Yeah."  
>That was when the woman noticed Phoenix.<p>

"Nick!" she yelled, running over to him.  
>"Hey," said Phoenix, bracing himself. "Hey, Lotta."<br>"Things don't make no _sense _anymore with him gone..." Lotta said. "I swear, maybe I should just end it all here!"  
>"What?" said Phoenix, moving back a step. "What's the matter, Lotta?"<br>Lotta sighed. A tear ran down her cheek, leaving its trail among those that had come just a short time ago.  
>"I... it's just... look at me, Nick," she said. "Ever since Frank died, I've been sadder'n a dog at a funeral." Her voice started to get louder again. "Why'd it have to end so bad? Who took my man away from me, Nick? Tell me who done it and when I find them I'll...!"<br>Lotta trailed off again, voice lost in further tears.

Phoenix decided not to mention to Lotta that the newspapers were saying that _she _was responsible for the death of her boyfriend. It wouldn't do to upset Lotta any more―and he needed to read the case notes one last time. The trial would begin soon, whether or not he was ready.

_My name is Phoenix Wright. Here's the story: My first case is a fairly simple one. A young man was killed in his apartment. The woman they arrested was the unlucky girl dating him: Lotta Hart... my best friend since grade school. We've always said about her―well, she's got a Lotta heart, but not a Lotta sense. And it's true! Over the 23 years I've known her, she has a knack for getting herself in trouble. That said, it's usually not her fault. She's just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I know better than anyone, she's a good person at heart. That, and I owe her one. Which is why I took the case―to clear her name. _

_And that's just what I'm going to do!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 2, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 2 ~<strong>

The Judge banged his gavel to indicate the beginning of the trial, saying, "The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Lotta Hart."  
>The man in the prosecutor's box was short, balding, and wearing a faded gray suit. Phoenix had read in the courtroom notice that his name was Winston Payne. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Payne said.<p>

The Judge looked expectantly at Phoenix. There was nothing to do but follow Payne's lead. "The, er, defense is ready, Your Honor."  
>The expectant look changed to a quizzical one. "Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked. "This is your first trial, is it not?"<br>Phoenix tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his voice steady. "Y-yes, Your Honor. I'm, um, a little nervous."  
>The Judge looked sternly at Phoenix. "As a defense attorney, your conduct during this trial will decide the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge. For your client's sake, I hope you can control your nerves."<br>Now Phoenix was even _more _nervous. "Thank… thank you, Your Honor," he finally said.

The Judge hesitated for a moment, thinking things over. Finally, he said, "Mr Wright, given the circumstances and your apparent state, I believe we should have a test to ascertain your readiness."  
>"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said, expending quite a lot of willpower to remain standing straight without his expression crumpling. "What do I need to do?"<br>"The test," said the Judge, "will consist of a few simple questions. Answer them clearly and concisely." He paused to clear his throat. "First, please state the name of the defendant in this case."

Phoenix fell silent. The defendant… he'd heard that one before, he was sure of it… it had something to do with who the important people of the case were… not the defense attorney, that was Phoenix himself. The one he was defending.  
>That was it.<p>

"Lotta Hart, Your Honor," Phoenix said.  
>"Correct," replied the Judge. "Just keep your wits about you and you'll do fine. Now, for the second question. This is a murder trial. What is the name of the victim?"<br>Phoenix knew this one! He'd read the case report several times, cover to cover. It was… wait… what was it again? He couldn't be drawing a complete blank now! It had been something catchy. He thought it had started with 'Frank'… yeah, that was it. And the last name began with 'St'. Frank… st… Frank… st…

"The victim's name is Frankenstein, your honor."  
>In the viewing galleries, everyone cracked up. After banging his gavel for order, the Judge shook his head. "The person in question was a victim of murder, not ill-conceived naming, Mr. Wright."<br>Standing beside him, Redd White nudged Phoenix and whispered in his ear, "Wright, if you find yourself graspening for details, don't forget to check the Court Record. It's just to the left of where you stand. If you make this kind of mistake in the future, I suspect the Judge won't be so leniable."

"Again," said the Judge, watching Phoenix flip quickly through the case file, "what was the victim's name?"  
>Looking the Judge straight in the eye, Phoenix said, "Frank Stone, Your Honor."<br>"Correct." The Judge nodded. "Now, tell me. What was the cause of death? He died because he was...?"  
>Phoenix <em>did <em>know this one, not least because he had just reread the case file a few moments ago. "The victim was stabbed in the back, Your Honor," he said.  
>The Judge nodded once again, and prepared to bang his gavel to denote Phoenix's success before thinking better of it. "Correct," he said. "You've answered all my questions. I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed." The Judge gave Phoenix a small smile. "You seem much more relaxed, Mr. Wright. Good for you."<p>

Phoenix decided not to mention that he had merely internalized his anxiety. The Judge's gaze turned to the prosecutor. "Now then! First, a question for the prosecution. Mr. Payne?"  
>"Yes, Your Honor?" Payne replied.<br>"As Mr. Wright has told us, the victim was stabbed in the back. With what was he stabbed?"  
>"The murder weapon was this locket." Payne held up a large, dented heart-shaped locket, now safely ensconced within a plastic EVIDENCE bag. "It was found lying on the floor, next to the victim."<br>"I see," said the Judge, motioning for Payne to put it on a small table halfway between the defense and prosecution benches. Either lawyer could walk to the table to look at the available evidence. "The court accepts it into evidence."

Redd White nudged Phoenix again. "It's never a terrible idea to examinate new evidence added during the trial. You'll almost certainly require it later."  
>The Judge, satisfied with the evidence, banged his gavel and looked at Winston Payne again. "Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its first witness."<br>Payne nodded. "The prosecution calls the defendant, Ms. Hart, to the stand."  
>Phoenix whispered to White, "OK, what do I do now?"<br>"Listen to your client," White answered. "There could be some useful information in her verbiloquy. You'll gain a chance to respond to the prosecution later, so make sure you're ready. Oh... and hope your client doesn't say anything too damaging."  
>Phoenix mentally groaned. Lotta had a tendency to say all <em>sorts <em>of things when she was worked up, and she was worked up now. He'd just have to see what would happen.

* * *

><p>As Lotta took the stand, Mr. Payne stood a bit straighter. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Hart. Is it not true that the victim had recently dumped you?"<br>"Hey, watch who yer insultin'!" Lotta replied, face matching her irate tone. "We were great together! Just like those two in the movie, ya know! _Romeo and Juliet!_"  
>Phoenix decided not to mention what had happened to Romeo and Juliet at the end of the play. It wouldn't help any.<br>"And listen up: _I wasn't dumped!_" Lotta said. "Frank was just really busy, is all. Too busy to see me. Or even grab the phone when I tried ta call him."

Payne smirked a bit. It wasn't pretty. "Ms. Hart, what you describe is generally what we mean by 'dumped.' In fact, he had completely abandoned you… and was seeing other women!"  
>A shocked buzz in the courtroom! It died down before the Judge had to bang his gavel.<br>"The victim, Frank Stone, had just returned from overseas– where he had seen one of his other girlfriends– the day before the murder!"

Lotta's reaction didn't help her case any.  
>"Now hang on just a minute. Whadda y'all mean, <em>'one <em>of his other girlfriends'? Yer making things up faster than a politician on campaign!"  
>Payne smirked again. Phoenix shifted his gaze so he was looking at the evidence table. "Your Honor," Payne said, "the victim's passport." He held up an ordinary-looking passport tagged with an EVIDENCE label. "According to it, he was in Rome until the day before he died."<br>The Judge accepted the passport from Payne, looked it over, and nodded. "Hmm..." he said. "Indeed, he appears to have returned the day before the murder."  
>"But... but..." Lotta spluttered.<p>

"The victim was a male model, and was apparently quite popular with members of the opposite sex," Payne explained. "It appears he had several mistresses in different cities around the world."  
>"Now you wait just a―" Lotta said. Smiling, Winston Payne cut her off.<br>"We can clearly see what type of man this Mr. Stone was. Tell me, Ms. Hart. What do you think of him now?"  
>At this point, White nudged Phoenix again. "Wright," he said. "Are you <em>sure <em>want her to answer that one?"  
>Phoenix was sure that he didn't. Lotta was 'fired up', to use her own phrase, and it wouldn't look good if she shot her mouth off against the murder victim.<br>"My client had no idea the victim was seeing other women!" Phoenix yelled, banging the table. "That question is irrelevant to this case!"  
>Payne grunted, looking almost like he had just taken a punch. Lotta wasn't pleased.<br>"Nick! Whadda ya mean, 'irrelevant'? That cheatin' slimeball... if I do get a guilty verdict, and if I die... I'm gonna find my Franky in the afterlife and _he is not going to like it!_"

sWatching from his bench, the Judge banged his gavel for silence. "Let's continue with the trial, shall we?"  
>Payne nodded, explaining to the Judge, "I believe the accused's motive is clear to everyone."<br>The Judge nodded in reply. "Yes, quite so."  
>Phoenix looked at White, mildly crestfallen. Hopefully, things wouldn't keep going the way they were going.<br>"Next question!" Payne said. "You want to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?"  
>Suddenly, Lotta looked like she had swallowed something bitter.<br>"Well, did you, or did you not?" Payne pressed.  
>"Not tellin'," Lotta said, looking irate. Phoenix groaned. She'd gone there. If she <em>hadn't<em>, she wouldn't be beating around the bush like this. For a second, the thought of letting Lotta clam up about it entered his head, but if she did, it'd probably be even _more _damaging later. Through glaring and what body language he could muster, Phoenix tried to communicate the following:**  
>TELL THE TRUTH<strong>

"Ms. Hart―" Winston Payne began, but Lotta cut him off.  
>"Oh… all right. I went there."<br>Sensation in the courtroom! The Judge banged his gavel and called for order.

Looking at Lotta, he asked, "You went there, and…"  
>Lotta's irate streak resurfaced. "Why are y'all <em>looking <em>at me like that! When I went there, he wasn't home."  
>"<em>OBJECTION!<em>"  
>It was Winston Payne. He was smirking again. "Your Honor," he said, grinning broadly, "the defendant is lying."<br>"Lying?" asked the Judge.  
>"The prosecution would like to call a witness who can prove Ms. Hart is lying!"<br>"Well, that simplifies matters," the Judge said. "Who is your witness?"  
>"The woman who found the victim's body, Your Honor. And just before making this gruesome discovery… <em>she saw the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!<em>"

There was a small uproar. It only died after the Judge banged his gavel."Order! Order in the court!" the Judge repeated. "Mr. Payne, the prosecution may call its witness."Payne nodded. "Bring Ms. Cindy Sahwit to the stand!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>


	2. Case 1: Trial, Part 2

Payne's witness proved to be a brown-haired woman wearing a cheap purple business suit. As she took the stand, Payne explained, "On the day of the murder, my witness was selling magazine subscriptions at the victim's building."

"Magazines, yes," the woman said, smiling an ingratiating smile.  
>After looking at the new witness, the Judge nodded, saying "Ms. Sahwit, you may proceed with your testimony. Please tell the court what you saw on the day of the murder."<br>Cindy Sahwit stood up a bit straighter, then testified.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"I was going door-to-door, selling magazine subscriptions. Suddenly, I saw a woman fleeing an apartment.  
>I thought she must have been in a hurry, because she left the door half-open behind her. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment.<br>When I looked inside, I saw a man, with a bloody wound... not moving... dead! I quailed in fright!  
>With the body there, I found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately! However, the phone in his apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park, and used a public phone instead. It was 4:00 when I called.<br>The woman who ran was, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

There was a pause as Sahwit finished her testimony. The Judge chose this moment to ask a question.  
>"Incidentally, why wasn't the phone in the victim's apartment working?" he asked.<br>"Your Honor, at the time of the murder, the building had experienced a power outage," Winston Payne said, placing a memo from the electrical company on the evidence table.  
>"I thought phones continued to work during power outages," the Judge mused.<br>Payne nodded. "Yes, Your Honor," he said. "However, some cordless phones will not function normally. The phone Ms. Sahwit used was one of these."  
>The Judge nodded in understanding. "Now, Mr. Wright," he said, "you may begin your cross-examination."<br>Phoenix had no idea what to do. "Er... y-yes, Your Honor." He turned to Redd White and whispered, "What do I do now?"  
>Redd White whispered back, "Why, expose the falsities in the witness's testimony, of course!"<br>"Wait, you mean she _lied?_" Phoenix whispered back.  
>White sighed. "Phoenix. Your client is innocent, correct? Then, the witness must have made things up. Now, it's your turn. You can request the witness to repeat her testimony. Then, if you come to a part that seems fishy, ask about it."<br>"And that's it?" Phoenix said.  
>"No. For most things, a witness will most likely have a justificable answer. But, if something a witness says contradicts with a morsel of evidence—" he waved one hand at the Evidence table— "present it to them, and let them explain that!"<br>"Mr. Wright?" the Judge said. "Whenever you're ready."

Feeling like he had no idea what he was doing, Phoenix asked Cindy Sahwit, "All right, could you please repeat your testimony?"  
>Cindy complied. When she got to "…However, the phone in his apartment wasn't working," Phoenix held up a hand to stop her, saying, "Hold it." He had spotted his first contradiction.<br>"Ms. Sahwit, you said you couldn't go inside the apartment, but now you just said you tried to use the apartment's phone. How is that possible?"  
>Sahwit looked flustered. "Oh… oh, that? I can explain that. There was a cordless phone on a shelf inside the door! I reached inside and tried using that to call, but…"<br>"…the phone wasn't working," finished Winston Payne. "What happened after that?"  
>At this point, Redd White nudged Phoenix again. "You're doing great!" he said. "If you see anything that piques your curiosity in a testimony, don't be hesitive to ask."<p>

Phoenix felt a bit more confident now, and some new questions came to mind. After making Sahwit repeat herself again, he said, "Could you be sure the man was dead?"  
>Sahwit paused for a second, then answered, "W-Well, no, I guess I wasn't. But, he wasn't moving and there was blood all over."<br>Unproductive, but worth a shot. Next, he tried, "Ms. Sahwit, you say it was 4:00 PM when you called the police. How did you know the time?"  
>Sahwit replied, "There was a clock near the public phone I used. I remembered the time exactly."<br>Phoenix checked the police report. Sure enough, the time of death was listed as close to 4:00 PM. For a few seconds, he racked his brain for a new question. Finally, he remembered something Sahwit had said towards the beginning.  
>"Ms. Sahwit. Could you repeat the part of your testimony up until you discovered the body?"<br>Sahwit complied.  
>"I was going door-to-door, selling magazine subscriptions. Suddenly, I saw a woman fleeing an apartment.<br>I thought she must have been in a hurry, because she left the door half-open behind her. Thinking it strange, I looked inside the apartment."  
>Phoenix held up his hand. "Hold it," he said. "What gave you the idea to do that?"<br>"Well, the door was half-open, you see," Sahwit said. "And with the terrible yell I'd heard from behind it, anyone would come running!"

Phoenix blinked. A yell? Sahwit hadn't mentioned a yell in her earlier testimony. "Ms. Sahwit, explain the circumstances surrounding this yell."  
>"Well," Sahwit said, "When I saw the woman fleeing the apartment, the thing that drew my gaze there was a loud yell from inside. Afterwards, this woman came out."<br>"Go on," Phoenix said.  
>Sahwit continued. "She seemed suspicious to me. Like she was mad, and yet frightened at the same time. Just like... a criminal fleeing the scene of the crime!"<br>A buzz of talk slid through the courtroom. Resisting the urge to place his face in his hands, Phoenix said, "The defense requests that the witness refrain from conjecture."  
>Payne shrugged. "Of course," he said. "All she means is that the woman she saw looked suspicious."<p>

"Ms. Sahwit," Phoenix said, "please ignore the woman for the time being and concentrate on the loud noise. Describe what you heard."  
>"It was a noise like a whoop, or a screech, or a yell," Sahwit explained. "I'm certain it came from the man as he was murdered!"<br>Redd White, who had been reading through the case file, nudged Phoenix again. "Wright. I think our witness has made a slip." He handed the file over to Phoenix. "You should be able to present proof that her veracitation is doubtful."  
>Wright flipped through the file. Found dead, sharp object, likely died instantly, time of death 4:00 PM, murder weapon locket...<br>Ah.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, startling Payne and Sahwit. Sahwit jumped, slightly.  
>"You heard a yell from the victim as he died. You're sure of that?"<br>"Yes," Cindy Sahwit replied. "I heard a scream, for certain."  
>Phoenix smiled. "Frankly, I find that hard to believe! Your statement directly contradicts the autopsy report. The report notes the victim died instantly." He looked at Ms. Sahwit. "There was no way you could have heard a yell, or anything else, from the victim as he died! How do you explain that?"<br>Sahwit stood straighter in shock, tugged a bit at the collar of her business suit, and stammered, "Oh, I see. Oh, er..."

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted, jumping into the discussion. "This is trivial! Who knows what the witness heard!"  
>The Judge looked at Payne and shook his head. "Considering that the noise was what brought her to the scene in the first place, we should pay attention to this information." He shifted his gaze to Cindy Sahwit. "Ms. Sahwit, why were you so certain that the noise was made by the victim?"<br>Sahwit was playing with her suit collar again. "I... er... well, I... say, that's a really good question!" she said.  
>In the defense's box, White turned to Phoenix, smiling. "Good job, Phoenix. If something is contradictive, all you have to do is point it out. Where there's one lie, there are bound to be more, so keep at it!"<br>On the stand, Sahwit said, "Wait! I remember now!"  
>The Judge nodded. "Would you care to give your testimony again?" he asked.<br>Cindy Sahwit, now smiling once more, did so.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"You see, before I found the body, I heard the yell, but I heard more when I found it.  
>The yell was part of a program on the television! I had mistaken the television for the sound of the murder... but it brought me to the door, to see the real thing. That's why I thought the victim had yelled.<br>Terribly sorry about the misunderstanding..."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

The Judge listened politely, then said, "Hmm... I see. You heard a yell on television, which attracted your interest. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."  
>And this time, Phoenix knew what to do.<br>"Ms. Sahwit, how did you know the television made the yell?"  
>"I heard the yell, came to the door, and looked in. I saw the body immediately! Then, in shock, I looked up, and saw the television, which was on."<br>"And that's why you thought the victim had yelled."  
>"Yes, that would explain why I thought it!" Sahwit confirmed.<br>Phoenix paused, to think. There had to be a contradiction here somewhere. And then he realized... the answer was right in front of him.

"OBJECTION!" he yelled, pointing at Sahwit. "Hold it right there. The prosecution has said there was a power outage at the time of the discovery—" he grabbed the memo from the electric company from the evidence table— "and this record proves it!"  
>"Gah!" Sahwit said, to herself.<br>Phoenix said, "You couldn't have heard a television at all!"  
>Sahwit started fidgeting. "I... well... urk!"<br>The Judge nodded. "The defense has a point," he said, looking at the witness stand. "Do you have an explanation for this, Ms. Sahwit?"  
>"No, I... I find it quite puzzling myself! Quite!"<br>Dead silence. For a second Cindy Sahwit's face flashed a grimace. Then,  
>"Ah!" she said. "W-wait! I remember now!"<br>"Ms. Sahwit?" the Judge said. "The court would prefer to hear an accurate testimony from the very beginning. These constant corrections are harming your credibility." He paused to glance at Cindy, whose nervousness was now obvious to all. "That, and you seem rather... distraught."  
>"M-my apologies, Your Honor!" Sahwit stammered out. "It... er, it must have been the shock of finding the body!"<br>"Very well, Ms. Sahwit," the Judge said. "Let's hear your testimony once more, please."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"I did hear the time, I swear… but it wasn't from the TV! There was a tape recorder or something in the apartment, wasn't there?  
>Yeah, the murder weapon! The killer used it to stab the victim! That must have been what I heard."<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"You heard a recorded voice? I suppose a small recorder could run on batteries…" the Judge said. "The defense may cross-examine the witness."  
>Phoenix didn't need an invitation this time. The contradiction was large and glaring.<br>"OBJECTION! Wait just a moment! The murder weapon _wasn't_ a tape recorder! It was this locket!" He held up the bagged locket for Sahwit to see. "Now how is this supposed to make noise?"  
>"Wha—?" Sahwit said. She was starting to glare at Phoenix. "Y-you with your 'objections,' and your 'evidence'… Just who do you think you are?"<br>"Please answer the question, Ms. Sahwit," Phoenix said.  
>Sahwit gulped and pointed at the locket. "Hey, I… I saw it there! That's a recorder!"<br>At this point, Winston Payne spoke. "Your Honor! If I may…"  
>"Yes, Mr. Payne?" the Judge said.<br>"As the witness stated, this locket does contain a small digital recorder. It can be used to send an auditory message to someone, as a present. As it doesn't _look_ like a recorder, I submitted it as a locket. My apologies."  
>"I see," said the Judge. "So the murder weapon was a recorder after all." He looked at the defense's bench. "Well, Mr. Wright? It appears that the witness's testimony was correct. This is indeed a recorder. Do you have any problems with her testimony now?"<p>

Wright thought things over. If the murder weapon was capable of recording, then that made sense... unfortunately, it wouldn't help his case. "I guess not," Phoenix said. "There was a recording device on the scene, so, no problem..."  
>Beside Phoenix, Redd White groaned. "Wright," he whispered to Phoenix, "you've overlooked something."<br>"Really?" Wright whispered back. "What?"  
>"Does that locket look like a recorder to <em>you?<em>"  
>"Well, no..." Phoenix said.<br>"Then why has the witness statified that she knew it was? I thought she never entered the apartment! She said so in her testimony!"  
>At that point, Phoenix saw what had just happened. He waved frantically at the Judge.<br>"Is something the matter? Does the defense have anything to add?" the Judge asked.

"Yes... yes I do!" Phoenix said. "The only way Ms. Sahwit could have known the locket made the noise is if she was at the scene of the crime when it did so. But the witness has testified she never entered the apartment! Clearly, a contradiction!"  
>"Hmm... indeed!" the Judge said, eyes closed in thought.<br>Phoenix continued. "The witness knew it was a recorder, because she's lying!" He pointed at Sahwit. "_You_ were inside the apartment on the day of the murder!"  
>Sahwit looked taken aback. "Really? Prove it! You can't, because I never went in there."<br>Phoenix gathered his breath for a dramatic conclusion. "I'll do better that that!" he bellowed, pounding the table for emphasis. "I'll prove _you_ were the one who killed him!"  
>Phoenix pointed directly at Sahwit. "You stabbed him with the locket, and the shock of the blow triggered it to play! <em>That<em> was the yell you heard!"

The courtroom spiraled into an uproar, and the Judge had to pound his gavel several times. "Order in the court!" he said. Once there was quiet, he said, "Intriguing. Please continue, Mr. Wright."  
>"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said, turning his attention back to Cindy Sahwit. "Ms. Sahwit. The sound must have left quite an impression on you. Understandable, since the murder weapon spoke just as you stabbed the victim! No wonder you were so certain about the yell!"<br>"OBJECTION!" Winston Payne yelled, wincing painfully. "W-w-what's the meaning of all this? This is all baseless conjecture!"  
>"Baseless?" asked Phoenix, staring determinedly at the prosecutor's table. "Just look at the witness's face!"<br>Cindy Sahwit's face, normally quite ordinary-looking, had twisted into a snarl. "Nngh... grrr…" she said.  
>"Would the witness care to elaborate?" asked the Judge. "Did you stab the victim with the locket?"<br>Sahwit mumbled incoherently, then finally spoke. "I…. I…!" she said. "That… that day… I… I never! Look, I… the locket… I saw, no! I mean, I heard… heard… nggggg!"  
>And then Cindy Sahwit exploded, reflexively grabbing at her head and ripping off— a wig?— revealing close-cropped blond hair. "<em>GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!<em>" she yelled, flinging the hairpiece at Phoenix. "Shutupshutupshutup! I hate you!" she shouted, mouth fixed in a snarl, suit in disarray. "I-it was her, I tell you! I saw her! S-she killed him and she should burn! Burn! Give her death!"

Whatever else you could say about Cindy Sahwit, she was a good shot. As the Judge banged his gavel for order through the courtroom clamor, Phoenix carefully detached Cindy's wig from his face.  
>Meanwhile, Payne was speaking frantically to the Judge. "Your Honor, a-a moment please!" he said. "There isn't a shred of evidence supporting the defense's claims!"<br>The Judge thought for a moment, then looked at Phoenix, saying, "Mr. Wright!"  
>"Your Honor?"<br>"You claim the sound the witness heard came from the locket," the Judge said. "Do you have any evidence?"  
>Evidence. The fundamental pillar supporting the way to the truth— at least, in a court of law. Sooner or later, most court cases came down to a question of evidence. The time was now.<br>Taking a deep breath, Phoenix said, "Yes, Your Honor." From across the aisle, Winston Payne shot him a funny look.  
>"The sound Ms. Sahwit heard was definitely this locket," Phoenix said. "All we need to do to prove it is play the message in the locket now, here in this court. Your Honor, may I have the locket?" After the Judge nodded, Phoenix picked up the locket, removing it from its bag. Opening it, he located a 'play' button inside it. "I ask the court to listen very carefully," he said.<br>Phoenix pressed the button.

Absolutely nothing happened.

On the witness stand, Cindy Sahwit began to laugh. "Ha! Hah hah!" she said. "You forgot one thing! _How do you know the locket was working on the day of the murder?_ If you can't prove that, you don't have a case!"  
>Phoenix's feelings of elation fell short and faded away. He was sure the locket was working on the day of the murder... but how could he prove it?<br>Upon the bench, the Judge read Phoenix's grimace. "Mr. Wright?" he said. "It seems you lack the critical evidence to support your claim. This means I cannot let you indict the witness."  
>Taken aback, Phoenix said, "Yes, Your Honor," without thinking.<br>"This ends the cross-examination of Cindy Sahwit," the Judge continued.  
>"I come all the way down here to testify, and look what happens!" Ms. Sahwit ranted. "They treat me like a criminal! A criminal! You lawyers are all slime!"<br>Phoenix slumped in his seat. _I'm sorry, Lotta... _he thought. _I failed you. And there's nothing I can do about it now..._

Suddenly, from beside Phoenix came the deep voice of Redd White. "Not so fast, Ms. Sahwit!" White said, gesturing for Cindy to remain where she was. He turned to Phoenix. "It's not time to give up yet. You can still be successful!"  
>"But, Chief, it's over," Phoenix said. "I can't prove the locket was working the day of the murder. No one can!"<br>"Well, yes," Redd White said. "But that's only a setback. Think outside the box!" He paused for breath. "The question to ask is not, was the locket activable at the time. Nor is it, how can I present a proof that it worked. The question to ask is, _why is it not working now?_"  
>Phoenix looked at the locket in his hand, slightly crumpled from when it had been used as a weapon. It looked normal— a picture of Lotta Hart inside— except for two small buttons, play and record, and a tiny green light. Phoenix tried pressing 'play' again. He thought he saw the green light flicker, just a hair. Now why...<p>

And then what had happened came to Phoenix in a brilliant fiery flash. He knew why the locket wasn't working now. And it could turn the case around, if he was lucky. He just had to hope he had guessed right, and the thing wasn't damaged beyond repair.  
>"Your Honor!" Phoenix called. "Wait! I think I can prove it!"<br>"Well, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked. "You say the locket was working on the day of the murder... have you found evidence to support this claim?"  
>"Of course," Phoenix said, holding up the locket. "It is this locket, in and of itself!"<br>"Mr. Wright—" the Judge began, but Phoenix pressed ahead.  
>"Your Honor," he said. "This locket has lost power. All it needs now is a new battery. I request that the court provide a battery for this locket, for only then will the truth be revealed!"<br>The Judge waffled between nodding and shaking his head for a few moments, then gave his assent. "Very well. The bailiff will obtain a new battery for the locket."

After a few minutes, a battery of the appropriate size was found, and inserted into the heart-shaped device. Phoenix pressed play and the locket responded, Lotta Hart's voice filling the courtroom loud and clear.

"_WHOOOOOOOP! I love you, Franky!"_

"You see?" said Phoenix. "That was the yell Ms. Sahwit heard. When she stabbed the victim with the locket, she caused it to—"  
>Suddenly, the heart-shaped recorder started to make noise again. But it wasn't Lotta Hart's voice this time. This time, it was the unmistakable midtones of the witness... Cindy Sahwit.<p>

"_...*gasp*...*gasp*..."_  
>"<em>Dammit! Why me? I can't get caught! Not like this!"<em>  
>"<em>I-I've gotta find someone to pin this on..."<em>  
>"<em>Someone like... her! I'll make it look like SHE did it!"<em>

Sheer pandemonium.

The courtroom was in tumult, with loud yelling from the viewing gallery, Winston Payne trying to talk his way out of the situation, Sahwit insisting she was innocent, the Judge banging his gavel fruitlessly for order.. and above it all, Phoenix Wright at his loudest, telling Cindy Sahwit his version of events:  
><strong>"When you stabbed Frank Stone, the impact caused the locket to play, causing the yell you heard! However, it also started it recording! When you spoke to yourself, your comments were caught on tape! You were captured in the act, before you ever realized it! Is that proof enough for you, Ms. Sahwit— or should I say... <em>Ms. Did It?"<em>**  
>Beyond that, there was only the noise of the crowd, the banging of the Judge's gavel, and the bailiff fulfilling his duty to take the true killer away.<p>

* * *

><p>Once order had been restored, the Judge spoke to all. "Well..." he said, "this case has certainly turned out differently than we all expected." He looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright?"<br>"Yes, Your Honor."  
>"I have to say, I'm impressed," the Judge said. "I don't think I've ever seen someone complete a defense so quickly... and find the true culprit at the same time!"<br>"Thank you, Your Honor," Phoenix said.  
>The Judge placed one hand on his gavel. "At this point, this is only a formality, but: This court finds the defendant, Ms. Lotta Hart..."<p>

**NOT GUILTY**

A small cheer came from the viewing gallery, along with a shower of confetti around Lotta (thrown by some big police detective in the stands). The Judge raised his gavel.  
>"And with that... the court is adjourned!" he said, bringing it down with a bang.<br>The trial was over.

_As it turned out, Cindy Sahwit was a common burglar, and the wig was a disguise. She posed as a magazine saleswoman to check and see when people were out of the house. That day, when Lotta went to Frank's apartment, he wasn't home. After she left, Ms. Sahwit let herself in to rob the place! _  
><em>Unfortunately, as she was searching for valuables, Frank Stone, the victim, returned. With no time to think, Ms. Sahwit grabbed the nearest sharp object she could find...<em>

_(Cindy Sahwit was sentenced to life in prison for the crime of 1st-degree murder.)  
><em>

**~ September 2, 1:32 PM ~ District Court ~ Defendant Lobby No. 2 ~**

"Whew... I still can't believe we won," Phoenix said to himself as he stood in the lobby. His boss spread his arms wide, hailing him.  
>"Wright!" Redd White said. "Decisuous job in there! Congratulations!"<br>"Th-thanks, Chief," Phoenix said. "I owe it to you. You saved me."  
>"Not at all, not at all!" White said. "You did the meat of the work in there. It's been a while since I've seen a trial end so gloriably!"<br>Phoenix had seen Redd White happy before, but now, he looked positively elated. Hopefully, Lotta would be in a similar mood.

"How coulda it've ended like this..." said Lotta from off to the side. She wasn't yelling anymore, but she still looked pretty bummed out.  
>"Lotta?" Phoenix said. "You're... supposed to be happy! What's wrong now?"<br>"Well," Lotta said, "I know I got off and all, but... it won't change things. My Franky's dead and gone, and... things still don't make no sense without him..."  
>At this point, Redd White stepped into the conversation, clapping Lotta companionably on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Ms. Hair!" he said.<br>"Hair?" Lotta said, confused.  
>"Of course!" White said. "I can practically see the headlines now: Lotta Hair, Innocent!"<br>Lotta had cheered up just by being around Redd White. White was like that. "Why, thank you!" she said. "I guess I owe ya one. I won't forget this... ever!" She looked over at Phoenix, then back at Redd. "I know— let's celebrate! We could go to a fancy restaurant... my treat!"  
>"Alas, no, but thank you." White said, smiling. Phoenix courteously refrained from reminding Lotta who had done 'the meat of the work'.<br>After a second, Lotta fished around in her pockets, pulling out a very familiar-looking locket. "Okay, then take this! It's a thank-ya gift!" she said, handing it to Redd White. White looked at it, curiously.  
>"Is this not the evidence that..."<br>"I put the locket together for him!" Lotta said. "I made one for him, and one for me, and we each put in a message."  
>"Truly? You made this?" said Redd White. "Thank you. I'll keep it, as a remindance of the case."<br>Lotta, who had been bright and cheery around Redd White, now appeared to be sliding back into the dumps again. "Nick..." she said, "I still can't believe it, though... I loved Franky, and... I dunno... was he just playin' me? Or did I actually mean somethin' to him?"  
>Phoenix didn't know what to say... and he knew, somehow, he wouldn't be able to provide Lotta with an answer.<p>

After a few seconds, Lotta straightened up. She smiled again, though it was a sad smile. "Don't y'all worry about me, Nick," she said. "I'll just... forget about my Franky soon enough. See ya later."  
>Lotta walked out of the courtroom, slowly. Redd White sighed a little, saying, "Another case resolved." He turned to glance at Phoenix. "There is a lesson to be found in her story," he said. "We... never truly know if our clients are guilty or innocent, just as your friend couldn't be sure if the victim was devotious to her. All we can do... is to believe in them." Phoenix watched, as Redd White said, musing, "And, if you must believe in them, you'll need to believe in yourself."<p>

Redd White looked Phoenix straight in the eye, his incisive stare locking Wright in place. "Wright," he said. "_Never forget what you believe in._ That is the greatest advice I can offer you."  
>With his moral imparted, Redd White returned to his usual cheerful self. He clapped his hands, saying, "Now then! Our endeavorhood is fulfilled! Let us be off. Perhaps we should have lunch before we return to the office?"<br>"Yeah!" Phoenix said.  
>"Oh, and speaking of Ms. Hair..." Redd continued, "You were saying part of why you chose to become a lawyer was because of her."<br>"Er, yeah," Phoenix said. "Part, at least."  
>"I see..." Redd White said. "You'll have to describate what happened some time..."<p>

_And so, my first trial came to a close. When Lotta had cheered up, she gave me a hug and said, "Thanks, Nick... it's great bein' friends with ya!"_ _That said, I get the feeling she's not going to pay me, unless you count the locket she gave Redd White. _  
><em>And, I didn't know it then, but that locket was soon going to be right in the middle of another incident— and my promise to tell the chief about me and Lotta...<em>

_would be one promise I wouldn't be able to keep._

* * *

><p><strong>End Case 1: The Captured Turnabout<strong>


	3. Case 2: Turnabout Partnership

**Case 2: Turnabout Partnership**

_*rrring / rrring* . . . *beep*_  
>"Hello? April May here!"<p>

"Hello, Ms. May."  
>"Oh, hi Redd! How's it going?"<br>"Not badly. My junior partner won his first case just the other day! "  
>"Ooh, excellent!"<br>"I was fortunate to acquisify a glass light stand for the office the day before that, as well. However, I'm calling because I have a request of you."

"Oh, OK. Do you need a case investigated, or...?"  
>"Nothing so complicatiable. I've gained some new evidence for the trial I told you about, and I'm worried about keeping it here. Could you hold onto it?<br>"Sure! Kinda makes me feel like I'm in a spy film, really... what's it this time?"  
>"A locket."<p>

"A locket? How's it evidence?"  
>"The locket itself is unimpressible; it's a memento from the case my junior partner won. I hid a computer storage drive inside of it."<br>"So the locket's a disguise?"  
>"...you could say that, yes."<br>"Eeee! When should I come and get it?"  
>"I have a pretrial discussional until late tonight. Perhaps you could come, say, 9:00 tonight?"<p>

"Hmm... all right. I'll be there."  
>"Certainly— Oh!"<br>"...Redd?"  
>"I've just had a splendiferous idea! I'll invite my junior partner to come, as well, and I can treat you both to dinner. How does that sound?"<br>"That sounds great! *giggle* See you then...!"  
>"Goodbye, Ms. May."<br>*beep*

_[conversation recorded. September 5, 9:27 AM]_

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 5, 8:57 PM ~ White and Co. Law Offices ~<strong>

"Mr. White, you will give me that computer drive. Now!"  
>"I can't give you what isn't in my possession!" Redd White said.<br>"Fool. That locket, there, on your desk. You've hidden it there."  
>"What—" said Redd White, taken aback. "How could you discern—"<br>"Knowing things is my business, Mr. White," said the person, scooping up the locket in one large hand, "and now you know too much. Goodbye, Mr. White."

There was a commotion, then a crash. The villain left, work finished.  
>Left there, in the office, Redd White had only strength enough to murmur one word.<p>

"Karma..."

**~ September 5, 9:08 PM ~ White and Co. Law Offices ~**

Phoenix Wright rushed into the White and Co. He was late! Redd White had said that he would treat Phoenix and 'a friend' to dinner. Wright looked around the office. It was dark; the lights were off. The door to the inner office was ajar, and a strange smell was in the air.  
>Blood.<br>That couldn't be good. Phoenix rushed into the inner office, looking for anything that would explain what was going on... and then he saw him.

Redd White, Phoenix's wise, kind-hearted boss, lay, slumped against the wall, beneath the window. Shards of glass lay all around him, and a paper with dark writing sat in his hand. He wasn't moving, or breathing.

Redd White was dead.

As Phoenix tried to take White's pulse, a soft voice came from behind him.  
>"Redd..." someone said. Phoenix jumped about a foot. Spinning around, he saw a woman, with pink hair. "Who are you?" he said.<br>The woman, seeing Phoenix suddenly turn, jumped in surprise herself. "Aaah!" she yelled, then fell over, in a faint. Phoenix dragged her to the office's couch, then returned to where Redd White lay.

When Phoenix tried to check White's pulse this time, it was obvious he was dead; White had slowly gone cold. Phoenix reeled a little, as the shock of what had happened hit him. Redd White would never talk to him anymore, never guide him through a trial. Never treat him to lunch, or dinner, even.  
>Phoenix knelt by the body. What had happened here?<p>

The first thing Phoenix noticed was the glass shards, many of them bloody. He'd seen them in their original form— a glass light stand. Now, it looked as though the stand had been used as the weapon that ended Redd White's life. A bloody wound was clearly visible on White's head, where the killer had hit him.  
>As Phoenix looked around, something in Redd White's hand caught his eye. He pulled the object out of White's loose grip.<p>

Redd White had been holding a note, written on a scrap of paper in rapidly drying blood. The note said "April" in large, crude letters. On an impulse, Phoenix looked at the back of the paper. It was blank. Phoenix had done all the searching he could, for the moment. He needed to call the police. Getting up, he picked up White's office phone, and then stopped.  
>The receiver of the phone was loose, and several of the tiny screws holding it in place were gone. Had someone been taking it apart? What was going on...?<p>

A yell from outside the window caught Phoenix's attention. A young, stern-looking woman wearing black stared at him from the window of the hotel opposite the law office. She was looking directly at Phoenix, a telephone in her hand.  
>"Police? Come quickly!" she said, into the phone.<p>

That took care of having to call the cops, anyways. Now, who had been there when he walked in?  
>Moving to the outer office, Phoenix looked at the woman now sitting up on the sofa. The first thing that struck him about her was... pink. A lot of pink. Besides her reddish-pink hair, she was wearing a pink suit jacket with a low neckline and a short white skirt. Little pink heart accents completed the outfit, and the mystery woman had the figure to pull it off. Phoenix forced himself to look directly at her face.<br>"Um, excuse me, but… who are you?" he said.

The woman didn't respond. Her face was calmly sad.  
>"It's okay," Phoenix said. "I work here."<br>"April..." the woman said, "April May."  
><em>April?<em> Phoenix thought to himself._ So Redd wrote down this woman's name on the paper... I wonder why?_  
>The woman had closed her eyes, frowning. Phoenix touched her on the shoulder, gently. "Excuse me?" he said. "Can you... do you know what happened?"<br>The woman looked at Phoenix. After a long pause, she said, "I came in... and the room was dark... and...!" She shut her eyes again, trying to hold in some strong emotion. To herself, she said, "Redd..."

Now for the question Phoenix had _really_ wanted to ask. Gently, he said, "So, you're the chief's...?"  
>"Well, I investigated things for him sometimes," the woman said, getting slowly to her feet, "and... I helped out with cases, and... I'd known him for a long time."<br>"Oh," said Phoenix. "Were you the 'friend' he said he was bringing to dinner tonight, then?"  
>She nodded, beginning to regain her resolve. "Yes. He also said he wanted me to keep some evidence for him..."<br>"Evidence?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Yes... it was a locket. He'd said it was a souvenir from a trial just recently."<p>

Phoenix was pretty sure he knew what April was talking about: the locket from his first trial. Briefly, he sorted through his memories of the scene inside the office. The locket wasn't there. Had someone taken it?

Looking around the office, with its streamlined décor and furnishings, Phoenix couldn't help wondering what would become of the office now that Redd was gone. It was still strange to think of him in the past tense. Still, if he could make any progress to finding out what had happened in there...  
>Phoenix pulled the paper from his pocket, showing it to the woman. "Before Redd died, he wrote a message with his own blood. He wrote it on this piece of paper."<br>The woman took one look at it and shivered in surprise. "But... that's MY name!" she said, in a rising, outraged tone of voice. "Why would he write my name in blood?"  
>"Er, um, ma'am," Phoenix said, trying to smooth things over; however, the sound of sirens from below cut him off. The door burst open, and a voice shouted <em>"Freeze! Police!"<em>

A large, imposing police detective in a battered green coat walked into the room. "Alright, I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, see?" he said, in a voice that sounded like a very bad Humphrey Bogart imitation. "We received a report from the building across the way, see. Got a person saying they saw a murder. I don't want either of you to—"  
>Then, Detective Gumshoe spotted the note in Phoenix's hand. The blood caught his attention immediately.<br>"Whooooa!" he yelled, charging past April to see what Wright was holding. April nearly fell over.  
>"That note mean something to you?" Gumshoe said.<p>

Phoenix and April both spoke up at once.  
>"Well, I found it at the crime scene—" Phoenix said.<br>"Um… that's my name—" April said.  
>"WHAAAAT?" Gumshoe said. In his mind, the wheels of justice were turning already. "The victim drew this here note in his own blood, see? With his dying breath, he wrote down the killer's name!"<br>"Hang on," said April. "I'm not—"  
>Gumshoe cut her off. "Case closed! You're coming down to the precinct, ma'am."<p>

_And that was that. Miss April May was arrested on the police wanted my version of events too, so I was taken in for questioning. I didn't get out until the next morning._  
><em>My eyes were heavy... but I couldn't sleep. Instead, I sat around as I waited for visiting hours at the detention center to begin. I had to talk to April as soon as possible.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 6, 9:07 AM ~ Detention Center ~<strong>

Phoenix Wright, Attorney-at-Law, walked into the room where, with the divider of a thin pane of reinforced glass, visitors could talk to those held within the detention center. April May was already there. A guard on each side of the room watched, stoically.  
>When April saw Phoenix, she brightened right up.<br>"Oh, it's you!" she said. Her attitude had recovered a lot from the previous night. Where then she was in shock, bent over and grimacing, now she wore a smile, her arms up in a cutesy pose. Phoenix forced himself to look directly at her face— it was harder now.  
>"Good morning," he said.<br>"Good morning!" April replied, perkily. She didn't look tired, in contrast to what Phoenix felt. "Are you going to throw yourself on me and beg to be my attorney?"

"Uh... well—" Phoenix stammered, taken aback. April grinned.  
>"I thought so!" she said, smiling. "No offense, but I think this time, I'm going to look for someone a bit more mature."<br>"What—"  
>April was enjoying herself now. "I mean, I heard you won your first case just the other day!" she said. "That's excellent, but, I'm looking for someone with a bit more... experience." She winked. Phoenix blushed, a little.<br>April May giggled at Wright's reaction. "What are you _really_ here to talk to me about?" she said.

Phoenix tried to recall what he had been going to say. Finally, he said, "I don't want to be too hard on you, but I was wondering if I could ask you about... what happened on the day of the murder."  
>April nodded, putting her hand on her chin as she tried to remember.<br>"Well... that morning, I got a call from Redd White," she said. "He wanted me to hold onto a piece of evidence for an upcoming trial."

"Evidence? You mean... that locket?" asked Phoenix. April had said something about this last night, but the memories were a bit hazy.  
>April nodded. "He asked me to keep it, yes," she said.<br>Phoenix blinked. That didn't make sense. "Wait... how could that locket be evidence? It didn't get used as a murder weapon _again_, did it?"  
>April gazed at the wall above Phoenix's head, trying to remember. Finally, she shrugged. "I... Redd kinda said something about that, but I forget what it was," she said. "Do you want to hear it in his own voice?"<p>

"H-how!" said Phoenix, shocked. April, seeing his expression, waved her hands around to try and stop him from freaking out.  
>"Calm down, OK? I'm pretty sure that the conversation is recorded on my cell phone."<br>Phoenix's mood changed from surprise to puzzlement. "You recorded it?" he said. Wright wasn't entirely certain, but he was pretty sure that ordinary cell phones couldn't do that.  
>"Oh, yeah! It does it automatically. I kinda forget how to delete them, really," April May said, cutesy once more.<p>

...or maybe he was just slow in catching up with the times.

"Anyway," April May said, more serious, "you asked what happened, so I came in that night, and found..."  
>Her voice trailed off as she replayed the memories. Phoenix nodded; he'd seen it too.<p>

After a few seconds mulling over the evidence, Phoenix decided to continue the flow of the conversation. "So... you say you have a conversation with Redd White on your cell phone?" he asked. "Let's hear it! There could be clues in it!"  
>April shrugged and pulled a face, switching from composed to bubbly in the space of half a second. "I haven't got it!" she said. "That big detective took my phone. You could probably get it back, if you flirted with him, though."<br>For the second time today, Phoenix began to wonder if there was some grand joke afoot, where he was the punchline.

"Er, anyway," Phoenix said hastily, flailing around for a topic. He'd have to remember to ask the detective for the phone later. "So, um... about the being-your-attorney thing..."  
>April May fished around in her outfit and got a pen and paper from somewhere. She wrote an address on it.<br>"Redd gave me this address, for if I ever got into trouble and he couldn't defend me," she said. "It's the office of a famous lawyer." She slipped the paper into the pass-through between the two halves of the Detention Room. "Could you... do me a favor, and see him?" she asked, switching smoothly to puppy-dog eyes.  
>Phoenix found himself unable to refuse.<p>

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright walked back into the law offices where he and Redd White had been valiant defenders of the law. He remembered studying for the bar exam here. He remembered Redd White explaining about abstruse points of the legal code. He remembered his good-hearted boss treating him to lunch. And now—<br>Before Phoenix could mope too much, a voice hailed him. "Hey! You there! This is a crime scene, pal! No trespassing!"

Phoenix looked up to see that the office was full of police officers, diligently working over the crime scene. The detective from the previous night was glaring at him. "Ummm... sorry, don't I know you from somewhere?" the detective asked.  
>Phoenix was about to speak up, but the policeman had already jumped to his own conclusions. "Hey, I remember you! You were the killer from that trial! Lotta Hair!"<br>_How could **anyone** mistake me for Lotta?_ Phoenix wondered, saying, "Er, nonono, my name's Phoenix Wright."

The detective nodded. "Ah, I guess I got the wrong name, Mr. Wright. Sorry about that. Besides, you're not a killer, are you?"  
>Phoenix stifled the urge to point out that he had to ask, as well as the urge to point out that Lotta had been found innocent. He settled for saying, "Er… right. You were… Detective Snowshoes, right?"<br>Phoenix hoped he had gotten the name right. It had been something-Shoes, for certain.  
>"That's me! Tracking criminals through the snow… wait, that's not right, pal!" the detective said, shaking his head as though he were a dog trying to shake off a bath. "My name's Dick Gumshoe… that's Detective Gumshoe to you, pal!" he said.<p>

Phoenix nodded. Gumshoe… strange name. It wouldn't be a bad idea to see if the Detective would tell him anything about the crime.  
>He asked, "Detective, about Mr. White… did you do an autopsy?"<br>Gumshoe nodded. "Hmm? You want to know the results, eh?"  
>Phoenix couldn't help making a face that Detective Gumshoe could figure out where he was going so quickly. To be fair, it was Gumshoe's job.<br>Detective Gumshoe glared a bit on seeing Phoenix's reaction. "Now, don't you look at me like that, pal!" he said. "It's no use! White might have been your boss, but that doesn't mean you get any special treatment." Gumshoe looked at Phoenix, mulling things over. Finally, he came to a decision.  
>"All right, tell you what," he said. "You can see the report, but that's all!"<br>He handed Phoenix a copy of the report. Phoenix looked at it. In brief, it stated that Redd White had died instantly, after being hit on the head by a blunt object.  
>That light stand… thought Phoenix.<br>"Besides, it won't matter, pal," Gumshoe said. "This is one trial you aren't going to win! The city's put Prosecutor Edgeworth on the prosecution!"  
>Edgeworth. The name set off echoes in Phoenix's memory.<p>

_{"I... I didn't do it!"_  
><em>"Guilty!" "He did it!" "Guilty!" "It was you!" "Thief!"<em>  
><em>"Settle down, class. It's time to begin.<br>_

_This court is now in session for the trial of Phoenix Wright."}_

Phoenix snapped out of his recollections to find Gumshoe staring at him triumphantly. To the detective, he said, "Edgeworth...!"  
>Gumshoe nodded. "That's right, pal— Mr. Miles Edgeworth himself. Everyone says he's a genius." The detective paused for a moment. "You do know him, don't you?"<br>Phoenix nodded. "I've heard of him. I've heard he doesn't feel pain, or remorse, or compassion. I've even heard he'll do anything for a guilty verdict."  
>Gumshoe chuckled. "Aww, don't talk about him that way, pal! You make him barely sound human. Still, with Edgeworth on the case..." He grinned at Phoenix. "There's always room to switch careers, pal— you could become a detective, like me!"<p>

Phoenix stared at Gumshoe for a few seconds, opened his mouth, closed it again, and finally said, "Er... I think I'll pass."  
>Still, Edgeworth on the case was bad news. There had always been rumors that 'anything for a guilty verdict' meant <em>anything<em>, from shady deals, to tampering with evidence, to... worse. And now, Phoenix would face him in court.  
>It would be time to find out if the rumors were true.<p>

As Phoenix mused, Gumshoe raised one hand. "By the way, pal. I don't suppose you're planning on talking to the witness. So, don't! No influencing her with your lawyerly ways!"  
>"...witness?" said Phoenix. He'd almost forgotten the woman in black.<br>"Yeah," Gumshoe said. "Ms. Franziska von Karma. I'm sorry about this, but I can't tell you _anything_ about her!"  
>The name didn't seem to ring a bell. Phoenix said, "Nothing? So, you've sent her home already, then?"<br>Gumshoe just laughed. "Nice try, pal!" he said. "Your lawyerly tricks won't work on me! She's not to leave her hotel room until the trial."  
>Phoenix decided not to point out the Detective's misstep. "I guess I should know better than to try to get a police detective to leak information."<br>Gumshoe nodded. "You got that right, pal!" he confirmed.

"Well, Detective," Phoenix said, turning to leave... and then stopped. He'd almost forgotten April's request. Quickly, he said, "I was wondering... did you see Miss May's cell phone?"  
>"Oh, that? I have that," Gumshoe said.<br>"Do you think you could give it back?" Phoenix said, nonchalantly.  
>Much to Phoenix's surprise, Gumshoe nodded. "Sure, pal!" he said, "I'll just— waaaait a second. Tricky lawyer!"<br>Even Gumshoe wasn't _that_ dull. Phoenix had hoped it wouldn't come to this.  
>"Something the matter?" Gumshoe said. Phoenix smiled, keeping his voice light.<br>"Oh, nothing—" he said. "It's just... well, you know, Detective!"  
>"Nope. I don't know, pal."<p>

Phoenix took a deep breath. "You've met April May, haven't you?" he said. If she had been as peppy when she was questioned...!  
>Gumshoe nodded, sighing a bit. Phoenix shrugged, trying to smile what he hoped was a coy smile. "I'm sure you know a girl's cell phone holds her... sweetest and spiciest secrets."<br>"Urk?" said Gumshoe. "Y-you're trying to confuse me!"  
>Phoenix pressed on. "April's told me she feels lonely without it." He decided not to wink at Gumshoe; that would be a bit much. "She just wants it back, so she can hold it next to her heart, and whisper into it..."<br>"Gaah! What are you talking about, pal?" Gumshoe said. "I don't know why you..." He looked at Phoenix for a second, then came to a snap decision. "Okay, pal— you can have it. I already checked all the numbers in memory." He dug the phone from out of one of the pockets of his trench coat and handed it to Phoenix. "There weren't any suspicious call records in there, anyway."

"Thanks!" said Phoenix, turning to leave the office. He had a feeling that it would be best to go somewhere else, before Gumshoe had time to reflect on what had just happened.

* * *

><p>When Phoenix returned to the visitor's room of the Detention Center, the first words out of his mouth were, <em>"<strong>I'm never doing that again.<strong>"_ He glared at April, holding up the phone.  
>April giggled. "See, I told you it would work!" she said. She took the phone from Phoenix and starting poking around at it. "Now, let me see..."<p>

_*beep*_  
><em>"Hello, Ms. May."<em>  
><em>"Oh, hi Redd! How's it going?"<em>  
><em>"Not badly. My junior partner won his first case just the other day..."<em>

As the recording played, April's face became... set. She stared past Phoenix at the wall, intent on Redd's recorded voice. Wright, on the other hand, was taking notes. So Redd White had stuffed a computer drive in the locket? That explained why it had vanished! Whoever had killed him must have taken it.

As the recording ended, April closed her eyes, listening. Despite her upbeat attitude, the death of Redd White had had a profound effect on her. When it ended, she looked up at Phoenix.  
>"Thank you," she said.<br>Phoenix nodded. "I'll go and find the lawyer for you," he said, moving to leave. He could tell April needed some time alone.

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 6 ~ Grossberg Law Offices ~<strong>

When Phoenix Wright walked into the office April had directed him to, his first impression was... luxury. Expensive luxury. Lawyer's offices always gathered costly furnishings, but Mr. Grossberg took it up to eleven. The office furniture was made of solid mahogany, polished to a deep, reddish luster. Accents of ebony and ivory set off the décor, and an enormous painting of a fisherman wearing a straw hat dominated the single wall that wasn't occupied by bookshelves.  
>As Phoenix was looking around, someone cleared their throat behind him.<p>

**"Ah-HHHHEM!"**

Wright tried not to jump in shock. The owner of the incredible throat spoke. "Ah hah! So, you wanted to see me?" The man, a portly, middle-aged lawyer wearing a tan suit, moved to stand in front of Phoenix with dignified mien.  
>"Y-yes, that's me," Phoenix said. If this guy did as well in court as he appeared, no wonder April had wanted his help. "You're Mr. Grossberg, right?"<br>"I am," Grossberg said. "And you..." He noticed Wright's attorney's badge at once. "You're a lawyer, are you now?"  
>"Y-yes, well... yes," Phoenix said, still awed.<br>"And what do you want?" Grossberg said. "I'm not particularly busy these days... please, proceed!"

Phoenix had just enough time to say, "Well, sir, it's about April May—" before Grossberg cut him off.  
>"Hm... a-cha-cha," Grossberg said. "I'm really quite busy here, son. I can't go taking cases on a day's notice! No, it's quite impossible."<br>Phoenix tried to recover from being shut down so quickly. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. Finally, he realized the contradiction.  
>"W-wait a second!" he said. "How do you know that there's a case, and that the trial's tomorrow?"<br>Grossberg backpedaled, before clearing his throat again. "Urk! Ahem. Anyway... I'm afraid it's utterly impossible for me to represent her. Sorry. End of discussion."

"Wait!" Phoenix sputtered. "How can you just… refuse like that? At least tell me why you won't take the case!"  
>Grossberg was starting to look more and more uncomfortable. "Er.. ahm-hem! Well, you see, it's just… I'm busy, you see!"<br>"But Miss May got the idea to go to you from _Redd White himself!_" Phoenix said. "He recommended you! And now you'd just refuse offhand?"  
>Grossberg winced, silently, before he answered. "I'm truly sorry… but I'm afraid I <em>must<em> refuse. Sorry. Good-bye."  
>Phoenix muttered, "Creep," under his breath. Out loud, he said, "I don't have time to argue with you, Mr. Grossberg. I'll look elsewhere."<br>"Erm... I think not." Grossberg replied.  
>This was beginning to get slightly creepy. Phoenix looked Marvin Grossberg right in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked.<br>"There's nothing personal about this, you understand," Grossberg said. "But I'm afraid that no lawyer worth their salt will take on this particular case. I'd stake my 3-million-dollar painting upon it! Terribly sorry, m'boy..." He trailed off; his grimace was obvious to Phoenix now. Something was eating at him. Phoenix decided to press his luck.  
>"Why?" said Phoenix. "What is going on here?"<p>

Marvin Grossberg could move silently if he had to. As he said to Phoenix, "I... I cannot say," he quietly moved over to his desk, pulling open a file drawer. Pulling out two photos, he handed them to Phoenix, writing upon a sticky pad, "Show to April, m'boy".  
>"Now," Grossberg said, handing photos and note to Phoenix, "I beg your pardon, but could you leave? Immediately? I've nothing more to discuss with you."<p>

And so Phoenix left Marvin Grossberg's office confused, and in something of a temper.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<br>**


	4. Case 2: Investigation, Day 1, Part 2

Phoenix's last stop before returning to April was the Gatewater Hotel, the luxury hotel next to the scene of the murder. After some idle searching, he found the correct room: Room 303. When Phoenix knocked, a stern voice said, "Come in."

Opening the door, Phoenix looked around. The hotel room was a relatively ordinary double, with a pair of beds, a large credenza (with a vase of flowers on top) against one wall, and a table and chairs by the window. However, what caught Phoenix's attention was a young, stern-looking woman, looking quizzically at Phoenix. When she noticed his attorney's badge, she said, "Yes?" politely.

The woman was undoubtedly the one Phoenix had seen last night. She was wearing a black minidress with long, white sleeves, and her stern expression had not changed from then to now. However, one worrying detail that _hadn't_ been visible last night was the thin whip she carried in her right hand.

Phoenix pressed on. "Um... you're Ms. Franziska von Karma, right?" he said.

Franziska nodded, staring at Phoenix with a slight smirk on her face. "You must be the lawyer. The scruffy detective told me... 'Don't say nothing to that lawyer, pal!'"  
>Phoenix, deliberately <em>not<em> rolling his eyes, made a mental note to thank Gumshoe for his diligence later. Still, there was nothing to do but press on.  
>"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said, "I am aware of the seriousness of the situation." He tried not to stare at the whip. "However, I really need you to describe what you observed at the time of the incident."<p>

Franziska looked at Phoenix for several seconds longer than Wright felt comfortable with. Finally, she snapped, "Fool."  
>"Er—" Phoenix said, but Franziska cut him off.<br>"It makes no difference whether I tell you or not. In court tomorrow, you'll be begging the Judge for a guilty plea in minutes."  
><em>Talk about a hostile witness,<em>thought Phoenix. To von Karma, he said, "So, if it doesn't make a difference, that means you'll tell me... right?"

Franziska von Karma considered Phoenix's request, unconsciously stroking the handle of her whip. Finally, she smirked a bit.  
>"No."<br>Phoenix, never one to give up, tried again. "Okay, then... what exactly do you... do? What brought you here?"  
>Franziska looked at Phoenix like he was beneath her notice. "Detective Gumshoe has requested I say nothing to you. And you are a fool to ask!"<br>It was starting to become clear to Phoenix that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Wright quickly glanced around the room, noticing the table with two glasses, and the vase of faux flowers on the credenza. On closer inspection, one of the drawers of the credenza had a screwdriver jammed in it.

"OK— fine," Phoenix said, palms outward. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he sidled over to the credenza, trying to get a good look at the drawer with the screwdriver.  
>For the first time since he'd walked in, Franziska von Karma showed panic, for a fraction of a second. Then, she became stern again, and reached back.<br>_*whp-**CRACK***_  
>Phoenix jumped, as the tip of Franziska's whip flashed inches past his nose.<br>"_Stay out of there,_" von Karma said, brandishing it warningly. "I will not warn you again."

Phoenix had had all he could stand of Franziska von Karma, and he suspected the feeling was mutual. The mystery of what was in the drawer would have to wait until later— he still had to deliver the news of Grossberg's refusal back to April.  
>It was going to be a long day. <p>

* * *

><p>When Phoenix returned to the Detention Center, April strained forward anxiously when she saw him. "Hi! Did you see the lawyer?" she said.<br>"Errr..." said Phoenix. Best to go with the excuse he had been given. "He... said he'd normally be happy to take the case, but had a terrible backlog!"  
>April looked at Phoenix, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Finally, her face fell. "You don't mean to tell me he... refused?"<br>Phoenix nodded. April sighed, her voice despondent. "Well... I guess it'll just be a bit more before I'm granted a public defender..." she said.

Phoenix felt like he had to help. Had to do something. And, he happened to know that Winston Payne had been volunteering as a public defender lately. He was as good at that as he was at being a prosecutor.  
>Wright knew it was his move to make. He pointed at April, as though he was already in court.<p>

"April?" he said. "I've made up my mind! I'm going to defend you!"

April May blinked in shock; after a second, a thoughtful look flashed on her face. Her voice became quiet. "You know... I know I teased you about it earlier, but I think that might work..." She thought for a few more seconds, then her smile, her bubbly tone, and her cutesy pose came back, all at once.  
>"Let's do it!" she said, at full blast. Phoenix, who had been leaning in to hear her, almost banged his head against the partition.<p>

When he was sitting upright again, Phoenix nodded. "Well, I've already gotten some evidence, so I should be able to put up a pretty good defense. There was one thing, though..." He passed the photos Grossberg had given him to April. "The lawyer you sent me to, Mr. Grossberg, all but pushed me out of his office. However, before he did, he gave me these, and wrote me a note saying to show them to you."  
>April nodded, looking at the photos. One showed a stern man with a cravat and grey hair. The other, a woman Phoenix didn't know. On the back of each, where Wright hadn't noticed them, were written the words 'DL-6 Incident'.<br>"Oh..." May said. "I remember this."

April looked back up at Phoenix. Her expression was serious again. "These two photos reference an old, unsolved mystery. About 15 years ago, there was a murder, in very unusual circumstances. The police... they couldn't find anything. They were getting desperate." She slid forward the photo of the woman. "So, they decided to use a spirit medium."  
>Phoenix looked at the photo of the woman. "This was her?"<br>April nodded. "Well, the medium— her name was Misty Fey— tried to contact the victim, to find out who killed him. When she came up with a name, everyone thought the case was solved."  
>Fey... that name seemed familiar somehow, but Phoenix couldn't remember where he'd heard it. To April, he said, "...'thought'?"<br>April shrugged. "Thought," she said, "because the man the police arrested was innocent." She slid forward the other photo, of the stern-looking man. "That's where this guy comes in. His name's Manfred von Karma."

That got Phoenix to sit up and take notice. Karma! He'd already met Franziska von Karma in the hotel room. Was Manfred von Karma involved in this somehow?  
>April continued, "The police had consulted with Ms. Fey in secret, but von Karma found out about it. He promptly leaked it to the press. Shortly afterwards, Ms. Fey disappeared, under mysterious circumstances."<br>So that was it. Was there some connection between that case and this. "...And?" Phoenix said.

April shrugged again. "And that's as far as I know," she said. "I wonder if it's related to the case..."  
>Phoenix nodded. "Last night's witness <em>just happens<em> to be named Franziska von Karma. I went to see her."  
>That got a reaction. "What?" said April. Recovering, she threw in, "Awww... but I thought we were going steady, Nick!"<br>Phoenix didn't rise to that one. "She's testifying tomorrow," he said. "She carries a whip. And I swear she's hiding something."  
>April, against all odds, started to grin. She was at her bubbliest once more. "Well, there's only one thing to do, then." she said.<br>"April..." said Phoenix, "why are you grinning like that?"  
>April May leaned forwards, as though she were about to share a secret. "This never fails. Just sneak into her room and find the evidence to use against her!"<p>

And with a final nod, April indicated to the guard that she was done with the visit.

* * *

><p>Phoenix decided to follow April's advice and return to Franziska von Karma's hotel room. Something had been bugging him. Was Manfred von Karma involved in this somehow? And what was in that drawer? Maybe, if he was lucky, he'd be able to find out.<p>

When Phoenix arrived at the hotel room (passing the hotel bellboy in the hallway), it was empty. Franziska was probably talking to the police, or something.  
>In the room, Phoenix took the opportunity to take a more careful look around. The offending drawer still had a screwdriver wedged within. On the table by the window was a bottle of grape juice, with two glasses. Besides that, all was quiet.<p>

Phoenix crossed to the drawer, grabbed the screwdriver, and pulled. After sticking a bit, the drawer came free. Inside was an assortment of wires, screws... and a complex device Phoenix had only seen pictures of before.  
>A wiretap.<p>

This changed things. Redd White's phone had had a half-assembled look to it, and this tap was almost certainly why. Grossberg had pushed Phoenix away, while giving him a photo of a man with a probable relation to the witness. Lotta's (and then Redd's) locket had vanished, with evidence hidden inside. It was all too suspicious to be coincidence.  
>Taking a photo of the tap as evidence, Wright left the hotel room. Tomorrow, the trial would begin, and the truth would come out— that is, it would if <em>Phoenix Wright, Adept Attorney<em> had anything to say about it...!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	5. Case 2: Trial

**~ September 7, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 1 ~**

As the last of the spectators filed into the courtroom, the Judge banged his gavel. "This court is now in session for the trial of Miss April May," he announced.  
>In the prosecution's box, his red suit contrasting the varnished wood, stood <strong>Miles Edgeworth<strong>, young, brilliant scourge against criminals. Or any defendant who came before him in court, really. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," he said.

The Judge said, "Mr. Edgeworth. Please give the court your opening statement."  
>Edgeworth nodded. He was smiling faintly, as though he was pleased by something no one else could see.<br>"Thank you, Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "The defendant, Miss April May, was at the scene of the crime. The prosecution has evidence she committed this murder... and we have a witness who saw her do it. The prosecution sees no reason to doubt the facts of this case, Your Honor."

_He's good,_ Phoenix couldn't help thinking. _At first glance, the facts look ironclad, and he intends to keep it looking that way. Hmm._  
>"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge said from the bench. "The prosecution may call its first witness."<br>As Detective Gumshoe, Edgeworth's first pick, was escorted to the stand, Phoenix checked the evidence table in the center of the courtroom. It was empty, except for a copy of the autopsy report.

"Witness, please state your name and profession for the record," Edgeworth said.  
>"My name's Dick Gumshoe, sir!" Gumshoe said. "I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir!"<br>Edgeworth nodded. "Detective Gumshoe, please describe the details of the murder."

Gumshoe nodded, pointing at a large floor plan of the office on an easel next to him. "The victim was Redd White, a lawyer of some renown," he explained. "The body was found next to this window, here, and we believe that the cause of death was being hit by a light stand..."  
>Phoenix was already familiar with this information. He had been there, just after the murder had taken place. Instead of listening to Gumshoe, Phoenix focused on Edgeworth. What would his strategy be? He'd have to call Ms. von Karma after this... that's where Phoenix would strike.<p>

Phoenix exited his reverie in time to hear the Judge say, "Mr. Wright. Do you wish to cross-examine the witness?" The evidence table now contained the bloodstained note Phoenix had found in White's hand.  
>Automatically, Phoenix shook his head. "No, Your Honor. The defense is satisfied with the testimony."<p>

Edgeworth's smile broadened. "In that case, the prosecution would like to move for an immediate verdict—"  
><em>That<em> woke Phoenix up. Frantically, he gestured at the Judge to wait, saying, "Errr, we— that is, I meant to say— the defense _does_ want to cross-examine! Swear!"  
>The Judge looked balefully at Phoenix. "I'll allow it this time. However, such panicked flailing ill-becomes you, Mr. Wright."<br>"Really?" said Edgeworth, from across the courtroom. "I'd say it matches his methods quite well."

Phoenix flipped frantically through the Court Record, looking for something he could call Gumshoe out on. He tried not to think about Edgeworth (or about the fact that he had somehow just trash-talked Phoenix in open court). The note was on the evidence table... maybe there was something related to that.

"Detective Gumshoe," Phoenix said, "Can you confirm that the victim wrote the note?"  
>Gumshoe nodded. "Of course, pal!" he said. "Lab tests of the note showed the blood belonged to the victim, and his right finger was stained with the stuff!"<br>Aha! There was an opening.  
>"OBJECTION!" Phoenix said. "I'm afraid that what you didn't know, Detective, was that Redd White was... right han... ded... ... ... crud."<br>The Judge looked down upon Phoenix once more. "Mr. Wright, flailing ill-becomes you, but wasting the court's time becomes you even less. I am afraid I'll have to penalize you, Mr. Wright." The Judge made a note on some paper.

The penalty system had been implemented at the same time the courts had been fast-tracked. Its primary purpose was to prevent trials from dragging; lawyers who incurred too many over the course of a trial could be summarily ejected from the courtroom. This usually resulted in a loss for their side of the case. With the single penalty so far, Phoenix still had a bit of a margin with this trial, but it was a good idea to avoid getting them in the first place.

"Your Honor!" said Phoenix. "That was merely... a warm-up objection! I've got a real one for the court."  
>The Judge looked at Phoenix. "Then, Mr. Wright, let us hear it."<br>Phoenix quietly flipped through the Court Record, aware of all eyes upon him. Redd White had, supposedly, written the note after the killer had struck him and left, as he lay dying... wait a minute. Sure enough: The autopsy report read that Redd White had died instantly.

"Detective Gumshoe!" he said. "Please clarify one small thing for me. You say Redd White wrote this note?"  
>"Of course he wrote it!"<br>"Before he died?"  
>"Yeah, pal. He sure didn't write it afterwards!"<br>Phoenix smiled. Things were finally starting to go his way. "You're only half right, Detective. Someone wrote the message after he died, and it sure wasn't Redd White!"  
>Now he was cooking. The buzz in the courtroom told him he'd hit the right groove now... hopefully.<br>"The autopsy report says the victim died instantly," Phoenix explained. "Which means Redd White didn't have time to write the message, or do anything else! And if April _had _been the killer, she wouldn't have written a note incriminating herself."

Edgeworth didn't seem bothered. In fact, he shrugged at Phoenix's speech.  
>"It doesn't matter," he said. "All that matters is evidence and testimony. Perhaps the defendant wrote the note... due to a guilty conscience."<br>Edgeworth turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, the prosecution will dismiss this witness, and call the next... a woman who saw the defendant commit murder with her own eyes!"

Phoenix tried not to boil. Edgeworth had brushed his objections aside with an excuse that didn't even make any sense! Still, Franziska was coming to the stand now. He'd have his chance.  
>Wright checked to make sure that the wiretap was safe in the defense's bench. As long as he didn't tip his hand too soon...!<p>

* * *

><p>Franziska von Karma came to the stand with the same stern look she'd worn in the hotel room. Phoenix noted with worry that the bailiff had <em>not<em> disarmed her on entering the courtroom.  
>As Edgeworth stated, "Witness, your name, please," a commotion broke out in the viewing gallery. It seemed someone had spilled a hot drink in someone else's lap, sparking an argument.<br>Von Karma's face betrayed the same impatience Phoenix had seen yesterday. She reached down to her side, and he ducked, instinctively.

_*whp-__**CRACK**__* _"SILENCE!"

As Franziska's whip lashed out at the crowd, all noise ceased. "My name is Franziska von Karma," she said.  
>The Judge nodded, somewhat approvingly. "Well done. However, in future, the witness should refrain from wonton use of her whip."<br>At this remark, Miles Edgeworth looked at the Judge. "Your Honor..." he said.  
>"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge said.<br>Edgeworth smiled, slightly. "I believe the term is 'wanton', Your Honor. A wonton is a small dumpling, filled with—" _*whp-__**CRACK**__* _"—**YEOW!**"

"Enough!" Franziska von Karma said. "I am here to testify. You will ask me to tell you what I saw."  
>His pride (and his left ear) bruised, Edgeworth nodded. "Yes. Ms. von Karma. Where were you on the night of September 5th, when the murder occurred?"<br>"I was in Room 303 of the Gatewater Hotel," Franziska replied.  
>"And this hotel room is directly across from the White and Co. Law Offices?" Edgeworth asked.<br>"Yes," von Karma replied.  
>The Judge nodded again. He now had a good grasp of the situation. "Please testify to the court about what you witnessed."<p>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"It was 9:00 PM. I looked out the window, and saw a man with pink hair being attacked.  
>His attacker was the woman sitting in the defendant's chair.<br>The man dodged to one side and ran, but the woman caught up to him, hitting him once. The man then slumped out of view.  
>That is all I saw."<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Edgeworth shrugged as Franziska finished her speech. "Well, Your Honor? The testimony seems sound."  
>The Judge was still looking at Franziska admiringly. "As sound as her way with that whip, I believe..." he said, his voice pausing. "...I don't see the need to question the witness any..."<br>"Hey! Your Honor!" Phoenix said. "What about my cross-examination?"  
>Edgeworth looked askance at Phoenix, smiling his faint smile. "Ah, yes... I understand you were Mr. Redd White's junior, were you not? You must know his techniques well. His cowardly way of finding tiny faults in perfectly good testimonies..."<p>

"Hey!" said Phoenix for the second time in a row. "How dare you—"  
>"Mr. Wright," the Judge said to intercede. "Let us follow procedure. Will you cross-examine the witness?"<br>"Gladly, Your Honor," Phoenix said. This would be his big chance!

Listening to the testimony, Wright decided to go in order. "Ms. von Karma," he said, "You said you looked out the window at 9:00. Why did you do that?"  
>"I'm sorry?" Franziska said.<br>"Why did you look out the window? Were you expecting to see something?" He was on the right track... he was sure of it! If it had really been a setup—  
>"It was random," Franziska said.<br>Phoenix's confidence had carried him away by now. "Ms. von Karma, you were a witness to a murder! You must have had some reason to look out your window at that time of ni—" _*whp-__**CRACK**__* _"—HEY!"

Phoenix hadn't ducked fast enough. Across from him, Edgeworth was smirking.  
>"Mr. Wright," the Judge said, "if you insist on badgering the witness, I am sure she'll be happy to teach you the error of your ways."<br>_The Judge is all too enamored with the way she uses that whip,_ Phoenix thought, attempting to pick his next question more carefully.  
>"Ms. von Karma," he finally said, "You say that the person who hit the victim was my client. How can you be sure?"<p>

"A von Karma is never inobservant," Franziska said. "The person who I saw hit the victim had pink hair, and wore pink clothes. As did the victim." Franziska shot a glance over at April May. "In addition, the attacker's figure clearly marked her as female."  
>No holes there. It had been getting dark that evening, but Phoenix had been able to see the color of what April had been wearing quite clearly. Maybe some light fishing would yield something of use?<p>

"Ms. von Karma, describe exactly what you saw through the window, in greater detail."  
>Franziska thought for a moment. "The man, the victim, dodged the woman's first attack, and ran off to the right. The woman ran after him, and hit him with the glass light stand. Then, the man collapsed."<p>

"Well, Ms. von Karma—" Phoenix said... and then stopped. The thing had been in pieces when he came into the office, and he had barely seen the pieces. Was this an opening?  
>"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix continued. "What you said just now was somewhat confusing."<br>"Fool," Franziska snapped back. "My testimony was clear and concise."

"Was it really?" said Phoenix, picking up the bagged stand shards from the evidence table. "Ms. von Karma, you were correct when you said that this is, or rather _was_, a light stand. However, there's no way to tell by looking at it!"  
>Franziska glared at Phoenix, her hand slowly reaching down. Phoenix continued quickly, for fear of her whip.<br>"Furthermore, the light stand in question was made of glass. It was transparent! Even if you could see that it was made of glass, it would be thoroughly impossible to tell what the stand was from the hotel window!"

This was it! The buzz of talk in the courtroom sounded like a disturbed beehive. The Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order!"  
>Then Edgeworth piped in.<p>

"OBJECTION! The witness saw the murder with her own eyes! That's all that's important here! The defense is trying to confuse the issue with trivial concerns!"  
>The Judge looked at Edgeworth for a moment. "Yes... yes, of course. You will withdraw your statement, Mr. Wright."<br>Phoenix was rapidly coming to the conclusion that the Judge would agree with the last thing anyone said to him... especially if 'anyone' referred to Miles Edgeworth. "Your Honor," he said, "Statements like those are all I have! And, in the past, those statements have caught murderers!" (Once. But it was still a murder.)

The Judge paused for what felt like minutes. Finally, he said "Mr. Edgeworth, objection overruled. You may continue to question the witness, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Ms. von Karma! Please testify on how it came to be that you knew what the stand was."  
>Franziska testified.<p>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"A little less than a month ago, I visited White and Co. Law Offices, on personal business.  
>When I was there, the light stand caught my eye. Ironically, I noticed it <em>because <em>it was made of glass."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

As the Judge opened the testimony to cross-questioning, Phoenix was thinking, _...that was it? Hmm. There's not much to go on... but not much testimony to search through for contradictions, either. And I don't think I EVER saw her in the office!_  
>"Ms. von Karma, could you please describe the nature of your business when you visited the office?"<br>"It was personal business," Franziska said, glaring at Phoenix.  
>"Which means—?"<br>"_None_ of your business," Franziska answered.  
>"Aha!" said Phoenix. "Ms. von Karma, the reason you can't say what you went to the offices for is... that you're lying, and you were never—" <em>*whp-<em>_**CRACK**__* _  
>Phoenix had seen it coming, and ducked right as Franziska swung her whip. Rising back to his feet, he added, "And swinging your whip won't help you!"<br>_*whp-**CRACK*** / *whp-**CRACK*** / *whp-**CRACK*** "OW! HEY! OBJECTION!"_

Phoenix hadn't expected the second salvo at all. Now, as he took cover once more behind the defense's bench, Franziska spat, "Fool. I went there to have a will drawn up. Check your _own files_, Mr. Wright."

When Phoenix came up for air, the Judge had something to add. "Mr. Wright. If you disturb the witness enough that she needs to whip you repeatedly, something is wrong. I'm afraid I'll have to penalize you again."  
><em>The thing that's wrong is that she's still got that whip! <em>Phoenix thought, as the Judge marked down his penalty. However, he wasn't going to give up. Franziska's story had a big hole in it, and he had the evidence to counter it.

Taking out April's cell phone, Phoenix held it up. "Ms. von Karma, there _is _still a problem with your story. And it is found on this cell phone!"

"Oh!" Franziska said with a practiced eye. "I recognize that phone... I didn't know you were a 'Pink Princess' fan, Mr. Wright." She smiled, appearing less stern for a moment.  
>The wind having neatly been taken out of Phoenix's sails, he tried to recover. "W-wait! Wait! This isn't my phone!" he said. "This is the defendant's cell phone, and it contains a recording... of a conversation she had with the victim, on the very day of the murder!"<br>The crowd hummed. The Judge banged his gavel. "Order!" And Miles Edgeworth dropped into a grimace. "The defendant's cell phone?" he said. "Th-this wasn't brought to my attention!"  
>Phoenix shrugged. "Perhaps Detective Gumshoe... overlooked it?"<br>Edgeworth said "*hmph*", then muttered something Wright couldn't hear.

"Anyway!" Phoenix said, "let's hear the conversation."

_*beep*_  
><em>. . . <em>  
><em>"Oh, hi Redd! How's it going?"<em>  
><em>"Not badly. My junior partner won his first case just the other day! "<em>  
>"<em>Ooh, excellent!"<em>  
>"<em>I was fortunate to acquisify a glass light stand for the office the day before that, as well. However, I'm calling because I have a request of you."<em>  
><em>*beep*<em>

Phoenix stopped the playback, and turned to Franziska. "Ms. von Karma, I was the junior partner mentioned in this phone call, and I won that case last Friday. According to this call, Mr. White bought the stand the day before that, last Thursday.  
>Ms. von Karma, if you did go to the White and Co. Law Offices almost a month ago, you <em>could not<em> have seen the stand!"  
>Franziska flinched, wrapping her arms about herself for a second. Edgeworth glared at Phoenix. The crowd muttered. The Judge banged his gavel. Phoenix indulged himself in a grin. He'd done it!<p>

Unfortunately, Edgeworth was a study in quick comebacks. Looking at Phoenix, he shrugged. "Quite a show you've put on for us, Mr. Wright. However, there are several holes in your story. To begin with, Ms. von Karma could have seen the stand in a photograph, or come to know of it some other way.  
>More importantly, though: <em>the stand does not matter.<em> Whether the witness saw the defendant hit the victim with a light stand or a bunch of bananas, she still saw the defendant strike him down!"  
>Phoenix couldn't let <em>that <em>pass. "OBJECTION! The stand does indeed matter— and I can prove it." He turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, there is only one way the witness could come to know the composition and nature of the light stand."

From the defense bench, Phoenix pulled out the wiretap, took a deep breath, and said, in his loudest bellow: "Ladies and gentlemen of the court! This device is a wiretap. I found this device, as it is now, hidden in a drawer in Ms. von Karma's hotel room!" He turned to Franziska. "Ms. von Karma. You knew about the light stand _because you were tapping Redd White's phone!_ You knew what the killer was using. It had to be the stand mentioned in the phone call between the defendant and victim earlier that day! In fact, Ms. von Karma—"  
>"<em>OBJECTION!<em>" It was Edgeworth. "Your Honor, this is irrelevant!"  
>"I'm not entirely sure that it is," the Judge said. "Objection overruled. It troubles me that the witness was in possession of a wiretap."<p>

"In fact, Ms. von Karma,—" Phoenix tried.  
>"<em>HOLD IT! <em>Even if the witness was tapping the victim's phone," Edgeworth said, "the fact remains that she witnessed the murder... and she has an airtight alibi proving she was not involved further."

"—what?" said Phoenix.

"While wiretapping is certainly an act of dubious legality," Edgeworth said, smiling, "It doesn't serve to implicate someone in a death. After all, if Ms. von Karma witnessed the murder— a fact which I believe no one wishes to dispute— then someone else must have hit the victim." He shrugged, as if everything was obvious. "Someone such as the defendant, perhaps."  
>Edgeworth must have been expecting this! Or he was the type who covered every possibility out of habit. Somehow, he had turned things around with nothing but logic.<br>"W-wait!" Phoenix said, scrambling for an opening. "We haven't heard Ms. von Karma's alibi!"

The Judge nodded. "Yes, that is in question. Ms. von Karma, please state this alibi."

Franziska smiled at Wright. The effect was unnerving.  
>"It's quite simple. At 9:00 last night, precisely, I received room service from the bellboy. Spiced coffee."<br>"Sp-spiced... coffee...?" Phoenix said.  
>"Are you enough of a fool that you don't know what spiced coffee is, Mr. Wright?" Franziska said, smiling. "You make a cup of coffee. Then, you add a mix of spices. If you don't believe me, ask the bellboy." Unconsciously, one hand went down to stroke the handle of her whip. "At first, he didn't know what it was either."<br>"...But—!" Phoenix said.  
>"Ergo," Edgeworth replied, "the witness was not on the scene at the time of the murder!"<p>

"So," the Judge said, "where does that leave us?"  
>Edgeworth smiled. "The fact that the witness appears to have been tapping the victim's phone has no bearing on the current case whatsoever. Her testimony stands. She saw the defendant, April May, commit murder!"<p>

"Well?" the Judge asked. "Does the defense have anything to say?"  
>"Um, well..." Phoenix said. He had to think of something, and quick! He'd presented his trump card (or, trump wiretap), but it hadn't been enough.<br>Time to jump to conclusions and hope things worked out.

"Your Honor!" Wright said. "The defense would like to call the hotel bellboy as a witness! There's something suspicious here, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"  
>Franziska smirked. "I'd think you've sunk quite low enough already, Mr. Wright."<p>

The Judge looked at Phoenix, mulling things over. Then—  
>"OBJECTION!"<br>Edgeworth had something to say. "I object to calling the bellboy!"  
>"W-what?" Phoenix said. "What's your reason?"<br>Edgeworth pointed straight at Phoenix. "Because, I hold that the wiretapping had nothing to do with the killing!" He smiled, suddenly. "However... if you agree to one condition, I'll consent to calling this witness."

A condition? This didn't sound good. Out loud, Phoenix said, "What condition?"  
>Edgeworth smiled. "If Ms. von Karma's alibi is not called into question after you examine the bellboy, then you will recognize that Ms. von Karma was not the killer. Thus, she is innocent!"<br>"Well, that doesn't sound too—"  
>"Therefore, if you have no problems with her alibi, you must accept the verdict of 'guilty' for Miss April May! That is my condition."<p>

"WHAT?" Phoenix said. What on earth was Edgeworth playing at? He had caught Phoenix between a rock and a hard place, and his 'condition' had the potential to be devastating. It was obviously true what Phoenix had heard earlier: Edgeworth would do anything to get a 'guilty' verdict.  
>Phoenix was sure that he didn't have enough evidence on his side to win the case if he didn't call the bellboy. But if he did, and the evidence was inconclusive...<br>Nothing to do now but roll the dice and pray that things would go in his favor.

"Understood," Phoenix said. "I accept your condition."  
>Edgeworth paused for a moment. Then he began to smile. "You fell right into my trap!" he said.<br>"Uh, wait—" said Phoenix, but the Judge had already banged his gavel for the benefit of the court.  
>"Very well," the Judge said. "The court calls the hotel bellboy to the stand!"<p>

* * *

><p>The bellboy looked relatively nondescript, with dark brown hair the same color as the defense bench, a face that easily wore a smile, and a hotel uniform. Oddly, he was also carrying a full tea set on a tray. "I received your summons in the middle of work, sir," he said, by way of explanation. "I'm happy to be of service."<br>"I believe we're ready for the witness to testify," Edgeworth said.  
>The Judge nodded. "That tea set looks rather heavy, so without further ado, the witness may begin his testimony."<p>

"Very good, sir!" the bellboy said, and testified.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"I am the head bellboy at the fine Gatewater Hotel, in business for four generations!  
>I received a room service request— in person— after 8:00 in the evening from our guest, Ms. von Karma. She asked for a spiced coffee to be brought to her at 9:00, on the dot, sir.<br>I brought it to her at precisely the requested time, of course. And I delivered the spiced coffee to our guest, Ms. von Karma, herself.

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"I see," the Judge said. "The defense may begin its cross-examination."  
>"R-right!" said Phoenix. "I'm ready." <em>I hope...<em>

Taking a deep breath, Phoenix asked his first question. "As a bellboy, what exactly is it you do at the hotel?"  
>"Why, anything required of me, sir," the bellboy replied. "I check in guests. I check out guests. I clean rooms and make beds. And of course, I deliver room service, sir. I checked Ms. von Karma in personally."<br>"And... are you always so... so prim?" asked Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright," the Judge said in a seen-it-all-before voice, "You will refrain from asking frivolous questions."

Phoenix moved on to the next part of the Bellboy's story. "Ms. von Karma placed the room order in person? Isn't that unusual?"  
>"Yes, it is, sir," the bellboy said, "quite unusual. However, apparently Ms. von Karma had some concerns over whether I was aware of how she wanted her coffee prepared. "<br>"And were those concerns based on anything?" Phoenix said.  
>The bellboy nodded, rubbing his head with his free hand in a way that reminded Phoenix of Detective Gumshoe. "I was indeed unsure as to the mix of spices she required. She... made it quite clear."<br>Phoenix was beginning to suspect that the poor bellboy had been on the receiving end of Franziska's whip, just as he had.

"I see," said Phoenix. Time for the next question. "You said Ms. von Karma wanted the coffee delivered at 9:00, 'on the dot'?"  
>"Yes," the bellboy said. "I confirmed that detail several times. She said she was watching a television program, and wished to drink the coffee after she finished, sir."<br>_That_ was interesting. Requesting coffee at precisely the time of the murder... perhaps she was deliberately setting up an alibi?  
>"And you're sure it was Ms. von Karma, herself?"<br>"Ab-SO-lutely, sir," the bellboy said.  
>Phoenix blinked, confused. "Ab-SO-lutely?"<br>The bellboy nodded. "Yes, sir. As in, 'so very absolutely', sir. It's an endearing mannerism of mine."  
>For a brief moment, April May looked over at Phoenix, face riven with skepticism.<p>

"So, how come you're so very certain?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Well, when I brought the room service, sir, s-she... the guest, sir, was in something of an unusual mood."<br>"An... unusual mood?" Phoenix said. If this was going where he suspected it was going...  
>"She cracked the whip she carries over my head, sir! I narrowly escaped unharmed."<br>Hmm. "Why would she have done that...?" Phoenix asked.  
>The bellboy thought for a moment. "She smiled, and told me it was a reward for being on time, sir. It was a moment I shall never, ever forget, sir!"<p>

Phoenix was sure of it now. Ms. von Karma was trying to generate an alibi for herself (not that she needed any reason to swing that whip around). The problem was, it was a perfectly valid alibi. He'd gone over everything in the bellboy's story, and it all seemed true.  
>Now, Edgeworth was smiling at him.<br>"Tsk, tsk." Edgeworth said, gesturing at the bellboy with one hand. "Finally, you understand. This bellboy has absolutely no reason to lie! Now... if you have any decency, you will end this rather tedious cross-examination here!"  
>"Hmm. It was a bit tedious," agreed the Judge. "The witness may leave the stand."<p>

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening! Edgeworth was right when he had talked about a trap... and Phoenix had fallen right into it. There was only one thing he could do now: try and talk his way out of it.  
>"OBJECTION! Wait! Please wait!" Phoenix said.<br>"Yes?" the Judge asked. "Does the defense have something to add?"  
>"One last question!" Phoenix replied. "Let me ask one last question!"<br>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth shouted. "Your Honor, I must object. This charade of justice has gone on long enough!"  
>"Now, now, Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge said. Then, he turned to Phoenix. "All right, Mr. Wright. You may have one more question— but that's all."<p>

Phoenix had one shot. One question. One chance. What should he ask about?  
>Then, he remembered something. There had been a bottle of grape juice on the table when he visited Ms. von Karma's hotel room— a bottle <em>and two glasses. <em>Could it be...?  
>"T-tell me if... if there were any other room service orders!" Phoenix said.<br>"Well, sir..." the Bellboy said, "let me see... there was the spiced coffee at 9:00... and earlier that day, a lunch. The coffee cost $8, and the lunch $44, as I recall."  
>"I see..." said Phoenix, then stopped. Something was off.<br>"Wait, $44 for lunch? Many restaurants charge that much for dinner!"  
>The bellboy gave as much of a shrug as he could while still holding the tray. "Y-yes, well, lunch for two, you know. And we pride ourselves on our deluxe meals, sir."<p>

_Wait a minute..._

"What did you just say?" Phoenix demanded.  
>"Ah! Oh, er, sir..." the bellboy said.<br>"Bellboy! Tell the truth. _Was someone else staying with Ms. von Karma?_"  
>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth said, then stalled. "Err... I object! That was... objectionable!"<br>"Objection overruled," the Judge said. "The witness will answer the question."

The bellboy, all eyes on him, had no choice but to stammer, "Er... yes."  
>"Why did you not mention this in your testimony?" Phoenix said, fuming. The bellboy was sweating heavily by now, but the tray remained as steady as ever.<br>"W-well, sir, you, er... you didn't ask!"  
>"That is the sort of thing you're normally supposed to <em>mention<em>!" Phoenix said.  
>The bellboy slowly turned red. "Ah, yes, quite," he said. "Indeed... it was the, er, good barrister there, Mr. Edgeworth, who... he asked me, erm, not to mention it, if I wasn't specifically asked, sir."<p>

_That_ got a reaction. An instant outcry started in the crowd and hummed into the center of the courtroom. The Judge banged his gavel hard for order, as Edgeworth rocked back, grimacing. He looked as though someone had punched him.

Once the noise died down, Phoenix spoke again. "Ms. Franziska von Karma checked into a twin room... with a man," he said, a triumphant grin on his face. "Correct?"  
>The bellboy nodded. "Yes, sir."<br>Phoenix asked, "Then, when you brought the coffee, you didn't see that man in the room?"  
>"That's right, sir."<br>Phoenix turned to the Judge's bench. "Your Honor! We have just learned of another person involved who _may have been the murderer!_ In this new light, I hold that it's impossible to judge the defendant. You agree, Mr. Edgeworth?"  
>"Who!" said Edgeworth. "Who is this 'other person'?"<br>"The man who checked in with Ms. von Karma, of course!" Phoenix said. He saw Edgeworth ricochet again as he said it. Turning to the Judge, Wright spoke as loudly as he could.  
>"Your Honor! As has been previously revealed, Ms. Franziska von Karma was tapping the victim's phone. Ms. von Karma has an alibi at the time of the murder. However, that does <em>not<em> clear the man that was with her! The bellboy saw no one else in the room at the time of the murder!"

Edgeworth was looking pale, but he managed to speak while glaring. "M-my, what a convenient interpretation... but you already accepted my condition!"  
>"Your condition?" Phoenix said. "How is your condition valid? You broke it yourself when you hid the presence of the other man from this court!"<br>Edgeworth was close to growling at Wright now. "Upstart... amateur... these accusations are... ludicrous!"

The Judge banged his gavel to get everyone's attention. "Enough!" he said. "The court acknowledges the defense's argument. I expect the prosecution and defense to look into this matter fully. Am I understood?"  
>"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said.<br>"Yes... *gasp* Yes, Your Honor," replied Edgeworth.  
>The Judge nodded. "Then that is all today for the trial of April May. Court is adjourned!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 7, 2:24 PM ~ District Court ~ Defendant Lobby No. 1 ~<strong>

As Phoenix walked out of the courtroom, April came up to him. "You were amazing in there!" she said, throwing both arms in the air and hugging Phoenix.  
>Wright blushed bright red. "Er, I was just 'doing my job', you know... heh heh," he said.<br>April raised one hand to her chin as she thought through what had happened. "Then again," she said, "that other attorney was pretty cool, too! With his steely glare, and gimlet eyes!" She grinned. "He's kinda cute, to be honest."

If Phoenix had been drinking something at that moment, he would have spat it out.

"So, what happens now?" April asked.  
>"Well," Phoenix said, "the case isn't solved yet, but we got a great lead in today's trial."<br>April nodded. "That man who was with Ms. von Karma... you're going to investigate him next?"  
>Phoenix nodded. "If he is who I think he—"<br>_*whp-**CRACK!***_  
>A loud commotion came from the other end of the lobby, by the doors of the courtroom. Two uniformed police officers were struggling to control Ms. von Karma. From the sound of it, they were losing.<br>_*whp-**CRACK*** "Fool! You dare to lay hands on a von Karma?" _  
>"You have the right to remain silent—"<br>_*whp-__**CRACK**__* "I am perfect! It is a von Karma's _right_ to be perfect! You will not arrest me—"_  
>"—you have the right to an attorney— Hey! Gumshoe! Help us out with this!"<br>_*whp-**CRACK*** "—foolish fools from a foolish, outmoded system of justice—"_  
>With a BANG of double doors, the policemen and Detective Gumshoe hustled Franziska von Karma out of the lobby. Her shouts could be heard for a few more seconds; then, she was gone.<p>

Phoenix finished, "...Anyway. I'll find him by tomorrow. I promise."  
>April smiled. "I'm counting on you!" she said. She waved goodbye to Phoenix as she was being led off to the detention center.<br>Phoenix waved back.

_I asked for a full record of Ms. von Karma's testimony. I thought it might come in handy during the trial tomorrow, but now that I have it, I'm not so sure. Most of her testimony was lies... in fact, there was only one part that got left on the record: the part stating that the victim ran to the right._  
><em>Now, it's time to hit the pavement and do some investigating. April doesn't belong in that detention center... and it's up to me to get her free!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	6. Case 2: Investigation, Day 2

**~ September 7, 2:42 PM ~ White & Co. Law Offices ~**

Phoenix Wright, Adept Attorney, paced around what had become _his_ law offices. The police, having finished their investigation, had packed up and left. He was on his own.

Sinking into his usual spot on the office sofa, Phoenix pondered what to do next. A man had checked in with Franziska von Karma, and Phoenix had a pretty good guess as to who it was: Manfred von Karma, the man April had mentioned. However, without any proof, he might well be heading off a wild goose chase.  
>It was time to talk to the person who <em>had<em> seen the mystery man: The hotel bellboy.  
>Phoenix left his office and walked next door, to the Gatewater Hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>When Phoenix walked into Franziska's hotel room, the bellboy was there, touching up the room. His tea set, with a tiny heater between teapot and tray, sat on the sideboard.<br>"Ah, welcome, sir!" the bellboy said, straightening up. "Quite the performance today, if I dare say so myself."  
>"Oh, um, thanks," Phoenix replied. "Sorry for putting you on the spot like that."<br>"No, no, not at all!" the bellboy replied. "It'll make a perfect moment of drama in the re-enactment. Your efforts today can only help the Gatewater's reputation, sir!"

"...huh? 'Re-enactment'?" Phoenix said.

The bellboy spread both arms wide, as if his idea was obvious. "Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used a wiretap! We can charge a premium for the room, of course; for a slight extra fee, we will gladly re-enact the scene and the trial for your personal enjoyment, sir!"  
>"Hang on!" Phoenix said. "Ms. von Karma hasn't been charged with murder! Only wiretapping."<br>The bellboy didn't appear to hear Phoenix. "I, too, will become famous. 'The bellboy who brought the murderer spiced coffee'...! 'The bellboy who was put on the spot by the defense attorney'...!"  
>Phoenix's face was a picture.<p>

"So!" the bellboy concluded, picking up his tray and balancing it on one hand. "You are our honored guest. Please let me know if there is anything I can bring you!"  
>Phoenix looked around the room. It looked the same as yesterday. Oddly, the screwdriver, bottle and glasses were still in their places. Perhaps the bellboy hadn't got around to clearing them up.<br>"Actually, I wanted to ask you about the man who was with Ms. von Karma."  
>The bellboy nodded. "Ah, yes... he struck me as a real 'lady-killer', if you'll pardon the expression. I knew it from the moment I saw him, sir!"<p>

Phoenix snuck a glance at the photo of Manfred von Karma in his pocket. The man had white hair and a ferocious glare. Resisting the urge to comment on the bellboy's observation, Wright instead pulled out the photo and showed it to him. The bellboy nodded. His tray began to rattle in his excitement. "That's him!" he said. "When I first saw him, I knew, sir. He and I are of the same ilk. We both carry the scent of... danger."  
>Phoenix decided not to mention that 'the man with the scent of danger' might have been the killer. What if the bellboy decided to re-enact the murder here and now with his teapot?<p>

"In any case, sir," the bellboy said, "that _is_ the man who checked in with Ms. Franziska von Karma. I could write an affidavit swearing that that's him, sir!"  
>"An affidavit?" Phoenix said, thinking. It probably wouldn't be admissible as evidence, but who knew? It could have <em>some<em> use. "Sure, why not."  
>"Yes!" the bellboy said. "I've always wanted to write an affidavit, sir. From henceforth, I will be known as 'the bellboy who swore out the affidavit'...!" Phoenix kept his mouth shut while the bellboy wrote on some Gatewater Hotel notepaper. Finally, as the bellboy handed it to him, he said, "Thanks for this."<br>"No no no, not at all, sir!" the bellboy said. "Anything to convey the proper ambiance! Perhaps next, you'd like to look at 'The Scene of Murder'?" He gestured at the window. "You're very lucky, to see it for free, sir! We plan to install a pay telescope in that window, of course."  
>"What—" Phoenix said.<br>"Just 5 dollars will earn you three minutes of 'a view to a kill'!" the bellboy said. His tea set was rattling with a vengeance. "...sir."

Phoenix grabbed the affidavit and fled, making a large mental note to get one-way glass installed in the office's window.

* * *

><p>Back in the law office, Phoenix considered his next move. Manfred von Karma had checked in with Franziska, and most likely, he was the killer. It was time to find out all he could about Manfred von Karma...<br>Phoenix's gaze swung to the shelves of law books and files lining the back wall.

...starting with Redd White's own records.

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~**

Phoenix Wright was surrounded by files. His first impulse had been to look in the 'V' and 'K' section of Redd's archives; to his dismay, however, both sections had been missing! That was when he'd just started searching from A to Z.  
>Now, Phoenix had a small pile of records in front of him. The F section had suffered the same fate as the K and V files, and was nowhere to be found. Most of the folders he <em>had<em> found belonged to the section 'S'... for 'Suicide'.  
>"Suicide? Eww..." Phoenix muttered, as he browsed the folders. He wasn't seeing too much of a pattern yet, though many of the people who had killed themselves were prominent figures. Politicians... police officers... the occasional celebrity... Then, Phoenix noticed the thing that tied all the reports together. Written on each file, in Redd White's square hand, were the words '<strong>M von Karma<strong>'.

So that was it. Whatever it was Manfred von Karma had done, Redd had been sure he was involved in all of these deaths. It was time for Phoenix to charge out there and get some answers. But, where to go?  
>Confronting Manfred von Karma, when he didn't even know much about him, seemed out. That left either Franziska von Karma, or Marvin Grossberg.<br>Phoenix decided to go to Grossberg's office. He'd probably be able to get more answers out of him.

* * *

><p>When Phoenix entered Grossberg's offices this time, something caught his eye immediately. The rich furnishings and decor were as sumptuous as ever, but the huge painting on the wall— the one Grossberg had said was worth millions— had vanished, leaving a large blank spot.<br>As Phoenix stared at the space, a familiar clearing-of-the-throat sounded right behind him.

**"Ah-HHHHEM!"**

Phoenix spun round, wondering how Grossberg had come up behind him so silently.  
>"Ah hah! You again!" Grossberg said.<br>Phoenix nodded. "Um, hello, Mr. Grossberg."  
>Grossberg smiled at Phoenix. "Well, well. You were quite the thing, my boy," he said.<br>"Er...?" Phoenix said, not entirely sure what he was referring to.  
>"The trial! The trial!" Grossberg explained. "Reminded me of myself when I was a young lad! It brings back memories, it does! 'Ah... the days of my youth..."<br>"Mr. Grossberg—" Phoenix said.  
>"...like the scent of fresh lemon, you see,'" Grossberg finished.<br>"Mr. Grossberg," Phoenix said, before Grossberg could ramble on further, "I apologize for being so abrupt, but I just wanted to ask you... about several things."  
>"Yes, m'boy?" Grossberg said. "I'm sorry if I seem scattered. Something was bothering me all last night, you see. I couldn't get a wink of sleep."<br>"Really? What was that?"  
>"Well, you see, it's just... Miss May... that poor girl." Grossberg looked at Phoenix. "My boy, I owe you my thanks, truly," he said. "I don't know what I would have done if things had gone poorly for her."<p>

"Mr. Grossberg?" Phoenix said. "I know I asked before, but since you've touched on it... why did you refuse Miss May's request for a defense? I think I have a right to know."  
>"A right, Mr. Wright?" Grossberg said. "No, no, I'm sorry. It's just... I need more time to think, my boy."<br>_Something_ was obviously eating at Mr. Grossberg. Phoenix decided to ask about what he came for, instead. He brought out the photo of Manfred von Karma.  
>"Mr. Grossberg— I came because I wanted to ask you. I believe this man may have been in the hotel room with Franziska von Karma on the night of the murder."<br>"Sssh! Not so loud...!" Grossberg said, instinctively flinching. After a pause, he went on. "I... I beg your pardon, but I must ask you to leave."  
>"But Mr Grossberg—" Phoenix said.<br>"Immediately," Grossberg said, putting one arm around Phoenix's shoulders and shepherding him to the door.  
>In desperation, Phoenix asked, "Can you at least tell me what happened to that painting of yours?"<p>

Grossberg paused, and a pained expression came on his face. Just as Phoenix thought he wouldn't answer, he finally said,  
>"...I, er, sold it, you see. And now, my boy, you need to—"<br>"Wait!" Phoenix said. "I thought you said it was worth millions!"  
>"I... well... I got quite tired of the thing, and so... out it went."<br>"But Mr. Grossberg—"  
>The next thing Phoenix saw was Grossberg depositing him neatly outside his office door, which slammed in Phoenix's face. What on earth was going on?<p>

* * *

><p>With Phoenix unable to get any answers out of Marvin Grossberg, he decided to head to the Detention Center and see if Franziska von Karma would grant him any instead.<br>When Franziska walked into the visitor's room, Phoenix could tell it wasn't likely. The police had taken her whip, but Franziska's default, stern expression was still on her face. She glared at Phoenix. "State your business," she said.  
>"Um, Ms. von Karma, I was wondering. About the man who stayed with you in your hotel room..." Phoenix opened, "could you tell me about him?"<br>Franziska glared at Phoenix. A gold chain from a necklace was barely visible around her neck, Phoenix noticed. Finally, she said, "No."

Time to prove his questions... with EVIDENCE!  
>Phoenix whipped out the photo of Manfred von Karma, along with the bellboy's affidavit. "All right," he said, "I'll tell you about him, then!"<br>Franziska blinked at the sight of the evidence against her, but her sour mood soon reasserted itself. "Why did you want me to tell you anything, if you already know it all?" she asked.  
>Phoenix was torn. Should he admit that he didn't know everything, or just press on as if he did? He chose the second.<p>

"Ms. von Karma," he said, "I _know_ that Manfred von Karma checked in with you. And he wasn't in the hotel room at the time of the murder. Moreover, I know that Redd White was suspicious of Mr. Von Karma's involvement in—" he slowed. Best not to let Franziska know TOO much, "—several other incidents. You must tell me what you know!"  
>Franziska von Karma was silent for a moment. Then, quietly, she began to laugh. Resting her chin on one hand, she waved her finger at Wright.<br>"You are nothing but a spiky-headed fool, Lawyer," she said, smirking. "You do not know anything."  
>"Wait!" Phoenix said. "What do you mean, I don't know anything?"<br>"Leave, now," Franziska von Karma said, "before I ask the guards for my whip back."

Phoenix left. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.  
>He was out of leads. There was only one thing to do: Confront Manfred von Karma, directly! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 7 ~ Karma Services Inc. ~<strong>

...but Manfred von Karma wasn't there.  
>Phoenix had been able to find that Manfred von Karma ran a company, going by the name of Karma Services Inc., with a simple web search. Now, he was waiting in Manfred von Karma's office, at the very top of the Karma Services building.<p>

The room was utilitarian, but imperious nonetheless. Large windows provided a view of the city. A plain, light-colored wooden desk sat in the center of the room, with a huge, high-backed chair behind it and two plain chairs in front. Filing cabinets lined the side walls, which were bare— with one exception. Hanging directly over Manfred von Karma's chair was the huge painting, of a man and a sea and a sky, that Phoenix had seen in Grossberg's office.  
>Phoenix waited for some time, but Manfred von Karma didn't appear. The receptionist had said he was out on 'business'.<br>After several minutes cooling his heels, Phoenix got up and left. Waiting here probably wouldn't help him any, and he had some questions for Marvin Grossberg about that million-dollar portrait...!

* * *

><p>Phoenix entered the Grossberg Law Offices to find Marvin Grossberg staring off into the distance. Phoenix tried to think of something to say to get Grossberg's attention, but then a terrible idea came to him. It was too good to resist.<br>Moving silently on the plush carpet, Phoenix crept up behind Grossberg, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat dramatically.

_"Aaa-HHHEM!"_

Grossberg jumped like a drenched cat. "Jumping Jehosephats!" he said, turning. "Oh. It's only you, my boy."  
>"What's wrong?" said Phoenix. "You looked so pensive... like an old man at the end of his days." It was a bit of a harsh comparison, but it was the first one that had come to mind.<br>"Hmm?" said Grossberg. "I'm not senile yet! I was just thinking about this whole mess..." He sank into a chair.  
>Phoenix sat down as well. "Mr. Grossberg, I have to admit... something's been bothering me."<br>Grossberg raised one eyebrow. "Oh? What is it? Well, out with it, my boy!"  
>"Mr. Grossberg, that painting you said you got rid of," Phoenix said, "I just saw it again recently. It was hanging in the office of Manfred von Karma, head of Karma Services Inc."<br>Grossberg mumbled something to himself.

"Please, sir," Phoenix said, "you're the only one who can help me find the truth now. I'm out of other options. Please tell me what's going on..."  
>Marvin Grossberg laid one beefy arm around Phoenix's shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry, m'boy, but there really is nothing I can do." Slowly, he walked Phoenix to a door on the far side of his office, and opened it, revealing a small balcony. Grossberg made sure both were outside and the door was firmly closed before saying anything else.<p>

"Very well. I'll tell you what I know," Grossberg said. "I'm sorry for the brusque turndown, but it... isn't always safe to talk in one's office these days."  
>Phoenix flashed upon Franziska's wiretap.<br>"The man in the photo, as you know, is known as Manfred von Karma," Grossberg explained. "He is the head of Karma Services Inc., which serves one single purpose: selling information. Sensitive, _private_ information. Von Karma has one of the blackest reputations in the country."  
>"Wait, so you mean..." Phoenix said.<br>"Manfred von Karma makes his living through intimidation," Grossberg said. "He sets his company to find 'dirt' on someone powerful, by any means. Then, he blackmails them into acquiescence."  
>"Wait, so that painting..." Phoenix said. Then it hit him. Manfred von Karma must have been blackmailing Grossberg! But why?<br>A thought occurred to Phoenix, one that came from nowhere. Maybe... Grossberg and von Karma... were in some kind of relationship? It couldn't be. But the more Phoenix thought about it, the more the possibility seemed to make a crazy kind of sense.

Wright tried to pick what to say. 'He's blackmailing you!' was one possibility. 'You were lovers!' an inner voice suggested. Finally, Phoenix blurted out, "He's blackmailing you because you're lovers!"  
>Grossberg looked at Phoenix for several seconds, a dumbfounded expression on his face.<br>"Er... well, he's blackmailing you, anyway." Phoenix hastily amended. "Right?"  
>Grossberg nodded, sadly. "Ever since the DL-6 Incident... I've been paying Karma Services for 15 years now."<br>DL-6? The case April had told Phoenix about?  
>Grossberg continued, "I could not stand in April's defense because of this; von Karma would have destroyed me if I did."<br>"Wait," said Phoenix, "what's so explosive that von Karma's been holding it over you for 15 years?"

Grossberg sighed, loudly. "It was 15 years ago, now... I received a request from a medium. A spirit medium. Her name was Misty Fey."  
>From what April had told him, Phoenix had a good idea what was about to happen: the case where the police had used supernatural assistance.<br>"She was investigating a murder at the bequest of the police," Grossberg explained, "and... she failed. As a result, the police called her a fraud."  
>This matched what Phoenix had heard.<br>"She came to me, and hired me as her lawyer. I did all I could for her, and in the end, cleared her of wrongdoing. But... the case was never solved, and the sad tale wasn't over." Grossberg took a breath. "The DL-6 incident was top-secret at the time. The police didn't want to risk embarrassment by letting people know that they were using a medium... but one person found out." Grossberg shut his eyes, as though trying to keep something in... or out. "I told him."

Phoenix took it all in, then realized what Grossberg had said. "Wait— _you_ told Manfred von Karma about DL-6?"  
>Grossberg nodded. "He offered me riches..." he said. "I know it was a great mistake, now. Because I talked, the police were mocked far and wide. In secret, they began looking for the one who sold them out. And then Manfred von Karma heard, and came to me again... but he was not as friendly. And this time, his 'offer' was blackmail."<br>Grossberg, the confident lawyer, was slumping in defeat. Phoenix looked at him for a moment, then finally said, "I see. Well, I'll prove he was Redd's killer... somehow."

Grossberg looked at Phoenix from over the top of his glasses. "It is hard for me to tell you this, my boy," he said, "but arresting Manfred von Karma will be nigh-on impossible."  
>"Impossible? Why?" Wright said.<br>"He has information on _everyone_," Grossberg explained. "It gives him an iron grip! He owns politicians, prosecutors, police, attorneys... and judges."  
>"Wait, you don't mean—"<br>Grossberg nodded. "Von Karma controls the law of this country as he sees fit, yet, if you would still challenge him..." He looked Phoenix right in the eyes. "You have my truest best wishes and sympathies."  
>"Good luck, Mr. Wright," he finished. Then, he quietly opened the door so Phoenix could leave the balcony.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at his own law offices, Phoenix took inventory. He had a bellboy's testimony which wasn't likely worth much of anything, an explanation from Grossberg that cleared things up, but was inadmissible as evidence, and no help from Franziska von Karma at all. The newspaper clipping in his pocket, though, <em>was<em> something he could use.

From Phoenix's point of view, there was only one option left for him now: pursuing his investigation to its logical conclusion. It was probably foolhardy, but it was time.  
>Time to confront Manfred von Karma, in person, once and for all!<p>

* * *

><p>When Phoenix arrived at Karma Services this time, the receptionist showed him right in. Manfred von Karma sat in his high-backed chair, ignoring Phoenix completely.<br>As Wright approached, though, his gaze snapped upon Phoenix, with the intensity of a ring of fire.  
>"You will state your business with me. Now!"<br>He wielded his words like Franziska used her whip. Phoenix fought hard to avoid instinctively stepping back— and lost. He decided to try an indirect approach.  
>"I wanted to ask you about... Franziska von Karma."<br>Manfred von Karma snorted. "I heard of my daughter's misadventure. She has disgraced the name of von Karma!"  
>"Er... I'm sorry?" Phoenix asked.<br>"A von Karma is perfect in every situation," Manfred von Karma said. "Franziska has become less than perfect."  
>"Wait, you mean because she planted the wiretap? She says you asked her to," Phoenix said. This was a bluff, but Phoenix was pretty sure Manfred von Karma was behind Franziska's actions.<br>"You're lying," said von Karma. "My daughter would not presume to sully her former perfection any farther. In any case, it does not matter that she placed the wiretap; her disgrace is that she was caught!"

Phoenix resolved not to comment on the von Karmas' system of morals. Instead, he said, "And you claim you had nothing to do with the matter."  
>Von Karma glared at Wright. "Who are you, to ask this of me?"<br>"Er—" Phoenix said.  
>"I am <strong><em>Manfred von Karma!<em>** I run a reputable company. I am not involved in your pathetic murder mystery, and I do not parley with fools and lawyers!" von Karma looked upon Phoenix, contemptuously. "You may go."

"You say you're not involved, huh?" Phoenix said, pulling out the bellboy's affidavit. "How about _this_!"  
>Von Karma stared at the paper. "What is that document supposed to be?" he asked. "All I see are the scribblings of an overexcitable bellboy."<br>Phoenix smiled. "That 'overexcitable bellboy' saw you check in with Franziska von Karma. But you weren't in the room when the murder took place."  
>"So?" von Karma asked.<br>"And the reason that you weren't in the hotel room was because you were in the White and Co. Law Offices, and you were there to murder Redd White!"

Von Karma looked at Phoenix for a long, silent moment. Then, he smiled, baring his teeth. "*hmph*" he said to himself. To Wright, he said, quietly, "Tell me, Mr. _Wrong_, what reason would I have to murder a lawyer who I know nothing of?"  
>It was time for Phoenix's second— and most critical— piece of evidence. Pulling out the clipping, he shoved it at Manfred von Karma. "Mr. von Karma, do you see this? It's an article describing the suicide of a politician."<br>Manfred von Karma said nothing.  
>"He was embezzling secret government funds," Phoenix explained, "Until, one day, word got leaked to the press. The very next day he took his own life."<br>Wright took a deep breath. "Mr. von Karma, I found this article in Redd White's office, in a file filled with countless others. Every one of them was labeled with the same two words... 'von Karma.'"  
>Manfred von Karma began to say something, but Phoenix cut him off.<p>

"Mr. von Karma, you were blackmailing this politician!"  
>"Blackmail?" Manfred von Karma growled. He looked ready to leap across the table and throttle Wright, but Phoenix stood his ground.<br>"Not just him, either. You were threatening and coercing hundreds of others! You were involved in all of the suicide cases Redd White investigated. But it wasn't enough."  
>This was it. Phoenix was on the same streak he could reach in the courtroom; he knew, because he felt as though he was flying. "It wasn't enough, because Redd White was closing in on you. Somehow— and I think I <em>know<em> how— you found out that he was about to send your empire of misery crashing down. And so, you had to kill him. You and your daughter set up a plot to kill Redd White, in order to preserve the twisted edifice you had created!"

Manfred von Karma looked at Phoenix for a moment. Then, he said, "What do you think your purpose is in the murder trial of Redd White?"  
>"Well," said Phoenix, "it's to defend—"<br>"**Wrong,**" von Karma said. "There is only one thing you will do here. You will be arrested, and be found 'guilty'. That is your role!"  
>"Wait, what do you mean by—" Phoenix said, but Manfred von Karma was no longer paying attention to him. Instead, he had lifted up his office phone.<br>"Call the prosecutor's office," he growled into it.  
>There was a short delay, then a voice came through the phone.<p>

_"von Karma? That you? What are you doing calling me at a time like this?"_ said the voice.  
>"Chief Prosecutor?" Manfred von Karma said, into the phone. "I will testify tomorrow."<br>_"What's this about?"_ asked the Prosecutor.  
>"I will testify as a witness in the murder trial of Redd White."<br>_"What?"_ the Prosecutor said. _"Why now? I thought you said you didn't want to go to court?"_  
>"I have changed my mind. You will arrange it. Now!" von Karma paused, then said, "Also: Send the police here, immediately."<p>

_"What? What for?"_ said the Prosecutor, clearly confused.  
>Manfred von Karma grinned cruelly at Phoenix, before turning his attention back to the phone. "Because, Prosecutor," he said, "Standing before me, in my office, is the man who murdered Redd White!"<p>

And that was that. Phoenix was arrested on the spot.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	7. Case 2: Trial, Day 2

**~ September 8, 8:36 AM ~ Detention Center ~ Visitor's Room ~**

Upon Phoenix's arrest, the justice system had begun to work with terrifying efficiency. Phoenix was checked into the detention center just as April was released. He was offered a state-appointed lawyer, as well, but he turned him down. He suspected von Karma would have pulled strings to get him assigned a bungler.  
>Phoenix passed the rest of the night trying to think up clever strategies for his defense.<p>

The next morning, a visitor came to see him. It was April May.  
>"Well," she said, her expression sober, "I didn't expect von Karma to go <em>this<em> far."  
>Phoenix nodded. "I go to trial in an hour and a half," he said.<br>April nodded, thinking. "Hmm..." she said, "there must be something I can do to help..." Then, she brightened up. "I know! I'll be your defense assistant!"  
>"My... defense assistant?" Phoenix said.<br>April nodded, both arms by her face in her signature pose. "Sure! I'll sit next to you on the defense's bench and... well, you'll have someone to talk to. Let me see... OK! Before the trial, I'll to run down to the bookstore and pick up a copy of 'Law for Rookies'."  
>"'Law for Rookies'?" Phoenix asked. "What do you need that for?"<br>April giggled. "So I can dramatically save you if that cute prosecutor pulls another one over on you again, of course!"  
>"...do you <em>have<em> to refer to him as cute...?" Phoenix muttered to himself. To April, he answered, "Sure, it couldn't hurt."

April nodded, and pressed one hand to the glass divider that separated her from Wright. "Good!" she said. "And Phoenix..."  
>April looked Wright right in the eyes. "I believe you'll win today. Together, we've got what it takes. I'm sure of it!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 8, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 1 ~<strong>

The Judge banged his gavel as the last of the crowd filed into the courtroom. Voice uplifted, he said, "This court is now in session... for the trial of Phoenix Wright."  
>Edgeworth, standing in his usual place, seemed particularly confident today. Smug, even. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," he said.<br>"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix said. April had been right. With her sitting next to him on the bench, he felt a bit calmer.

The Judge checked a piece of paper, then looked pointedly at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright," he said. "Are you aware of the old saying that 'a lawyer who defends himself has a fool for a client'?"  
>Phoenix shrugged. "Your Honor, if I am that fool, then I will defend myself as best I can!"<br>Edgeworth was snickering. The Judge nodded, then looked over at him. "Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please."

Edgeworth spread both arms wide and spoke so the whole courtroom could hear him. "As the details of the event are already quite clear to the court, today we will hear the testimony of another witness to the defendant's crime."  
>"I see," the Judge said. "The prosecution may call its witness."<br>_That's it? _Phoenix thought. _Edgeworth brings in a new witness and the Judge doesn't bat an eye? I thought he'd be more inquisitive... could it be true, what Grossberg said?_  
>Meanwhile, Edgeworth was speaking to the bailiff. "I would like to call Manfred von Karma to the stand," he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Manfred von Karma looked no less imposing on the witness stand. He took the opportunity to glower at Phoenix.<br>"Please state your full name," Edgeworth said.  
>"I am <em>Manfred Erik von Karma<em>," von Karma said, "Founder and CEO of Karma Services Inc."  
>Edgeworth asked, "Did you know the victim, Mr. Redd White?"<br>Manfred von Karma said, "No."

"You were at the Gatewater Hotel the night of the murder?" Edgeworth said, but von Karma's patience had run out.  
>"Fool," he said, "What gives you the right to bother me with these pointless questions? I am here to testify, and I will testify this instant!"<br>The Judge said nothing, not even a reprimand. Edgeworth, who had reeled a little at being called a fool, also remained silent.  
>Phoenix was starting to feel as if the deck was well and truly stacked against him. He tried to concentrate; he'd have to find holes in von Karma's testimony, or he was well and truly sunk. Sitting next to him, April whispered, "Good luck!"<br>Phoenix, heartened, settled down to listen to the testimony.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"It was 9:00. I was reading a document by the window, when a noise from outside caught my attention. When I heard the noise, I looked out the window, at the building opposite the hotel.  
>I saw a man, with spiky hair and a blue suit, attacking man with a garish suit and pink hair. The attacker was you, Mr. Wright!<br>I called my daughter Franziska to the window. We watched as the victim tried to run; then, Mr. Wright, you chased him, struck him, and killed him!"

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

In the silence that followed, Phoenix tried to think of some good cross-examination material. The direct accusations weren't helping, but there were a number of obvious things to pick at.  
>"Mr. von Karma," he asked, "Your daughter swears up and down that the attacker <em>she<em> saw was a woman in a pink suit." He gestured at April, who whispered "Gee, thanks."  
>Phoenix continued, "You, however, claim I was the attacker. This directly contradicts your daughter's testimony!"<br>Manfred von Karma smiled. "Franziska's eyesight: yet another thing less than perfect. I assure you, Mr. Wright, I saw you, and you alone!"  
>That hadn't worked. Phoenix tried, "OK, Mr. von Karma, then why didn't the bellboy see you when he delivered the spiced coffee?"<br>"You think I would let some idiot of a servant enter the room in which I was staying?" von Karma growled. "My daughter took the order in the hall."

Von Karma had fielded the obvious questions, but it left Phoenix wondering. The time of the murder and the time of the spiced coffee seemed a bit... overlapping.  
>"Mr. von Karma," Phoenix said. "You say it was 9:00 when you looked out the window. The bellboy says it was 9:00 when Franziska received the coffee— and then cracked her whip over his head. How could there be enough time for Franziska to come over and see the murder?"<br>Manfred von Karma merely looked at Phoenix. "There was. I do not have to explain a difference of 15 seconds to you, lawyer."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix protested, "Your Honor! Manfred von Karma has been derogatory to the entire legal profession within the last 15 _minutes_. Can't you have him fined for contempt of court?"  
>"Overruled," the Judge said. "Asking for contempt rulings again will net an automatic penalty, Mr. Wright."<br>Something fishy was going on, all right. Phoenix decided to back off a bit.  
>"All right, Mr. von Karma... could you describe what you saw in greater detail? It's worth knowing what happened when I— er, when Redd White was killed."<br>Had he actually been about to say that he hit Redd White? Von Karma's voice couldn't be _that_ commanding, could it?

Manfred von Karma considered Phoenix's request for a moment. Then, he said, "Very well."  
>He began, "The victim was attacked, by you, and ran to the left. You gave chase, grabbed the light stand, and struck him, savagely!"<br>"Wait, the light stand? How do you know it was the light stand?" Phoenix said.  
>Manfred von Karma didn't waver. "I read the records of yesterday's trial. You were amusing, Mr. Wright."<br>_That_ wasn't good news. Von Karma would have adjusted his testimony to bypass any contradictions raised from yesterday...  
>...or had he? Phoenix suddenly realized the flaw in von Karma's story.<p>

"Mr. von Karma," Phoenix said. "You're _sure_ the victim ran to the left?"  
>Manfred von Karma nodded. "I am," he said.<br>Phoenix began to smile. "Mr. von Karma," he said, "you've dug your own grave!"  
>"What is this nonsense?" Manfred von Karma asked.<br>"You said the victim ran to the left," Phoenix said. "But that clearly contradicts your daughter's testimony! She said the victim ran to the _right!_" As an afterthought, he added, "And don't try to explain this with bad eyesight, either. Anyone could see which direction the victim ran, even if they were as short-sighted as a camel!"  
>Manfred von Karma didn't back down. "You are mistaken!" he said. "The victim ran to the left!"<p>

Phoenix gestured to the floor plan on the easel that Detective Gumshoe had been using the other day. "I think not, Mr. von Karma," he said. "Look at the floor plans."  
>The plans showed Redd's office, the position of the window, and the door— to the right side of the window. To the left were only shelves of law books.<br>"The killer was here," said Phoenix, indicating the center of the room, "and the victim, here." He pointed by the window. "If the victim ran to the left, as you claim he did, he would have been running into a dead end! Hardly a thing that someone familiar with that office would do, if under attack. Don't you find that odd?"  
>Manfred von Karma was snarling at Phoenix, but when he spoke, he spoke with calm certainly. "Lawyer," he said. "I am certain I saw the victim run to the left. I have no doubt of the fact."<br>Von Karma had read the records of yesterday's trial and he didn't spot _this?_ So much for the perfection of the von Karma family. Still... Manfred seemed too self-assured to be lying. The Judge decided to intervene.  
>"Mr. Wright?" he said.<br>"Yes, Your Honor?"  
>"Franziska von Karma says 'right', yet Manfred von Karma says 'left'," the Judge replied. "Can you explain this contradiction to the court?"<p>

Phoenix felt sure: this was his chance. "Both are right, Your Honor," he said, gesturing at the plan. "Franziska von Karma, watching from her hotel room," he pointed at the bottom of the plan, "saw the victim run to the right. However, Manfred von Karma was not viewing the crime from the hotel!"  
>"Mr. Wright! What do you mean?" the Judge asked.<br>Edgeworth was just as confused. "Yes, what _do _you mean, 'he was not viewing the crime from inside the hotel'? If he wasn't in the hotel, then where was he?"

Phoenix smiled. "At the time of the murder, Manfred von Karma was within the White and Co. Law Offices... and he was standing _here!_" He pointed at the center of the blueprint, right on the mark indicating the projected location of the killer.  
>The audience reacted as he thought they would, with their usual flare of talk. The Judge banged his gavel, as Edgeworth said, "Please, Mr. Wright! This is no time for jokes! That is where the killer was standing!"<br>Phoenix shrugged. "Your point being...?" he said.  
>The Judge, after banging his gavel several times, and shouting, "Order! I– will– have– <em>order!<em>" finally managed to quiet the gallery down. In the silence, Manfred von Karma growled, "Preposterous."

Edgeworth took his chance for a rebuttal. "Your Honor!" he said. "The postulations of the defense are a distortion of the truth."  
>"I agree with Mr. Edgeworth," von Karma said. "I can explain the disparity; besides. One contradiction does not make me the killer. <em>You<em> still are, Mr. Wright!"  
>The Judge waffled over what to do for a few seconds, then said, "Mr. von Karma may testify again," and banged his gavel to certify the deal.<p>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"When I heard the noise, I was in my hotel room. I turned to look, and saw you, the killer! First, Mr. White ran to the left, and you attacked him… but he dodged. Next, he ran to the right, and you caught him, and hit him!"

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

_Von Karma's really hammering his insistence that I'm a killer,_ Phoenix thought. _The gentleman doth protest too much, methinks._

"Mr. von Karma," he said. "What on earth do you mean, _first_ he ran to the left?"  
>Von Karma smiled. "Mr. Wright, 'first' is what comes before what happens 'next'. Is that all?"<br>"No, I mean he wouldn't have run in that direction in the first place!" Phoenix said. "If he was cornered, then how would he 'next' run to the right?"  
>Von Karma's smile showed all his teeth, now. "Are you not aware, Mr. Wright? 'Next' is what comes after 'first'."<br>Phoenix glared at Manfred von Karma as he tried to think of something else to ask.

Finally, Phoenix came up with, "How could you have heard a noise across the distance of the two buildings?"  
>"I had the window open," von Karma replied.<br>So far, so good. Still, something didn't quite match. "Mr. von Karma," Phoenix asked, "exactly what did you _hear?_"  
>Von Karma thought for a moment, then said, "A strange noise. A loud whoop, of some kind. When I turned to look, I saw it came from a gold locket."<br>That was it.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. "Mr. von Karma, what you've just described is impossible!"  
>"What?" Manfred von Karma said.<br>"You couldn't have heard anything from that locket... because, there was nothing in the locket that could have made the noise!"  
>"Really?" von Karma said. "I read an account of a very <em>interesting<em> court case the other day that hinged on exactly that! You are familiar with it, Mr. Wright."  
>"Yes," said Phoenix, "and that's where you slipped up. Between then and now... Redd White took the locket's recorder out!"<br>Wright pulled out April May's cell phone, and played back the recorded conversation again.

_"...the locket itself is unimpressible; it's a memento from the case my junior partner won. I hid a computer storage drive inside of it."_

"Redd White, the victim, replaced the locket's recorder with a computer storage drive," Phoenix said. "When he was killed, there was no way you could have heard it!"  
>"Errrg..." said von Karma, grimacing.<br>"Well, von Karma?" Phoenix asked. "Why don't you tell me how you _really_ know about the locket?"  
>At that moment, Edgeworth intervened. "OBJECTION!" he said, clearing his throat. "That's far enough, Phoenix Wright!"<br>"W-what?" Phoenix said. Edgeworth, smiling, turned towards the witness stand.  
>"Mr. von Karma," Edgeworth said, "I think the time has come. Shouldn't you confess your crime now, hmm?"<br>_What?_ Phoenix thought to himself.  
>"What!" von Karma barked at Edgeworth.<br>"I said, you should confess your crime," Edgeworth continued. "Ergo, confess that you placed the wiretap!"  
>"The w-wiretap?" Phoenix said, out loud. Edgeworth had scooped him. The courtroom filled with an excited babble.<p>

"Order! Order!" the Judge said. "Mr. Edgeworth! Explain to the court what you mean by this!"  
>"Distinguished members of the court," Edgeworth said, "Mr. von Karma has been somewhat inaccurate."<br>A furious cry of "_I am per—"_ came from the witness stand before Edgeworth cut von Karma off.  
>"Allow me to explain," he said. "As you know, Mr. von Karma is the CEO of Karma Services Inc. He ordered his daughter to tap the law offices of Mr. White."<br>"What does that have to do...?" the Judge asked.  
>"Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "The question is: when was the wiretap placed in the office, and by who?"<br>"No! You wouldn't!" Phoenix said.  
>"Mr. von Karma," Edgeworth said. "In order to place the wiretap, you entered Mr. White's office. Am I correct?"<p>

Manfred von Karma stayed silent for a few seconds, until he realized what Edgeworth was trying. Then, he said, "You are."  
>"Give me a break!" Phoenix commented to no one in particular. No one was listening.<br>"Yes... in order to place the wiretap, I entered the White and Co. Law Offices. That is when I saw the locket!" von Karma said.

This was bad. Very bad. While Edgeworth was explaining to the Judge how Phoenix's attempt to tar von Karma as the murderer had failed, Phoenix was frantically sorting through Manfred's testimony.  
>"OBJECTION!" he yelled. "You saw the locket, but you couldn't have heard it then!"<br>Von Karma looked at Phoenix. "In planting the tap, I accidentally triggered the locket. Could I not have, Mr. Wright?"  
>"HOLD IT!" he tried. "The locket wasn't in the office until this weekend!"<br>Von Karma was smiling at Phoenix now. Phoenix, on the other hand, had no other option than to hold his ground. It was all he had to hold onto now. "And this weekend, I entered the law offices and planted the wiretap, Mr. Wright," von Karma said.

Phoenix was grasping at straws now, and Edgeworth jumped in just in time to dampen him. "Your Honor! Every detail has its explanation here. Ergo, Mr. Phoenix Wright's theory is revealed for the base conjecture it is!"  
>"I see," the Judge said.<br>"I suggest the witness be allowed to leave the stand," Edgeworth said. "They've provided all the testimony needed."  
>"W-wait!" Phoenix said. This couldn't be happening! "Your Honor, I'm not done with my cross-examination!"<br>The Judge looked down at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you used your 'one question' defense in yesterday's trial. Have you anything of value to add here?"  
>"<em>Yes– I– do!<em>" Phoenix said. "There is still a problem with the witness's testimony!"  
>The Judge sighed, and said to Phoenix, "You may proceed, Mr. Wright. However, please be aware that the same condition from yesterday's trial applies today."<br>"You mean..." Phoenix said.  
>The Judge nodded. "In the event your next question fails to find fault with the witness's testimony, you will accept the verdict of 'Guilty', Mr. Wright."<br>"But Your Honor—"  
>"No arguments, Mr. Wright," the Judge said. "Now, ask your question."<p>

_Well, you've only got the case, the verdict, and your entire future riding on this one,_ thought Phoenix to himself. _No pressure._  
>He pointed dramatically at Manfred von Karma. "Mr. von Karma," he said. "You may have heard about the locket, or read about it. You may have seen it, and heard it sound. But <em>how could you know the locket was there at the time of the murder? <em>Answer me _that_, Mr. von Karma!"  
>The courtroom was in a hush. Phoenix was grinning. Finally things were going his way...<p>

Then Manfred von Karma did something totally unexpected.  
>He hung his head.<p>

"I am sorry, Your Honor," von Karma said. "In my past testimonies, I was... trying to conceal the truth."  
>Phoenix couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Manfred von Karma actually being <em>remorseful?<em>  
>"I will testify again," von Karma said, "about the truth of how I came to know about the locket."<br>This smelled entirely fishy, but Phoenix wouldn't help his case any if he asked Manfred von Karma not to testify. He sat back to listen.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"I apologize, Mr. Wright, for trying to pin the blame of the murder upon you. I know what I did is wrong.  
>However, I was merely trying to protect the true killer.<br>That night, in the hotel room, I looked out the window... and saw my daughter, Franziska von Karma, commit murder.  
>She hit Redd White on the head with the light stand, and took the locket from his office. I learned about it when she showed it to me, afterwards.<br>I tried my utmost to protect her, but I realize now that I must tell the truth."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Pure silence could be heard in the courtroom. Phoenix stared, with his mouth closed. The Judge stared, with his mouth _open_. Edgeworth looked slightly disconcerted. And Manfred von Karma's face flickered into his toothy grin for a fraction of a second, before resuming his previous hangdog expression.

The Judge finally said, "The, uh, defense may cross-examine the witness."  
>Phoenix took a deep breath. He was sure von Karma was lying. Without hesitation, he asked, "M-mr. von Karma. Do you have any proof that this is how you found out about the locket?"<br>Manfred von Karma lifted his head, looked at Phoenix, and smiled. "Of course I have proof," he said, his voice commanding. "My daughter is, _even now,_ wearing the locket which she took from the murdered man, Redd White!"

"W-WHAAAT?" Phoenix said, as the courtroom all but exploded around him. He'd been duped! Far from trying to protect Franziska von Karma, Manfred von Karma had set her up to be convicted in his place.  
>"B-but, explain the timing!" Phoenix said. "I saw Franziska von Karma in the hotel room window last night. How did she have the time to be both there and in the office?"<br>Manfred von Karma looked at Phoenix. "After committing the murder, my daughter made her way, at top speed, to my hotel room. Just in time to meet the bellboy, and watch you discover the body, Mr. Wright."  
>"Order! Order!" shouted the Judge in the background, banging his gavel.<br>Phoenix tried again. "B...but, if you're protecting Franziska, why did you just incriminate her? I say you're setting her up to take the fall for murder!"

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth called from the prosecution bench. "The defendant is merely being sincere! He has only decided to tell the truth!"  
>"HOLD IT!" Phoenix replied back. "The defendant is strong-willed enough that if he wanted to hide something, he would not feel the need to do so!"<br>"_OBJECTION!_" Edgeworth yelled. "Even if confronted with a life sentence for murder?"  
>In the background, the Judge (by dint of frantic gavel-banging) had finally managed to quiet the crowd. Edgeworth turned to him. "Your Honor, there is a simple way to settle this matter."<br>"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge said.  
>Edgeworth gestured at the defense bench, indicating Phoenix. "The defense claims that Manfred von Karma killed Redd White, and is trying to incriminate Franziska von Karma, nominally the witness. Of course, these accusations are ludicrous!"<br>"H-hey!" said Phoenix. "How can you just—"  
>Then Edgeworth smiled his widest, looking over at Phoenix Wright. "Or, can the defense provide evidence to back them up?"<p>

Uh-oh.

Phoenix searched through the Court Record. He had the floor plan, the shattered light stand, the phone conversation... all accounted for in von Karma's version. The bellboy's note was useless, and he wasn't sure how the newspaper clipping could help him now.  
>He was out of options.<br>Edgeworth shrugged. "Ha! As I thought. Your Honor," he said, "the defense's claims have no backing."  
>The Judge nodded. "I see!" he said.<br>Edgeworth went on. "The prosecution sees no reason to keep the witness on the stand any longer..."  
>This wasn't good at all! Von Karma was getting away. "OBJEC—" Phoenix said, but Edgeworth spoke over him.<br>"...and, Your Honor, I would recommend the defense be given a penalty."  
>OK, <em>that <em>wasn't fair. "Your Honor—" Phoenix said, but the Judge wasn't listening.

"I agree, Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge said. "Thank you for your time, Mr. von Karma." The Judge marked Phoenix's penalty down on a piece of paper, then added, "Mr. Wright, it appears you have reached the maximum allowed number of penalties for this trial. Anything further and I will be forced to remove you from the courtroom."  
>As if this day couldn't get any worse! Manfred von Karma stepped down from the witness stand, moving towards the doors of the room.<br>"Now," Edgeworth said, "as you will recall, Your Honor, I believed you received a... reminder of some kind before the trial began—"  
>The Judge nodded, quickly.<br>"Ergo!" Edgeworth said, "I believe the only thing left is to declare your verdict."

As Phoenix realized what Edgeworth talking about, his blood ran hot and cold. Von Karma _did _have the Judge on a string, and possibly Edgeworth too!  
>"*ahem*" the Judge said. "To date, this court, despite the testimonies presented, this court sees no proof that the defendant, Phoenix Wright, did not commit the murder of Redd White."<br>Everything was going wrong. Instead of just setting things up to implicate Franziska if he was caught, Manfred von Karma had rigged the _whole trial!_ Phoenix had to come up with something, and fast— or he was doomed.  
>"OBJECTION!" he yelled at the Judge.<br>"Overruled," the Judge replied.  
>No. It couldn't be! Phoenix crumpled in his seat.<br>"This court finds the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright..."

**G ~ U ~ I ~ L—**

**_"HOLD IT!"_**  
>The Judge stopped in his spiel. Edgeworth flinched. Phoenix's breath caught.<p>

Standing up in the defense booth, April May pointed at the Judge. "Your Honor!" she yelled. "The defense would like to call Franziska von Karma back to the stand!"  
>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth called. "There is no need for any further testimony!"<br>"I disagree!" April replied. "We need to hear about the locket in Franziska's own words!"  
>Edgeworth shrugged. "What could she say that we already don't know? That the locket could talk?"<br>April looked at Edgeworth. Her gaze was surprisingly intense. "She could tell us _how_ she got it, and put this matter of proof to rest!"  
>Phoenix got up, nodded. "Your Honor," he said, "I understand there must be quite a bit of *PRESSURE* on you. But, I think you'll agree you can't judge me 'guilty' until we've gathered all the testimony we can."<p>

The Judge blinked, taken aback. Then, he began to think.  
>"Very well," he said, "The witness from yesterday, Franziska von Karma, will testify."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	8. Case 2: Trial, Day 2, Part 2

Manfred von Karma, in a breach of protocol, lounged against the side of the courtroom wall— he had asked to stay, and the Judge had seen fit to let him. Under guard, Franziska came to the stand. She was still wearing the locket, and the guards had even given her her whip back.  
>The Judge looked at Phoenix. "Your witness, Mr. Wright," he said.<p>

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Ms. von Karma," he said. "You have been called back to the stand to testify on the matter of the locket you are wearing around your neck. Please explain how you got it." That sounded plausible. Now, it was just down to what Franziska would say.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"This locket has been mine for years. I received it as a gift, from an old friend."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Phoenix looked down at the Court Record, then back at Franziska. That was it? That was probably the shortest testimony he'd encountered to date!  
>"Do you wish to cross-examine the witness again, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.<br>Phoenix nodded. He didn't really have any other options.

"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said. "When exactly did you receive the locket?"  
>Franziska remained cool. "About three years ago," she said.<br>"And it was able to talk then?" Phoenix asked.  
>Franziska paused, as if unsure for a second. Then, she nodded. "Of course," she said.<p>

At this point, April nudged Phoenix with her elbow. "Phoenix!" she said. "I saw Manfred von Karma nod when you asked Franziska the question... I think he's feeding her the answers!"

Hmm. This would have to be handled delicately. Von Karma was deliberately trying to make her look like she was lying.  
>"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said. "From whom did you receive the locket?"<br>Phoenix was watching for it this time, and he saw Manfred von Karma shake his head slightly.  
>"A male friend of mine, Mr. Wright."<br>Phoenix couldn't help imagining the ad: _SWF, 20 or thereabouts, seeks romantic partner. I enjoy long walks on the beach, being perfect, whipping my partner senseless. Serious inquiries only._  
>"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said, "Please present the locket to the Judge so it may be accepted into evidence."<br>"OBJECTION!"  
>Edgeworth was getting entirely predictable. "Your Honor, I do not believe the locket is valid as evidence."<br>"Why is that, Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge said.  
>"Because, if it is not from the scene of the murder, then it is worthless as proof; and if it <em>is<em> from the scene of the murder, this court as already ascertained how Ms. von Karma came to have it! Therefore, the locket's purpose has already been served."  
>"Your Honor!" Phoenix said, "How can we know that the locket's not of value unless we accept it into evidence and find out?"<p>

The Judge thought it over, and finally said, "The court will accept the locket into evidence— just this once, Mr. Wright."

Franziska removed the locket from around her neck and handed it to the Judge, who scrutinized it and passed it to the evidence table. From there, Phoenix picked it up, examining it from every angle.  
>The locket looked about the same as before. It bore the set of dents from where it had been used in Frank Stone's murder. Inside, pasted over where Lotta's picture had been, was a picture of some guy Phoenix didn't know.<br>The spaces for the 'play' and 'record' buttons were empty. The locket had held a recorder, then a computer drive— but now, the drive was gone as well.  
>As Phoenix turned the locket over and over in his hand, the picture of the guy inside came loose at one corner. Underneath was... another picture?<br>Phoenix smiled. This was what he needed.

"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said. "Please remove the picture that is inside this locket." He handed the locket to her.  
>After some prying, Franziska managed to peel off the picture of the man. When she saw what was underneath, she blinked in surprise.<br>"Now, Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said, "please hand the locket to the Judge."  
>Franziska did so, crossing both arms once she had finished.<br>"Your Honor!" Phoenix said. "Do you recognize the photo inside the locket?"

"!" the Judge said, looking at the photo. "It's the defendant from last Friday! Lotta Hair!"  
>"Whaaaaat?" Edgeworth said. "Let me see that!"<br>The Judge handed the locket over without comment. When Edgeworth looked inside, he flinched once again.

"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said, "This locket is not yours! Until a few days ago, it was the property of a man named Frank Stone, who got it from my friend, Lotta Hart. Then, Frank was murdered, the locket was used in a trial, and Ms. Hart gave it to my boss, Redd White, as a souvenir." Phoenix took a deep breath. "Therefore, Ms. von Karma, this locket came from _the scene of the murder!_"  
>The courtroom buzzed with talk.<p>

"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth said. "As I said before. We have proved the locket is from the scene of the murder, so we already know how the witness came by it. You've been wasting the court's time, Mr. Wright."  
>"H-hey!" Phoenix said, before recovering a bit of composure. "That's what I want Ms. von Karma to testify about: how she got the locket! Er, for real, that is. That's hardly wasting time."<br>Phoenix looked up at the Judge, hoping he'd agree. So did Edgeworth. Finally, the Judge said, "The witness will testify again; this time, with the truth."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"I admit, I lied about owning the locket for years. However, I received it as a gift; that is the truth."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Phoenix sighed at Franziska's latest testimony. She had started to figure out that the less she said, the less Wright could exploit. Still, it was enough.  
>"Now's our chance, Phoenix!" April whispered to him. "I think we can't win this one without a confession, with all that Manfred von Karma's been doing to stop us. Go get 'em, tiger!" She winked.<p>

Phoenix forced himself to concentrate. April was right. A confession— by one of the witnesses— would be the only way to bring Manfred von Karma down permanently. And Manfred himself wasn't likely to confess. That left Franziska.

He'd just have to hope Manfred's most devious trick would be the thing that would bring him down.

"Ms. von Karma, who gave you that locket?" Phoenix asked, forcing himself to breathe deeply.  
>Franziska opened her mouth to answer, then looked over at Manfred von Karma, slightly. He shook his head.<br>"I..." Franziska flailed. Finally, she blurted out, "The bellboy!"

Everyone paused for a moment. Phoenix's mouth locked open, of its own accord. Edgeworth merely glared.  
>Finally, the Judge said, "Ms. von Karma: the truth."<br>"It _was_ the bellboy!" Franziska insisted. "He gave it to me with my spiced coffee. He said it was a... love token." She tried to smirk, but couldn't quite pull it off.  
>"Ms. von Karma," Phoenix said, "you're lying. We know the locket came from the scene of the murder. How could the bellboy have gotten it? He delivered the coffee <em>before<em> you called the police and told them about the murder."  
>Franziska was starting to lose her cool, with the strain of Manfred von Karma's presence. "I– I am..." she said. She seemed to have forgotten about her whip entirely. "Mr. Wright. If that's really the case, then tell me! Who gave me the locket?"<p>

And that was what Wright had been waiting for. The Judge prompted him. "Mr. Wright, can you tell the court who gave Franziska the locket?"  
>"I can, your honor." Phoenix readied his pointer finger. "The person who gave Franziska von Karma the locket is none other than..." He pointed dramatically at the gray-haired man, who smirked as he leaned against the wall of the courtroom.<br>"..._**Manfred von Karma!**_"

Before anyone could interrupt, Phoenix seized his chance. "Manfred von Karma is the murderer here! He took the locket from Redd White's dying hands, and took out the drive from inside it. And just in case he was caught, he made sure to give the incriminating evidence to his accomplice, so that he would go free while an innocent woman was charged." He shifted his hand to point at Franziska. "Ms. von Karma. When Manfred von Karma gave you that locket, he most likely told you it was to keep it safe. And he was right. He was keeping _himself_ safe from the forces of the law. Franziska: _Manfred von Karma set you up to be convicted of the crime he committed!_"

"WHAT?" Franziska said.  
>"Nonsense! These accusations are—" Manfred von Karma shouted.<br>"H-how... why wasn't I informed of this?" Edgeworth said.  
>The Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order! <em>SILENCE IN THE COURT!"<em>

Phoenix continued. "Ms. von Karma, when Manfred von Karma testified on the witness stand, earlier today, he _specifically accused_ you of committing the murder. There's one way you can stop this: confess to what _you_ did! Confess to the wiretapping and the fake witness account. Explain your role in the plan. Tell the truth— and tell everything." Phoenix took a breath. "You have an alibi; Manfred von Karma has none. If you—"  
>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth yelled. "I object to the defense's shameless accusations—" *<em>whp-<strong>CRACK!<strong>_*  
>"Overruled," Franziska said, rewinding her whip. Instead of turning back to Phoenix, she looked to her left, where Manfred von Karma was leaning. "<em>Is this true,<em>" she said, her voice dangerously flat.

"What Mr. _Wrong_ says is ludicrous," Manfred von Karma replied. "There is no—"  
>Franziska von Karma's reply was at whip speed. "Do not lie to me! <em>Did you accuse me of murder?<em>"  
>The Judge intervened. "I'm afraid he did, Ms. von Karma. Quite clearly, about an hour ago."<p>

There was a silence of about 5 seconds. Then, Franziska von Karma utterly lost it.

_*whp-**CRACK!*** "I HATE YOU, YOU—" *whp-**CRACK!*** *whp-**CRACK!*** "YOU ARE A FOOL AND A TRAITOR TO THE NAME OF VON KARMA—" *whp-**CRACK!*** *whp-**CRACK!*** *whp-**CRACK!*** "MAY YOU GO TO JAIL—" *whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!*** "—AND— AND—" (sob) *whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!****whp-**CRACK!***_

_*thump*_

There was a slight thud as Manfred von Karma fell over. Franziska had whipped him to the point of unconsciousness.  
>Franziska von Karma turned back to the Judge. Her hair was rumpled, and she was breathing heavily. She mock-curtsied in the Judge's direction.<br>"I will confess," she said, "to tapping Redd White's office phone, submitting a false witness report, and being the accomplice of a murderer."

* * *

><p><strong>~ 30 Minutes Later ~<strong>

"...then, Miss May's trial was the next day. You know everything that happened after that," Franziska finished.  
>"Case closed, Your Honor," Phoenix said. Manfred von Karma had already been carried from the room.<p>

"Well," said the Judge, looking profoundly relieved, "I see no reason to continue this trial. Mr. Wright?"  
>"Yes, Your Honor?" Phoenix asked. He had been staring at Edgeworth, who was looking as relieved as the Judge. Just how many people had Manfred been blackmailing?<p>

The Judge favored Wright with a rare smile. "You've done it again! And against all odds!"  
>"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said. "I guess you could say that."<br>"Hmm," said the Judge. "Well! This court finds the defense— er, the defendant, Mr. Phoenix Wright..."

**N O T ~ G U I L T Y**

The gallery cheered, and Detective Gumshoe threw down confetti from the stands. Phoenix hadn't even seen him bring in the bowl.

* * *

><p><em>Manfred von Karma received a life sentence for murder. For all of her help in Manfred von Karma's conviction, Franziska von Karma was charged only with the far lesser crime of wiretapping; her sentence amounted to one year in jail, which was later attenuated to six months.<em>

_She has since learned to cope with situations without using her whip. _  
><em>When her father was told of this, he merely glowered.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ September 8, 2:54 PM ~ District Court ~ Defendant Lobby No. 1 ~<strong>

"Congratulations!" April said, throwing both arms in the air and hugging Phoenix. Phoenix blushed.  
>"Th-thanks for helping me out in there," he said. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in."<br>April giggled. "Told you I'd save you!" She had stepped back into her usual cute pose. "I'm lucky I had you on my side," Phoenix replied.  
>April smiled. "It wasn't luck." She thought for a second. "You know," she said, "I think if Redd White was here now, he'd be proud of you."<br>Phoenix nodded. It was still hard to imagine that his mentor— flamboyant, kind Redd White— was gone, but he was slowly coming to accept it.

"So, what are you going to do now?" April asked Phoenix.  
>"Huh?" Phoenix asked. "What am I going to do with what?"<br>April said, "The office, of course!" as she and Phoenix began walking towards the court's exit. "The new Wright and Co. Law Offices aren't going to run _themselves,_ are they?"  
>Phoenix hadn't given it a thought. "I... well..."<br>"I'm going to help!" April said. "April May, reporting for duty!" She thought for a second. "You know, if I'm going to be helping you, you need a nickname. Is Nick okay? Redd told me, before he died, that that's what your friend Lotta calls you..."  
><em>Nick? Seriously? <em>Wright thought to himself.

Phoenix pushed open the doors leading into the courthouse's waiting room. He wasn't entirely sure about where April was leading him— but it seemed like it would work. "'Wright and Co. Law Offices'," he said. "It's got a good ring to it."  
>April laughed. "Of course! And you know what this means... we're partners."<br>As he reached the massive front portal of the District Court, Phoenix paused to think on what April had said. He nodded, and smiled.

"Partners it is," he said, pushing open the door.  
>Then, he and April walked out into the autumn sunshine.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End Case 2: Turnabout Partnership<strong>


	9. Case 3: Turnabout Princess

**~ Case 3: Turnabout Princess ~**

The two warriors faced each other in the pale moonlight, eyes locked. Each waited for the other to make a move. On one side, the moon glinted off a slim rapier, a weapon of justice. On the other, a giant, serrated broadsword roiled quietly to itself in flickers of shade.  
>Everything had come down to this. The warrior of justice had tracked the avatar of destruction down a path that led all over the land, leaving peace, justice, and stunned henchmen behind.<br>The villain had not given up, however. The hero would never forget the razing of the Lost Forest, nor the battle for the Silver Tower. But tonight, the only thing that mattered, to both warriors, was the other figure in the clearing.

The breezes sent a faint cloud across the moon, and in that moment, the hero chose to act. With a cry, the two fighters leaped forward, were at once locked blade to blade. The villain pushed the hero back and broke out of the hold, swinging his great blade to cut the warrior in two.  
>But the hero was too quick for him. With a cry of "<em>Hundred Rays of Light Slice!<em>", the champion advanced, as the villain was forced back into a leaping somersault. Landing perfectly, the dark knight growled, "You will not be the one to best the **Evil Magistrate**, hero!" He spat the last word as a curse. "_Symphony of Dark Wings!"_

The Evil Magistrate _changed_, laughing maniacally as he transformed into a flock of glowing bats. All of them zoomed straight for the hero— who couldn't dodge them all.  
>"Aah! Ackpth! Yah!" the hero yelled. The bats' wings sent sparks flying as they glanced off the hero's outfit. And still the swarm kept coming.<br>Finally, the hero gathered her strength, as a warm glow began to surround her. "_Pink Princess Petal Punch!"_  
>The Pink Princess focused on her hands, where the pink glow was strengthening. Then, she struck, both arms outstretched in different directions. The swarm of bats were blown back by a shockwave of glowing petals, and fell to the ground."Enough. Enough of these tricks," the Evil Magistrate said, reforming from the cloud. He charged at the Pink Princess, sword drawn, shouting, "Face me! Sword to sword!"<p>

The Pink Princess dodged, and then they were off. Thrusting, parrying, slicing, the Evil Magistrate pressed the Princess hard one moment. The next, the Princess darted behind the villain, wielding her slim rapier to force the Magistrate into one of his backwards leaping somersaults. The Magistrate wasn't finished, however. When he landed, he rushed forward recklessly, feinting at the Princess's legs before changing direction and locking blades once more. This time, the Pink Princess didn't wait for the punch she knew was coming, and grabbed the Evil Magistrate's other arm. With a well-timed twist, the Pink Princess threw the Evil Magistrate to the ground.

As the Pink Princess cautiously moved forwards, the Evil Magistrate got up, and began to laugh uproariously. "So, you will not fall to me?" he said, with a sneer. "Fear not. You do not need to submit..." A halo of fire began to appear around him. "Only the world! _**Burn!**_"

The fire sprang out in all directions, towards the outside edges of the dry woods."No," the Pink Princess breathed. It would be the Lost Forest all over again!  
>The fire moved in quickly, drawing a ring of flame in all directions around the burning forest. It was a ways away from the Princess and the Magistrate... but it would be on them soon. She had to finish the fight, and quickly!<p>

The Evil Magistrate took advantage of the Pink Princess's distraction. Closing the distance between them, he wrapped one gigantic hand around the Pink Princess's neck, and _lifted. _With the other, he pulled his huge sword back for the death-blow.  
>"And as the world falls, Princess..." the Evil Magistrate said,"<em><strong>...so do you!<strong>_**"**

* * *

><p>The sounds of battle woke Phoenix, even through the closed door. Slowly, he went to find out what was causing such a racket.<p>

"_Can the Pink Princess prevail? Will the wicked Evil Magistrate be the end of her? Or will the fire consume everything? Don't miss the season finale of __**The Pink Princess: Warrior of Neo Wilde Tokyo!**__ Coming next week!"_

Had he heard right? Was a _kids' show episode _taking place in the outer room? There was nothing for it but to step out and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix Wright, Adept Attorney <strong>groggily opened the door to his office. His assistant, April May, had flopped onto the couch, wearing... were those footie pajamas?... and watching a portable TV, with the sound turned way up. Phoenix immediately dropped the law book he'd been holding and moved both hands to cover his ears.

As the credits came to an end, April May shouted the Pink Princess slogan.  
>"...<em>always wins<em>!" she said, before turning the sound way down, and switching the TV to the news.  
>Phoenix moved to pick up the dropped book. "What was that surreal show you were watching?" he asked.<br>April perked up in surprise. "Wait, Nick, you haven't heard of the Pink Princess? It's only _the_ most popular TV hero show for young people!"

"Young...? like, _how_ young?" Phoenix said. Something made him want to approach this topic very, very gingerly.  
>April said, "Well... 10 years old?"<br>"Then what the heck are YOU doing getting all excited?" Phoenix asked. He still hadn't recovered from the announcer blaring in his ear.

"Hey, I'm only 23," April said with a giggle. "I'm still young and innocent at heart!"  
>Phoenix decided not to reply to that one. He'd been the target of too many double entendres ever since he'd agreed on that partnership.<p>

"You should try watching it!" April said. "The show's really popular! When they asked grade school kids what they wanted to be, 'Pink Princess' was No. 1! Even the boys!"  
><em>That<em> took Phoenix aback. Just how popular was this thing?  
>April began "Anyway,—" and then the TV newscaster interrupted her.<p>

_"This just in. We have received a report that the actress Wendy Powers, who plays the popular children's hero, the Pink Princess, has been arrested for murder."_

April's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no..." she said. Then the phone rang.  
>April answered it, saying, "Hello?"<p>

_"The victim, actor Jack Hammer, played the role of the Evil Magistrate on the show."_

"We're there!" April said to whoever was on the line, and hung up. "Come on, Nick!" she said, urgently. "We've got to go!"  
>"Go do <em>what?" <em>Phoenix asked. In the background, April ducked behind a screen that had been set up in one corner of the office, and emerged wearing her usual outfit.  
>"Go to the detention center and defend Wendy Powers, of course!" she said, waving both hands in the air. "We will be... ATTORNEYS OF JUSTICE!"<p>

"Wait, April—"  
>"Come <em>on!"<em>

Phoenix had just enough time to grab his attorney's badge before April dragged him out of the office by his tie.

* * *

><p><strong>~ October 14, 10:22 AM ~ Detention Center ~ Visitor's Room ~<strong>

Phoenix Wright and April May walked into the visitor's room. Their defendant was already there, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the glass.  
>When April caught sight of Wendy Powers, she froze, with a shocked expression.<p>

Wendy Powers was a woman in her mid-thirties. She was fit and athletic from her television roles, though her hair had gone prematurely gray. Something about her face made her look like she was perpetually scowling, or about to make snarky comments. From April's look, it was clear she hadn't expected her favorite hero to look like this.

When Wendy Powers spoke and smiled, though, her voice was that of the Pink Princess— and she was friendly, belying her appearance.  
>"Good... you got my message," she said, sighing. "I was worried you wouldn't come."<br>April was still staring. Noticing, Wendy said, "I know, I know... you're disappointed, aren't you?"

"D-disappointed?" April said, freaking out slightly. "Ummm... no, I'm fine!" she replied, over-cutely.  
>"It's all right. This is how I really am," Wendy said. "When I got the part of the Pink Princess, I made a vow. I would never show my face, in public, until the show's run was over. It's the kids, you know. I don't want to wreck their dreams."<br>Ms. Powers sighed again, and slumped in her chair. Phoenix decided it would be a good idea to change the subject.

"Maybe you could start by telling us what happened," Phoenix said.  
>"It was only yesterday," Wendy explained. "The cast had come down to Global Studios for a run-through. We're... well, we <em>were<em> running through the grand finale's action sequences at 10:30 that morning."  
>April was slowly warming to Ms. Powers, as she got to know the actress. "I see..." she said, thinking. "What happened then?"<br>"There was a rehearsal scheduled for 5 in the afternoon," Wendy said. "But, when 5 PM came around, and everyone gathered at the studio, the Evil Magistrate was found lying in a heap near the set. They took off his mask, and discovered that it was Jack Hammer— dead! The Princess Rapier was sticking out of his body!"  
>"Wait, the... 'Princess Rapier'?" Phoenix asked.<br>"Yes, it's a slim sword," Wendy Powers replied. "I use... errm, the Pink Princess uses it as her weapon."  
>April looked quizzically at Phoenix. "You mean to say you didn't know what the Princess Rapier is, Nick?"<br>Phoenix looked back at Miss May. "Um, April, I didn't know anything about the Pink Princess show until this morning. How could I know about the 'Princess Spear' or whatever it is?"  
>"Princess <em>Rapier<em>, Nick! A spear's a completely different thing!" April said, before turning to Ms. Powers. "Look, ma'am? Ms. Princess? I'm really sorry for my partner," she said. "He's new to this— I'm still teaching him everything I know!" She flipped into her cutesy pose. "Please, Ms. Powers, could you explain what Pink Princess: Warrior of Neo Wilde Tokyo should mean to him?"

**_She's_**_ teaching _**_me?_** Phoenix thought.

"It's all right, really," said Wendy, trying to smile in a friendly way (even though it _looked_ like she was being sardonic). "The Pink Princess is the lead character in a popular kids' show. You look like you've seen a bit of it already."  
>Phoenix decided not to say anything.<br>"She strides through the countryside of Neo Wilde Tokyo, fighting battle after battle against the Evil Magistrate and his minions," Wendy continued. "Of course, she never really defeats the Evil Magistrate— at least, until the season finale. And he's back next autumn." The thought made her sigh once more. "Although... with what's happened, this finale might be forever..."  
>She slumped into her chair again.<p>

"I-I see," Phoenix said. Wendy was probably right. No villain meant no show. And where exactly was 'Neo Wilde Tokyo' supposed to be, anyways...?  
>"So, where were you on the day of the murder?" Phoenix asked.<br>"That morning, I came to the studio at 10:00. We worked through action scenes until 1, then had lunch. The rehearsal was supposed to begin at 5:00, but I was tired, and took a nap in my dressing room."  
>"So you were asleep during the murder?" Phoenix asked.<br>Wendy nodded. "When I woke up, it was almost 6:00! I was late for the rehearsal! I ran to the studio... everyone else was there, looking shocked. They arrested me on the spot, and brought me here."

Phoenix nodded. He'd heard as much as he could from Ms. Powers. It was time to check out the scene. "I think I should probably check out the scene of the murder," he said.  
>Wendy nodded. "Got it... I'll write a letter for you. The security guard won't let you in without it." She picked up a piece of paper and wrote some rough lines, then handed it through the pass-through. Phoenix pocketed it.<p>

April looked back at Ms. Powers as they left, and threw something like a formal salute.

* * *

><p><strong>~ October 14 ~ Global Studios ~ Main Gate ~<strong>

Phoenix and April walked up to the main gate of Global Studios, deep in conversation.  
>"So what did you <em>do<em> for Redd White, anyway?" Phoenix asked.  
>April thought about what to say. "I helped him on cases! I'd go and talk to witnesses, gather evidence... you know. Then, Redd would go get 'em in court!"<br>She grinned. "Still, you seem like the kind of lawyer who prefers a more... hands-on investigation." She winked. Phoenix blushed for the 12th time in a week, looking around to try and hide it.

The front gate of the studios was relatively unimpressive. Manicured lawns and paths— and a large gate and security office— greeted the eye. As Phoenix and April skirted the gate, someone yelled at them.  
><em>"<em>**_Hey!_**_"_  
>April found herself face to face with a man who looked like a big bear, who wore a guard's uniform and whose hair went out in all directions. She said, "Eep!", then pulled up short. Flashing her best smile at the man, she decided to try for friendliness.<br>"Hi!" she said. "I'm April... April May."

"..." the guard said, glaring. Even April's flirtiest cute pose didn't erode his expression.  
>"Hi? We're lawyers? For Wendy Powers?" she finally said.<br>"..." the guard replied.  
>"<em>Say<em> something!" April shouted.  
>"...Lawyers? More like tourists," the guard answered.<br>"Ooooh, that does it!" April said. Seeing she was starting to get mad, Phoenix moved to intervene.  
>"Excuse me, Mr... Oldbag," Phoenix said, reading off the guard's nametag, "can you tell me about Mr. Jack Hammer? The victim?"<br>After a long pause, Mr. Oldbag smiled unexpectedly. "...He was quite the hero," he said. "Ten years ago, he was a great star, in the Neon Samurai series." His smile dissipated. "He slowly went to seed... all he could get was the role of villains on kids' shows." He paused to take a slow breath. "I'll miss him. He was great, in his time."  
>"So, Ms. Powers—" Phoenix said.<br>"...Guilty," Mr. Oldbag said. He was glaring again. "She isn't a bad actress, but her looks haven't helped her. She called Pink Princess her 'big chance'."  
>"Because of the costume?" Phoenix asked.<br>Mr. Oldbag thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "…I didn't think she had the nerve to kill Hammer, though."

"Hang on!" April interrupted. "How do you know she's guilty?"  
>"..." said Mr. Oldbag, looming at April as he thought of an answer. "...I was here from 1:00 to 5:00 yesterday," he finally said. "The murder occurred at 2:30. From 1 to then, only two people walked by."<br>_Uh-oh…_  
>"Which two?" said Phoenix, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.<br>Mr. Oldbag shrugged, slowly. "Mr. Hammer, and Ms. Powers."

That didn't sound good. Edgeworth, or whoever was prosecuting this time, would surely call Mr. Oldbag as a witness... and he seemed certain.  
>"Mr. Oldbag," Phoenix said, "you are aware that Ms. Powers says she was sleeping in her dressing room?"<br>Mr. Oldbag thought about it, then shrugged. "...Only she and Hammer walked by."  
>Phoenix started to wonder if there was something he was missing. Could Powers have been lying about her nap?<br>"...Now, please leave," the guard said.  
>"Hey!" April said. "But, we're Ms. Powers' lawyers! Doesn't that count for something?"<br>"..." Mr. Oldbag said. "...I'll need a 'letter of request' to let you in."

Then, Phoenix remembered the letter Ms. Powers had given him. Dramatically, he whipped it out and said, "TAKE THAT!"  
>"...?" Mr. Oldbag said.<br>April decided to cover for Phoenix. "Er, it's just a verbal tic," she said quickly. "This is the letter you want, though, right?"  
>Mr. Oldbag took the letter and read through it. Then, he slowly moved aside.<br>"...Go ahead," he said. "Only the studios, to the left, are open. The police detective said, 'Don't let anyone into the Employee Area, pal!'"  
>April grabbed a map of the studios from a pile while Mr. Oldbag wasn't looking.<p>

Phoenix nodded. "Thanks," he said. "You've been a great help."  
>He and April headed off towards the scene of the crime, ready to find whatever clues they could.<p>

* * *

><p>"So this is where they do all the behind-the-scenes stuff!" April commented, as she and Phoenix walked into the employees' building. A half-painted backdrop lay across one wall, with various equipment and materials stacked beside it. The center of the room was dominated by several tables and chairs, still with the remains of the previous day's lunch. A large storage room was built into the back wall, with a busted-looking drain next to it. To the right, a vending machine and dressing room doors stood in a row.<p>

"You have to admit, it's pretty well-stocked," said Phoenix, looking at the piles of set materials on the left-hand side. "Wood, canvas, paint... there's even a ladder."  
>April giggled. "That's a <em>step-<em>ladder, silly!"  
>"So?" said Phoenix, feeling a bit put out. "What's the difference?"<p>

"It doesn't matter to a burglar, pal!" said a voice from off to the side. Detective Gumshoe at the vending machine, turned around. When he saw who'd spoken, he perked up a bit.  
>"Hey, you're that murderer from the other day!"<br>April smiled at that one, countering, "Hey, you're that confused detective from the other day!"  
>Gumshoe ignored her. "Hey, pal, you know, Prosecutor Edgeworth is upset, and it's your fault! I saw him sipping tea and staring gloomily out the window!"<br>"Um… maybe he was thinking about some other case?" Phoenix replied. "He must be pretty busy."  
>"Yeah, I suppose it could be," Gumshoe said, then stopped. "Wait a minute… what exactly are you two doing here?"<br>"Um, well…" Phoenix said.  
>"We're on this case too, pal!" April said cheerily. Gumshoe sagged.<br>"Wha— hey! You can't just go saying 'pal' like that. I'll lose my endearing character trait…" He sighed.

"So, how is your investigation going, Detective?" Phoenix asked.  
>"Well, it's… hey, I can't tell you that, pal!"<br>"But—"  
>"Nope! The trial's tomorrow. You'll hear all you need to know in court!" Gumshoe had clammed up a bit since the last time.<br>"Can I at least get a copy of the autopsy report?" Phoenix asked. "The latest version?"  
>"Hmm… sure, sure," Gumshoe said, fishing out a copy from inside his battered coat. "Sorry about what happened the last time, pal."<br>Phoenix skimmed the report. Jack Hammer had died after a single thrust from the Princess Rapier— the sword used in the production of the _Pink Princess_ show.  
>"Thanks," Phoenix said. "So why was Ms. Powers arrested?"<p>

"Simple, pal!" Gumshoe said, waving one hand in the direction of the main gate. "The murder took place over in Studio One. The victim entered the studio a bit after 1:30, and there was no one else in the studio. The report says that the time of death was 2:30, and only one person went to the studio between 1:00 and 2:30— Wendy Powers! It's an open-and-shut case, pal!"  
>This was about what Mr. Oldbag had said at the front gate. "The security guard told me—" Phoenix began.<br>"He's great, isn't he?" Gumshoe said. "We got to talking, and it turned out we were both fans of the old Neon Samurai show! He gave me a donut and some coffee, too… it's a pity Hammer's dead." Detective Gumshoe was really grinning, now. "You should have seen the show when it was out, pal! You'd have been about the right age…"  
>"Errr…. don't remember," Phoenix said.<br>"And I was lamenting poor Mr. Hammer, and he gave me the decisive evidence that'll make this case!"  
>Both Phoenix and April went rigid. "W-what kind of evidence?" Phoenix said.<p>

In response to Phoenix's question, Gumshoe paused, and sighed a little. "Well, there's a, er, photo," he said. "The photo of the Pink Princess heading towards the scene of the crime!"  
>"Wait," said Phoenix. "Who took the photo?"<br>"There's a security camera on the arch that opens onto the studios, pal! The studio lets people in for tours on days they aren't filming. If you pass through the arch, the camera snaps your picture."  
>"Wait, so you mean…" Phoenix mused.<br>"Oh no!" April said, realizing what Phoenix was guessing. "If that photo shows Wendy Powers, we're sunk!"  
>Gumshoe, instead of smiling, turned to April and nodded. He looked like he was about to say something, then thought better of it. Phoenix was starting to wonder if the thing that was making Edgeworth stare gloomily out the window was gnawing on the good detective too.<p>

"What's wrong, Detective?" Phoenix asked. "You seem kinda… down."  
>"Nothing, pal!" Gumshoe said, shaking his frown off and pulling himself together. "We'll win this case in court tomorrow, just you watch!"<br>Interesting. What did the good detective— and by extension, Edgeworth— have up his sleeve this time? To Gumshoe, April replied, "Ooooh… we'll see about that!", and winked.  
>"I was wondering, Detective," Phoenix said, "Could you grant us access to the scene of the murder?"<br>Gumshoe grinned. "Sure thing, pal. Go wherever you like. The studio door's locked— and anyway, you're not going to find any clues I haven't already found!" He started to laugh.  
>"Well, I guess we'll leave you to your… snack-picking," Phoenix said, as April tugged on his arm and pointed towards Ms. Powers' dressing-room door. Gumshoe nodded and turned back to the vending machine, trying to decide between Cheese Puffs and Samurai Soda.<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy Powers' dressing room was ordinary-looking and mildly messy. A rack of costumes and clothing stood next to a mirror, with a set of wigs and cosmetics in front of it. A table, with yesterday's snacks still undisturbed upon it, took up the center of the room; a large sofa, with a slight sag in the middle and a fluffy blanket on top completed the picture. Old scripts and junk sat in piles in the corners.<p>

"Wow, I'm in Wendy Powers' actual dressing room…!" April said. She sounded an odd mixture of enthused and reverent.  
>"Did anyone ever <em>see<em> Powers when she was asleep?" Phoenix mused. The evidence seemed pretty strong against making a good defense. Ms. Powers had no alibi, and now there was a photo of her…  
>He was interrupted by April. "Er… Nick?" she said. "Do you think there's any clues here?"<br>Phoenix looked around. Nothing in particular leaped out at him.  
>Phoenix nodded. "Sure—"<br>"Great! Thanks, Nick!" April said. The next second, as Phoenix watched, she sprang into activity, methodically turning the room upside down.

"W-what are you doing?" Phoenix said as April piled all the papers in the center of the floor.  
>"It's called a comprehensive search, silly!" April said, skimming the old scripts and putting them back exactly where and how she'd found them. "I told you I helped investigate for Redd White." Now she was poking in every drawer, as well as tapping the bottom of each to check for hidden compartments. "You said we should look for clues— aha!"<br>April pulled an old duffel bag out from where it was sandwiched between clothing and sofa. She carefully began taking every item out and examining it.  
>"Yes," Phoenix said, as April set aside a flat, white object from the bag and put everything else back in, "but this is… what'll Ms. Powers SAY when she comes back to find her dressing room's a complete mess?"<br>"I'm almost done…" April said, gently placing the bag back where it had been wedged in the first place. Returning the wigs to where she'd pulled them out to check behind them, April grabbed the most edible of the day-old cookies from the tray and spread her arms wide. "And finished!" She took a bite of the cookie. "Whtmf do ymu thinkmk of that, Nick?"

Phoenix looked around. The room looked exactly as it had when they'd entered, but for one less cookie on the tray. "…Where did you learn to _do_ that?" he asked.  
>April smiled at Phoenix, mysteriously. "Trade secret," she said, picking up the white object she'd set aside. "I found a clue, too."<br>The item was a keycard labeled 'Studio One'. From the looks of it, it had gotten lost in the duffel bag, and was graying slightly with dust.  
>Phoenix mentally shrugged. Detective Gumshoe had given them permission to look around, and April had found the key (literally) that would let them do so.<br>"All right," he said, as April stored the card somewhere on her person, "Let's check out the scene of the murder!"

* * *

><p>Studio One, once April had unlocked the door, proved to be a wide, expansive space, with set pieces and lighting gear strewn everywhere. Towards the door, a tape outline denoted the fate of Jack Hammer.<br>April eyed a backdrop leaning against one wall. "Oh, wow..." she said. "Jewel Lake! That episode was so beautiful... I thought I'd never see this again."  
>"Um, are we here to investigate, or sightsee?" Phoenix reminded her, walking up to the outline on the floor. A cursory inspection didn't yield any clues. The carpet wasn't even bloodstained.<br>Behind Phoenix, April gave an incongruous, loud yawn. Phoenix decided to ignore her.

Slowly, Phoenix searched through the entire room, looking behind backdrops and in odd corners. The scene of the crime appeared to be clear of evidence— or, at least, anything he could recognize as evidence. After the first 10 minutes, April had gotten bored and started to drift over to the door.  
>"I don't think there's anything here," Phoenix said, finally.<br>April yawned again. It didn't seem like she was wise-cracking this time. Instead, she was rubbing her eyes. "*yawn* I'm feeling kinda tired, Nick…" she said. Her cutesy pose was slipping; her arms were at her sides.  
>Phoenix looked at April for a second. How had she gotten so tired, so fast? Surely the search she had done hadn't burned <em>that<em> much energy, had it?  
>Finally, he mentally shrugged. It was time to get out of this stuffy studio anyway. He'd have to wing it at the trial.<p>

April perked up a little once the two were out in the fresh air. At the point where the road branched between Studios One and Two, she sat down to rest on a nearby bench.  
>Phoenix took the opportunity to look around. A great arch, with a large 'Welcome' sign hanging from it, crossed the path right before the branch. With a little searching, Phoenix was able to spot the camera embedded in the arch.<br>"That must be the camera Gumshoe mentioned," he said.  
>April looked, then nodded. "I wonder if we could get a copy of that photo..." she said to herself.<p>

At the road's fork, a large statue of a monkey, from the neck down, held a sign in each hand. The monkey's oversized head was beside it, entangled in the branches of a fallen tree. Drag marks on the path to Studio 2 showed that the path had been blocked earlier.  
>Beyond the cleared obstruction lay the gate to Studio 2. Phoenix was just about to check to see if it was open, when he heard footsteps: someone was coming down the path.<br>When Phoenix turned to see who it was, a familiar bearlike figure nodded to him, walking under the arch. The camera flashed when Mr. Oldbag passed through the gate. April got to her feet, watching the guard pass.  
>Mr. Oldbag continued down the branch that led to Studio 2, pulling out a white keycard from a pocket. He swiped it by the gates, which opened, then stepped through. The gates shut with a *click*, behind him. Phoenix was now sure he wouldn't be able to get into Studio 2— not without help. It had been a long shot that he'd find anything there, in any case.<br>It was time to head back to the main gate, and see if there'd been anything the two of them had missed.

* * *

><p>At the main gate, all was peaceful. The security booth, with Mr. Oldbag in Studio 2, was unattended. Checking the studio map again, Phoenix tried to figure out his next move.<br>Then, what April had said back at the archway finally hit him. He knew what he could do. He'd just have to hope no one caught him at it!  
>Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, Phoenix slid into the security booth. April, sensing that something was up, came to stand beside him.<br>The booth's computer woke up with Phoenix tapped on the keyboard. Finding an application labeled 'Security Camera Utility', he opened it. A large button to print captured photos was the obvious thing to click on.

The machine requested a date and a time frame. Phoenix typed in yesterday's date— the day of the murder. After a few seconds, the computer indicated that the camera was turned on at 1:00, and several photos were available to print.  
>Taking a deep breath, Phoenix clicked 'Print'. The results came as a complete surprise.<br>Two photos came out of the printer. The first, a little after 1:30, was obviously a photo of Jack Hammer. In the photo's corner, the program had stamped "1:36 / Photo #1".

It was the second photo that proved the bombshell. As the printer slowly whirred, the timestamp— "1:58 / Photo #3" was the first thing visible. Then, a pair of white boots, and a set of pink wrist banners. By the time Phoenix could see the headgear, he knew what had happened, and why Gumshoe had mixed feelings about the 'decisive evidence'.

The photo was a perfect snapshot of the Pink Princess carrying her sword.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	10. Case 3: Trial

**~ October 15, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 4 ~**

The Judge banged his gavel down with the expression of someone who'd seen it all before. "This court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Wendy Powers," he said.  
>Edgeworth bowed. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."<br>Phoenix nodded. "The defense is ready, your honor." April wasn't with him. Once they'd gotten back to the law offices, she'd conked out on the sofa and was _still_ snoring this morning.  
>Still, he was pretty sure that the trial wouldn't be resolved today. If Edgeworth brought out the photo, Phoenix could make enough doubt about it that he'd get another shot at investigating in the studios... not that he was exactly certain what there was left to investigate.<p>

The Judge looked at Edgeworth. "Your opening statement, please."  
>Edgeworth smiled. "The prosecution will show the court that, at 2:30 PM on October 13, the defendant, Ms. Wendy Powers, killed fellow actor Jack Hammer at Studio One of Global Studios. It is impossible for anyone else to have committed this heinous crime. The evidence presented during the trial will all point to this fact."<br>_Big claims,_ Phoenix thought.  
>"I see," the Judge said. "Without further ado, I would like to move to testimony. Mr. Edgeworth, the prosecution may call its first witness."<br>Edgeworth nodded. "First. I would like to call a familiar face. Detective Gumshoe, please come to the stand."

Detective Gumshoe stepped into the witness's place to no one's surprise. He was carrying a large easel with a map of the studios, which he placed next to him.  
>"Detective," Edgeworth said, "if you would briefly describe this case to the court?"<br>Gumshoe nodded, pointing to the map. "Yes sir! This is a map of Global Studios. As you can see, there's the main gate in the center. The actual studios are on one side of the gate, and the employee area is on the other." He pointed at the Employee Area. "The actors did a run-through of their action scenes here, on the morning of the murder." He shifted his hand to the Main Gate, saying, "The security guard who works at the gate came in at 1:00 that day. There's an archway with a camera between the main gate and the studios."  
>Detective Gumshoe now pointed to Studio One, and grinned a bit. "And here it is, pal... Studio One. This is where the body was found, the scene of the murder!"<br>The obligatory buzz came from the gallery.

Gumshoe wasn't done. "On the day of the murder, October 13, there were only three people at the studios. The victim, Jack Hammer, the defendant, Ms. Powers, and a young man, the production assistant."  
>"HOLD IT!" Phoenix said. He hadn't met an assistant at the studios. "Who is this young man? I don't remember seeing him at the studio...!"<br>"His name's Cody, pal," Gumshoe said. "He helps the studios, and supervises if no one else is around."  
>"Detective," Edgeworth said, "You will refrain from saying 'pal' in court."<br>"Yes, sir..." Gumshoe replied. He slowly began to droop.  
>"What happened next?" Phoenix asked.<br>"All the production staff were in the Employee Area until after noon," Gumshoe said. "At 1:00, the security guard arrived at the guard station at the main gate. After that, the victim, Jack Hammer, went to Studio One."  
>Gumshoe pointed at the Employee Area, then dragged his finger over to the studio. "Now, jump ahead to later that day... 5:00 PM. The production staff came to Studio One to perform a rehearsal. Needless to say, the rehearsal was cancelled." He paused to think. "The time of death was 2:30 PM. The 'Princess Rapier' found lodged in the victim's chest was the murder weapon." Detective Gumshoe shrugged. "And that's the case, in brief."<p>

"So, the murder weapon was a... rapier?" the Judge mused. "Isn't that a crime in itself?"  
>"A rapier is a type of thin sword," Edgeworth explained.<br>"How... medieval!" the Judge said, as Edgeworth placed the pink-and-steel sword (wrapped in plastic, and with a guard on the tip) on the evidence table.  
>"Your Honor," Edgeworth said, once he got back to the prosecution's table. "This case is quite simple if you ask one question: What did the security guard see? I would like to call the guard on duty at Global Studios to the stand!"<p>

Will Oldbag looked even more like a bear when he was out of his element. Glowering at the assembled court, he took his place at the witness stand.  
>"Will the witness declare his name?" Edgeworth asked.<br>"..." Oldbag answered.  
>Edgeworth tried again, assuming Will hadn't heard him. "Your name, please."<br>"..." Oldbag continued.  
>Edgeworth looked imploringly at the Judge, who spoke from on high, "The witness will state his name."<br>"...!" Oldbag finished.  
>Finally, Edgeworth had had enough. Pointing straight at Mr. Oldbag, Edgeworth bellowed, "YOUR NAME, PLEASE!"<br>"...Will Oldbag," the guard finally said.  
>Edgeworth launched into his prepared questions. "Mr. Oldbag. On the day of the murder, you were stationed at the studio's main gate, were you not?"<br>"...Yes." Oldbag said.  
>"And, to get to the studios, someone would have had to walk past you, yes?"<br>"...Correct." said Oldbag. He was smiling slightly.  
>"Mr. Oldbag," Edgeworth said, "Please testify to the court about what you saw on the day of the murder.<strong>"<strong>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"...!"

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Edgeworth slowly placed his face in one of his hands. Turning to the Judge, he said, "Your Honor, I object."  
>"Object? To what?" the Judge asked.<br>"To the witness's supreme stoicism and long silences!" Edgeworth said.  
>The Judge mulled it over for a few moments, then nodded. "Objection sustained. Mr. Oldbag," he said, "please testify to this court in a manner that is understandable by the general public; otherwise, I am afraid I will have to hold you in contempt."<br>Slowly, Oldbag testified again.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"...On the day of the murder, I arrived at my post at 1:00. Powers, Hammer, and the assistant had been running through action scenes since morning. From then until 5:00, I was at the main gate.  
>...Before 2:30, the time of the murder, two people passed by my post. One was Jack Hammer. He was the victim. The other person was Wendy Powers."<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"You saw the defendant, then?" the Judge said. "Hmm... very well. Let's begin the cross-examination. Mr. Wright?"  
>"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said.<p>

"Mr. Oldbag," Phoenix said, "Why did you only show up to work at 1:00?"  
>"...I was told to come in at 1:00 that day," the guard said.<br>"So, up until that time, anyone who wanted to could have just walked into the studio?" Phoenix asked.  
>Will Oldbag shrugged. "...The main gate was locked all day. You would need an employee cardkey."<br>Phoenix tried a different tack. "You said they were running through action scenes?"  
>Oldbag nodded. "They were working out the fight scene for the grand finale. It's a pity Hammer had to be defeated in the end... he was a good actor, but he played the villain."<br>_Is he talking about Hammer losing the fight, or dying?_ Phoenix thought.  
>"And you're sure you were at the main gate from 1:00 afterwards, until 5:00. You didn't let your gaze stray for even a moment," Phoenix prompted.<br>Oldbag looked deeply miffed. "...I am a professional," he said. "No."  
>So far, the cross-examination had been unproductive. Still, it was time for Phoenix to bring out his trump card.<br>"And you're sure you saw Wendy Powers," Phoenix continued, keeping his voice calm.  
>Oldbag nodded. "...I did."<br>"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. Edgeworth and the Judge both sat up, as Phoenix fished out the photo he was looking for. "Mr. Oldbag, you could not have seen Wendy Powers..."  
>He held up the photo for all to see. "Because the person who passed by you at the guard station was none other than <em>The Pink Princess!<em>"

There was a stunned silence. The Judge stared at the photo, looking as though he was about to say something. Mr. Oldbag glowered at Phoenix and said, "...!"— he had figured out how Wright came by the photo. But it was Edgeworth who broke the news.  
>"Mr. Wright," Edgeworth said, smiling, "If anything, that should prove that your client was at the scene of the murder!"<br>"W-wait!" Phoenix said. "Just because Ms. Powers _plays_ the Pink Princess doesn't mean Ms. Powers _is_ the Pink Princess! My client claims she was sleeping when this photo was taken. Someone could have stolen the costume and headed to the studio!"  
>"I see!" said the Judge. He turned to the witness. "Mr. Oldbag, you do not have any proof that the person in this photo <em>is<em> Wendy Powers, do you?"  
>Mr. Oldbag smiled. "...I have proof."<br>"What!" Phoenix said.  
>"Huh?" said Edgeworth. On the bright side, he'd been blindsided by this proof too, so he'd be improvising just as Phoenix was. "The prosecution would like to request to the witness to make all information in your possession known ahead of time!" he added, angrily.<br>Oldbag shrugged. "...I showed the photo to the scruffy detective," he said. "The detective said, 'This isn't any good as evidence, pal!' I took him at his word."  
>Edgeworth looked at Oldbag rather flatly. The Judge interrupted.<br>"Mr. Oldbag," the Judge said, "Please testify as to the nature of your 'proof'."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"...That morning, during the action scene run-through, Powers fell, and twisted her ankle. The afternoon of the murder, the person in costume who passed me was limping! You can see it on the photo. The person must have been Powers."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"Hmm," said the Judge. "So she had twisted her ankle...?" He turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

Phoenix had already spotted a big hole in the guard's story. "Mr. Oldbag. How did you find out about the ankle if you were at your post the entire time?"  
>"...My— er, the assistant, Cody, told me," Oldbag explained. "He was glad nothing had been damaged. Powers almost fell on the Princess Rapier!"<br>"Almost?" Phoenix asked.  
>"...Cody said they don't have a spare sword. If it had broken, the show would have been delayed."<br>"I see," Phoenix said. "Mr. Oldbag, this still isn't proof!" He held up the photo again. "You can't say this is Powers!"  
>"But only Powers would be dragging her leg," Edgeworth pointed out.<br>"He has a point," added the Judge. "It seems quite likely that it was Powers."  
>Phoenix tried looking over the testimony for errors, and found none. Oldbag wouldn't have any reason to lie about Powers' limp, and he'd seen everything while he was at the guard station.<br>He was starting to run out of possibilities.  
>"But..." Phoenix said, "someone else could have passed while you were checking the security camera!"<br>Mr. Oldbag glared at Phoenix. "No one else did."  
>If no one else did, then Powers was the only one who'd gone to the studio... the case was starting to look more and more airtight.<br>Or was it?  
>As he looked through the Court Record one more time, Phoenix's eye fell on the corner of the photo of the Princess, with its timestamp. That was the nudge he needed for his next line of argument.<p>

"Objection," he said, smiling. "Mr. Oldbag, you are wrong." Should he have gone that strong? Too late to fix it now.  
>"...!" Oldbag said.<br>"Mr. Wright, please explain yourself!" Edgeworth said.  
>"Look at this photo one more time," Phoenix explained, holding it up. "This photo was taken by the camera at the studios archway, correct?"<br>Oldbag nodded. "Yes."  
>"So, whenever anyone passes by here, it automatically takes a picture?"<br>"Yes," Oldbag said.  
>"And," Phoenix added, "the picture is recorded on the computer in the guard station."<br>"Yes," Oldbag concluded, his gaze growing slightly darker.  
>"That computer printed out this photo," he said, "as well as this other one." He pulled out the photo of Jack Hammer.<br>"That's a photo of... the victim!" the Judge said.  
>Phoenix nodded. "Please note the timestamps on these photos. The photo of the victim is labeled 'Photo #1'." He held Hammer's photo up so everybody could see it. "The photo of the Pink Princess is labeled 'Photo #3', and the computer only held data for two photos on that day." He took a deep breath. "Not two, but <em>three<em> people went to the studio that day— yet there is only data for two photos! Someone must have erased the third photo, and the only person who could have done so, the only one with access..."  
>Phoenix pointed dramatically at Will Oldbag. "...was you! The security guard! Mr. Oldbag, <em>you<em> erased what very well could be the decisive evidence in this case!"

The crowd gasped and whispered, while the Judge banged his gavel for order. "Can the witness explain this to the court?" the Judge asked.  
>"Grrrrr..." Will Oldbag said, staring at Phoenix, his expression set.<br>"Mr. Oldbag!" the Judge said, banging his gavel once again for emphasis. "Why did you erase the third photo?"  
>Oldbag looked over at Edgeworth meaningfully, but Edgeworth looked as stunned as the rest of the court. He hadn't been expecting this, either! Phoenix was starting to feel as if he had a chance.<br>Caught between an irate Judge, an expectant courtroom, and a grinning Phoenix, Will Oldbag groaned, and testified.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"...As part of my job, I look at the photos captured by the security camera at the end of the day. I throw out any that are unimportant."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"M-mr. Oldbag!" Edgeworth said. "This is the first I've heard of this."  
>Oldbag shrugged. "You never asked."<br>Edgeworth looked as though he was getting a migraine.  
>"Mr. Wright," said the Judge, "Please begin the cross-examination."<p>

Phoenix's first instinct was to go for the statement that had set the court whispering again. "Mr. Oldbag," he said. "You said you throw out unimportant photos. What counts as unimportant to you?"  
>"On tour days, the archway camera overreacts," Oldbag explained. "We only need one photo. We get ten. The rest of the time, any photos that don't look suspicious are deleted."<br>"W-what counts as suspicious-looking?" Phoenix asked. He thought this guy was a professional!  
>"You can tell by looking, usually," Oldbag replied conversationally.<br>"U-usually?" Phoenix said. "This is a murder trial, Mr. Oldbag!"  
>Will Oldbag shrugged. "That's why I didn't delete the photos of Hammer and Powers."<br>Phoenix bit back a desire to place his hand over his face.

"Mr. Oldbag," he said. "You did delete one photo on the day of the murder. Who was in the photo that you erased?"  
>Mr. Oldbag said, "A fangirl."<br>"F-fangirl?" Phoenix said.  
>"Pink Princess fans," Oldbag explained. "Nuisances. They find out when rehearsals are and sneak into the studio. One was there that day."<br>Wright couldn't let that pass. "Hold it! Didn't you just say no one could get into the studio?" Oldbag stared at him narrowly, but Phoenix kept talking. "'The main gate was locked all day'... those were your words!"

Oldbag slumped slightly, as if remembering something that was troubling him. "There is a drain. It goes from the Employee Area, to outside. The grate comes off easily. The fangirls get in there."  
>"Wait, they come in through the <em>drain?<em>" Phoenix asked.  
>That got Oldbag going. "If the director wants to make another episode with the Pink Princess sneaking into the Evil Magistrate's whatever through a vent, I am going to say no."<br>Wright decided not to mention to Oldbag that the director probably outranked him.

"I'd have thought that drain would be hard for a person to fit through..." Phoenix mused.  
>"They're children," Oldbag said.<br>"Ch-children?" said Phoenix. "You mean, on the photo you erased..."  
>Oldbag nodded. "A girl. Maybe... 2nd or 3rd grade."<br>"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Phoenix said. A girl was at the crime scene?  
>"O-order! Order!" the Judge yelled. "Let me get this straight. You saw three people pass by the gate on their way to the Studios that day? One was Jack Hammer, the victim, and the second was the Pink Princess, dragging her leg. The third was a 3rd-grade girl?"<br>Oldbag nodded. "You can't catch them. I've tried. We're going to repair that drain."

After Oldbag's revelation, Edgeworth had been weighing the situation. Now, he said, "A girl in 2nd or 3rd grade? Hmm... I assume it would be hard, if not impossible, for a young girl to wield the Princess Rapier?"  
>The Judge nodded, gesturing at the sword on the evidence table. "Impossible, I'd think. It's quite heavy."<br>Oldbag said, "Exactly. I didn't think she was important, so I erased the data."  
>Interesting. The girl's presence made her a suspect in the trial. Would she testify, tomorrow or the next day?<p>

"I'd like to take a 5-minute recess," the Judge said, brow furrowed in contemplation. "I want the defense and prosecution to consider this new information."

* * *

><p>During the recess, Phoenix met with Ms. Powers. Even the sight of Oldbag and Edgeworth in a fierce argument at the other end of the defendant lobby wasn't enough to get the worried expression off Phoenix's face.<br>"You're _sure_ you were in your dressing room?" Phoenix asked. "You didn't go to the studio?"  
>"I didn't go to the studio. I was asleep!" Ms. Powers insisted.<br>"Hmm," Phoenix mused. "I believe you were asleep... but then who was the 'Pink Princess' in the photo?"  
>Wendy Powers shrugged distractedly. "I don't know. The Pink Princess costume was off in the corner of the dressing room. Anyone could have come in and walked off with it."<br>"Hmm," Phoenix said. "It doesn't look good... we can point out that anyone could have stolen the costume, but you're still the primary suspect, right now."  
>Ms. Powers sighed. "What are we going to do?" she asked.<br>"Well, first," Phoenix said, "we can play for time. I think there's one other person who could conceivably have been the person in the photo. We can accuse that person, and if I'm right, we should be able to delay things a day so that we can gather new evidence."

"But... is that... right?" Wendy asked Phoenix. She looked unsure.  
>Phoenix nodded. "There's only so many people who could have done it. If you didn't, then my guess is as good as anybody's. We have to try."<br>"Right!" Wendy Powers said. She was starting to perk up again. "By the way, there was something strange in one of Mr. Oldbag's testimonies—"  
>At that moment, the bailiff tapped Phoenix's shoulder. He was late! It was time for the two to separate. "Tell me later!" Phoenix called back, as he sprinted for the doors of the courtroom.<p>

* * *

><p>The Judge banged his gavel as everyone filed back into the courtroom. "The court will now reconvene for the trial of Ms. Wendy Powers. Mr. Edgeworth, will you present the prosecution's thoughts on the matter?"<br>Edgeworth shrugged. The argument with Mr. Oldbag didn't seem to have disturbed him. "The prosecution's thoughts are simple," he said. "Nothing has changed. The other person who went to the studios was a girl of roughly 10 years of age. The photo we have may not be hard evidence, but there is _still_ no one else that could have committed this crime!"  
>Edgeworth raised his voice above the buzz from the gallery, and yelled, "I call for a verdict of 'Guilty' for the defendant, Ms. Wendy Powers!<p>

"Hmm..." said the Judge, when the noise had died down, "Very well. Mr. Wright, your thoughts?"  
>"The defense disagrees with the prosecution's claim. There IS another person who could have committed this crime!"<br>"Order!" the Judge said, banging his gavel to quiet the crowd. "Interesting... let us hear who you have in mind. However, be aware that this court does not look kindly on accusing the innocent." The unspoken words _You are at risk of a penalty here_ didn't have to be said. "So, Mr. Wright, who was this person, other than Ms. Powers, that could have committed murder?"  
>Phoenix took a deep breath. If his hunch was correct, this would be enough to delay the trial for a day, at the least. He pointed dramatically.<br>"It was the assistant, Cody!" he said.  
>Oldbag turned pale. Immediately, he interrupted with 'Nonsense!', but Phoenix ignored him.<br>"The Pink Princess is dragging her leg in this picture," Phoenix explained. "That means, whoever was in the suit knew about that morning's injury. So, who was aware of Powers' injury?" Phoenix gestured around the court for emphasis. "Wendy Powers knew, obviously, as did Mr. Hammer. But there was one person other than Powers and Hammer who was watching the run-through. One person who had seen the accident happen with his own eyes!"  
>Oldbag, for some strange reason, wasn't taking this too well. "It was Powers!" he insisted. "Why would Cody want to kill someone?"<p>

Phoenix continued, "After lunch, Cody would have had the opportunity he needed when Ms. Powers fell asleep! He slipped into her dressing room, stole the Pink Princess costume, and went to the studios."  
>"Hold it!" Edgeworth said. "Why would the assistant go out of his way to take the costume?"<br>"That's easy," Phoenix said. "Mr. Oldbag. How many people knew about the camera on the archway by the studios?"  
>Will Oldbag thought for a moment. "...It's no secret. All studio personnel knew."<br>Phoenix shrugged. "There you have it! Cody _knew_ the camera would take his picture. He wore the Pink Princess costume to pin the blame on Ms. Powers!"  
>"I see!" the Judge said. "Excellent deductive reasoning, Mr. Wright."<br>Mr. Oldbag still wasn't enjoying this line of questioning. For some strange reason, he was getting angrier and angrier.  
>"The very same reasoning that makes Ms. Powers a suspect in the case," Phoenix continued, "can be used to cast doubt on Cody's actions that day!"<br>"But why would he want to kill Mr. Hammer?" Oldbag asked.  
>Phoenix pointed out, "You forget that Ms. Powers lacks a clear motive, too."<br>Oldbag was really getting mad now. "Cody couldn't have been the killer! What about... about the girl? The one whose photo I erased!"  
>The Judge piped in. "She's only a grade-schooler, though, as you said. 2nd or 3rd grade, was it?"<br>Oldbag stammered. "Th-that doesn't matter. When I was that age, I knew all the Silver Samurai's moves— and could use them!"

Phoenix pointed at the Princess Rapier. "Mr. Oldbag, Silver Samurai or no Silver Samurai, that girl is not the killer. Can you imagine a ten-year-old— _any_ ten-year-old— wielding that sword?"  
>"Well—" Oldbag began, but Phoenix held out the photo of the Pink Princess.<br>"Not only that," Phoenix said, "but the girl would have to have taken the sword from the person shown in this photo!"  
>Edgeworth and Oldbag both reeled at the realization.<br>"Your ten-year-old," Phoenix said to Oldbag, "would have had to have met the Pink Princess, mugged him or her, then used the sword she took off of the Princess to kill Jack Hammer. It's impossible!"  
>Oldbag was speechless.<p>

"Very well," the Judge said. "This court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today. Mr. Edgeworth, please find out more about the assistant, Cody."  
>Edgeworth nodded. "We will, Your Honor."<br>The Judge nodded. "We will resume the trial tomorrow, when new information has come to light. That is all. Court is—"

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" **_Will Oldbag yelled, as the Judge put his hands over his ears. Oldbag had finally flown off the handle.  
>"Cody <em>was not<em> the killer," Oldbag growled. "He had his hands full! He had to supervise the action scene, with everybody else in that meeting! _He— could— not— have— been— the— killer!_"  
>"Mr. Oldbag," the Judge said, "you are out of order! This is not a place for blind insistence—"<br>Then, Phoenix realized what he'd just heard. "HOLD IT!" he yelled. "Your Honor! I believe the witness has just made a vital slip!"  
>That brought Mr. Oldbag up short. "What are you talking about? All I said was—" He stopped, as the realization of what he <em>had<em> said hit him.

"Your Honor," Phoenix said, "Just now, the witness mentioned that 'everybody else was in a meeting'. It has already been established that only four people were at the studios: Oldbag, Hammer, Powers, and the assistant, Cody." He pointed directly at Oldbag, and shouted in his loudest voice. "If what the witness said is true, _there must have been other people at the studios on the day of the murder!"_  
>"Mr. Oldbag!" the Judge said, looking like thunder, "What is this all about? Have you omitted something from your testimony?"<p>

"...I was told not to talk about it," Oldbag said, sullenly. The fire had gone out of him.  
>"N-not to talk about it?" Phoenix said. So there <em>was<em> something!  
>"By whom?" Edgeworth said. He looked ill. Whatever was going on, it wasn't Edgeworth trying to conceal evidence— this time.<br>"Mr. Oldbag!" the Judge said. "You will testify about what you were commanded to keep secret!"

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"...Global Studios wanted my silence on something. There were several other people at the studios on the day of the murder; they insisted they had 'nothing to do with it', and told me to say they 'hadn't been at the studios that day'. So I did."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Phoenix didn't need the Judge's cue to begin his cross-examination this time. "Mr. Oldbag!" he said. "You say these people insisted they had nothing to do with the murder. You believed them?"  
>Oldbag said, "I had no choice. They run the studios."<br>"They r—?" Phoenix said. "W-who were these people?"  
>Oldbag thought for a moment. "The director, the producer... and a bunch of TV-station men in suits."<br>"...the _director._" Phoenix said. Something that should have been obvious had been hidden under everybody's nose.  
>"We should have known something was fishy!" Edgeworth said. "How could they have done a run-through of an action scene without a director? Of course!"<br>_It was the bit about the assistant supervising that kept us from asking_, Phoenix thought. _Clever._  
>"Where were these people?" Phoenix asked.<br>Oldbag answered, "The director was in the Employee Area in the morning, for the run-through. He joined the producer at lunchtime. They had a meeting with the suits after that."  
>"Where!" Edgeworth said.<br>"In the Studio Two trailer," Oldbag said.  
>"S-studio Two...?" Phoenix said. He'd seen the Studio on the map, but the gate had been locked.<br>"You go to the left, after the camera arch," Oldbag explained. "It's not used often."

"I see," said Phoenix, before spreading his hands wide. "Your Honor!" he said. "We have learned that there were others at Global Studios on the day in question. The director, the producer, and, er, some 'suits' were all present. Yet, as we stand here, they have not been questioned!"  
>Edgeworth, on the other side of the room, looked as though a small cloud was raining on his head.<br>"I hold that it is impossible to declare a verdict on the defendant, Ms. Powers!" Phoenix said.  
>"Hmm..." said the Judge. "The court acknowledges the defense's point. The prosecution will gather more information about the assistant, Cody..."<br>"Hey!" Mr. Oldbag said.  
>"...and more information about these other people we have just been told of!" the Judge finished.<br>Edgeworth looked up at the Judge. "I understand, Your Honor," he said.  
>The Judge raised his gavel. "This ends the day's proceedings in the trial of Ms. Wendy Powers. That is all. Court is adjourned!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	11. Case 3: Investigation, Day 2

**~ October 15, 12:11 PM ~ Wright & Co. Law Offices ~**

Phoenix didn't have a chance to talk to Wendy Powers after the trial; the police walked her off to question her about the other people at the studio. Instead, Phoenix went back to the law offices; April had finally woken up, and was waiting for him.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, sitting up on the couch.  
>"We were had," Phoenix said, explaining about the extra people at the studio. "On the bright side, we have a lot more investigation to do."<br>"Hey, if one of those 'other people' was the killer..." April pointed out. "We never saw the assistant yesterday, either." April stood up, mimicking Phoenix's "point" gesture dramatically. "Your Honor-Lawyerness!" she said, her finger aimed directly at Phoenix. "We must return to the studios at once!"  
>Wright decided not to say anything as the two left the office.<p>

**~ October 15 ~ Global Studios ~ Main Gate ~**

When Phoenix and April got to the studios, the guard station was empty. Will Oldbag was in police custody, undergoing extensive questioning about his lie.  
>As he and April walked by, Phoenix noticed that the security computer was turned off.<br>When they got to the intersection, the gate to Studio Two was still closed, and (April tried the gate) locked. Studio One was also thoroughly empty.  
>"Maybe Powers has a key to the Studio Two gate somewhere in her dressing room?" Phoenix mused, looking around at the silent studio.<br>"Hmm... I could look again," April said, "but if I didn't find it the first time, it's probably not there. Let's go, Nick!"

Phoenix and April reversed course, passing by the main gate. The Employee Area looked as it did two days ago, right down to the empty lunch plates (now starting to smell slightly 'off'). One thing was different. A metal grating was leaning against the wall by the drain, next to a hammer and some nails.  
>"So this is the drain Oldbag mentioned..." April said, kneeling down, tipping the grate over, and looking at the hole. "It looks like a pretty tight fit," she said. "You should try crawling through it, Nick."<br>"M-me?" Phoenix said. "What for?"  
>"To see if you could get into the studio that way, of course!" April tipped the grate back against the wall.<br>"April," Phoenix said, "I am _not_ getting myself stuck in that drain to test your theory." To himself, he added, _Besides, this is my only good suit!_

After April had gotten up and brushed herself off, she and Phoenix opened the door to Powers' dressing room— and backpedaled hastily.

"_Yaaaaaaaaaarh!"_ said Detective Gumshoe, jumping away from the open door.  
>"Aah!" Phoenix said, his hair getting even spikier than it was already.<br>"Eeeek!" April shouted, taking several involuntary steps backward.

Gumshoe looked out the door, and saw what he had yelled at. "Oh, sorry, pal," he said. "Didn't mean to frighten you."  
>April looked at Gumshoe, piercingly. "D-didn't mean...?" she said. "Uh, Detective, if you'd yelled a little louder, I'd be the murder victim here!"<br>"Er, heh heh," Gumshoe said, "I guess I can be a little 'dramatique' at times... I suppose it's the actor in me."  
>Phoenix looked past Gumshoe and noticed a tabloid lying open on the dressing table. Had Gumshoe been slacking?<br>"Detective," April said, stepping back into her 'cute' pose as she regained her composure, "Have you been in Studio Two?"  
>"Nope," Gumshoe said. "I've tried, pal, but the gate's locked! I've been looking all over to see if there's a key, but so far, nothin'."<br>Phoenix shot a look at April. "Oh," Phoenix said. "We were just about to look for one in Powers' dressing room, but if you already looked it over..."  
>"Be my guest, pal," said Gumshoe, walking out into the main Employee Area. "I'm going to look around the guard station. Maybe there's something there."<br>And the detective walked off.

Powers' dressing room was messier than it was before, testifying to Gumshoe's hasty, if energetic, searching technique. When April looked around, she shook her head. "Nick, I don't think there's a key here," she said.  
>Phoenix, who had been looking under the couch, nodded. The trail had gone cold. He got up in time to see April putting two of the cookies from the tray into a plastic bag. Catching Phoenix's look, April said, "It's evidence! I've got a theory."<br>"And the theory is...?" Phoenix said.  
>"Oooh, let's see!" April said, putting one hand on her chin. "Yesterday, I ate one of these cookies while I was searching. Later that day, I felt really drowsy, and I slept through the entire trial this morning. It's probably nothing," she added, "but... I wonder."<br>Her voice lost its pensive quality and returned to her normal cheery tone, as she stored the bag somewhere in her outfit. "I think we've found everything here, Nick."  
>Phoenix nodded, walking towards the door. If the key to the Studio wasn't here, and Gumshoe hadn't found it... where could one be?<p>

When Phoenix stood in the Employee Area, something was different again. The grate, which April had set back against the wall, was now lying on the floor, and the hammer and nails were scattered everywhere. As he and April crept closer, a pink blur shot out from behind a nearby backdrop.  
>Phoenix caught a glimpse of a girl, maybe 10 years old, before he lost his balance and fell over. The girl, wearing an official Pink Princess T-shirt and carrying an official Pink Princess backpack, shot out the door towards the main gate.<br>April helped Phoenix up. "Nick!" she said. "I think that was our fangirl!"  
>"Come on!" Phoenix said, running towards the entrance to the studios.<p>

The Main Gate was still closed when Phoenix arrived. Gumshoe, in the guard station, had his back turned to the pathway as he searched the booth's cubbyholes.  
>"Detective," Phoenix said, "did you just see a girl come by here?"<br>Gumshoe stood up, turned around, and shrugged. "Sorry, pal," he said. "I've been up to my eyeballs in old printouts in here. I haven't seen anyone."  
>"Thanks," April yelled, as Gumshoe turned back to his search.<p>

The girl was standing past the archway, around where the path split in two directions.  
>"Hey!" yelled April. "H-hey! Wait!"<br>The girl turned around, regarding Phoenix and April with general distrust. Half Phoenix's height, the girl had brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, and large round glasses that made her eyes seem bigger than normal. A chunky digital camera hung around her neck.  
>April kneeled down, trying to make conversation. "Hey, kiddo? What's your name?"<p>

The girl looked curiously at April. "I haven't seen you here before... 'Onwards! Onto the Dawn Horse!'"  
>"What?" Phoenix said.<br>"_It's a quote from the show,"_ April whispered.  
>"I'm a huge fan of the Pink Princess! You've got to be, right?" the girl continued. "'Are you the traveler I sought?'"<br>April grinned. She was on home ground. "'Are you the wanderer I found?'" she replied.  
><em>More lines<em>, thought Phoenix. Regardless of how strange it sounded, the girl was beginning to loosen up a bit.  
>"You should have been here two days ago," the girl said, excitedly. "The Princess <em>finally<em> killed the Evil Magistrate! I saw it all! 'The Pink Princess always wins!'"  
>"<em>WHAT?"<em> Phoenix and April said together.  
>"See you!" the girl said, before looking back at Phoenix and April. "Oh, and my name's Penny," she called over her shoulder, before running into the dense woods beside the path, and disappearing.<p>

". . . . .Odd girl," Phoenix said, after a pause.  
>"I agree," April said.<p>

"Me too!" came a voice from behind them, in a tone as abrupt as a sword slice. April jumped, and Phoenix spun round.  
>Behind them was a young man, maybe 18 years old. He was wearing what looked like half of a suit of green samurai armor— a costume from the show?—, jeans, sneakers, and a fierce expression. A (plastic) sword was strapped over his back. In one hand, he held a sheaf of papers.<br>"...who are _you?"_ April said, on impulse. The young man raised one finger in the air.  
>"I am Cody!" he said, with the air of one shouting a kiai. "I have the honor to serve the Pink Princess!"<br>_...Is this guy for real?_ Phoenix wondered. Out loud, he said, "How do you 'serve' Ms. Powers?"  
>Cody crossed both hands in front of him. "I do not serve this 'Powers'! I serve the Pink Princess! I assist in setting the stage on which the Great Hero battles evil. I help the Gods, as they shepherd the rise and fall of the fates! I have even had the privilege to serve lunch to the spirit of the Great Hero!" Finished with his spiel, he moved his hands sharply to his sides.<p>

It took a few seconds for Phoenix to figure out what Cody had said, but when he had, it hit him hard.  
>"Oh, you're the assistant...?—" Phoenix said, before Cody cut him off.<br>"That title is a fair description! However, I prefer 'humble retainer', or merely 'aide to the Pink Princess'."  
>Phoenix slowly turned his head to look at April. She looked back at him, and gave a tiny shrug.<br>Phoenix took a deep breath. "Could you tell me anything about the day of the murder?"  
>"Murder?" Cody said. He looked genuinely perplexed.<br>"Two days ago?" Phoenix prompted. That got a reaction.  
>"The day the Princess finally defeated the Magistrate!" Cody said. "It was a glorious day! The Princess destroyed the Evil One, body and spirit!"<br>Phoenix could see he'd have to tread lightly, here. Cody didn't seem to realize what had actually happened.  
>"Yes," Phoenix said. "Could you tell me what you were doing that day?"<br>Cody nodded, abruptly. "Yes!" he said. "That day, in the morning, I stood by, as the gods and the sprits divined the future!"  
><em>If the 'gods' are the director and producer, and the 'spirits' are the people in the costumes,<em> thought Phoenix, _then he must be saying he saw the action scene runthrough.  
><em>"In one shadow of the divination, the spirit of the Princess stumbled! It was an omen!" Cody continued. "The ritual came to an end shortly after that. The gods went to Studio Two, to deliberate!"  
><em>So Wendy Powers tripped, and that messed up the run-through. Then, the director went to Studio Two, for a meeting.<em>

"I was given the task of cooking!" Cody said. "I made T-bone steaks for all! Though..."  
>"Though, what?" Phoenix asked.<br>Cody's voice had gone soft, and his face darkened. "Though, it is my profound shame..."  
>Phoenix listened, politely.<br>Cody continued, "I had served steak to the spirit of the Magistrate, and I had set aside two plates for the gods to eat. My fourth plate was for the Spirit of the Princess, and I seasoned it the best I could. However, on my way out to where the spirit sat..." Cody raised one arm, and sharply slapped himself on the forehead. "...I tripped! The steak flew through the air, to land in a pile of logs! I could not give the Princess's spirit one of the gods' portions, and there were no more steaks to cook! It is my great shame that the Spirit of the Princess had to go hungry."  
>"Wait, you ran out of steaks?" Phoenix asked. "Didn't you make one for yourself?"<br>"If I had, I would have given it to the Princess's spirit! However, I am unworthy of such a delicacy." Cody replied. "I planned ahead, and brought a cheese sandwich to eat!"  
>"So, did you eat the sandwich?" April asked.<br>"Later!" Cody said. "I had more to do. Picking up the two remaining steaks, I carried them to Studio Two, for the gods. However, while I was there, there was a great crash! A tree had blocked the path!" He paused, shrugging in an angular way. "I remained there, outside the trailer of Studio Two, until the way was cleared."

Phoenix stood for a moment, absorbing what Cody had just said. If Cody had been trapped in Studio Two with the others, he couldn't have committed the murder, that was for certain. He'd probably be invited to testify, in any case.  
>Gathering his thoughts, Phoenix said, "Tell me about the gods. You said there were two of them?"<br>"Yes!" Cody said. "Yes, and no. There are two gods who are regularly here! I cooked steak for them two days ago. One, the light one, shepherds the fate of the two spirits! He is fond of steak."  
>"And the other one?" Phoenix asked.<br>Cody smiled for a moment. "The other god, the dark one, shepherds _him_. Her word is law!"  
>"Which gods were where in the morning?" Phoenix said, trying to make sense of the situation.<br>"The light god was in the Employee Area, with the spirits!" Cody explained. "The dark one, in Studio Two, all day! This I know."  
><em>That means the first god's probably the director,<em> Phoenix thought, _so the second is the producer._ "When I asked if there were two gods, you said... yes, and no?"  
>Cody raised and lowered one arm in a chopping motion. "Yes! There are other gods. They visit this place only rarely, and all wear dark suits. They look almost alike! They do not eat, however."<br>_And there are the people from the TV station_, Phoenix thought. _So far, so good.  
><em>"Where were the spirits during the day, then?" Phoenix asked.  
>"I do not know, entirely!" Cody said. "After they had eaten, the spirit of the Princess went into her room, to restore herself. The spirit of the Magistrate left, to go to Studio One! The Princess must have come there later, to strike him down!"<p>

"Okay..." Phoenix said finally, "You've been very helpful."  
>"I am glad!" Cody said. "Now, I must to the gates of this place. I am to maintain a vigil, in the absence of the normal guardian!"<br>He began to head to the main gate. April, who had been watching the entire time, yelled at him, "Wait! Cody! Do you know how we can get into Studio Two?"  
>Cody turned, and yelled back, "I do not! The normal guardian has the key upon him. You must ask him." He quickly walked down the path. "Farewell!"<br>Then, he was gone.

Phoenix looked around, glanced at April, and finally, said, "Huh."  
>"So <em>he's<em> the assistant?" April said slowly, staring down the path where Cody had gone. "He seems pretty... 'out there'."  
>Phoenix nodded, looking around. A flat, bright object on the path a little ways away caught his attention. On closer inspection, it turned out to be a Pink Princess trading card, with a picture of the Magistrate riding a cloud of bats.<br>"Maybe Penny left this behind?" April said, when Phoenix showed it to her. Then, when she realized what card it was, her voice went up an octave. "Oh, wow!" she said. "I've got one of these already, but we should hang onto it. It's _really_ rare." She took the card from his hand, and pocketed it.  
>Phoenix nodded. He was still thinking about what Cody had told him. Finally, he said, "Let's go the Employee Area. I'd like to check out the lunch plates again, given what Cody said."<br>April nodded. "Maybe we'll find some clues! At least, we can wait until Oldbag comes back."  
>The two set off down the path together. As he passed by the main gate, Phoenix noticed Cody on guard, (fake) sword at the ready.<br>For some reason, Phoenix doubted anyone would try to break in.

* * *

><p>The Employee Area was once again empty. Phoenix took a good look at the plates from the lunch. Hammer's plate had a large bone on it, all that was left of the steak. Just as Cody had said, Powers' plate only had crumbs. The crust of a sandwich identified Cody's own plate.<br>April looked at Phoenix, and said, "Great, Nick! Now, we—"  
>"<em><strong>HEY!"<br>**_

A yell came from the direction of the main gate, followed by sounds of a commotion. Phoenix and April ran for the front entrance. The scene when they arrived looked like something out of a cartoon.  
>Cody was sitting on the ground by the security booth, fake 'sword' stuck in the ground beside him. He was holding his head. As April walked forward, a pink-and-white blur zoomed past her. It was the fangirl, and she was being closely followed by Will Oldbag.<br>_Well, at least Mr. Oldbag's out of questioning_, Phoenix thought, as Penny and Oldbag raced down the path leading to the studios.

April walked over to Cody. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
>"I was trampled! Run over by a juggernaut!" Cody said, slowly getting to his feet. "I am fine."<br>"That's good!" April said, giggling a bit out of habit. She was getting used to Cody's strange way of speech. "Are you going to guard the gate some more?"  
>Cody looked around, down the path where Oldbag had ran. He shrugged. "I guess I must." He took up his position at the guard station.<br>April nodded, and waved at Cody as she and Phoenix headed after Oldbag.

Will Oldbag was panting and resting on a bench by the time Phoenix and April showed up. He was completely winded, and was glowering in the general direction of the studios.  
>As Phoenix sat down beside Oldbag, the guard looked at him. Slowly, he said, "... still can't catch her."<br>Phoenix waited for Oldbag to get a little of his breath back before saying anything. Finally, he said, "Mr. Oldbag? Cody said you had a card key to Studio Two."  
>Oldbag nodded, still breathing hard. "*huff* *puff* ...you can't have it."<br>"What?" Phoenix said. "But—"  
>"No."<br>Silence lasted for a few seconds. Then, April plopped down on the other side of Oldbag, at her cutest, and smiled at him. "How about a trade?" she said brightly.  
>"...Trade?"<br>April reached over to Phoenix and pulled the Studio One keycard out of his pocket. He started to protest, but she shot him a look to quiet him.  
>"We'll trade you this keycard," April said, holding it up so that Oldbag could see the '1' on it, "for yours! How's that sound?"<br>Oldbag looked at the card for a moment, thinking it over. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath.  
>"...When Hammer died," he said, "I wanted to see the place of the murder. To pay my respects." He paused. "I still do." Silently, he took out his keycard, swapping it for the one in April's hand. With the Studio One card in his possession, he got up, slowing walking to the gate and entering.<br>When he was gone, April grinned and handed the keycard to Phoenix. "We did it, Nick!" she said.  
>Phoenix looked at April, saying, "Thanks. I never would have thought of that."<p>

April was all smiles as she danced ahead to open the Gate to Studio Two.

**~ October 15 ~ Global Studios ~ Studio Two ~**

At first glance, Studio Two didn't look much like a movie studio at all. The path continued to paved space outside a small trailer-house. A table and two chairs stood on the paved ground, with two plates upon it— remnants of the day of the murder. Off to the side stood a van with a Global Studios decal, a small trash incinerator, and a number of boxes, crates, and other building materials.  
><em>Maybe the studio uses this place for storage...?<em> Phoenix thought.  
>A quick examination of the plates proved that both had the smell (and leftover congealed juices) of steak. A large bone rested on one plate.<br>The next thing Phoenix and April looked over was the studio van. The van was painted a light blue, and looked to be in relatively frequent use. The nearby trash-burner looked to be in regular use as well, covered as it was with a light coating of soot.  
>Curiously, April rolled up her sleeve and poked around in the ash inside the incinerator, recovering what looked like a melted pink scale from a reptile. "Do you have any idea what this is?" she asked Phoenix.<br>Wright took the scale, and looked at it. He couldn't quite tell. It was as though he'd seen it somewhere before, but exactly _where_ escaped him. "I don't know," he replied, pocketing it.

The trailer itself was painted a light tan, and elevated 3 feet off the ground by a solid foundation. A small flower garden stood to its right, with a few flowers still in bloom. In front of the garden, there were holes in the ground for a railing or fence, but no actual barrier.  
>April had just picked a flower and pocketed it when the door of the trailer opened. A man came out of it, yelling, "WTF? Wh0 are j00 d00dz? LMAO!"<br>The man was heavily built, wearing jeans, a dull-colored shirt, and a backwards Pink Princess baseball cap. He wore big, square glasses and had a sweaty complexion.  
>"Wait, who are you?" Phoenix asked. At this, the man laughed.<br>"L8m3rs!" he said. "H0w can j00 not kn0w the gr34t Sal Manella? I make teh L33T SH0WZ! The P1nk Pr1ncess = M1ne! RTFC!" He followed up, in an undertone, with "(Read The Film Credits)!"  
>When April heard the name 'Sal Manella', her eyes went wide. Moving out from where she was standing, behind Phoenix, she said to Manella, "Wow, you're <em>the<em> Sal Manella?" and giggled.  
>On seeing April, Sal's eyes shifted, scanning her up and down. The director began to sweat. "...w0w..." he said to himself. Phoenix noticed that he was starting to drool.<br>"I'm a huge fan of the Pink Princess! It's so great to meet you!" April continued, blowing Sal a kiss in her excitement.  
>For Sal, it was too much. Manella blushed bright red, as sweat ran down his face. "I... y0u... ho7... th3 sh0w... buff3r o<em>v3r<em>run! It'_5 0v_er 900_0! o_n3 0n_e on_e 111_!1!1_1!..."

Then, Pink Princess director Sal Manella fell over in a stone cold faint.

* * *

><p>April and Phoenix looked down at the unconscious Sal. A tiny trickle of blood flowed from one of the director's nostrils.<br>"I think you broke him," Phoenix said.  
>April frowned at the director. "I didn't think he'd react like <em>that<em>," she said.  
>Phoenix looked Sal over again, also frowning. "I guess we should wake him up..." he said.<br>April nodded. "Oh! One thing, first." Grasping the lapels of her jacket, she pulled them together and fastened the jacket securely. "This'll keep him from 'overrunning' when he wakes up."  
>Phoenix looked at April. This was the first time he'd seen her without her jacket's neckline open. She looked... professional, and a bit more serious. "Wait, you can <em>do<em> that?" he asked.  
>"Of course!" April said. "I only wear it open to be flirty, or when I'm investigating and I want to ask people questions, or because it looks good!"<br>This was the first time Phoenix had ever seen April with the jacket fully fastened. _She must really like the look_, Phoenix thought. Out loud, he said, "All right, let's wake up Mr. Manella."

Bringing Sal around was harder than it looked.

Phoenix tried shaking Sal's shoulder. The chubby director grunted, muttered, "10 m0re m1nu7es, Dee..." and lay still.  
>"HEY! WAKE UP!" April yelled in his ear next. Ignoring her, Sal rolled over on his side and began to snore.<br>April looked at Phoenix. "Awww... Do you have any ideas?" she asked, unsure.

Phoenix looked around. Nothing caught his eye— until he saw the empty plate of steak on the nearby table. The two-day old plate was getting pungent, but still smelled recognizably of steak. Picking up the plate, he carefully brought it over to where Sal was lying and held it under the director's nose.  
>Sal sniffed, inhaled, and licked his lips, all while remaining asleep. In his doze, he muttered... "...mmm... st333ak... *zzzzzz*"<br>Phoenix put the plate back, but April had gotten an idea from his performance. "Maybe this'll work!" she said, pulling out Penny's dropped trading card. Bending down, she waved the card in front of Sal's nose, saying, "Here goes. 'Arise! O great hero!'"  
>Manella made a reflexive grab at the card, causing April to pull sharply back. His hand empty, he slowly relaxed.<br>Throughout all of this, Sal's eyes remained closed.  
>April got up, looking at Phoenix, and shrugged. "I don't know, Nick."<br>As April rose, she and Phoenix heard Penny's voice from the gates of Studio Two.  
>"What are you doing?" Penny asked, walking in.<br>April grinned. "Penny, meet Sal Manella!" She pointed down at the ground. "He kinda fainted."  
>Phoenix nodded. "We're trying to wake him up now."<br>Penny looked oddly at April. "And you don't know how?" she asked.  
>April thought for a moment, smiled, and said, "Um... no?"<br>Penny stared at April. "I thought you were a fan!" she said. "Don't you remember? The director gave an interview on GlobalTV about a year ago. He said how Dee, the producer, always wakes him up! Right on camera!"  
>"Hmm..." April said, one hand on her chin. "I... kinda remember..."<br>Penny said, "Hold on. I'll go get it and be right back!"  
>Phoenix watched Penny run out the gates, as April tried to remember what would wake Mr. Manella.<br>"Hmm... wait... that was after the bit about how he loved steak... inspiration for the Princess... Dee... how—" April mused, then her eyes went wide. Pointing quickly at Phoenix, who was bending down to examine Sal, she waved her arms wildly.  
>"Nick!" she said. "Get away from him, quick!"<br>Phoenix, alarmed by her tone, jumped away from Sal. April got up and started to run in the other direction.  
>At the same time, a "<em><strong>HEY!<strong>_" from outside the studio signaled Oldbag's aggravation— and Penny appeared at the Studio Two gates, running towards Sal with a bucket full of water.

Phoenix, realizing what was about to happen, jumped farther away. April, who had had a head start, took several steps farther back. And Will Oldbag showed up at the studio gates just in time to see Penny hurl ice-cold water from the basin all over director Sal Manella.

As Manella coughed and spluttered awake, Penny noticed the furious Oldbag closing in on her. With a shout of "Uh-oh, gotta run, 'I will return!'", she dodged past Oldbag and out the gate. The guard turned on a dime, and ran off in hot pursuit.  
>After the two had left, Phoenix looked down at Sal again. The director was finally coming around. Slowly, he opened his eyes, sitting up.<br>Suddenly, with surprising speed for someone of his size, Sal jumped to his feet, threw one arm in the air, and yelled, "I h4ve 1t! I am in5pir3d! Y0U'V3 TR1GG3RED MY CR38T1V3 P0W3RZ!"  
>"What...?" Phoenix said, but Manella wasn't done.<br>"Yes... y3s, it's c0ming to me!" Manella said, as steam began to rise from the top of his head. "A new 5how... the sequ3l to 7he Pink Pr1ncess!" He waved his arm in all directions, pointing at Phoenix. "A h3r0 w1th an iron w1ll! He shall be... the STEEL S4MURAI! Warri0r of Neo Olde Tokyo!"  
>"The... S-'Steel Samurai'...?" Phoenix said, watching Sal dance in every direction.<br>The director nodded. "ROFL... LMAO! This sh0w will b3 teh R0XORZ!"  
>"Whoa," said April. "'Neo Olde' Tokyo? That sounds even cooler than 'Neo Wilde Tokyo'!"<br>"Now I just n33d a vill4in... hmm... TTYA..." the director said, his voice trailing off. "(Thinking Through Your Antagonist)" he added a second later.

As Sal looked around, still thinking up ideas, his gaze fell on April. He didn't overload this time, though he did start to sweat again. Snapping out of his trance, he looked right at April, saying, "Hey, do j00 do a lot of 'cosplay'? Coz you l00k l1ke you're c0splay1ng th3 bath-hou5e scene fr0m Epis0de 12! 1 can tell!"  
>Upon hearing this, April turned bright red. "Wh-wh-what?" she said. "No, I'm not— er, I mean, I'm not dressed up as—" Finally, she decided to completely change the subject. "Er, Mr. Manella," she said quickly, "I've always wanted to ask, how'd you come up with the idea for the Pink Princess?"<br>"W3ll..." Manella said, his accent thinning drastically as he remembered, "It h4ppened a few y3ars ago... when a g1rl visited the studi0."  
>Phoenix settled in for the flashback. Manella's eyes had defocused as he stared into the past.<br>"The g1rl... she was wear1ng a strange 0utfit. I think sh3 was in7o teh cosplay, t00. LOL! Anyway, she asked me 1f I wanted to 5ee a trick she could do."  
>Phoenix nodded. "Who was she?"<br>"I d0n't know!" the director said. "The girl c0ncentrated, then, p00f! She was some0ne else! WTF? And sh3'd turned in7o someone 0lder, and she was so h0tz0rz..." The director began to drool, even with the water still cooling him.  
>"What happened then?" asked April, trying hurriedly to keep the story on track.<p>

Manella grimaced. "I fa1nted! Can j00 bel1eve it? When I w0ke up, the girl was just hers3lf again. I asked h3r what had happ3ned. She s4id she was a sp1r1t medium in tr8ining, and that she'd channeled her sister!"  
>"Oh, so <em>that's<em> why the Princess was into channeling!..." April said to herself.  
>"And then..." Manella paused for drama. "I had TEH ID3A."<br>"You mean—" April said, focused on Sal.  
>Manella nodded frantically. ":)! :)! A her0 of ju5tice! In tun3 with the spirits of teh world! She would be... the P1NK PRINCESS! Warri0r of Neo Wilde Tokyo! ^_^!"<br>"Wow..." said April. "Thank you!" Squelching her first reaction, to blow another kiss, she smiled at Sal. The director started to sweat a bit, but stayed standing.

Seizing the opportunity, Phoenix decided to ask about what he and April had come to the studio for to begin with.  
>"Mr. Manella," he said, "did you notice anything unusual on the day of the murder?"<br>Sal thought for a moment. When he spoke, his accent was back in full force. "Wait, j00 d00dz are teh lawy3rs? KK. It wa5 a pretty re6ular d8y. We had a run-thr0ugh for an 4ction sc3ne in the morning. Then a m33ting from lunchtime in the Studi0 Tw2o tra1ler." He made a face. "I was s0 busy I didn't 3v3n get a ch4nce to eat lunch! :( "  
>"A t-bone steak, was it?" Phoenix asked.<br>Manella nodded. "Yeah... sux0rz! I hate miss1ng out on f00d..."  
>"Sux...orz," April said to herself, taking notes. "Wow, the fansite's going to freak when they hear I actually met with this guy!"<br>"Anyway, I was 1n a m33ting from n00n till after 4:00," Manella finished. "With teh pr0ducer, and some bigwi6s from the netw0rk."  
>"Who exactly are these 'b1gwigs' everyone keeps talking about?" April asked.<br>Manella shrugged. "0h, the boss ov3r at the netw0rk, and some sponsors. Al5o a few production 9uys. They piled into a l1mousine and 6ot here right around n00n. Major tens10n! *sweats*"  
><em>Hey, his accent gets thinner when he's worried<em>, Phoenix noticed. Out loud, he asked, "Were all of them with you the entire time?"  
>"Yeah, unfortunat3ly," Manella replied. "Th3y're all gr3y-hair3d g33zers... *scowl*"<br>_If any of the 'bigwigs' get on the witness stand, the Judge'll probably believe them,_ Phoenix thought. _I bet they'll talk to Edgeworth and beg off, though._

"About the producer you mentioned..." Phoenix said.  
>Manella immediately began to sweat. "Oh, y0u mean Dee Vasquez? She's a g3nius. M4d sk1llz, all the way. Scary, thou6h."<br>_That's the sparsest Sal's gotten,_ Phoenix thought. _He must _really_ be scared of her...  
><em>"Sh3 brought the5e studios back from the br1nk of destruction," Manella said. "She's the 1 who made it possible for m3 to make the Pink Pr1ncess!"  
>"She was with you during the meeting, right?"<br>Sal nodded. "Yeah, sh3—" Then, his eyes went wide, and he started to sweat even faster.  
>With no further warning, behind Phoenix and April, a deep, imperious voice said, "Names."<br>Phoenix and April both jumped.

The woman behind them looked like a movie star; she wore a dark brown dress, with a butterfly motif in sheer fabric around the shoulders. Long brown gloves and a scarf wrapped over her head like a hood complemented the dress, as did gold earrings and a brooch, also in the shape of a butterfly. She towered over Phoenix and April in her high heels, idly playing with a cigarette in a long holder.  
>"Names," she said again, looking piercingly at the pair.<p>

April was the first to speak. "O-our names?" she said, haltingly. "Um, w-we're WP's lawyers, and, um..."  
>"I see," the woman said, nodding slightly.<br>April pulled herself together. "And you are...?" she asked.  
>"Dee Vasquez," the woman said. "Producer."<br>Phoenix took a deep breath. "So, Ms. Vasquez, could we ask you about the day of the murder?"  
>Dee let her gaze wash over the two, and fixed on Sal. "Script," she said.<br>Sal perked up, gulped, facepalmed, and stammered, "W-w3ll, um, I..." He looked around frantically and found Phoenix and April. "Y0u two! Quick! I was supposed 2 have the 'The Pink Princess Finale' scr1pt for Dee an hour ag0... My ass is p0wned if I don't find it... *sh4kes* I must have left it somewh3re... *sweats*"  
>Ignoring Sal, Phoenix tried again. "Ms. Vasquez, we really need to speak with y—"<br>This time, Dee's gaze locked directly on Phoenix. "The script," she repeated. "I need to read it."

There was nothing to do but go and look for the script Dee desired.

* * *

><p>"Nick?" was April's first question when they were out of earshot. "Is it just me, or is everybody in the entertainment business kinda... weird?"<br>Phoenix nodded. "It's starting to look like it."  
>April put one hand on her chin and thought for a moment. "Oh... so do you have any ideas where the script went?"<br>Phoenix stopped walking for a second so he could reconstruct events. "Well, the director probably had it in the morning on the day of the murder, during the run-through... he could have left in the Employee Area."  
>April giggled. "It's as good as anywhere! Plus, on the way I can ask Oldbag if he and Dee are related."<p>

Oldbag was in the Employee Area, closing up the drain with hammer and nails. When April floated her theory, his reaction was, "...WHAT?", followed by, "...Miss. I'm not _that_ scary."  
><em>Has he looked in a mirror lately? <em>Phoenix wondered, as he looked around for the script. Though the Employee Area was full of meal debris, unused sets, and building materials, Manella's document wasn't there.  
>"Mr. Oldbag," Phoenix said, "The director sent us off to look for a script, 'The Pink Princess Finale'. Do you know where it might be?"<br>Oldbag thought for a moment. "Nope. Cody might. He's guarding the gate." Then, he resumed pounding.

At the gate, Cody was a bit more helpful. He sliced the air in front of him with a hand, then answered.  
>"Yes! The light god had the prophecy in the Employee Area that day."<br>_So... the script is the... 'prophecy'? _Phoenix thought. _Strange.  
><em>Cody continued, "He took it with him to his meeting, and when he went to Studio One! From there, I have not seen it. He must have dropped it!" He shrugged. "It's probably still there."  
>Phoenix's good mood lasted until the duo reached the gates of Studio One. He pulled on the gate. Unexpectedly, it was locked.<br>Phoenix and April looked at each other, remembering. They'd given the Studio One keycard to Oldbag.  
>As both turned to leave, a rustling from a low bush on one side of the gate caught April's attention. She froze, trying to listen.<br>"There it is again..." she said, when the noise recurred. "I think there's something in that bush, Nick!" she whispered to Phoenix.  
>Wright and April crept to opposite corners of the bush, and pulled it away from the studio wall.<p>

Sitting there, her eyes wide as she read, was Penny, the fangirl. "Oh, wow..." she said, as she leafed through the script she was holding.  
>From where he was standing, Phoenix could see the script's cover. Sure enough, it was 'The Pink Princess Finale'.<br>Penny didn't look up until April waved her hand in front of Penny's face. "Umm... hi!" she said, smiling at the girl.  
>Penny flinched slightly, then looked up and saw it was only April. "You won't <em>believe<em> what's in this script!" she said. "The final battle is epic, and the Princess realizes her final move at the end. I can't wait until they finish filming..."  
>Phoenix cleared his throat. "Um... about that. The producer needs to read the script, and we got sent to go get it..."<br>Penny looked at Phoenix, and nodded. "Oh, sure! You can have it back." She flipped another page, and added, "...when I'm done with it. It'll just be a sec!"

* * *

><p>Phoenix's patience ran out 10 minutes later. He thought back on the events of the day, trying to figure out something he could do. Finally, he turned to April. "Can I see that trading card you found?"<br>April took it from a pocket and passed it over Penny's head. Phoenix took it, and waved it in front of Penny's nose.  
>"Is this your trading card?" he asked.<br>Penny perked up. "Hey, my UR!"  
>"Wait, 'you are'? I'm what?" Phoenix said.<br>Penny looked at Phoenix. "'U.R.' Short for 'ultra rare'! That card's _really_ hard to get. What kind of grown-up doesn't know _that?_"  
>Phoenix ignored the insult. "I'll trade you your card back, <em>if<em> you give me the script."

Penny's stare became more quizzical. "But that's my own card! By offering me something I already own, you're in effect eschewing the very basis of our consumer society, namely the principle of fair trade! What kind of grown-up doesn't know _that?_"  
>"Wait... what?" Phoenix said.<br>"Besides, I don't need the card," Penny said. "You can have it."

April took a step back. "Wha— but that's an Ultra Rare! You're just _giving_ it to us?"  
>Penny nodded, smiling. "Yep! I've got a duplicate." She thought for a second, then her smile turned wicked. "If you want to trade, find me a REALLY rare card, and we'll talk."<br>April looked relieved. "Let me guess. You want one of the Ultra-Rare Premium set? The Princess and Magistrate holo-foil?"  
>Penny shook her head. "Nope. I've got them all already. Guess again!"<br>April's face changed to dismayed. "One of the 5 cards in the Giga-Rares series? You know that they sell for—"  
>Penny still shook her head. "Nope. The rarest."<br>Now April looked shocked again. "You can't mean..."  
>Penny nodded. "Every cast and crew member for the show is given a single, special trading card that you can't get <em>anywhere<em> else. I'll trade one of those for the script."  
>April was starting to fume. "But— that's highway robbery!" she said. "How are we supposed to get one of those?"<br>Penny gestured to the Ultra Rare in Phoenix's hand. "You don't _have_ to get the card!" she said. "I'll be done with the script in a few hours or so."

* * *

><p>Phoenix pulled a raging April away from the Studio One gates, and held on to her arm until she'd calmed down.<p>

"Rrrrrgh..." April said. "There'd... there'd better be something we can do, Nick!" she said. "Get Gumshoe, and charge her with obstruction of an investigation... or SOMETHING!"  
>"Look," Phoenix said, still holding the card with his other hand. "We're at Global Studios. There's probably <em>somebody<em> who's willing to trade this mystery card, if we just look around enough."  
>"But—"<br>"April," Phoenix said. "What else can we do? It's not like we can turn her upside down and shake until the script falls off. Getting the card is the only way."

That convinced her. April took several deep breaths, and flipped upright a button on her jacket which had fallen during her outburst. "Okay," she said, slowly remembering to assume her usual 'cute' pose. With one last deep breath, she smiled again. Her voice held no traces of its earlier growl.  
>"Come on, Nick!" she said, just a <em>little<em> peppier than natural. "Let's trade some cards."

April's first move was to return to Studio Two. Dee Vasquez stared at them silently, but made no further comment. Sal was still sweating.  
>Phoenix walked up to Sal. "Mr. Manella?" he said.<br>"D1d you find teh script?" Manella asked, bouncing with hope. April winced and looked steadfastly at the studio van.  
>"Sort of," Phoenix said, frowning. "The person who has the script is... a fangirl. She says she'll give it up if she gets an exclusive trading card, one that only the cast and crew have." He held up the Ultra Rare. "So, Mr. Manella— will you trade me your... exclusive card... for this Ultra Rare?" he asked.<p>

Sal thought about it for a moment, looking over at Dee. That glance was enough to convince him. He nodded, and dug around in his shirt. Finally, he extracted a sweat-stained card. It had a picture of a moonlit tower on it. "Give h3r thi5 card," he said, looking at Phoenix's Ultra-Rare covetously.  
>Phoenix and Sal swapped cards, and Phoenix handed the card to April as they left the studio. April looked at it, flipping the card over.<br>"I've always been curious to see what one of the exclusive cards looks li... waaaaaait a minute!"  
>April pointed at a symbol in the upper right corner of the card. "This is just an uncommon! Sal <em>stiffed<em> us!"  
><em>...oops, <em>Phoenix thought.  
>When the pair marched back to confront Sal, he put on a smarmy grin and replied, "5orry, n0 r3funds."<p>

Phoenix had to drag April away again.

* * *

><p>"I guess we'll have to trade our way back up the ladder," April said, sighing. She and Phoenix were sitting on the bench outside the two studios. The day was getting late, and shadows were beginning to lengthen. Behind her bush, Penny was still enwrapped in the script.<br>Phoenix nodded. "I hate to say it, but it sounds like this is the only way we'll be able to ask Ms. Vasquez about anything." He looked at the card one more time. "I didn't think investigating a crime scene would involve epic quests, but it appears I was wrong."  
>"Just one thing," April said, as she and Phoenix got up. "From now on, I handle the trading."<p>

Phoenix started to walk away, then stopped as something glinted on the ground under the bench. He had seen it out of the corner of his eye. Turning back, he picked up the item. It was a small bottle.  
>"...'Sleeping Pills'?" Phoenix said, reading the label.<br>April had seen Phoenix turn, and came over to look at the bottle. "Hmm..." she said. "How did this end up here?" A second later, she added, "I think we found a clue, Nick!"  
><em>Maybe that's why Ms. Powers was sleeping in her dressing room while the murder was going on. Could someone have drugged her? <em>Phoenix thought. He made sure the bottle was safely in his pocket before following April to the main gate.

"...but all I have is this one card," April said to Cody, holding out the uncommon as they spoke outside the guard station. "I know it's nowhere near a fair price, but isn't there _something_ we could trade...?"  
>"Alas, I cannot help you!" Cody said. "It would not be honorable, to trade such a rarity for an uncommon, and I have nothing of such lesser value to share! Return, once you have greater treasures to offer!"<p>

Penny burst out laughing when she saw the card. "You traded my Ultra-Rare for _that?_" she said.  
>April looked grim. "Be careful if you try trading with the director. He'll cheat you."<br>Penny thanked April for the tip. "I didn't bring most of my collection to the studio, though, so I can't really trade much of anything right now. Maybe you can find someone else who's willing."

Phoenix and April walked back through the studio, trying to see if there was anyone else there. Oldbag was back guarding the gate, but when asked about trading, he said, "Not interested." It wasn't until they walked into the Employee Area and found Detective Gumshoe, staring curiously at a green-and-silver rectangle of cardboard, that April perked up.  
>"That's a Giga-Rare, Nick!" she whispered to Phoenix. Gumshoe hadn't noticed them.<p>

April took out the uncommon, holding it in her hand. She breathed deeply, focusing on Gumshoe, then whispered to Phoenix, "Here I go~!"  
>She walked over to Gumshoe, her face radiating enthusiasm. "Hi, Detective!" she said.<br>Phoenix stayed back to watch. Gumshoe looked and her, and nodded. Phoenix was just a bit too far away to hear what he said.  
>"We'll have to see," April said, grinning. Then, she focused on the card. "Oh, you're interested in Pink Princess trading cards?"<br>Phoenix moved a bit closer to the pair.  
>"Not exactly, pal," Gumshoe said. "Mr. Oldbag gave me this, once he got back to the studio. He said it was a gift, for my work ethic."<br>April giggled. "Neat!" she said. "Hey, want to trade cards? I'll give you this Rare from the creatures series!"  
>"Well, I dunno..." Gumshoe mused. "I mean, Mr. Oldbag gave it to me..."<br>April let out a little 'Aww', and fixed her best puppy-eyes on Gumshoe. "But... what good are Pink Princess trading cards if you don't trade them? You could get together a neat collection!"  
>Gumshoe thought about it for a moment, then said, "All right, pal. Explain how trading cards works."<br>"It's simple," April said. "You each take out your cards, and show them to the other. The symbol in the upper right usually is a good guide to how rare the card is." She pointed at her card. "My card's a Rare, so you're getting a great deal!"  
>"Okay, what then?" Gumshoe asked.<br>"Then, if you're satisfied with the trade, the two of you exchange cards." She placed her card into Gumshoe's hand. Gumshoe placed his in hers. "Thank you~!" she said, pocketing the card and going extra-cutesy for a moment.  
>"Thanks, pal!" Gumshoe said. "I'll look into this trading thing."<br>April waved at Detective Gumshoe as she walked back to Phoenix. "You'll enjoy it!" she said.  
>As Phoenix walked out of the Employee Area with April, he said in an undertone, "Remind me never to let you sell me anything."<p>

* * *

><p>When Cody saw the Giga-Rare, his eyes went wide. Then, he said (even faster than usual), "I do not have the card you seek, but I know who does! The dark goddess has such a card, and I have the sole card she seeks for her collection!" He pulled out a shimmering pink and white card. April recognized it as an Ultra-Rare Premium. "I know a trade of a Giga-Rare for a mere Ultra-Rare Premium is somewhat uneven, but this card is the key to the dark god's desires! Take it, if you wish, with my pledge of goodwill!"<br>April solemnly handed over the Giga-Rare to Cody, who slipped it reverently into a pocket. In return, he passed her the pink-and-white Ultra-Rare Premium.  
>Phoenix snuck a look at the Premium. It showed the Pink Princess and Evil Magistrate, blades locked. The Princess stood atop a snowy eagle, and the Magistrate on a giant crow. The description read "Battle Flight".<br>April took a deep breath, and looked at Phoenix. "Well, Nick," she said, "Now we just have to go trade with Dee Vasquez."

When Dee Vasquez saw Phoenix and April, her face darkened. April quickly held up the card as though it was a magic talisman.  
>Dee opened her mouth to say something terse, then spotted the card. He expression changed.<br>"Ms. Vasquez," Phoenix explained, "We'd like to trade with you. This Ultra-Rare Premium for the card only the cast and crew receive."  
>Dee looked at Phoenix and April long and hard, letting her stare trace April, Phoenix, and the card. Finally, she nodded. From within her dress, she took out a golden trading card, so richly ornamented that it appeared to glow in the late afternoon sun. She took April's card, looking it over, checking every inch of the square of paper for authenticity. Finally, she nodded.<br>"A trade," she said, smiling. She extended the golden card, and April took it. At the same time, the Ultra-Rare Premium vanished into the folds of her scarf.  
>"All right, Nick!" April said, jumping up and down once they were at the Studio Two gates. Behind them, Dee continued to smile slightly. "Now we can finally get the script!"<br>Phoenix nodded, and headed once again for the bush where Penny the fangirl lay.

It took several taps on the shoulder before Penny looked up. When she did, April held up the golden card.  
>Penny's mouth fell open for several seconds. "Wh– But those were just a rumor! I thought they didn't really exist!"<br>"It is not me you doubt, but yourself," April quoted from the show, grinning.  
>Penny handed Phoenix the script at once in her haste to grab the card. Holding it in her hands, she marveled at the image— the Princess, in a pose of meditation— surrounded by zen vines etched in real gold. "Oh, wow..." she said. "Hang on, the script isn't <em>enough<em> of a thank-you for this! I gotta give you something else..." She rummaged in her backpack. "Here." She handed April a scroll, tied with a ribbon. "This is my greatest treasure."

April unrolled the scroll, and gasped. Laminated to the surface were photos, framed artfully in borders of Japanese characters, pink roses, and symbols of the Princess. At the very bottom of the scroll, the lamination gave out, leading to a mid-sized amount of blank paper. "What _is_ this?" she said, examining the photos.  
>"I've been to every live show," Penny said. "I've got photos from every single one!"<br>An ecstatic look spread over April's face. Lifting Penny out of the bush, April half-hugged, half-danced around with her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" April said.  
>When Penny got her breath and her footing back, she said, "You're welcome! It'll be a lot of work to make a new scroll, but with the photo I got after I saw the Princess struck down the Magistrate, it'll finally, <em>finally<em> be complete!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" said a large, burly voice behind April and Penny.  
>Detective Gumshoe skidded to a stop in front of Penny as fast as he could. "Is that right, pal?" he said to her. "Did I hear you say you have a <em>photo<em> from the day of the murder?"  
>Penny looked like a rabbit who'd just been trapped under a box. "Um..." she said, nodding slightly.<br>Gumshoe kneeled down to look at Penny. "Miss, I'm going to ask you have to come back to the police station with me. You're going to be a witness tomorrow!"  
>"But— this isn't fair!" Penny said. As Gumshoe pulled her away, she started to cry. "We just had a class trial in school! I know how the system works! I'm gonna be a prosecutor when I grow up, and when I am—"<p>

Phoenix didn't hear the end of Penny's statement. His mind had sent him flashing back 15 years.

_..."Quiet, everyone," the teacher said, looking at each student in turn. "It's time for our trial. Miles, because your money was stolen, I have a treat for you. You can be the prosecutor!"  
>The teacher gestured at two desks put together, on one side of the classroom. The desks were arranged to form a crude facsimile of a courtroom, including a witness stand, prosecution's table, and defense bench. The teacher's desk was where the Judge would sit.<br>Miles nodded, bowed to the teacher, and took his place at the desks._

_The teacher spoke once more to the class. "Does anyone want to represent the defendant, Phoenix?"_

_Silence._

_The teacher slowly turned, and looked at Phoenix. "I'm sorry, Phoenix..."_

"_...but it looks as though you stand alone."_

When Phoenix snapped out of his reverie, Penny was gone.

* * *

><p>April blinked once Phoenix unfroze. "Oooh. That didn't go so well," she observed.<br>Phoenix nodded. "They've got a new witness, and we've got... a scroll." He looked at it more closely.  
>"And a script," April pointed out. "Maybe Dee'll answer our questions now."<br>A chill breeze heralded that the day was becoming evening. Phoenix handed the scroll back to April. "I hope you're right," he said.

Once her script was returned to her, Dee was communicative... albeit barely so.  
>"Ms. Vasquez?" April said. "We'd like to ask you about the Pink Princess—"<br>"It's on TV. Every week. That's all I have to say about that," Dee responded, sitting down in a nearby chair and leafing through the script.  
>April's "Um—" was met with the reply, "Quiet. I'm reading."<p>

Phoenix decided to try. "Ms. Vasquez, this is about the _murder_ of one of your actors. It's a matter of life-or-death importance, and the death's happened already! What you have to tell us could be important!"  
>Dee's gaze sliced Phoenix in a cold instant. She asked, "Am I a suspect?"<br>"Um, no," Phoenix said, put on the spot, "but—"  
>"You wanted to know about the day of the murder?" Dee asked, stepping up the pace to keep Phoenix off balance.<br>He nodded, unable to think of anything to say.  
>Dee flicked her head slightly in understanding. Then, she said, "You know there was a meeting here at noon?"<br>April added, "With the director and the network 'bigwigs', right?"  
>"Correct," Dee said. "Now, listen closely. None of the people in this trailer that afternoon went to Studio One. It was impossible for us to leave."<br>"Impossible?" Phoenix asked. Hadn't Cody mentioned something about this?  
>"The path was blocked," said Dee, heading towards the gate of the Studio. "Come."<p>

Dee led Phoenix and April to the intersection of paths, and pointed to the monkey statue. The statue's head was disconnected from the base of the statue, and lay next to the path, tangled up in some large branches.  
>"That's Mr. Monkey," Dee said, pointing at the head and the statue. "Its head fell over in the wind on the day of the murder. They didn't start moving the head out of the way until after 3:00." She shrugged, effortlessly. "It was after 4:00 by the time the path was unblocked. Capice? Everyone in this trailer was stuck here until the path was cleared."<br>"So that means—" April said.  
>Dee flick-nodded again. "Stuck until after 4:00. Hammer died at 2:30. Thus, none of us could have gone to Studio One."<br>It was just as Cody had said— the path was blocked. Then, a thought occurred to Phoenix.  
>"B-but wait!" said Phoenix. "What if the head fell over after 2:30? Then, you or someone from the trailer, could have gone to Studio One!"<br>Dee smiled thinly. "When Mr. Monkey wasn't broken," she said, "it announced the time... in 'ooks'. One 'ook' per hour. Ook, ook, ook, ook." To herself, she muttered, "Always with the ooking."  
>Ms. Vasquez pointed at the head with one gloved hand. "Check inside the head," she said. "The clock inside stopped when it broke."<p>

Phoenix and April walked over to the tangle, and peered inside the head. Inside, there was a speaker, an amount of machinery— and a stopped analog clock, reading 2:15.  
>"2:15...?" Phoenix said.<br>"That's right," Dee said. "This path was blocked from 2:15 till after 4:00. Therefore, we're innocent."  
>"And Hammer died in Studio One at 2:30..." April said.<br>Dee tapped a bit of fresh ash off of her current cigarette. "See?" she said. "Goodbye."  
>She then turned around and prowled back into Studio Two.<p>

April and Phoenix stood alone on the path, as the sun slowly sank towards the walls of Global Studios. Both looked at each other at the same time.  
>April sighed. She was tired out again, but this time it was purely fatigue. "I think we've found out everything we can, Nick."<br>Phoenix nodded. "We know who one witness is, and we did find a few pieces of evidence." He checked the empty bottle, making sure it was still safe in his pocket. "And I learned a bit about trading cards..."  
>April smiled. "Let's go back to the office," she said. "We can plan for the trial. They'll never know what hit them!"<br>Phoenix agreed. "I hope so, April...

I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	12. Case 3: Trial, Day 2

**~ October 16, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 4 ~**

Once again, the Judge opened the proceedings. "This court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Wendy Powers."  
>Behind the prosecutor's table, Edgeworth bowed. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."<br>Phoenix Wright and April May stood tall in the defense's booth. Phoenix felt confident the day would go to him. "The defense is ready, Your Honor."  
>"Very well," said the Judge. "Mr. Edgeworth, your opening statement, please."<p>

Edgeworth cleared his throat. "An unexpected fact has come to the attention of the court," he said. "Yesterday, we learned that there were other people present at the studios! In addition, the defense raised doubts about the innocence of the studio assistant." He gestured at the Judge. "Today, I would like to show evidence proving they had nothing to do with the murder, as well as refuting the defense's prior claim."  
>"Very well," said the Judge. "You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth."<br>_I wonder if they're going to bring out Dee, the producer?_ Phoenix wondered. _They probably won't bring out the director; he's almost unintelligible. Though...  
><em>"The prosecution calls the studio assistant, Cody, to the stand," Edgeworth said.  
><em>...the assistant is another possibility, <em>Phoenix finished.

Cody still wore his armor from the day before. However, he had been required to check his 'sword' at the entrance to court. He walked to the witness stand, and stood rigidly.  
>"Will the witness state his name and profession?" Edgeworth asked.<br>Cody reached to draw his sword, before realizing it wasn't there. "I am Cody!" he said. "I serve at Global Studios! I am a member of the retinue of the Great Hero, the Pink Princess!"  
>Edgeworth looked confused for a second, but recovered. "Will the witness state his full name, and explain his profession for the court?"<br>Cody nodded. "My last name is embarrassing, and it gives me no pleasure to speak it! However, I wear it with honor, nonetheless. I am Cody Oldbag! I serve at the Global Studios, helping the Great Hero and the gods in many ways!"  
><em>Cody <em>_**Oldbag? **_Phoenix thought. _He's related to the gate guard? _Then, he realized. _This is why Will Oldbag was defending him so vehemently, yesterday!  
><em>On the other side of the room, Miles Edgeworth didn't seem to be bothered by the revelation.  
>The Judge was confused. "Gods? Retinue? Young man, what are you talking about?"<p>

Recovering, Phoenix saw an opportunity to gain a few brownie points with the judge. "Your Honor," he said, "Mr. Oldb— Cody— the witness works at the studios as an assistant."  
>"I see," the Judge nodded, turning to address Cody. "Were you at Global Studios on the day of the murder?"<br>"I was, Your Honor!" Cody replied.  
>Phoenix was pretty sure the question was redundant, but now the answer was down in the record.<br>The Judge thought for a moment, then nodded. "Very well. Please testify to the court about the events of that day."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"That day, I arrived at the studio around 8:00 AM! In the morning, I watched a divination of a future battle! This ended when the spirit of the Princess stumbled! Additionally, the light god needed to go commune with his fellows, in Studio Two! I stayed behind, and cooked lunch. Once I was done cooking, I delivered the lunch to Studio Two; behind me, there was a crash, as a tree blocked the path! I, and all those within Studio Two, remained trapped inside until after 4:00."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

The Judge blinked several times. "Mr. Oldbag, what do you refer to by 'gods' and 'spirits'?" He looked deeply confused.

It fell to Phoenix to explain. "Your Honor, the defense attempted to interview the witness yesterday. He gave an account similar to his current testimony. As far as we have been able to determine, the 'spirits' refer to the actors inside the Princess and Magistrate costumes, the 'light god' is the director, and the 'divination' is his way of describing the action scene run-through."  
>"I see..." the Judge said, thinking quietly. "I wonder..." He turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."<br>"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said.

As Cody repeated his testimony, Phoenix had some questions to ask. "Cody, who was at the 'divination'?"  
>Cody saluted stiffly. "I was! So were the spirits, and the light god! The guardian of the gate was not there. Neither was the dark god, who was in Studio Two the entire day."<br>"Dark god?" the Judge asked, his expression uncertain.  
>"He means, the producer," April explained, as Phoenix thought of the next question to ask.<br>"You said Powers stumbled?" Phoenix asked.  
>Cody nodded. "Yes! The spirit stumbled, and nearly twisted her ankle! She limped for the rest of the morning."<br>So far, the evidence wasn't looking good, and the few things it made sense to ask about wouldn't help any. Still, it would be for the best to get all the facts on the table. "What time was the path blocked?" Phoenix asked.  
>Cody thought for a moment. He sounded almost normal when he spoke. "About... 2:15."<br>Whispers from the gallery. Edgeworth spread his arms wide, and spoke to the Judge. "Your Honor," he said, "here we have our proof. The assistant could not have committed the crime. He was trapped in Studio Two at the time of the murder!"  
>The whispers became louder, turning into muttering.<br>The Judge turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, do you have any further questions?"  
>Wright thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything to ask Cody, but he had the feeling that something was escaping him. He started to say, "No, Your H—", and then flinched as April jabbed a sharp elbow into his side.<br>"Ask about lunch!" she whispered.  
>"—Er, yes, Your Honor!" Phoenix finished. "The defense has further questions."<p>

The Judge thought for a moment. "You sound indecisive, Mr. Wright," he noticed, thinking upon Phoenix's request. "Please, continue."  
>"Cody," Phoenix said, "You said you cooked lunch. Can you go into more detail?"<br>"Your Honor," Edgeworth interrupted before Cody could say anything, "The defense is clearly stalling. I would like to move to dismiss the current witness."  
>"Hmm," the Judge said, looking at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright. Does your question have any actual bearing upon the case?"<br>Phoenix gulped, silently. He said, "I-I think so, Your Honor."  
>"Then, proceed," the Judge said. "However, if no connection is forthcoming, you will be at risk of a penalty, Mr. Wright." He turned towards Cody, and banged his gavel. "The witness will testify about cooking lunch!"<p>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"On the day the Princess struck down the Magistrate, I was given the job of cooking! I made four T-Bone steaks. I gave one to the spirit of the Magistrate! I would have given the second to the spirit of the Princess, but I tripped, and the steak was ruined. I delivered the final two steaks to the gods, in Studio Two."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

The Judge turned to look at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright? You may cross-examine. Be careful."

Phoenix knew where he was going, now. "Cody, you said you tripped, and ruined Ms. Powers' steak?"  
>"Yes!" Cody replied. "It gives me no honor, and no pleasure, to admit it, but— I did so."<br>"Couldn't you just have cooked another steak?"  
>"There were no other steaks to cook, and I could not give another to her!" Cody replied. "The spirit of the Magistrate had already to begun to consume his, and the gods would never stand for it if I were to donate their steaks to a spirit, even one of as great importance as that of the Princess!"<br>Phoenix made sure the bottle was safe from where April had bagged it. "In that case, Cody, what did Ms. Powers eat for lunch? Surely she didn't go hungry?"  
>"I do not know!" Cody said. "There was a tray of snacks— cookies, and such— in the Princess's spirit's room of repose. Though it would be meager fare, she could have dined upon it!"<p>

Phoenix smiled, pointing out at the court. "It was because of that plate of cookies that the murderer had their opportunity!"  
>A buzz of talk passed through the courtroom. Edgeworth watched, suspiciously.<br>Phoenix rummaged in the defense's bench, and held up the bag with the cookies. "Your Honor," he said, "the day before yesterday, I and my assistant were investigating in Wendy Powers' dressing room. My assistant ate a cookie from the tray Cody mentioned. She quickly began to fall asleep, and slept through the next day's trial."  
>Next, he held up the bottle of sleeping pills. "Yesterday, on the path to the studios, we found <em>this." <em>He placed the bagged bottle on the evidence table.  
>Edgeworth examined the bottle, reading the label. "Sleeping pills?" he said, then reeled back as Phoenix's line of logic hit him. "Ah!"<br>"Your Honor!" Phoenix said. "I have reason to believe that the murderer, seeing an opportunity when Cody tripped, slipped into Powers' dressing room with this bottle! He, or she, then drugged Powers' plate of cookies, and left before Powers arrived to eat her 'lunch'. After Powers had eaten, the pills went to work. When Powers was safely asleep, the killer broke into her room, stole her costume, and went to Studio One! My client claims she was asleep in her room at the time of the murder— because she was!"  
>Phoenix pounded the table for emphasis. "Therefore, Wendy Powers <em>could not<em> have killed Jack Hammer that day!"

Having said his piece, Phoenix looked over at Edgeworth. The prosecutor was pale, but he had recovered his composure. And, he was smiling.  
>"A charming story..." he said, opening his arms wide and shrugging his shoulders, "...but false."<br>"W-WHAT?" Phoenix said, sweating slightly. What did Edgeworth know?  
>"Your Honor! " Edgeworth said. "While the defense has an excellent theory, it is only that: a theory. Their evidence is merely circumstantial." He paused. "To rebut this theory, the prosecution will call its next witness; a witness who saw the murderer with her own eyes!"<br>Phoenix groaned. The Judge banged his gavel several times.  
>"As our witness is a grade schooler of tender years, and this <em>is<em> a murder case," Edgeworth added, "we worry that the defense might cause unnecessary trauma with his cruel questioning!"  
>April rolled her eyes.<br>"However, we have no choice. The prosecution calls Penny Hackins to the stand," Edgeworth said.

Penny walked up to the witness stand. Its height dwarfed her. When she was in her place, all Phoenix could see was the top of her head, as well as the upper frames of some round glasses. April suppressed a snicker.  
>"Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "Perhaps you could arrange for a box for her to stand on?"<br>"Oh, r-right," the Judge said. "Bailiff, please bring her a box. One of those donut crates should do."

With the box in place, Penny stared at Phoenix, Edgeworth, and the Judge.  
>"Will the witness state her name, and grade in school," Edgeworth said.<br>Penny was silent.  
>"Witness!" Edgeworth barked.<br>Penny whimpered, and said nothing.  
>The Judge gave Edgeworth the stink eye.<p>

"Penny?" April said. Penny turned, and saw April.  
>"H-hey, it's you!" Penny said. She cheered up a little.<br>April nodded. "I know he sounds scary, but... answer his question, 'kay?"  
>Penny thought for a second, then said quietly, "I'm Penny Hackins. I'm in 2nd grade."<p>

The Judge spoke. "Mr. Edgeworth," he said, "Please remember that you're speaking to a child. Try to be gentle."  
>"M-mrrph!" Edgeworth said, controlling himself. "Witness!" He then caught himself, and spoke more softly. "Er, I mean, Penny. You were present... er, you were at Global Studios on the day of the, er, incident?"<br>Penny nodded.  
>"Please, tell us what you saw that day," Edgeworth said.<br>Penny looked up at the Judge. "You look just like the Hermit of Thunder in the Pink Princess show!" she observed. To Edgeworth, she said, "You want me to tell you, and the sage there?"  
>The Judge nodded, saying, "I am a Judge, not a sage, but you can call me 'that bearded gentleman', if you need to." He paused, then added, "Incidentally, photographic equipment is strictly forbidden in this courtroom." Penny's camera still hung around her neck.<br>Edgeworth cleared his throat with a sour look. "M-my apologies, Your Honor. She refused to testify if she wasn't allowed to bring it. I'd like special permission, if that's possible."  
><em>It sounds like Penny's already stood up to Edgeworth once today,<em> Phoenix thought. _Good for her.  
><em>"It's my camera," Penny explained. "I take it with me— everywhere!"  
>"If she's really got a photo," April said to Phoenix, "then she must have had it on the day of the murder...!"<br>The Judge nodded, saying "Very well, Penny. Please testify to the court about what you saw on the day of the incident."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"Global Studios was making the grand finale of The Pink Princess. I just had to see the rehearsal! I found a map on the Internet, and went to the studios that day. I tried to go through the woods around the studio, so the guard wouldn't catch me... I got lost, though.

When I found my way out, there they were— it was the Pink Princess and the Evil Magistrate! The final battle happened in front of me! It was epic!

After that, I couldn't get into the studio, so I went home."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

_Hmm_, thought Phoenix. _That story sounds... fishy. _He could already think of several questions to ask her.  
>"Very well," the Judge said. "The defense may begin its cross-examination. And, be gentle. Remember, you're talking to a child."<br>"I will, Your Honor," Phoenix promised.

Phoenix thought over Penny's testimony, then asked his first question. "You said you got into Global Studios through the forest around it? The guard seems to think you always got in by the drain in the Employee Area."  
>Penny nodded. "Those are big woods. It's <em>really<em> easy to get lost, and it's full of brambles! The guard was blocking the way by the main gate, though, so I couldn't have got to the studios if I'd snuck in that way."  
>Phoenix nodded. "What time was it when you came out of the woods?"<br>Penny shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't bring my watch."  
>Wright thought for a moment, trying to come up with some other indicator of the time. "Did you see the monkey statue at the fork in the path?" he said.<br>"Hearing him 'ook' was part of how I found my way out of the forest," Penny said.  
>"Wait, so he wasn't broken when you saw him?"<br>"Nope," Penny said. "His head was right on his shoulders."  
><em>So, whatever Penny saw happened <em>_**before**__ the path was blocked_, Phoenix thought. _Interesting.  
><em>On the other side of the courtroom, Edgeworth was also mulling over this new development.

Phoenix took a deep breath, and asked the question the courtroom was waiting for. "Penny, you said you saw the battle. Tell me what you saw."  
>Penny thought for a moment. "I had just come out of the woods. I was looking around, trying to see where I was. Then, from Studio One, out came the Pink Princess!"<br>_That's strange,_ Phoenix thought. _The Princess came __**from**__ Studio One?  
><em>"The Magistrate came out after her," Penny said. "The Princess was limping a little, so they must have already fought once."  
>Beside Phoenix, April gave a quiet groan. The Princess was limping, just as Cody had said.<br>"Then, the fight began. It was epic," Penny said. Her voice started to speed up. "Pow! Wham! Then, the Pink Princess went for the Magistrate... and that was it!" Penny paused, then made air quotes with her fingers. "Like they say— 'The Pink Princess always wins!'"

Several things were fishy with Penny's testimony. "You saw the _Magistrate_ come out of Studio One?" Phoenix said? "Costume and all?"  
>Penny looked at Phoenix as though he was square. "Of course I saw the Magistrate! He's pretty hard to see wrong."<br>Phoenix nodded, thinking. _If the photo from the gate shows Jack Hammer out of costume, then how on earth did he get in it?_ He asked Penny, "What you've told us about the fight isn't exactly... detailed. You saw what happened, move-by-move, right?"  
>"Um... yeah!" Penny said. Did she look nervous, for a moment there? "The Princess used... um, a Zigzag Whirling Kick! And the Magistrate countered with his sword! And then the Princess used her rapier! Something like that."<br>Phoenix looked at April.  
>"This is fishier than those sandwiches you made for dinner, Nick," April whispered. "She's being pretty vague about what she saw..."<br>Phoenix whispered back, "I know. I think we should just go straight for the evidence."  
>When April nodded, Phoenix straightened up, and asked the question Penny had been dreading.<br>"Penny, yesterday you told us that you had a photo from the fight you've just mentioned. May we see it?"

Penny was silent for a long time. Finally, she spoke.  
>"No."<p>

"I'm sorry?" Edgeworth said, from across the bench. The Judge merely looked confused.  
>"No," said Penny, again. "You can't see the photos." Her voice was flat.<br>The Judge looked down at Penny from his stand. "Young lady," he said, "this is a trial! The photographs in your camera may decide the case one way, or the other."  
>Penny was starting to get agitated. "You don't understand," she said. "You <em>can't<em> see them."

Phoenix looked back at her, suspiciously. "Penny," he said. "Something's bothering me."  
>He explained, "You said you saw the Princess and Magistrate fighting. Yet you, a self-professed Princess fan, can't say what happened in the fight, and don't have the photos." Wright took a deep breath. "Penny, I believe you're lying about what you saw!"<br>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth thundered from across the stand. "Mr. Wright! How cruel you are, to terrorize a poor child so!"  
>"I don't care if she's a child or a prosecuting attorney! No one should lie in court!" Phoenix yelled back.<br>"What do you mean, 'or a prosecuting attorney'?" Edgeworth said.  
>"You know as well as I do that she's being vague!" Wright yelled. "Tell me, what kind of killer uses a 'Zigzag Whirling Kick'?<br>Edgeworth reeled at the force of Phoenix's argument.  
>"My point is this!" Phoenix continued. "Penny, you may have seen the Princess fighting... but since you can't seem to remember the details, the only path to the truth resides within your camera!"<br>The Judge banged his gavel to halt the buildup of buzz in the gallery. "Mr. Wright!" he said. "What, exactly, do you propose?"  
>"The witness has repeatedly insisted that she can't show us the photos. Not won't. Can't. It's time we found out why." Phoenix took a breath. "The defense requests that Penny testify about why she cannot display the photos she took!"<br>Through all of this, Penny was watching with awe, and not a little fear.

The Judge thought it over, then banged his gavel. "Penny? Could you please tell us why we can't see the photos?"

Penny was silent for a few moments, then nodded. She testified.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"Yes, I did catch a few photos of the fight, but none were very good. So, I erased them. Th-that's all!"

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Edgeworth, Phoenix, April, and the Judge all had their mouths open. "You... _erased_ them?" Edgeworth said, after a few moments.  
>"That's it?" Phoenix said to himself. How would he be able to deal with a testimony that short?<br>The Judge closed his mouth, looked at Phoenix, and said, "Mr. Wright. You may cross-examine."

Wright asked the big question. "You _erased_ the photos? Why?"  
>Penny was trying really hard to sound nonchalant. It wasn't working. "Oh, I was too late," she said. "I got a few photos that were blurry, or out of focus. And one that showed the Princess walking away. It wasn't anything good."<br>"That's all?" Phoenix said.  
>"Well..." Penny said. "Yeah! I wasn't able to get anything, so I erased the bad stuff."<p>

From within the defense's bench, Phoenix took out a familiar ornate scroll, tied with a pink ribbon. "Penny!" he said, pointing straight at the fangirl.  
>"Wh-wh-what?" Penny said, looking at Phoenix and the scroll.<br>Wright smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me this the other day."  
>"Huh?" said Penny? "Oh... right."<br>Now, Phoenix smiled. He was close. "What was it you told me then?" He closed his eyes, trying to recall what Penny had said.

"_I've been to every live show," Penny said. "I've got photos from every single one!"  
><em>. . .  
><em>When Penny got her breath and her footing back, she said, "You're welcome! It'll be a lot of work to make a new scroll, but with the photo I got after I saw the Princess struck down the Magistrate, it'll finally, <strong>finally<strong> be complete!"_

"Penny," Phoenix said, "this scroll is supposedly a collection of photos from _every_ Pink Princess live show. If you really did get a photo from after the Princess struck the Magistrate down, I find it hard to believe that you would just erase it. Wouldn't you keep it to complete the record?"

"Mr. Wright," the Judge interjected, "What exactly is this scroll?"  
>Phoenix unrolled it, and held it up for the Judge. "It's a collection of pictures of the Pink Princess, Your Honor. All were taken by Penny Hackins. She claims there's photos from every single live show!"<br>"I... I see," the Judge said.  
>"Penny," Phoenix said, "Not only did you show me this scroll, you swore up and down yesterday that you <em>had<em> a photo from the fight. Today, you claim you erased it. Why would you erase such a precious photo? It was because..."

And there, Phoenix ran out of steam. He'd been letting his mouth race ahead without giving thought to the underlying reasons. Why _had_ Penny lied today? She couldn't have erased the photo, and if she'd seen the Princess and Magistrate fighting, she'd have made sure to take one.  
>That gave rise to a new question. Why had the fight taken place outside? If the killer and victim were in Studio One— and Hammer had gotten into the Magistrate costume, for some strange reason— the killer would want to keep the murder as private as possible. Whoever it was, they wouldn't want witnesses seeing the exact same thing Penny had seen. It didn't add up. It didn't make sense. The only way that would explain everything—<p>

was if Penny hadn't seen any fight at all.  
>The answer came to Phoenix in a flash. He had it! He snapped out of his reverie to find the Judge, and the courtroom, staring at him.<br>"Mr. Wright?" the Judge said. "Are you feeling all right?"  
>"Errr, never better, Your Honor," Phoenix said, blushing bright red. His hesitation had cost him.<br>"As I thought," Edgeworth said, shrugging smugly. "The defense falls silent, because they have no explanation for the witness's actions. A shame, and yet—"  
>"No explanation?" Phoenix said. "No explanation?" He couldn't believe it. "Your Honor!" he said. "The defense <em>has<em> a line of reasoning!"  
>The Judge nodded. "Go ahead, Mr. Wright."<p>

Phoenix backed up to where he had left off. "Penny. Why would you erase a precious photo, a picture of the climactic fight between your favorite hero and villain?" He paused for emphasis. "It was because, Penny, _you never saw the fight at all!"  
><em>Penny gasped, and began to shake.  
>Edgeworth pounded upon the table. "Mr. Wright!" he said. "What are you doing?"<br>"Getting to the truth!" Phoenix replied. "For the same reason you're trying to stop me!"  
>The Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order! Both of you are out of order!"<br>Penny sniffled. She was close to the edge.  
>"Penny never saw any fight that day," Phoenix explained, jumping in before anyone else could say anything. "She caught a photo, all right— but not of the Princess defeating the Magistrate! In Penny's mind, she failed to catch the crowning moment of her <em>entire fangirl career!<em>"

That did it. Penny took a deep breath, and _bawled_.

Edgeworth sent dirty looks at Phoenix. The Judge scrambled to restore order, banging his gavel. A few members of the audience looked abashed.  
>"Now, see what you've done?" Edgeworth shouted at full volume. "You've broken the poor girl, Wright!"<br>"_You_ brought her onto the witness stand, knowing she was hiding the truth!" Phoenix shot back.  
>"Yes, I brought her here, but <em>you're<em> the one who laid into her, Mr. Wright!"  
>"If it wasn't for—"<p>

Finally, the Judge stood, lifting his gavel with both hands, and brought it slamming down upon its wooden pad. The _**BANG **_stunned the entire courtroom.  
>"<em><strong>ORDER,<strong>_" the Judge said flatly. He looked worn out.  
>He was about to say something else, but Penny spoke, softly through her tears.<br>"It's true," she said, sniffling. "I'll tell you what really happened."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"*sniff* That day, I went to the studios. I was just coming out of the woods... and there was the Pink Princess. She _was_ limping a bit... and, she was carrying the Magistrate, who wasn't moving, over her shoulder. I did catch a photo of her, as she went into the studio.  
>I couldn't bear to think I'd missed the battle, so I made up a story and told everybody that I'd seen it happen."<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

After hearing Penny speak, the Judge nodded. "So, there was no fight..." he said. The Judge turned to Phoenix, and shot him a dirty look. "Before we continue, Mr. Wright, you will receive a penalty for bringing the witness to tears." He marked something down on a notepad. "Furthermore, if you decide to cross-examine her further, I expect you to take the utmost care. Upsetting the witness in _any way_ will result in another penalty, Mr. Wright."

"...Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said, thinking up questions. If Hammer was in the Magistrate costume, he couldn't have been dead... not before the path was blocked. The killer must have knocked him out, somehow.  
>Phoenix took a deep breath, and asked the only question that mattered.<br>"Penny, you said you had a photo of the Princess and the Magistrate. May we view it?"  
>Penny nodded, as the bailiff came to help her connect her camera to the projector cable by the evidence table. The photo was shone on a screen, for all to see.<br>The picture was of the Pink Princess, seen from behind, walking into the gates of a studio. She was carrying the Evil Magistrate over her shoulder, just as Penny had claimed. In the lower-right corner was a stamp: **2:11 PM.**

The Judge looked at the photo. "Looking at this photo, it's hard to say what's going on..." he mused.  
>Phoenix glanced over the photo. It showed the Princess and the Magistrate. Why would the Princess be carrying him? Had the killer fought with Hammer? Penny had said she didn't see a fight, but how would the murderer knocked Hammer out?<br>Edgeworth cleared his throat. "While the fact that the Princess is carrying the Magistrate is an unexpected wrinkle, this photo does not challenge the prosecution's claims. Ms. Powers put on the Pink Princess costume, went to the studios, and there killed Jack Hammer."  
>Phoenix jumped in. "Your Honor, this is not the case! There is a contradiction here. Penny says she didn't see a fight, but the Princess is carrying the Magistrate over her shoulder. How was Jack Hammer rendered unconscious?"<p>

Edgeworth smiled, replying, "The prosecution has an answer." He walked over to the evidence table, and picked up one of the pieces of evidence Phoenix himself had submitted: the bottle of sleeping pills.  
>"Assume Ms. Powers was the killer," Edgeworth said. "While she is athletic, she'd want to ensure that Jack Hammer would be easy to kill. So, what did she do?" He held up the bottle. "She drugged him."<br>Phoenix groaned. Had he handed Edgeworth the decisive evidence _he_ needed to convict?  
>"Ms. Powers knew she'd need an alibi!" Edgeworth explained. "At lunch, she slipped a dose of sleeping pills into Mr. Hammer's steak, enough so that he'd collapse after he went to Studio One. Not only would this leave Hammer incapacitated for the fatal blow, Ms. Powers could claim she'd been sleeping all afternoon— and if the alibi was investigated, they'd find the bottle of pills and assume <em>she<em> was the one who'd been drugged!"  
>"I see..." the Judge said, raising his gavel as the gallery reacted in shock. "If this is true—"<p>

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix said. "Hammer wasn't in costume when he passed the security gate!"  
>Edgeworth shrugged. "He could have gone to the studio, got in costume, left, and then collapsed on the path outside. Nothing has changed."<br>"That makes no sense!" Phoenix said. "Why would Hammer go to the studio after lunch and get into costume, when the rehearsal in that studio wasn't until three hours later?"  
>As Phoenix and Edgeworth argued, April was still staring at the photo.<br>Edgeworth called back, "I can think of a dozen reasons! If Ms. Powers drugged his steak, she'd have made sure to invite him to the studio, in order that he would go before the dose took effect!"  
>"Nick..." April said.<br>"That's a long chain of 'if's," Phoenix said, "but here's one 'if' you don't want to think about! What if Hammer _was_ drugged— _but Ms. Powers wasn't the person in the Princess suit?_"  
>"Nick!" April said.<br>"Oh?" Edgeworth said. "Then how do you explain the limp? Everyone who saw Powers limping is accounted for. The assistant was off delivering steak. The director was in his meeting. The guard found out about Powers' limp later. The only other person who know about the injury was Powers herself! She was the person in the costume!"  
>"NICK!" April yelled in Phoenix's ear.<p>

Phoenix jumped. The audience, busily discussing Edgeworth's assertions, didn't notice. "GAH!" he said, looking at April. "What is it?"  
>"Nick," April said, pointing out the photo, "there's something in that photo that's completely wrong! You can blow this wide open!" She pointed.<br>At first, Phoenix wasn't sure what she was pointing at.  
>Then, he realized. A subtle piece of the background was, indeed, wrong.<p>

"Really?" Phoenix said, smiling at Edgeworth. "I'd say that Powers was the only person who could _not_ have been in that costume!"  
>Edgeworth reeled.<br>"Explain yourself, Mr. Wright," the Judge said. "Why are you sure that Ms. Powers is innocent?"  
>"Simple," Phoenix said, pointing at the screen. "Your Honor, please take another look at this photo." He pointed at the out-of-focus studio gates.<br>"I see... a gate?" the Judge said.  
>"Might I draw your attention to the number on that gate?" Phoenix asked, politely.<br>"The number?" the Judge said as he squinted. "Ah yes. Well, it's hard to see, but it looks like a '2'."  
>"It's clearly not a '1', then, Your Honor, correct?" Phoenix asked.<br>It took Edgeworth a few seconds to get Phoenix's line of reasoning. One he figured it out, he staggered backwards, saying, "Aaaaaah!"  
>The Judge looked confused. "Hmm? Eh? What's this all about? Please explain, so that I might be shocked along with the rest of the court."<br>Phoenix pulled up the studio map, pointing to specific spots on it. "This is a map of Global Studios," he said. "The body was found here, in Studio One." He pointed at the Studio.  
>"However," he continued, "in this photo, from before the time of the murder, we see nothing less than the Pink Princess moving into Studio <em>Two<em>!" He pointed it out on the map.  
>"B-but... that's impossible!" Edgeworth said.<br>"Your Honor, note the time stamp on the photo," Wright continued. "Four minutes later, the path to Studio Two would be blocked by the fallen head of the studio mascot, Mr. Monkey. The path wasn't cleared until 4:00 that day." He took a deep breath. "Which means, Your Honor, that of the people in Studio Two, one was the victim, Mr. Jack Hammer— and the other was the murderer! _Studio Two was the true scene of the crime!"  
><em>"Wait..." the Judge said. "That means...!"

"Yes, Your Honor!" Phoenix said. "We have heard that the assistant could not have committed the crime because he was trapped in Studio Two. The director and the producer, though they have yet to testify, have offered the same excuse. Any one of them— and _only_ one of them— could have been the murderer!"  
>The Judge slammed his gavel down upon its pad. "Order! Order!"<br>Edgeworth looked ill.  
>"The defense makes the following claims:" Phoenix said, in summation. "First, that the scene of the crime was Studio Two! Second, that the person that was in the Pink Princess costume was not Wendy Powers!"<br>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth said. "You have no proof that it was not Powers— she could have been trapped in Studio Two with the others!"  
>"I have proof," Phoenix said. He held up the bottle. "Check this bottle for fingerprints! Whoever used it was almost certainly the killer... and I'm certain that the prints on it are <em>not<em> those of Wendy Powers."  
>The Judge said, "I suppose you're right, Wright... very well. The court will take possession of the bottle."<br>Phoenix had figured it out when Edgeworth proposed his theory. He claimed the sleeping pills were used on Hammer. April was sure the pills had been used on Powers. If his guess was right...  
>"And finally," Phoenix said, pointing dramatically, "the defense's third claim is that the killer may have used that bottle to drug <em>both<em> Powers and Hammer, keeping one asleep, and the other ready for murder!"

Before anyone else could react, the Judge banged his gavel. "Enough! Your theories can be saved for later, Mr. Wright."  
>Edgeworth was whispering with some members of the police, on the prosecution's side of the courtroom.<br>The Judge continued, "This court will suspend proceedings on the current trial for today. Penny Hackins' testimony has revealed new possibilities in this case. In fact, things may have happened very differently than we previously thought."  
>He gestured to the photo. "The Pink Princess seen by Mr. Oldbag may have been one of the people in Studio Two, which was also the scene of the crime." The Judge turned to Phoenix. "Mr. Wright?"<br>"Yes, Your Honor?"  
>"Your homework is to find the answer to the following question: Who was in the Pink Princess costume? Did this person kill Hammer, or was it someone else— and why? Find the answers for me by tomorrow."<br>_That's a tall order,_ Phoenix thought.  
>"Mr. Edgeworth," the Judge said.<br>"Mm?" Edgeworth said.  
>The Judge looked gravely at him. "You will need to reconsider your stance in this case. Above all, you will need to reconsider your suspicion of Ms. Wendy Powers."<br>"As you say, Your Honor," Edgeworth replied. He spoke quietly. His face was conflicted.  
>"This trial will be extended until tomorrow. This is the last extension," the Judge said, in preparation to bang his gavel. "Now... court is adjourned!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	13. Case 3: Investigation, Day 3

**~ October 16, 2:21 PM ~ Court Entrance ~**

_Phoenix Wright, Adept Attorney_ let out a big sigh of relief as he and April walked out of the court's front doors. The trial had been close. Too close.  
>"We have to go make our final investigation," Phoenix said to April.<br>She nodded. "Mm-hm... we'll want to talk to Wendy Powers first, though. I thought she had something—"  
>The sound of the Pink Princess theme emanated from April's jacket. Pulling out her cell phone, she answered it, saying "Hello!"<br>Phoenix waited patiently.  
>"Mm-hm!" April said, then, "So what were the results?"<br>Then, her eyes widened. "Really?" she said. "Whoa... thanks a lot!"  
>Another pause. "Uh-huh. Wright and Co. Law Offices."<br>"Seeya!" April finished, ending the call. She turned to Phoenix. "We were right!" She held up the bag with the cookies in it.  
>"So Ms. Powers <em>was<em> drugged..." Phoenix mused to himself.

As the two headed for the Detention Center, April said, "She'll be pretty happy when we tell her she really is innocent!"

**~ October 16 ~ Detention Center ~ Visitor's Room ~**

Wendy Powers was waiting for Phoenix when he and April walked in. She smiled, a bit weakly.  
>"Mr. Wright!" she said. "You did very well again today... thank you!"<br>Phoenix nodded. "I'm pretty sure we can win the trial for good, tomorrow." He didn't mention that, by the new trial fast-tracking system, tomorrow was all they had left. If he didn't win tomorrow, Ms. Powers would be guilty by forfeit.  
>Ms. Powers nodded. "I hope so, though something's bothering me, really."<br>Phoenix remembered that Powers had had something to say to him yesterday, but never got the chance. He nodded. "What is it?"  
>Wendy Powers paused, then said, "I never twisted my ankle."<p>

"OK, then—" Phoenix said. Then, the full implications of what Powers had said hit him. "WHAAAAAT?" he yelled.  
>April stammered, "So... Cody and Oldbag <em>lied—<em>?"  
>Wendy Powers nodded. "I don't know why they'd say I sprained my ankle, but it never happened. That morning, we had the action scene run-through. It ended when the director had to go to his meeting."<br>"Y-you were feeling fine then, right?" said Phoenix, recovering.  
>Powers nodded again. "I was. At lunch, Cody tripped, so I ate some of the cookies in my room. Then, I laid down for a nap. Other than that, I felt all right the entire day."<br>Phoenix shot a look at April. She nodded, slightly. They'd have some interesting questions to ask at the studio!  
>"Thanks, Ms. Powers," Phoenix finished as he got up. "I think you may have just given us the key to this whole thing."<p>

**~ October 16 ~ Global Studios ~ Main Gate ~**

"...go away," Will Oldbag said. The guard didn't sound grouchy so much as tired. Having the police running about a studio for four days straight would do that to you.  
>"Please, Mr. Oldbag, I only have one question," Phoenix said. "Your son, Cody, told you that Ms. Powers twisted her ankle during the rehearsal."<br>Oldbag nodded.  
>Phoenix continued, "When exactly did he make you aware of this?"<br>Oldbag thought for a moment, stroking a free hair. Finally, he said, "It was when I arrived, at 1:00. The rehearsal had ended about an hour ago. Cody came out to tell me the director was in a meeting. He also mentioned how Powers stumbled."  
>Phoenix nodded. "Thanks, Mr. Oldbag. Actually, there is <em>one<em> more thing..."  
>Oldbag groaned.<br>"What did you have for lunch the day of the murder?"  
>The guard blinked. He hadn't been expecting the question. "I had pizza," he said. "Around noon."<p>

April made sure to thank Will Oldbag again as she and Phoenix headed for the Employee Area.

* * *

><p>The Employee Area was starting to smell very strange. The plates from the day of the murder had been left untouched, and the few flies buzzing around them knew it. April walked over to where Hammer's plate was sitting, and tried to examine it. Phoenix joined her. The plate, with the large bone from the steak, looked rather ordinary. Wright reached out to pick it up.<p>

"_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!"**_

Once again, Phoenix and April jumped.  
>"Nonono! No touching!" Gumshoe said, running from out of Powers' dressing room. Then, he saw April and Phoenix.<br>"Oh, sorry, pal!" he said. "I was being dramatique again, wasn't I?"  
>April glared at Gumshoe. "Yeah, and you know what they say about actors who are all mouth..." she muttered to herself.<br>"What was that?" Gumshoe said.  
>April perked back up. Brightly, she said, "Nothing!"<p>

"Anyway," Gumshoe said, "I'm here to examine that plate there." He pointed to Hammer's place.  
>"Wait..." Phoenix said. "Are you looking for sleeping pills?"<br>Gumshoe nodded. "Yeah, pal. Traces thereof."  
>"How?" April asked. She seemed very interested.<br>"Well, for a thorough examination I gotta take the plate back to the precinct," Gumshoe said, pulling a bottle of liquid and a large plastic bag out of his coat pockets. "But, I have the capabilities to make a cursory examination right here, pal!"  
>Phoenix edged a little closer. Would his speculation earlier that day be right?<br>"Our science guy gave me some testing solution," Gumshoe explained, holding up the bottle. "This reacts to sleeping pills, see? If there're traces, it'll change color."

"Ooooh..." April said, as Gumshoe carefully poured the light green liquid onto Hammer's plate. There didn't seem to be any immediate effects.  
>"So...?" she asked.<br>"Now, now, everything in due time, pal," Detective Gumshoe said, looking at his watch and at the plate.  
>As he, Phoenix, and April watched, the solution slowly changed color to a deep, primary blue.<p>

"So there were sleeping pills on the plate!" Phoenix said. He hadn't been sure if his guess had been right, but this corked it. Still, what did it mean? Since both Powers and Hammer had been drugged...  
>Gumshoe carefully maneuvered the plate into the plastic bag, then sealed it. "I'm going to go back to the precinct to do some more detailed tests," he said.<br>"Thanks for all the free info, Detective!" April said, grinning a bit.  
>Gumshoe pocked the bagged plate, then scratched the back of his head in the way he did when he was a bit embarassed. "Well... don't go telling anyone this, pal," he said, "But I was kind of impressed at today's trial, too. Most lawyers would've given up hearing that girl's testimony. But I think with you up there... Powers has got a chance."<p>

"So, your investigation's going well, then?" Phoenix asked.  
>Gumshoe tighted his grip on the back of his head, and grimaced. "It's a real mess, pal! Some people think we should pursue the case we already have against Powers, and some people think we should switch suspects!"<br>"What do you think, Detective?" April asked.  
>"Well, pal, I hate to admit it," Gumshoe said, "But... I'm not sure I buy the case against Ms. Powers any more. I'm not sure who done it, though!" After a moment, he added, "Pity about Mr. Edgeworth, though."<p>

"How _is_ Edgeworth doing, anyway?" Phoenix said. He'd looked ill when Wright had left the courtroom.  
>"Edgeworth is out of control!" Gumshoe said. "He was in the waiting room, drinking one of those Princess Soda-Pop things. They sell 'em at the court and the studios... anyway, he was holding the can, and completely crushed it! Soda went everywhere!"<br>April went wide-eyed. "Whoa..." she said quietly. "He must be _furious!"  
><em>"Yeah," said Phoenix. "If he's crushing cans and bottles..." That reminded him. "Say, have you got any news yet with that empty bottle?"  
>"Oh, the bottle of sleeping pills?" Gumshoe said, then shrugged. "They found prints on the bottle, but they don't belong to Hammer or Powers. They're not sure whose they are."<br>_Hmm_, Phoenix thought. _At the very least, I could point out that the user has to be someone else...  
><em>"Anyway, I gotta get back to Criminal Affairs," Gumshoe said, waving at the two as he walked out the door. "Bye, pal!"  
>Phoenix only snapped out of his train of thought after Gumshoe had left, and ended up waving at an empty doorway.<p>

A quick look-round convinced Phoenix and April that there was nothing else new in the Employee Area. "We'd better head to Studio Two," April said. "Time to check out the _real_ scene of the crime!"

* * *

><p>Studio Two looked a bit more arid than it had a few days ago. The studio van was still parked by the incinerator on the drying dirt. The steak plates still lay on the table.<br>The two looked around. Seeing nothing new, Phoenix pulled out the pink scale April had found the previous day. "Let's take one more look at that incinerator," he said, rolling up his sleeve. He knelt by the trash burner, and began to rummage.  
>Mostly, the incinerator contained ashes, and grit. At the very bottom, though, Phoenix's fingers felt something flat and smooth. He pulled it out. It was a ribbon, covered in embroidered signs for peace, and barring that, fortune in battle.<p>

April blanched when she saw it. "Nick," she said, taking the ribbon from Wright's hand and examining it, "I know where this comes from." She moved in close, speaking in a whisper. "_It's a piece of the Pink Princess's costume!_"  
>Now Phoenix remembered where he'd seen the pink scale. It was a piece of one of the Princess's pink (plastic) shoulder-guards. "I think this is what happened to the Pink Princess costume," he said, out loud. If they'd needed more evidence that the scene of the crime was Studio Two, this would do! "It's... been burned. There's nothing left but pieces."<br>April looked at the ribbon, slowly walking away from the incinerator. A tear slowly showed on her cheek. After a long silence, she finally said, "The costume, destroyed... Jack Hammer, dead... how's the studio going to film the finale? Will the show just... stop? No..."

With a slight sigh, Phoenix put an arm on April's shoulder. "April," he said. "I don't know how the studio intends to finish the Pink Princess show, but we're a critical part of it."  
>April looked up at Phoenix. She was surprised by his words. "You mean...?" she said.<br>Phoenix nodded, staring her right in the eyes. "The studio can make another costume. I don't know what they'll do for the Evil Magistrate, but they'll come up with something. However, _it won't matter if Ms. Powers goes to jail._"  
>April blinked in shock.<br>"That's our job," Phoenix continued. "We're here to clear Wendy Powers's name. And we _will_ do this."

Then, acting on impulse, he reached around April, wrapping her in a hug, holding her while she breathed deeply and accepted the truth of Phoenix's words.

* * *

><p>Once the two broke apart, April said, "Thanks," as she straightened up and wiped her eyes. Leading the way to the Studio Two trailer, she said in closer-to-normal tones, "You know, there is one place we haven't really searched yet..."<br>Phoenix followed her. Would some piece of decisive evidence be inside the trailer? A hidden truth or shocking secret?

**~ October 16 ~ Global Studios ~ Trailer ~**

"Well, it _looks_ like an ordinary trailer," Phoenix said. The room was mostly unfurnished, with a large table and chairs taking up the center of the room. A wheeled whiteboard stood in front of a number of old posters for movies and shows.  
>"<em>The Singing Samurai<em>... starring Jack Hammer," Phoenix read off one of the posters. "What on earth do samurai sing about? Chopping off heads?"  
>"Ooh-ooh-ooh!" April said. "That movie was the <em>best!<em> It's about a samurai who sings his way into fame and fortune."  
>"...who <em>sings,<em>" Phoenix said.  
>"Mr. Hammer was a really good singer, you know," April pointed out.<br>Phoenix couldn't believe it. "Singing samurai stars... what's next? Ninja ballet?"  
>April grinned. "Oh, Worldwide Studios is already doing that. The show's set to premiere this winter!"<p>

Phoenix was struck speechless. Dodging a poster for _Pink Princess: The Movie_, he examined the text on the whiteboard. The text listed out the costs of the episodes, including the budget breakdown of the final episode. The number of zeros in the final figure was staggering.  
>"I can't believe they spend that much money on the show...!" he muttered, to himself. April, who was examining the documents on the table, shot a glance at the whiteboard and nodded. "I know! It's really expensive. I hear they pay for it by selling trading cards."<br>_That explains a lot_, Phoenix thought. Passing a poster for "_Kung-Fu Theater_, starring Wendy Powers", Wright took a look in a small wastebasket wedged in the corner of the room. The only thing in it was some crumpled paper cups. He looked at April, and shrugged. She indicated the table, and shook her head.  
>The room was looking to be devoid of clues, vital or otherwise.<p>

Glancing at a poster with Jack Hammer, in samurai garb, riding a horse, Phoenix said, "Hmm... I don't think there's anything here."  
>April nodded in agreement. "Hey, the saying goes, you win some, and—"<br>Loud knocking came from the trailer door, a second before Cody busted in, out of breath.  
>"I have been looking all over for you!" he said, panting heavily. "*gasp* The dark god wants you in Studio One! *pant*" Cody paused for breath, then finished, "I will take you there!"<p>

* * *

><p>Cody got his breath back as the three walked down the path between studios. When April asked what Dee wanted, he said, "You will see!" as he opened the Studio One door with a card.<br>When Phoenix walked in, the studio was empty. Dee was nowhere to be seen. Cody slipped inside after the pair, shutting the studio door. It clicked behind him.  
>Then Cody pulled out a long, sharp sword. A <em>real<em> sword. The sword normally wielded by the Evil Magistrate. "You shall not sully the Princess's honor!" he cried, hefting the sword like a baseball bat and coming at the pair.

"Now hang on—" Phoenix said, backing away from the waving blade. "What are you talking about? Honor?"  
>Cody closed on Phoenix, sensing him to be both the greater threat and better lawyer. "I have heard you in the court of law! You try to sully the honor of the spirit of the Princess! You speak in lies! The Princess did the honorable deed, striking the Magistrate down!"<p>

To the side, April picked up a big (plastic) prop sword and began to run at Cody.  
>"Is <em>that<em> what this is about?" Phoenix said. "You're saying that it was _honorable_ for a person to commit murder?"  
>Cody swung at April, slicing the prop sword in half. She fell backward just in time to avoid getting skewered.<br>_Why do the Princess and Magistrate have real swords, anyway? _Phoenix thought as Cody turned back to him, saying, "Yes! It was the honorable thing to do! The _only_ thing to do! As the retainer to the Princess, I must protect her good name, even if I commit a grave sin!"  
>Phoenix looked around for something he could grab. A small toolbox caught his attention, and he hurled it at Cody. The assistant wasn't expecting the toss, and his feet got caught in the tools spilling out. He fell into a roll.<br>April, following Phoenix's example, began tossing small items at Cody; a clipboard, a megaphone. The assistant got up, dodging the incoming items as he retrieved his sword and ran at Phoenix.

A thud shook the door to Studio One, as Phoenix dodged around some lightstands. "You _must_ die here! It is the only way!"  
>Cody tried another swing, but the stand poles blocked him. Another thud came from the door, as though someone were slamming it. A muffled voice from outside yelled, "Lemme in, pal!"<br>"Detective Gumshoe!" April shouted. "Help!"  
>The detective's voice proved a distraction for the assistant. Seizing the moment of opportunity, Phoenix ran out from behind the lightstands, but tripped. He fell in the center of the floor.<p>

Cody saw _his_ chance. Standing over Phoenix, he raised the sword high. "Now, the Princess's honor will be saved!"  
>"Hey, that's a line from the show—" said April.<br>The door burst open, broken by repeated body-slams, and Detective Gumshoe charged into the room. His momentum took him right into a full-body tackle of the murderous assistant, as the sword flew off to stick in the floor.  
>"Hold it right there! I heard everything, pal!" said Detective Gumshoe.<p>

"Oof," said Cody, lying prone.

"Cody Oldbag!" Gumshoe said. "You're coming down to the precinct with me — now!"  
>Gumshoe held Cody's arms behind his back, leading him out to where another police officer stood. Cody went loudly, yelling.<br>"This is not the right thing to do! I thought you were guardians of justice! The Princess is the one who slew the Magistrate! You must..."  
>Cody's voice trailed off as the officer marched him towards the studio gates.<p>

Gumshoe walked back over to Phoenix and April. "H-hey, you OK, pal?" he asked. "Sorry I was a little late with my entrance. I don't really get many chances to practice that sort of thing."  
>April let out a very tense breath. "Detective Gumshoe..." she said, slowly recovering from the fright, "Thank you thank you thank you! We could have been Princess Pastries by now!"<br>"Huh?" said Detective Gumshoe, grinning. "Don't mention it, pal. Just doing my job." The detective stopped and grinned wider, as if waiting for something to happen.  
>"Um... Detective...?" Phoenix said, with some concern. What was he doing?<p>

Gumshoe shook his head, sighing. "Sorry, pal. It's just... I've wanted to say that line ever since I became a detective." He pointed outside with one hand. "Okay— I've got one more job to do today. See you at the trial!"

April looked at Phoenix once the detective had left the room. "Well, Nick..." she said, "We're _finally_ getting to the bottom of this."  
>Phoenix nodded. "I'm starting to understand the full picture of what happened. If I'm right, tomorrow's trial'll be as action-packed as one of those shows of yours."<p>

April grinned at that as the two walked out of the studio. "Really?" she said, one finger on her chin as she made a mental note. "If it's _just_ like on TV, then I'll be sure to bring along some popcorn!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<br>**


	14. Case 3: Trial, Day 3

**~ October 17, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 4 ~**

Phoenix Wright took a deep breath as he stood ready at the defense bench. April, sorting the evidence once again, stood beside him. In the gallery, more than a few people connected with the case had showed up. Detective Gumshoe had his bowl of confetti at the ready. Will Oldbag watched from a front-row seat. Wright wasn't sure, but he thought he even spotted Dee Vasquez, watching from the back row. At the prosecutor's table, Edgeworth was a bit paler than usual, but he stood tall, and listened to the Judge's pronouncement.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Wendy Powers," the Judge said, banging his gavel.  
>"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Edgeworth said.<br>"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix echoed.  
>The Judge cleared his throat, examining the notes spread before him. "Today will be the final day of this trial," he said. "I hope both the prosecution and the defense will be able to present decisive evidence."<br>_Wait,_ thought Phoenix. _Since me and Edgeworth have different accounts of what happened, shouldn't only __**one**__ of us have evidence to clinch the case?  
><em>"Mr. Edgeworth. Your opening statement," the Judge said.

Edgeworth gestured at Wright. "In yesterday's session, the defense presented us with a new theory for this case; that is to say, he claims the scene of the crime was, in fact, Studio Two." He paused to adjust his cravat. "Today, I will call on people present in the Studio Two trailer that day. From their testimonies, the truth will become clear."  
>"Very well!" said the Judge. "You may call your first witness, Mr. Edgeworth."<br>"The prosecution calls Mr. Sal Manella to the stand," Edgeworth said.

Sal, the director, was shown to the witness stand. He was wearing a copy of his outfit from two days ago, and looked as sweaty as ever. Fortunately, he didn't notice April, who had decided to sit down.

"...5till n33d a vill4in..." the director muttered to himself.  
>"Will the witness state his name and profession?" Edgeworth asked. His words triggered a pause from Sal Manella, then a torrent.<br>"... How r00d c4n j00 get!" Sal said. "J00 don't kn0w M3?! I'm the d1rec7or! I _mak3_ teh P1nk Prince5s 5how, n00b! ROFL!"  
>It was only 10:15, and Edgeworth was already having a bad day. He turned his steeliest glare on Mr. Manella.<p>

The director flinched. "S... Sal Manella. I'm a director. Television," he said, his accent falling completely flat.  
>"Were you at Global Studios on the day of the murder?" the Judge asked.<br>Sal nodded, still in shock. "Y-yes, Your Hon0r."  
>"Very well." The Judge nodded. "Please testify to the court about the events of that day."<br>"Wow, Nick," April said, "Edgeworth must be in a REALLY bad mood, to terrify poor Sal so badly!"  
>Phoenix nodded, as the director began to testify.<p>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"I was at the stud10s from 4round 9:00 that morn1ng, do1ng... umm... an 4ction sc3n3 run-thr0ugh. It t00k more time th4n I th0ught it w0uld.  
>I h34rd that ev3ryone1 else 8 lunch in th3 Employee Ar3a, but I had a m33ting in teh Studio Two trailer, s0 I didn't 3at lunch w1th the 0thers.<br>We were 1n 7he m33ting until around 4:00. Me and Dee t00k 1 bre8k, and at8e s7eaks 0uts1de. 1'm pretty sure n0ne of the 5uits left th3ir chairs, th0ugh.  
>Th4t's about 1t."<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Phoenix, Edgeworth, and the Judge all paused for a moment as they tried to make sense of Sal's speech. Then, the Judge said, "Hmm... the time of Mr. Hammer's death was 2:30 PM. According to your testimony, you were in a meeting at that time." He looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix glanced at Sal. It was time to clear up the falsehood that had plagued the past days' trial.  
>"Mr. Manella. Before we begin: during the run-through, was Ms. Powers injured in any way?"<br>"Umm... n0," Sal said. "Sh3 was just fine the whole time."  
>Edgeworth was starting to get a very strange look on his face.<br>"So, she did not sprain her ankle?" Phoenix pressed.  
>Sal looked at Phoenix. "Why on 3arth w0uld j00 th1nk th4t?" he asked. "The run-thr0ugh went grea7!"<p>

"HOLD IT!" It was Edgeworth. "We have solid testimony from two witnesses! The Pink Princess was limping that day!"  
>Phoenix smiled. "Not exactly. Penny <em>saw<em> the Princess limping, but she didn't see who was in the costume. Oldbag only heard about it from his son, Cody." He raised his fist, slamming it upon the table for emphasis. "And Cody, the assistant, lied about Ms. Powers being injured in the first place!"  
>The crowd, returning for the third day, gasped. Some of the more die-hard audience members took out notepads, where they'd written details of the trial to puzzle over them on their own time.<p>

Edgeworth bellowed, "Objection! Then why did the fangirl see the Princess limp?"  
>Phoenix replied, "Because whoever was in the costume bought the lie, and made sure to imitate the limp, both on camera and off!"<br>Wright didn't mention who he suspected was _in_ the suit. Edgeworth'd just ask him for evidence (which he didn't have), and then he'd end up eating a penalty.  
>The Judge banged his gavel. "Order!" he said. "Mr. Wright, where are you going with this?"<br>"Your Honor," Phoenix said, "I merely wanted to clear up this point of testimony before my cross-examination." The fact that Cody'd lied would come into play later.  
>The Judge nodded. "I see." He banged his gavel. "Let it be entered into the record that Cody lied about Ms. Powers' injury!"<br>Edgeworth glared at Phoenix as Wright thought of further questions to ask the director.

* * *

><p>"...and get th1s! Teh sp0ns0rz turn 2 m3 and say, 'Mr. Manella. Th3se scripts of your4s 4re not appr0pri8 4 children.' Can j00 believ3 it!?"<br>"I sure can," said April in an undertone. Sal was hard to pin down— mainly because he was telling the truth. He had described the meeting in the trailer in pointless detail.  
>"Okay, Mr. Manella," Phoenix said with a sigh, "one more time. You don't usually come to work early?"<br>"Oh, oh n0," the director said. "I come in 4ll s0rts of hour5. IIRC, I told U this be4."

Edgeworth looked bored. He weakly pounded the table for attention. "Mr. Wright," he asked, "are you keeping us in this swamp of minutiae for a reason? Or are you merely fishing for contradictions?"  
>"Well, umm..." Phoenix said. He'd been fishing, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. "I-I'm getting somewhere! I promise!"<br>The Judge looked up from a doodle he was drawing. "Please, Mr. Wright, get to it soon."

Phoenix decided to focus on an area he hadn't plumbed too deeply. "Mr. Manella, you mentioned a lunch break?"  
>Sal nodded. "M3 and Diva... er, Dee Vasquez... ate steaks 0uts1de." When Phoenix had spoken to him the other day, Sal had sworn up and down that he didn't get a chance to eat. Why had he lied?<br>Flipping through the Court Record, Phoenix saw something strange. It was a photo April had taken of the studio's outdoor table. The plates of steak were clearly visible.  
>And then Phoenix knew why. Sal wasn't lying two days ago. He was lying now!<br>"Mr. Manella, what time did you and Dee break for lunch?" This would shake things up.

Sal thought for a moment. "4round... yes... w3 left teh trail3r just after 2:30, and w3nt back 1n at 2:45."  
>2:30. The time of the murder. And Jack Hammer had been in Studio Two at the time.<br>Phoenix smiled as he held April's photo, asking, "And what were you doing for those 15 minutes?"  
>The director spread his arms wide, face taking on an <em>are-you-serious<em> expression. "Eating my T-b0ne st34k! Wh4t else?!"  
>"To eat a t-bone steak in 15 minutes... that's quite a feat," Edgeworth mused.<p>

"It is quite a feat," Phoenix agreed, holding up the photo. "After all, not only did you wolf an entire steak in that time, you ate the bones as well!"  
>Sal's face darkened. "...what?" he said.<br>Phoenix placed the photo on the projector at the side of the room, where it was enlarged onto a screen. "This is a photo of the table where you and Dee ate lunch."  
>On the photo, one of the plates clearly had a large T-shaped bone. The other was stained, but bare.<br>"W-what's this now, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked. "A... pair of plates?"  
>Phoenix explained. "Both Dee Vazquez and Sal Manella had T-bone steaks for lunch. On one plate, a large bone has been left behind."<br>"Mr. Wright," Edgeworth said, "It _is _a T-bone steak."

"Exactly my point!" Phoenix said. "The other plate is bare!" He focused on Sal. "Tell me. How can a person eat a T-bone steak, and not leave the bone?"  
>"Ummm... w3ll..." Sal said, sweating fiercely.<br>Phoenix continued.. "Your Honor! When I spoke to Sal two days ago, he claimed he didn't have time to eat on the day of the murder. He's now changed his story, saying he was eating lunch right when the killing took place! Why?" He pointed at Mr. Manella. "I demand that the director testify about what _really_ occurred during that 15-minute break!"  
>The Judge mulled over Wright's words. "I see," he said, nodding sagely. "The defense has made an important point," he said. "Given yesterday's testimony, the knowledge of what happened in the break becomes critical. The witness will testify about what happened at 2:30!"<p>

He banged his gavel to make it official.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"At 2:30, we to0k a br3ak, and went outs1de. C0dy, 7he ass1s7ant, was 7here w1th plate5 of st34k. Dee st4rted 3ating r1ght 0ff, but Cody didn'7 have 4nythin9 to 3at! 1 7h0ught th4t suxx0red, so I g4ve him my st34k. FWIW, I lied 2 prot3ct my reput8ion as a f00d-l0ver!"

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

The entire court paused a second, trying to decode Sal's words. Phoenix and April, who had gotten used to his chatter, looked at each other with the same thought: Sal's story was as implausible as him eating the steak bone.

The Judge was bewildered. "Mr. Edgeworth," he said, "What is a 'Few-iw?'"  
>"An abbreviation, Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "I believe it means 'For what it's worth'."<br>"I see..." puzzled the Judge, jotting something down. "Then, 'F.E.W.I.W.', Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine."

"Mr. Manella," Phoenix began, "I have a tough time believing you, of all people, would give up your one and only steak."  
>Sal shrugged. "C0dy r3ally wan7ed 1t!"<br>"And what did Cody do with the bone?"  
>Sal shrugged again. "IDK! (I Don't Know) 1 th1nk h3 thr3w it 1nto th4t inciner8or."<br>_I bet that __**is**__ what happened to the steak, _Phoenix thought, _but we'll never prove it._

"Mr. Manella. If you gave your steak away, then what did _you_ eat?"  
>Sal looked sulky. "N0thing. Z1p. N4d4. It suxx0rs!"<br>Phoenix knew where he needed to go now. "And, if you didn't eat, then what did you do during that 15 minutes?"  
>The question caught Sal off guard. "Um... w3ll, I... w4lked ar0und teh stud10! It's 4lw4ys nic3 2 make a surv3y of the pl4ce."<br>In the defense bench, Phoenix grasped the fangirl's photo, holding it out of sight. "And during this survey," Phoenix asked, "did you see anything... unusual? Out of the ordinary? Out of place?"  
>Sal was sweating now, and not from seeing a cute girl. "Um... n0, n0! Noth1ng at 4ll. Ev3rything was f1ne. ROFL!"<br>Phoenix smiled. "Mr. Manella, you are lying."

"OBJECTION—" Edgeworth said, but Phoenix spoke over him.  
>"Because," Phoenix shouted as he held up the photo, "If you had really looked around the studio, you would have stumbled over the body of Jack Hammer!"<p>

"Wha—" the Judge said.  
>"H0w?!" Sal asked.<br>Edgeworth was left speechless.  
>The audience had the best reaction. Flurries of indrawn breath gave way to suspicious mutterings.<p>

Phoenix showed the photo to Sal. "Mr. Manella! This is a photo taken outside Studio Two, just before a tree fell and blocked the way in and out."  
>Sal recognized the Pink Princess— and then he noticed the Evil Magistrate being carried, and his eyes bulged. "B-8ut—" he said.<br>"The _only_ place the killer and the victim could have been after that time was Studio Two. You said you came out of the trailer around 2:30— the time of Hammer's death." Phoenix pointed at Sal with all his momentum.  
>"And when you did, you saw the Pink Princess, standing over the Evil Magistrate's body!"<p>

The Judge pounded his gavel furiously. "ORDER!" The crowd quieted enough to hear Edgeworth's retort. Strangely, though, Edgeworth nodded, and smiled.  
>"Mr. Edgeworth, do you have any comments?" the Judge prompted.<br>The prosecutor spread his hands. "Mr. Wright has explained it excellently," he said.  
><em>Uh-oh.<em>

"Finally— we have enough pieces to figure out the whole, true story," Edgeworth said. "It's time to tell the tale of this crime from the beginning."  
>Edgeworth gestured at Powers, sitting by one wall. "Our story begins early in the day. After an action run-through, Ms. Wendy Powers spreads a rumor that she was injured, and goes to her room to 'rest'— but not before drugging Jack Hammer's lunch. Somehow, she sends a message that gets Jack Hammer to Studio One."<br>Phoenix shot a look up at the Judge. He was blithely nodding along. This wasn't good.  
>"Around 2:00, Ms. Powers dresses in the Pink Princess costume, and, faking a limp, walks to Studio One. There, she fights, and subdues, a groggy Jack Hammer, before carrying him out of Studio One, and into Studio Two."<p>

Phoenix couldn't let _that_ pass. "Hold on a minute! Why would Ms. Powers need to move to Studio Two at all? If she _had_ been the killer, she could have killed Hammer in Studio One!"  
>Edgeworth shrugged theatrically. "It matters little. She could desired to show the body off to the producer and director, for example."<br>In the corner, Powers began to grind her teeth.  
>Edgeworth continued, "In Studio Two, Powers kills Hammer; when the director and producer break for lunch, they notice his body, just as you've claimed." He bowed to Phoenix.<br>"B-but— that's not—" Phoenix said, trying to gather his words.  
>"I see..." said the Judge. "So, Ms. Powers was the true killer after all..."<br>"Yes, Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "I believe the time has come to—"  
>"OBJECTION!" Phoenix roared before Edgeworth could ask for a verdict. "You have no more proof than I do!"<p>

As April whispered to him, "Um, Nick...", Phoenix realized what he had just said.  
>"Er, um, I mean..." he tried.<br>Edgeworth pointed Wright out to the Judge. "See?" he said. "The defense _admits_ it has no way to prove that the killer was anyone other than Wendy Powers!"  
>The Judge nodded. "Mr. Wright, I expect people in this court to know what they are doing. Penalty for the defense," he ordered.<br>Wright's breath came in bursts. He needed time to think, and there was none. Finally, he said the first thing that came into his head.  
>"Wait! I haven't shown proof because... well... because the defense was just about to obtain it!"<br>"What?!" Edgeworth said. The Judge looked at Phoenix sharply.

"Your Honor!" Phoenix said, still panicking slightly. "There is a simple way to tell whether Ms. Wendy Powers could have been the killer!" This was dependent on Sal remaining trustworthy, but hopefully all his lies had already been seen through.  
>"Really!" the Judge said. "What is it, Mr. Wright?"<br>"After the tree fell and blocked the entrance to Studio Two, the killer and Jack Hammer were trapped there together. If the director had seen Hammer's body... then he almost certainly saw his killer!"  
>"I see!" noted the Judge.<br>"Your Honor," Phoenix said, "There is one path to the truth now." He pointed at the director. "Sal Manella! You will tell the truth about what you _really_ saw during your lunch break!"

The Judge nodded. "Please testify."

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"4ll right... I'll tell th3 tru7h. Wh3n we t00k a br8k for lunch, I s4w teh Evil M4gistr4te, wi7h the Princess Rapi3r st1ck1ng 0ut of h1s body! I d1dn't s33 the P1nk Princ3ss c05tume anywh3r3, th0ugh. 7hat's all I'm g0ing 2 say."

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"That's all you're going to say?" Edgeworth queried.  
>Sal nodded. "7hat's all 1'll say 4bout th4t."<br>_Uh-oh_, Phoenix said to himself.  
>The Judge thought for a moment, then quietly shrugged his shoulders. "Very well. Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine."<p>

"Mr. Manella," Phoenix said, "what did you do upon finding the body?"  
>"I'm n07 tell1ng j00!"<br>Wha—?! This was the first witness Phoenix had had who'd refused to testify. Wright tried another approach.  
>"And you didn't see the Pink Princess costume? Are you sure?"<br>"N0. It wa5n't 7here."  
>Phoenix tried, "Did you look for it after coming out of the trailer?"<br>"I've t0ld you wh4t h4ppened alr34dy."

_Sal gets evasive whenever I ask him what he did after walking outside..._ Phoenix realized. It took him only seconds to realize why. To the director, he said, "Mr. Manella. Was Ms. Vasquez with you when you left the trailer?"  
>Sal nodded. "Sh3 was. W3 were g0ing 2 e4t our 5teaks."<br>"And so, she would have found the murder victim the same time you did?"  
>Sal started to look warily at Phoenix. "Um, y3s… ROSL (Rolling On Stand Laughing)?"<br>_It's no laughing matter…_ Phoenix thought, as he asked his next question. "So, Mr. Manella. What did Ms. Vasquez tell you not to talk about?"

Phoenix asked calmly, but Sal knew he had been caught. "Um… n0thing! N0thing at 4ll?"  
>Wright began to smile. "Mr. Manella. Has <em>anyone<em> told you not to talk about something?" He shot a look over at Edgeworth, but the prosecutor just looked confused.  
>"0f c0urse n0t!" Sal said, then shut his mouth guiltily.<br>"Then, Mr. Sal Manella," Phoenix said, "tell me. Who was there with you? What did you do during the break? _Who did you see when you found the body?!_"  
>Sal froze, sweating. He opened his mouth to say something, stiffened, turned white, then slumped. A whisper came from his mouth.<br>"Mr… Manella?" the Judge asked. "Could you please repeat yourself?"  
>Nothing.<p>

"Witness!" Edgeworth tried. "Speak louder!"  
>Sal remained silent.<br>Phoenix asked, "Sal?"  
>"<em>Witness!<em>" Edgeworth insisted.

"Let me try! I think I can get him to speak."  
>April had been variously reading <em>The Art of War<em> and flipping through evidence, but now she spoke, standing up into her favorite cutesy pose.

When the Judge motioned for her to go ahead, April looked at the director. "Sal," she said, quietly.  
>Sal Manella turned to look at April, who was gazing warmly at him. Once he started staring at her, he couldn't turn away. April's smile widened a little.<br>"Sal?" she said. "I need to know what happened there, during the break."  
>The director's mouth was open, and he was transfixed.<br>"Do it for me?" April asked. "Your biggest fan?"

Manella finally worked up the courage to say something. "I– th– m st8k," he muttered.  
>April leaned forwards, cupping one hand around her ear. "Aww... I can't hear you," she said. "What was that?"<p>

That was the final straw. Sal blushed red, turned pasty white, threw his head back, and with tears in his eyes, howled, "_**MY STE4444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444K!**_"

"Wha—" Phoenix said.  
>"My word!" the Judge exclaimed.<br>Sal wasn't done talking. All in one breath, he said, "WHYYYYYYYY? W3 f0und the b0dy and D33 said _**I**_ had to h1de it! Sh3 took my st34k and g8ve it to C0dy, and he _burn3d_ it! I had 2 spend my br8k lugg1ng tha7 b0dy in2 teh van! Sh3 said w3 h4d to c0ver it up, and _she_ sa7 around 3a7ing while I carri3ed a b0dy! _1t wa5n't my f4ult! __**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY?!**_"  
>He ran out of breath, and collapsed, panting.<p>

In the silence that followed, Phoenix figured out what Sal had yelled first. "_You_ hid the body of the murder victim in the studio van?" Phoenix asked. This explained how Hammer's corpse had made it from Studio Two to Studio One.  
>Sal nodded in response to Wright's question. He was slowly recovering from his breakdown. "I d1d."<br>"And you drove it to Studio One?" Phoenix guessed. His response was another nod. "D33 t0ld me to dr1ve it ov3r there and l3av3 it."

The Judge was a bit confused. "Mr. Wright?" he asked. "What is all this about?"  
>"Your Honor," Phoenix explained, "Dee Vasquez, driven by a desire to protect studio higher-ups, told Sal to carry the body of Jack Hammer into the studio's van. When the path was cleared, she ordered the director to drive it to Studio One and leave it there. This is how Jack Hammer's body made it to Studio One, but I don't think either Dee or Sal are guilty of murder."<br>"I see…" said the Judge, nodding in comprehension.

Edgeworth was trying to keep up with what was going on, but he still managed to choke out, "S-so, the murderer never moved the body?"  
>Phoenix was leaving evidence and heading into guesswork, but he kept talking anyway. "The killer carried Hammer into Studio Two for a reason, probably so he could be sure the producer and higher-ups would see the body! He wasn't expecting a tree to fall and block the path, but he still finished his plan."<br>"OBJECTION!" Edgeworth said. "You keep saying 'he', Mr. Wright. Aren't you overlooking something? Ms. Powers is female!"  
>"Aren't <em>you<em> overlooking something?" Phoenix shot back. "Wendy Powers wasn't in Studio Two at the time of the murder— and what the director just said proves it!"

"!" the Judge said, his mouth opening. "Mr. Wright, please explain."  
>"Sal didn't mention Ms. Powers being in Studio Two, which he almost certainly would remember. However, aside from Dee and himself, he did mention <em>one person<em> who was in the Studio at the time."  
>"Cody? The assistant?!" Edgeworth said. "I don't dispute that Cody was in Studio Two at the time, but he was delivering lunch! It'd be hard to carry in two steaks <em>and<em> a dead body!"  
>"You know, that's another question," Phoenix said. "Why wasn't Cody captured on the security camera? Everyone who went to the studios after lunch was recorded. So where's Cody's photo? Oldbag didn't delete that one!"<br>"How do you know that Cody and the fangirl aren't in the same photo?" Edgeworth asked. "You know there's a deleted photo. You don't know what's on it!"  
>Edgeworth was right, but Phoenix had another objection. "OK, here's another question. Sal said he gave his steak to Cody— but Cody <em>burned <em>it. He didn't eat it, he burned it. My question is: Why? He wasn't subject to the same time restrictions as Dee and Sal. All he needed to do was sit down somewhere, and eat it, as quickly or as slowly as he wanted."

Edgeworth thought for a moment. "All right, Wright. Why did Cody Oldbag burn the steak?"  
>It was time for the big answer. Phoenix pointed right at Miles Edgeworth. "I don't know, but we can find out! The defense calls Cody Oldbag <em>back to the stand!"<br>_"Oh my!" the Judge said. "Mr. Edgeworth?"  
>Edgeworth thought for a moment. Finally, he sighed. "The prosecution has no objection."<br>"Very well," said the Judge. "Mr. Manella, you may step down. The court calls Cody Oldbag to the stand once again."  
>As Sal was leaving the stand, April, with a perhaps not-quite-innocent look on her face, blew him another kiss. "Thanks for alll your help!" she said.<p>

Once again, Sal Manella toppled over into a glorious faint.

HR~~~~~~

Cody had been summoned on short notice, and looked it. His 'retainer' outfit was in disarray, armor half-on. A fake sword had been jammed hastily into the sheath on his back, and no one had asked for its removal.  
>"Mr. Oldbag," the Judge said with traditional gravity, "The defense has further questions for you about the day of the murder." The Judge looked at Wright. "Proceed, Mr. Wright."<p>

Phoenix tried to decide what to ask. When Cody had left the stand the other day, everyone was under the impression that the scene of the crime was Studio One. The assistant had said nothing about finding Hammer's body in his testimony. It was becoming very clear that Cody had been dodging the truth.  
>"Cody Oldbag," Phoenix said, "You were trapped in Studio Two at the time of the murder, correct?"<br>Cody nodded. "I was!"  
>"Sal, the director, has just told the court that he gave his steak to you over the lunch break."<br>Phoenix probably wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't been watching for it, but Cody's face fell slightly as the assistant realized what else Sal must have said. When he spoke, it was far slower than usual. "Ummm..… yes! It was delicious! A noble sacrifice on the part of the light god!"  
>"That's strange…" Phoenix said, holding his arm ready. He let the words hang in the air for a few moments, then flipped his arm forwards, pointing directly at Cody Oldbag. "…Because, he also said you <em>burned<em> it!"

Cody flinched. His armor, already in disarray, was at risk of clattering to the floor. As he grabbed it, Phoenix said, "The defense would like the witness to testify about everything he burned that day— and why!"

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"That day... I was asked by the dark god to burn some trash from the meeting! It was not a hard job, but I took items from the pile handed me and placed them in the incinerator! Just then, the light god handed me his steak! I burned it before I knew what it was, then realized, fetched it back out, and ate what I could!"

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

Phoenix looked at April. She looked back, one eyebrow raised in a _what-can-I-say_ expression. Not only was Cody's testimony dubious, it was disgusting to boot.  
>On the other side of the aisle, Edgeworth was looking a little green.<br>"Urp... you may cross-examine, Mr. Wright," the Judge said. "I hope you know where you are going with this."

"Cody," Phoenix said, "How did you get the steak back out of the incinerator?"  
>"I had pushed it into the slot, but had not let go of it!" Cody said, after a few seconds. "I realized what I had done, and pulled back! It was only lightly flame-broiled!"<br>It was plausible, if just barely. Phoenix decided to try a different tactic.  
>"Did anyone else but you use the incinerator that day?"<br>Cody replied, "No! I was given the sole responsibility, and I burned the trash to the best of my ability!"

"And was trash _all_ you burned that day, aside from nearly turning the steak into charcoal?" Wright asked. He reached into a recess of the defense table, rummaging around.  
>There was a long pause while Cody tried to decide whether Wright had figured it out, or was fishing. He made the wrong choice.<br>"Yes! I burned only trash that day."  
>"Your Honor," Phoenix said to the Judge. "Mr. Edgeworth," he added, looking towards the prosecution. "The defense can now prove its case."<p>

"How?!" Edgeworth said. He was not looking well, and his face was paler than its usual pallor.  
>"Please, continue, Mr. Wright," the Judge noted.<br>Phoenix pulled out a pink plastic scale, and a fragment of embroidered pink ribbon.  
>"Cody. Do you recognize these?"<br>When Cody saw them, he shook as realized where they came from. "I–I..." he said.  
>"What are those?" Edgeworth said. "Those look like... pieces of something."<br>Phoenix tossed both the scale and the ribbon onto the evidence table. "These are pieces of the one and only _Pink Princess costume_, which was burned, _by Cody Oldbag,_ on the day of the murder!"

It was like an explosion had sounded. Everyone in the gallery suddenly was talking over each other. Cody's father was staring in horror, stiffer than a statue. Edgeworth slumped, head in one hand. The Judge gaveled for silence.  
>"With this piece of the puzzle, we can finally answer the question: who killed Jack Hammer?" Phoenix said, pointing straight at Cody. "The person who did it was wearing the Pink Princess costume— but that costume had to go somewhere. Sal was telling the truth when he said he never saw the Pink Princess costume at the scene of the crime, because Cody had already burned it!"<p>

"Wait, Mr. Wright, how does the burning the costume connect with the murder?" said the Judge, clearly confused.  
>"Let's back up a few hours," Phoenix explained. "Cody drugged Wendy Powers and stole the Pink Princess costume from her dressing room. Wearing the costume, he was able to masquerade as the Pink Princess when he passed the security camera. Then, he went to Studio One, knocked out Jack Hammer, and carried him to Studio Two, where he delivered the deathblow!"<br>Phoenix looked at Cody, and knew he'd gotten it right. Cody hung his head on the stand. Phoenix continued, "However, once Cody had killed Jack Hammer, there was the matter of getting rid of the evidence— and he hadn't counted on a tree falling, and blocking the path. Seeing his way out was trapped, there was only one way to get rid of the Pink Princess costume— to burn it."  
>"I see!" the Judge said.<p>

Edgeworth wasn't as convinced, and he was recovering his poise. "HOLD IT!" he said. "What motive would Cody have for committing murder, and going through such an elaborate series of steps? If the defense's theory is to believed, he went through dragging the body all the way to Studio Two, then tried to hide his involvement. Why?"  
>"I... well, I'm not sure," Phoenix admitted. "It does seem strange, but it's the only answer that fits all the evidence."<br>"Your Honor," Edgeworth said, "the defense has an excellent hypothesis, but it is only that. He has failed to provide the killer with a motive, while there is another person who has one."  
>"If you're going to say 'Wendy Powers'," Phoenix replied, "I'd like to hear this motive! Also, don't forget that the director didn't see Ms. Powers when he came out for lunch. Where was she hiding? The moon?"<p>

Edgeworth spread his hands wide. "It's simple. Ms. Powers' motive is..."  
>And then, he thought for a moment, and stopped. He opened his mouth again, but what came out was four whispered words.<br>"_I've been a fool..."_

"Eh?" the Judge said. "What was that?"  
>"Nothing, Your Honor," Edgeworth said. "The prosecution has no further objections."<br>Whispers of _'what?'_ and _'has he lost it?' _dominated the stands.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" the Judge asked. "Are you quite well?"  
>"Never better, Your Honor," Edgeworth answered. "I have merely come to a realization. Today; here in this courtroom... I have been standing in the way of the truth."<p>

And then he said not a word more.

Phoenix took a deep breath. "Umm... all right. The defense..."  
>"—Is correct!" said a voice that scattered exclamation marks like strewn seeds.<br>"Wha—?!" Phoenix said.  
>"Huh...?!" the Judge said, banging on his gavel to quiet the audience down. "Mr. Oldbag, could you please repeat yourself?"<p>

Cody's armor was in disarray. He did not cry, but his head was bowed. "The defense," he said, "is correct. _I am the murderer of the Evil Magistrate!_"

Phoenix asked the question everyone had been wondering. "Why? Why did you do it?"  
>Cody took a deep breath. "I was at the studio that morning. The dark god and those above the gods were discussing. They were speaking of the grand finale of the chronicles of the Princess... but they were planning to kill her! The hero would die, and the Magistrate would have the possibility to live on!"<br>"_For the sequel,_" April whispered.

"I could not let that happen," Cody explained, "so I devised a stratagem! It would not bring me any honor; in fact, it would be quite deceitful. However, the Princess would strike the Magistrate down."  
>Everyone was looking at Cody now. Almost everyone had similar expressions of horror.<p>

Cody spoke. "I did indeed spread a rumor that the spirit of the Princess was limping, such that I might be seen, as the Princess. I gave a sleeping potion to both spirits, as the advocate, Phoenix, has suggested." He paused to take a breath. "I inhabited the Princess's body, following the spirit of the Magistrate to Studio One. Once he arrived there, the potion too hold, and he collapsed; I found the body that encases the spirit, combined the spirit and his body, and carried the Magistrate to Studio Two."  
>Phoenix was slowly starting to realize that Cody <em>actually believed<em> everything he was saying. He didn't realize it was a TV show, and that Hammer and Powers were actors. No wonder everyone else was staring in shock.  
>"Once I was in Studio Two, I raised the Princess Rapier high above me, and plunged it into the Magistrate's chest! Evil was destroyed that day!"<br>Some of the more shakable members of the crowd gasped. Edgeworth's eyes were closed, and he looked pained.

Cody continued. "I wish I had not had to burn the body of the Princess; however, it was the only way. I wished people to know the Princess had done the deed, however selfish my own motives! When the light god returned me the steak— which I had held upon my person and given to him when he exited the trailer— I was not thinking clearly, and burned it in the incinerator. Meanwhile, the light god carried the spirit into the studio chariot; from there, it was beyond my command!"  
>Phoenix nodded. Sal's final testimony had been accurate; he and Dee had taken the body over to Studio One, and left it.<br>Cody wasn't quite done. "I am truly sorry. I should have given the spirit of the Princess the chance to take matters into her own hands. My actions were both dishonorable and deceitful."

Cody slowly reached behind him, looking the Judge and lawyers right in the eye. "I have said everything I can; now, it is time for me to pay the price for my actions."  
>"Well, young man—" the Judge said.<br>Cody shook his head. "The law need not touch me. I will rid the world of my own shame!"  
>With one motion, Cody Oldbag, the murderer of Jack Hammer, reached to the sheath on his back, pulled out his fake plastic sword, and threw himself upon it.<p>

* * *

><p>Cody was taken away by paramedics and bailiffs. A mood of solemnity prevailed over the courtroom.<br>"Mr. Wright," the Judge said. "It appears you have brought about yet another miracle."  
>"I... thank you, Your Honor," Phoenix said. It had been a long road here, and he was drained. The true culprit had been unmasked... but was it really a triumph of justice?<br>At least Ms. Powers would go free. He could put his faith in that.

"A miracle? I think not, Your Honor," Edgeworth said, from across the aisle. He had the inner calm of someone who had come to a realization about himself, and the wan face of someone who had first faced a tough truth. "Wendy Powers was innocent. That she should be found so is only natural... not a miracle."

The Judge paused for a moment, then said, "Yes. Yes, you're right." He raised one hand to give the verdict. "This court finds the defendant, Ms. Wendy Powers..."

**NOT ~ GUILTY**

He then brought his gavel down hard upon the wood of its resting pad.  
>"That is all. Court is adjourned!"<p>

Phoenix hugged April in relief as Gumshoe's confetti came pouring down.

* * *

><p><em>Cody did not receive a sentence, as his final testimony clearly determined he had a loose hold on his sanity. Once his 'sword wound' healed, the assistant was checked into a mental institution, and remains there to this day. <em>

_He still believes he did the right thing._

_Dee Vasquez and Sal Manella were charged with tampering with evidence. Both the producer and director received 6-month suspended sentences, and had to pay a hefty fine to the Court._

* * *

><p><strong>~ October 17, 2:12 PM ~ District Court ~ Defendant Lobby No. 3 ~ <strong>

Wendy Powers walked out of the courtroom, a free woman. The expression on her face showed a wondrous relief.  
>"I... I don't know what to say," she said, smiling at Phoenix. "Thank you so much!"<br>"I'm just glad you're OK," Phoenix said.  
>"The Pink Princess lives on!" April added.<br>"Yes," Ms. Powers said, "but... it's sad. I know, now, that Cody stole my costume. How could he have been so... disconnected? And why didn't any of us figure it out in time?"

Phoenix didn't have any answers for Ms. Powers, but he tried anyway. "Perhaps you saw it as all... part of what went on at the Studios. People get used to strange things, sometimes."  
>"You know..." April said. A thoughtful look was on her face. She had taken out Penny's scroll, and was looking at it. "Cody looked up to you," she said. "He thought of you as a hero. We all did." She handed the scroll to Phoenix, and rested a hand on her chin. Her thoughts were far away. "Penny worshipped you. So did I. Cody did the same, just... he couldn't accept that it could turn out any other way. Don't let it get you down— it wasn't your fault that you were everything he believed in."<br>Wendy Powers thought it over for a moment, then said, "...thank you. I'm just glad it's all over."  
><em>So am I,<em> Phoenix thought. _So am I._

Ms. Powers smiled. "I received a phone call, earlier today. The costume department is already rebuilding the Pink Princess outfit. W're going to finish the show, just as Hammer would have wanted!"  
>April perked up. "That reminds me. The director had an idea for—"<br>"I H4VE I7!"

Unnoticed by the others, Sal had been sleeping off the nosebleed of the century on one of the defendant lobby's couches. Now, woken by the noise, he jumped to his feet and started waving his fingers around in the air.  
>"I h4ve i7! My CR34T1V3 P0W3RZ are w0rk1ng! I kn0w wh0 teh v1llain 4 teh n3w sh0w w1ll b3! Thi5 i5 g0nna B s0 gr34t, ROFC (Rolling On Floor Cheering)! I'v3 g0t 2 g0 wri7e thi5 d0wn!"<br>Bloody nose forgotten, Sal Manella dashed out of the defendant lobby at top speed.  
>"—a new show..." April finished lamely.<br>Wendy Powers smiled. "I'll look forward to it."

Phoenix nodded. He'd caught sight of Miles Edgeworth approaching the three. The prosecutor seemed ill at ease, and tired; something was taking a toll on him. He approached, opened his mouth, and stopped.  
>There was a pause. Finally Edgeworth said, in a worn voice, "...say something, Wright. I'm not good at small talk."<br>"Huh?" Phoenix said. "Okay... um... that was too bad, Edgeworth!"  
>From the look on Miles Edgeworth's face, Phoenix could see he didn't want to waste the effort to glare. "You don't waste any time gloating, do you?"<p>

"No," said Phoenix, backpedaling. "I... I didn't mean to..." He couldn't bring himself to ask what had caused Edgeworth to step aside. He could sense that either he or the prosecutor wouldn't like the answer.  
>In the gap left by Wright's silence, Wendy Powers came over and held out her hand. "Uh... pleased to meet you," she said. "I'm Powers."<br>Edgeworth took it, carefully. "Ah, er, Edgeworth," he said, echoing her reply. "I'm a big fan of your work, Ms. Powers."  
>Phoenix couldn't help himself from pulling a face. If he was such a fan, why had he tried so hard to convict her?<p>

Miles turned his attention back to Phoenix. "Wright," he said, haltingly. "I must say, I hadn't expected to meet you again, after all these years."  
>"They know each other..." April muttered to herself.<br>"However," Edgeworth said. "In retrospect, perhaps it would have been better had we not met. Thanks to you, I am starting to... question myself."  
>"Question yourself? About what?" Phoenix asked.<br>"My past methods. My future..." Edgeworth shook his head suddenly. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."  
>Wright was about to ask Edgeworth to tell him what was troubling him so badly, but Miles blurted out the reason he had come to see him.<br>"Phoenix, it might be for the best if we did not communicate with each other, again. I will schedule my trials around yours; you need not visit me, and I will not see you. Perhaps this will resolve things." He tried to give a shrug, but it came off as pained, weak. "That's what I came here to tell you."

As Edgeworth walked off, Ms. Powers asked Phoenix, "Um, Mr. Wright? Was that guy your friend?"  
>April thought for a moment. "How about 'rivals', Nick? It'd make a great rivalry!" she suggested, grinning.<br>Phoenix replied, simply, "I wonder."

"I've got to get back to the studio," Wendy Powers said. She embraced Phoenix and April, saying, "Thanks for all your help."  
>"Wait!" April said. "Before you go..." She pulled out a pen and paper. "Could... could I get your autograph?"<br>Ms. Powers smiled, taking April's offered pen and signing her name with a flourish. For just a second, April looked like a little kid.  
>"Eeeee, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said, waving at Ms. Powers as she strode out the doors.<br>"You're always welcome," Powers replied— and then she was gone.

Phoenix and April looked around. They were the last ones left in the lobby. Off to the side, new defendants for a new trial were slowly filing in.  
>"Come on, Nick!" April said. "We have to go."<br>"Go?" said Phoenix, not quite understanding.  
>"To go get this framed, of course!" she said, holding up the autograph. "And you can tell me all about you and Edgeworth."<br>"Umm... maybe another time, April," Phoenix said, heading to the door before she could badger him. "We could go out for lunch instead, what do you think?"  
>April followed, saying, "Okay, but I get to choose the place!".<p>

Behind them, the door closed, and the duo were gone from the sight of the law once again.

* * *

><p><strong>~Some Time Later~<strong>

"Nick, come on!" April said, as she twirled the TV's tuning knob. "The premiere of the new Steel Samurai show starts in 3 minutes!"  
>"You've reminded me all week," Phoenix replied, sitting down on the couch. April had made it clear that missing the pilot episode wasn't an option.<br>The screen cleared of commercials, and a deep-voiced announcer took a deep breath. April turned up the sound knob, then plopped down next to Phoenix.

"_**And now, Global Studios presents..."**_

The screen showed a dramatic zoom through clouds, to a small village. Suddenly, a flurry of dark messengers rode into town on bats, as townsfolk fled in fear.

"_**In a world on the verge of being overrun by the forces of evil..."**_

Three of the messengers ventured into a large building where a dozen women and children had run into. There were flashes of light, and the sounds of a fight. Then, the messengers came violently out again— two fleeing, and one thrown against a wall.

"_**There emerges a hero to protect the people, and drive back the darkness..."**_

From the doorway of the building, a shining figure stood forth. His headgear was furrowed with backward-facing channels, giving him the illusion of spiky hair. His metal suit and gloves shone white and blue, as he pointed dramatically. In his right hand, he held a silver fan, which had a papery texture.

"_**As he fights against the forces of the evil Dark Advocate!"**_

The camera pulled back to reveal the villain himself, the Dark Advocate, watching through a jagged crystal. A flawless face contorted in fury, as the black-haired, red-coated Advocate pounded the arm of his dark wood throne.  
>"Hey, that's funny," Phoenix said, "The Dark Advocate looks kinda like E—"<br>"_Ssshhhhhh!"_ said April.

The camera swirled through the Advocate's cravat and flew into a montage, showing the Steel Samurai defeating one enemy after another, his shining spear flashing left and right. The montage shifted to the Samurai in battle with the Advocate, the bright spear of one entangled by the dark flail of the other. There was a flash of light, and the image changed to the Samurai, standing alone, pointing and holding his spear at the ready.

"_**Glorious Champion of Justice! Shining Beacon of Hope! Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo! The... STEEL SAMURAI!"**_

Across town, Miles Edgeworth had shut himself in his prosecutor's office, with a small TV. He had followed along with the intro, watching, nerves tense. What would the new hero and villain be like? It was almost as if...  
>A few seconds later, Miles Edgeworth drew an unsteady breath, threw his head back, and howled at the heavens.<p>

"Curse you, Sal Manella! _CURSE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Case 3<br>Turnabout Princess  
><strong>


	15. Case 4: Turnabout Revealed

**~ Case 4: Turnabout Revealed ~**

"It's almost time," said one voice. It was a man, standing in one side of a boat, face shadowed in the night.  
>"Time?" said the other voice, standing in the boat opposite him. The second man sounded bemused. "It's been fifteen years since we've last met. What happens now?"<br>The first man smiled. "I've waited fifteen years... for my revenge.  
>"On who?!" said the other voice said. "You were found innocent."<p>

The first smiled, pointing at the bewildered one. In the man's hand glinted grey, angry metal.  
>"You can't imagine how much I've suffered," the man said. "And now... it's the perfect opportunity to return the favor!"<br>"I don't—" the other man tried, but the first man cut him off.  
>"I've been waiting, all this time. Waiting for my revenge on you...<br>... Miles Edgeworth."

As if from far away, there was a BANG, and the first man recoiled. Slowly, he slumped and fell into the water— leaving the red-suited prosecutor staring downwards, at a cold pistol in his shaking hand.

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28, 11:08 AM ~ Wright and Co. Law Offices ~<strong>

**Phoenix Wright, Adept Attorney** flinched as a paper airplane flew through the air and stuck in his hair spikes. April was diligently folding pages of a tabloid into shapes and launching them at him. Grabbing the plane that had stuck in his hair, he paused his search through the law firm's files long enough to unfold the paper and read it.

"'Monster Living in Gourd Lake'?" he asked skeptically, looking at the cover photo. "I'm not sure anyone believes that sort of thing these days."  
>April looked up from where she'd been watching her TV program on paper aircraft. "It's in the paper!" she said, shrugging a little. "And that's <em>something<em> in the background of that photo back there."  
>Phoenix looked at the photo again. The dark object in the photo was too blurry to be identified, caught as it was to the side of a couple posing for the camera. "I don't know..." he said. "Maybe it was a dolphin? Or something?"<br>April looked at Phoenix in a very odd way. "A _dolphin?_ In a lake? I can't believe that, Nick!"  
>The TV put an end to their argument; the screen, which had been showing how to fold a ring-shaped plane, cleared, and was replaced by a newscaster.<p>

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin," the anchor read. "A murder has occurred at nearby Gourd Lake!"  
>"What—" said Phoenix. Had someone been mauled by the monster?<br>"A man's body was fished out of the lake early this morning. Another man was last seen going to the lake around the same time; he is also presumed dead. The Police Department have arrested a suspect; he is none other than Miles Edgeworth, the famous prosecuting attorney."  
>Wright scrambled out from the desk, and over to the TV. The newscaster wasn't finished.<br>"Mr. Edgeworth was an up-and-coming prosecutor, known for his skill and connections. Has he thrown away a long and rewarding career... and if so, why?  
>Mr. Edgeworth will be tried tomorrow."<p>

Phoenix's mouth stayed open long after the television screen was once more showing advice on how to build paper planes. April finally broke the silence.  
>"W-what's going on?!" she asked uncertainly.<br>"Edgeworth would never do something like this...!" Phoenix said, without closing his mouth.  
>April concentrated. "After that last trial, he said... he didn't want to see you again... and now..." She looked over at Phoenix. "Do you think there's some sort of connection, Nick?"<br>Phoenix stood up. He suddenly felt as though he burned with energy, underlined with worry, determination, and not a little rage. "I don't know," he said, "but we are going to find out!"  
>Phoenix Wright grabbed his badge, and ran out of the office at a speed that left April struggling to get off the couch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28 ~ Detention Center ~ Visitor's Room ~<strong>

Phoenix and April took in the confines of the visitor's room— a guard at each corner, cameras on the walls— as they waited for Miles Edgeworth to enter.  
>"You know, I never thought about this before..." April said, "but we've all been on the other side of that glass wall— you, me, and now Edgeworth..."<br>"Phoenix nodded. "I guess it comes with the territory," he said. "Not sure if I'd want to mention it too often, though."

The door opened, and Miles Edgeworth came in. He looked just as tired as he had when Phoenix defeated him at the end of the Pink Princess case. Dark circles had appeared under his eyes, and his face was locked in a glare.  
>Edgeworth took one look at Phoenix, then turned around and headed for the exit.<br>"Hey! Edgeworth! Come back!" Phoenix said.  
>Edgeworth turned around, and snarled. "What are you doing here?!"<br>Wright took a step back, even though the glass divided them. Edgeworth wasn't merely in a bad mood, he was _furious_.  
>"So. You've come to laugh at the fallen attorney? Then laugh, laugh!" the prosecutor said.<br>Phoenix said nothing. After a second, Edgeworth asked, "Well? Why aren't you laughing?"  
>"I could laugh, if you want!" April said cheerily.<br>Phoenix looked at her askance, one hand over his eyes. "Uh, not a good idea, April..."

Turning back to Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix said, "Edgeworth. We don't have so much free time that we can spend it coming down here to laugh at you. That isn't why we're here."  
>Edgeworth let out a long sigh, slowly sitting down. He didn't look as furious anymore. More... drained.<br>"I had hoped you wouldn't come," he said, closing his eyes. "I didn't want you to see me like this."  
>Phoenix slammed both hands down on the table, like he was in court. "Edgeworth. Let me defend you."<br>No response.

"Mr. Edgeworth?" April tried. "Nick really wants to defend you!"  
>Still nothing.<br>"_We_ want to defend you!" she said.  
>Unexpectedly, Edgeworth burst out laughing, laughing at full volume in desperate gasps that held no hint of cheer. "Hah. Ha, ha, ha, HAHAHAHAHAaaaa...! The two of you should go into comedy."<br>"I'm serious!" Phoenix said, feeling his temper rise. "I want to defend you."

Edgeworth was now grinning. Somehow, it was worse than his glare. "My case is near hopeless, Wright," he said. "Every defense attorney I've talked to has turned me down."  
>"What?!" Phoenix said.<br>Edgeworth spread his hands wide, in a parody of his gestures on the stand. "They were afraid they'd lose. After all," his smile took on a rueful quality, "I did get every single one of their clients declared 'guilty'."  
>Phoenix couldn't let that pass. "What about me?" he said. "You've never lost against those other attorneys. You never <em>won<em> against me. Doesn't that prove I have what it takes to defend you?"  
>"No, it doesn't," Edgeworth said, "and I don't want you involved in this. You rely on luck, and you've only ever won three cases."<br>"And what will you do when no one else offers to defend you?" Phoenix asked. "Edgeworth. Tell me what happened."  
>Edgeworth's voice was starting to become urgent. "Why should I? What are you going to do about it?"<br>"We will help you!" Phoenix declared. "Any way we can."  
>Provoked by Phoenix's words, Edgeworth stood up and yelled. "Help me? <em><strong>Help<strong>__ me?! You have no idea what is at stake here, Phoenix Wright!_** You cannot help me, and**_** you will not help me!**_**" **He slowly crumpled down into the chair again. ". . . . Not with this."

Wright was taken aback. What was gnawing at Edgeworth so badly?  
>Shutting his eyes tight, the prosecutor took an unsteady breath. "Please, go."<br>"Wait," Phoenix said, "One more question. This is... really hard for me to ask... but. You didn't do it, Edgeworth, right?"  
>Edgeworth didn't answer.<br>"...Right?" Phoenix asked.

The prosecutor opened his eyes and stared directly at Phoenix. Had he been... crying? It had to be a trick of the light off the glass.  
>"Think what you will," Edgeworth said. "I have only one request. Please, stay out of this case."<br>Phoenix opened his mouth to reply, but Miles Edgeworth quickly stood, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28 ~ Gourd Lake Park ~ Entrance ~<strong>

Phoenix and April were still feeling somber as they arrived at the park's entrance. The leaves had fallen from the trees, and the winter sun gleamed faintly off Gourd Lake in the center. Police cars were parked by the entrance path, and blue-uniformed men could be seen milling around inside.  
>Walking forwards, April and Phoenix spotted the familiar green jacket of Detective Gumshoe. He was talking to a policeman.<br>"Well, pal?! There's enough of us here! Anyone found anything?" he said.  
><em>Gumshoe seems rather... on edge today,<em> Phoenix said to himself.

"S-sorry, sir..." the policeman said. "Nothing."  
>"Idiot! The trial's tomorrow!" Gumshoe said. "We need clues, on the double! We've still got a person missing, for goodness' sake!"<br>"B-but— there weren't any clues!" protested the policeman. "That's why we arrested the attorney, Mr. Edgeworth! If it's any consolation, sir, it's clear. He's the one who—"  
>"SHUT UP!" Gumshoe said. "Just you try saying that again and I'll... er... um... I mean.. just, get outta my face, pal!"<br>"Yes, sir!" the policeman said, saluting and hurriedly dashing off.  
><em>On edge. Definitely, <em>Phoenix thought.

Gumshoe walked towards the entrance of the park, muttering something about 'recruits these days'. He didn't notice Phoenix and April until he all but tripped on them.  
>"Aaah!" he said.<br>"Eeeeek!" April shrieked, jumping back. She hadn't noticed the detective either. Before Gumshoe could say anything, she looked straight at him.  
>"You're going to give me a heart attack <em>again?!"<br>_Gumshoe sheepishly said something about the importance of eating fruits and vegetables. When he looked over at Phoenix, he recognized him immediately.  
>"Hey... you're that lawyer! Lotta Phoenix!"...Wright. Phoenix <em>Wright<em>," Phoenix said, marveling at the detective's bad memory. _It probably comes from calling everyone 'pal' all the time,_ he added silently.

Gumshoe looked Wright up and down. "Say, what are you doing here, pal? Investigating?"  
>"Of course we are!" April said, regaining her composure.<br>Gumshoe nodded. "I thought so, pal. I'm here to help. Ask me aaaanything you want!"  
>April looked at Phoenix. "Nick... Does Detective Gumshoe seem a bit different to you?"<br>Phoenix nodded. "Detective, Mr. Edgeworth hasn't actually requested our help yet. In fact, he turned us down."  
>"Whaaaat?" Gumshoe said. "That doesn't make any sense! You shoulda heard him after the Pink Princess case! He kept saying, 'Wright, Wright, Wright…' over and over…"<p>

Phoenix decided not to think about what _that_ might imply. Instead, he said, "I see. So, what happened here?"  
>Gumshoe looked at Phoenix with his mouth open. "You've been down to see Mr. Edgeworth and you don't know what happened?"<br>"Not really," Phoenix had to admit.  
>Gumshoe grinned, preparing for a long spiel. "O-kay then, Mr. Head-In-The-Fluffy-Pink-Clouds Lawyer."<br>"Hey!" said April, who had only been half-listening.  
>The detective said, "Last night, about 15 minutes after midnight, there was a boat out on Gourd Lake. In that boat were two men, and one shot the other with a pistol."<br>"So… the shooter was Mr. _Edgeworth_?" April asked. She wasn't buying it.

Detective Gumshoe shrugged, and grimaced a bit. "A cop who arrived on the scene arrested him."  
>"Wait a second!" Phoenix said. "What about the other man in the boat?"<br>Gumshoe gave Phoenix another look. "Uh, he was dead, pal! Anyway, Edgeworth wasn't IN the boat when they arrested him."  
>That sounded promising. "So then why'd the cop arrest Edgeworth?" asked Phoenix.<br>"Well…" said Gumshoe, "There was a call to 911. Sound carries pretty well over the lake, and someone supposedly heard the whole thing. When the report came in, we raced to the lake."

An emergency call? It was better than nothing. "Who called the hotline?" Phoenix asked.  
>Gumshoe shrugged. "Sorry, pal. We're not really sure. We've tried tracing the number, but haven't come up with anything. Her report was a little shaky, too. I don't think she'll turn up at the trial any time soon."<br>_'She'… Could that be a clue?_, Phoenix thought, just as April surreptitiously elbowed him in the ribs. Biting back "Ow!", he asked the detective, "And that's it. There weren't any witnesses?"  
>"Hey, it gets cold on the lake at night, pal," Gumshoe said. "This close after Christmas, I'm surprised there wasn't ice. Still…" he nodded, "…we're being thorough. You never know when something— or someone— 'll turn up."<br>"I should've gotten something for Gumshoe for Christmas…" April whispered to Phoenix. The two had gotten each other a new, red tie (for Phoenix) and a tiny pink heart pin (for April). April was wearing the pin now. Phoenix would use the tie tomorrow, in court.

"So, you don't think Edgeworth is guilty, then?" Phoenix asked. It was obvious from Gumshoe's behavior that he didn't, but Wright wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.  
>"Absolutely not! It's impossible!" the detective said. "I don't believe any of it, and I don't care if Edgeworth's fingerprints <em>are<em> on the murder weapon!"  
>"Yes!" said April, cheering in the heat of the moment. "Who cares about the weapon!"<br>Phoenix cleared his throat. "Uh, _I_ care,"  
>"he said. "I have to refute that evidence in court, remember." He quickly added, "If Edgeworth'll let me defend him, that is."<br>Gumshoe sighed, scratching the back of his head. "It's hard to imagine everyone'd turn on him like this, but... the police are pretty sure he's the killer. Nobody's taking this investigation very seriously. And I just... I dunno. Some days, it feels like I'm the only person he's got left. Even his mentor's turned against him."

Phoenix made a mental note to look up who had mentored Miles Edgeworth. April, meanwhile, had a pensive look. "Wait a second," she said. "You said something about a person missing?"  
>Gumshoe winced. "Don't mention it, pal! As if the whole thing wasn't bad enough, someone's disappeared. They were last known to be heading for the park, around the time of the murder— but they haven't shown up, and we haven't found a body. Half the department wants to charge Edgeworth with another murder."<br>"So who...?" Phoenix asked.  
>"...who died? Or who disappeared?" Gumshoe said. "The missing man's name's Robert Hammond. Famous defense attorney."<br>Phoenix thought back. He'd heard that name in connection with _something_, but what it had been was escaping him.  
>"And the dead man?" April asked. "What's his name?"<br>Detective Gumshoe shrugged. "That's classified too, pal."

Phoenix snapped out of remembering to look at Gumshoe. "What?!" he said. "W-why would it be confidential?"  
>Gumshoe grinned a bit. He looked a bit embarrassed. "Whoa, whoa, keep your hair on! We don't know his name yet. It looks like he was owner of the boat rental shack. I'm not sure why anyone would think Edgeworth would want to kill him, but..." He shrugged.<br>_That does seem odd,_ Phoenix thought to himself. _Was there some connection between the victim and Edgeworth?_

While Phoenix and April were digesting Gumshoe's info, a uniformed policeman came up to the detective. "Detective Gumshoe, sir!" the man said.  
>Gumshoe turned around so fast that he left a small dust cloud. "What? Find something?!" he said.<br>"Um, no, sir. Not yet," said the officer. "There was a call from the precinct, though. They want to hold an investigation briefing."  
>Gumshoe nodded. "Right! I'm off!" He turned back to Phoenix, and rolled his eyes a little. "I guess you heard, pal," he said. "Do you need anything before I head back?"<br>Phoenix thought for a moment. "Do you have a copy of the autopsy report?" It had proved to be a good source of contradictions in the past.  
>The detective shrugged again. "They haven't finished it up yet," he said. "Sorry. I'm still waiting for a copy, myself." He thought for a second. "Though… if you get the time, drop by the precinct!" He told Phoenix the address. "We can talk more over there. Seeya, pal!"<p>

April shouted at the back of Gumshoe's coat, "Hey! Detective! Can we take a look around in the park?"  
>"No problem, pal!" the detective shouted at her. "You've got my permission. Got to run!"<br>And he did just that, all the way down the street and around the nearest corner.  
><em>Doesn't he get to use the police cars?<em> Phoenix wondered.  
>"Talking to people who are pretty busy seems like a good strategy, Nick," April mused.<br>"In investigations, maybe," Phoenix said, as he began to walk into the park. "But what about when ordering lunch?"

* * *

><p>The public beach of the park gave a view upon the wintry lake. Thin slits of sunlight shone through the forest surrounding three sides of the shoreline. Some brightly painted benches sat on the grass above the beach, next to a number of food stalls. All were closed, except for a garish pink stall labeled "<strong>Princess Dogs!<strong>" A sign announced the owner was out to lunch.  
>Phoenix followed a nearby sign around the curve of the lake, to a shack with the sign BOAT RENTALS atop it. One of the boats had been wrapped in yellow police tape and dragged off to the side. Two forensics personnel were examining it.<br>"Let's have a look inside the boat rental shop, Nick!" April said. She was getting into the investigation, and was excited as anything. Bypassing the forensics personnel, Phoenix and April ducked under the yellow tape blockading the shop door and went in.

The inside of the boat rental shack was sparse. There was a window for the rental income, a counter with a sink and stove, and a small bathroom. A table, with a blanket acting as the tablecloth, occupied the center of the room; behind it was a bedroll, and a TV on a metal cabinet squatted in a corner. A poster of the fish commonly found in Gourd Lake was the only decoration.  
>There was one more item in the room.<p>

"_*squawk* Hello! Hello!_"  
>Phoenix started, and looked towards the sink to see a large, bright red parrot sitting on a perch in a corner.<br>"Hi, Polly!" April said, waving at the parrot.  
>"Uh, how do you know it's named Polly?" Phoenix asked.<br>April shrugged. "All parrots are named Polly— everyone knows that!" To herself, she added, "It'd be a good nickname for a lawyer, too..."  
>Unfortunately for April, the parrot shifted on its perch and let out a squawk. "<em>*awk* Not my name! Not my name!<em>"  
>Phoenix spread his arms wide. "I rest my case."<p>

April got a look on her face, the grouchy one that appeared when things really weren't going her way. "Parrot! Parrot!" she said, her voice still sweet. "What _is_ your name, then?"  
>The parrot flapped its wings and screeched. "<em>*screeeaw* <em>_**Her**__ name! __**Her**__ name!_"  
>Smiling again, April started to think. "Is your name... Kay?"<br>_"*squawk* Not my name! Not my name!"  
><em>"Is your name... Trucy?"  
><em>"*creeek* Not my name! Not my name!"<br>_"Is your name... April?"

Phoenix left April and the parrot engrossed in their guessing game, and looked around the room more carefully. There wasn't much to see. A few dishes lay on top of the table, though there was nothing under it. Under the sink, there was only cleanser and a big bag of birdseed. The TV in the corner didn't work- when Phoenix tried to turn it on, it sputtered and blinked out.  
>It was only when Phoenix checked the cabinet that the TV was sitting on that something interesting came to light. Inside the cabinet, bolted to its floor, was a green metal safe locked with a four-digit combination lock. Wright called April over to look.<br>"That's interesting..." she said to herself, before reaching out. The safe was locked, naturally. "I have an idea!"  
>April looked over her shoulder. "Calisto!" she said, to the parrot. The usual screech of "<em>*awk* Not my—"<em> was cut off as April asked. "Calisto, what's the number to the safe?"  
>"April!" Phoenix said.<p>

"What?" April replied. "It couldn't hurt to ask..."  
>The parrot shifted on its perch. "<em>*crrrk* What's my name? What's my name?<em>"  
>April tried the question— and different names— several times, but the parrot continued to request its name whenever the safe was mentioned. Finally, Phoenix got tired of it.<br>"April," he said, "I... don't think we'll be able to get anywhere unless we can find out that's parrot's name."  
>"Awww..." said April, to herself. "I was so sure it'd be Ini..." She sighed, and looked up at Phoenix. "Let's go!"<br>"Come on," Phoenix said, and led the way out of the shack.

* * *

><p>When Phoenix and April returned to the beach, the stand was open again— and its owner was present, a person wearing a red-and-...pink?... Santa suit, the (fake) beard clashing immensely with her bushy red hair.<br>"Ho, ho— _Nick!"_ Lotta Hart yelled, leaning on the counter. "What in the blazes are y'all doing here?!"  
>Phoenix's mouth had fallen open at Hart's outlandish appearance, but finally he pulled himself together.<br>"L-L-_Lotta?_ Shouldn't I be asking you that same question? It's the middle of the winter!"  
>"Hey," Lotta said, "I gotta be here! I'm sellin' the Princess Dogs! Want one?"<p>

Phoenix declined, but April had other ideas. "Sure!" she said, pulling a wallet from somewhere and handing over a bill.  
>As Lotta bustled around getting the hot dog and toppings, Phoenix asked, "So, Lotta, what's with the Santa suit? Christmas was three days ago."<br>Hart handed the hot dog over to April, along with an extra-large party popper. "It's our special deal! Free with every Princess Dog, honey." She switched her gaze to Phoenix, and started to glare. "First of all, Nick, it _ain't_ some plain old Santa suit. This here's the Pink Princess Santa!"

Phoenix looked again at the garish costume and beard. He decided to tread carefully. "What... made you decide on the outfit?"  
>"Well, ya know," Lotta said, "It was really Marky's idea. Isn't he great?"<br>_...'Marky'? _Phoenix thought. _It looks as though Lotta has a new boyfriend again.  
><em>"Mmmmffff, ymm're m lmmtle bmhmnd thm timms nmw thmt thm Stmml Smmurai's out," said April through a mouthful of hot dog.  
>"Nonsense," Lotta said. "Kids are still into 'em both!"<br>Lotta had noticed April already. Now, she added, "Say, Nick, who's your girlfriend?"  
>"N-no, she's not—" Phoenix said.<br>April hurriedly swallowed the last of her hotdog. "Nonono, we just work together!" she said. "I'm his partner at the law office."

Lotta looked at April and Phoenix, and nodded. "Suuure, whatever ya say. So what brings you down this way?"  
>"There was a murder here on the lake," Phoenix said, by way of explanation. "The trial's tomorrow."<br>"Well, call me a pumpkin..." Lotta said to herself.  
>"The defendant is Edgeworth," Phoenix added. "Miles Edgeworth."<p>

Lotta Hart's grin vanished faster than she could say "y'all". "You don't mean… _that_ Miles Edgeworth…?" she asked, her voice tense.  
>Phoenix nodded. "Yeah. He's a murder suspect."<br>One sad Princess Santa gazed at Phoenix and April. "Waitasec, Nick… _he's_ been arrested for murder? That's can't be… Who? Where? _Why?!_"  
>Phoenix nodded. "The murder was here, late last night."<br>"Last night, ya say?" Lotta said. "That'd be about when I was…" she hastily swallowed whatever I was going to say, "headin' home, I think." She reached up to scratch under the false beard. "How could they've arrested him for murder? He's a defense attorney by now, for cryin' out loud!"

April was starting to get confused. "Wait a second!" she said. "How do you know Miles Edgeworth?"  
>Lotta looked at her, ditching the false beard so she could talk more clearly. "Didn't Nick tell ya?! The three of us were in the same class in 'lementary together!"<br>April May got a Look on her face, the smug-sweet one she used when she was about to turn the tables on someone, and said, "Nick, how come you never tell me all these exciting stories about your childhood?"  
><em>Because a lot of it would be embarrassing… or worse,<em> Phoenix thought. Out loud, he said, "Um… you never asked…"  
>"But I'm sure you got up to all sorts of fun mischief-y things with Miles Edgeworth!" April said, smiling.<p>

"Hah! Don't count on it, now," Lotta said. "Edgeworth was the most strait-laced kid I ever ran into. If he wasn't studyin', he'd be watching his old man in court!"  
>Phoenix decided he needed to explain. "Edgeworth's father, Gregory Edgeworth, was a top-notch defense lawyer. Miles wanted to follow in his father's footsteps pretty badly, when I knew him."<br>"Whaaaaat?!" April said. "That doesn't make any sense! He's a prosecuting attorney now! He's never lost!" Phoenix glanced over, and April hastily amended, "Er, until he went up against Nick, that is."  
>When Lotta had processed what April had just said, her mouth fell open. She hadn't been expecting it at all. "Well, tie me to a horse and call me a camel…!" she said to herself. "That don't make no sense at <em>all!<em>"  
>To April, Lotta explained, "He'd always keep goin' on and on about 'defending the weak, who are unable to defend themselves'. We all figured that if he didn't go into his Dad's line of work, he'd get a job in government, or somethin'. What on Earth coulda changed his mind?" She looked over at Phoenix. "Do you know, Nick?"<p>

Phoenix fell silent, and the silence turned awkward. What _had_ made Edgeworth change his path? Edgeworth had transferred to another school shortly after Phoenix knew him. Wright had seen him next when he was due to face him in trial. Something must have happened between then and now… but what?  
>April decided to change the subject. "So did you hear about Gourdy?" she said, pulling out a page of the tabloid from somewhere and waving it at Lotta.<br>"I sure did!" Lotta said, scanning it over. "Makes me wanna be a photographer!"  
>"A loud bang was heard just at the moment the photo was taken..." said April, reading the sheet. "I wonder what that could have been?"<br>Lotta muttered something to herself. "Err... maybe it was… grouchin'! Or something." she said.

_Is 'grouching' even a real word?_ Phoenix wondered. As Lotta and April continued to chat, he looked out over the expanse of the lake. A man, possibly two, had been murdered there last night.  
>Phoenix wasn't sure what was going on, but he <em>would <em>get to the bottom of this. Edgeworth hadn't been the killer, and Phoenix was sure the prosecutor knew it. How Wright could get Edgeworth to let him defend, though… that would be the hard part.  
>Phoenix turned back to the hot dog stand in time to hear Lotta say, "..and so that's when me 'n' Nick snuck into the school offices and…"<br>He moved in front of the counter. "Um, Lotta, anyway, we need to go investigate a bit more around the lake," he said hurriedly.  
>"Awww…" April said. "I was almost finished listening to this awesome story…!"<br>"It don't matter, April," said Lotta happily. "Come back anytime and I'll tell you the rest!"

When Phoenix had stopped running, April said, "That was fun! I learned all sorts of new things about you, Nick!"  
>Wright looked askance at her, then decided the best way to handle things was to ignore them entirely. "How about we check and see where that path goes?" he said, pointing at the woods by the rental shack.<br>The path led to a smaller beach, with a side view of the lake. From here, the lake looked wider, and perhaps a bit more brooding. A pup tent was here, complementing a sign reading NO CAMPING. Whoever had set up the tent had dug a small fire pit and set out a tarp to sit on. However, it was the camera that drew the most attention. A very large and expensive digital camera was pointed at the lake, along with a device that resembled a microphone on a long pole.  
>"I wonder what this does?" said April, looking at it. "I'd say it's listening for something..." She clapped her hands. Nothing happened.<br>"Huh," April said, then tried shouting. "Helloooo!" she said.  
>Meanwhile, Phoenix was examining the campsite. <em>The park ranger's going to be <em>_**furious**__ if she ever finds out about this._ The tent and tarp were messily fixed in place, and a spread of half-eaten food was still on the tarp. Someone had been eating lunch. Why had—

_BANG!_

Phoenix jumped, and turned round. April was holding the party popper with a guilty look on her face. "Oops!" she said. Next to her, the digital camera finally awoke, and began clicking away. April, never one to miss an opportunity, stuck her head in front of the camera and pulled a face. Only Phoenix noticed the sound of feet running this way, and a muffled 'Hey!' from the direction of the path.  
>The camera had just finished its cycle when a man burst onto the campsite. He was young, almost Phoenix's age, and his brown hair stood up in peaks.<br>The man ran frantically across the campsite, tripped on his tent rope, flailed his arms frantically, and finally fell over next to the camera, in front of April's feet.

"Whereisitwhereisitwhereisit?" he said excitedly, pulling himself up, dusting his brilliant orange jacket off, and frantically scanning the lake. Seeing Gourd Lake completely empty, his mood slowly cooled. This changed to 'cooling very quickly' when he spotted April, now blushing, and the party popper.  
>"Aww..." he said. "I was hoping..."<br>He trailed off, because he'd gotten a proper look at April for the first time. Even with her heavy (pink) winter overcoat on, a single smile had the man's gaze locked in place.  
>"Sorry!" said April, winking at him. "I got a little carried away."<em>Whoa...<em> cute!" the man said breathlessly, looking April up and down. "My name's Butz. Larry Butz."  
>April took Larry's hand and shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you!" she said. "My name's April May." She pointed at Phoenix. "This is my friend, Nick!"<br>"Um, that's Phoenix, Mr. Butz," Wright said. "My name's Phoenix Wright."  
>Larry Butz turned to Phoenix, and energetically shook his hand. Butz had a wide grin, and he was grinning now. "Dude! Nice to meet you, Nick."<br>Phoenix sighed.

Butz immediately turned back to April, who had pocketed the used party popper. "It's OK about the camera— At least it wasn't an old film model. I hear those things can get _really_ expensive to use."  
>"I see..." said April. "So what's your camera set up to record?"<br>"Shooting stars!" Butz said proudly. "It's all for an astronomy magazine."  
>With Larry's gaze locked on April, Phoenix quietly walked next to her, seeing if the other man wouldd notice. Larry didn't.<br>"Wait, so if that thing triggers the camera if it hears a loud noise... shooting stars go bang?" said April curiously. Phoenix knew that tone of voice. April'd gotten out of doing the dishes with it— several times— by professing ignorance and asking to watch Phoenix do them. Wright took a step back.  
>"Sure!" said Larry, gesturing expansively. "They'll appear over the lake and go, BANG, POW! And then my camera'll catch them."<p>

Phoenix decided to interrupt, as it didn't look like the conversation was going anywhere. "Mr. Butz?" he asked, showing the man his attorney's badge.  
>"Aaack!" Larry said, his hair spiking impressively when he noticed it. "You're a cop, Nick!? I haven't done anything!"<br>_There he goes calling me Nick again,_ Phoenix thought. Out loud, he tried to fix his mistake. "Umm... I'm only a lawyer."  
>If anything, this only sent Larry into more of a tailspin. "You're not going to put a lawsuit on me or call the park ranger or anything, are you? Because—"<br>"N-no, that's not it at all!" Phoenix said hastily. "We're here investigating a murder that took place last night, on the lake."

Butz let out a breath. "Oh, I see, Nick. It's like a detective story! I'm really glad I met you!" He was showing a remarkable amount of enthusiasm for someone who, twenty seconds ago, had been scared of getting a lawsuit. "When was the murder?"  
><em>Does not pay much attention,<em> Phoenix noted, before answering, "Last night. A man on a boat was shot... did you see anything?"  
>Larry thought for a moment. "A boat... a boat... well, there's been a lot of boats on the lake in the past few days. I think the rental shack was offering a Christmas deal or something like that."<p>

"Did your camera catch any meteorites?" Phoenix asked.  
>Larry shook his head. "Nothing. I didn't even see any shooting stars either, can you believe it?!"<br>Phoenix had it figured out by now. "Did it catch anything else?"  
>"Huh?" said Larry, suddenly looking worried. "You mean...?"<br>"Your camera triggers on loud explosion noises," Phoenix explained. "The victim in our murder case was shot by a pistol, and sound carries pretty well over water. A gunshot, echoing over the lake—"  
>April looked at the noisemaker in her hand. "It'd sound like... this party popper..." Her stare focused on Larry. "Did your camera catch a picture of the <em>murder?<em>"

"Whoa!" Butz said. His hair waved as though it was cheering. "I never thought of that... let me go check the camera! Thanks, April!" He smiled at her in a way that was meant to be charming, and charged over to the camera's viewing screen. As an afterthought, he called, "Thank you, too," to Phoenix.  
>April looked at Wright, and shrugged. "Let's see if he finds anything."<p>

It was only a few minutes before Larry shouted "HEY!" right in Phoenix's ear. "Dude! I found it!" he said, showing a photo.  
>The digital camera had done its job. Two photos were listed as captured the day before. The photos were mostly filled with swirling fog, but one detail was clearly recognizable: Two men in a boat. One— the man on the left— held a pistol at another, and fired.<br>Phoenix flipped through the photos. There were almost no differences between them. A slight change in lighting, as only one photo showed the pistol being fired.  
>"Ooh! Can I get a copy of these?" April said. When Butz nodded, April started doing something with the camera and her phone, sending the photos from one to the other.<br>"You know what this means, Nick?" Larry said excitedly, as April worked. "I just remembered! I'm a witness, man! I saw it all happen!"_WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" _said Phoenix and April together.  
>Butz's hair flew back and forth like crazy. "I can't wait to tell the police about this!" he said, snatching the camera from April as she finished.<p>

Phoenix said, "Hang on a minute—"  
>"WAIT!" April said. It was too late.<br>"I'll see you in court, Nick!" Larry Butz yelled as he ran for the path, caught his foot on his tarp, flailed his arms wildly, managed to remain upright, and finally dashed to the trail and out of the park.

There was a pause.

"Well," April said, in the new silence surrounding the lake, "that went well!"

Phoenix left the park feeling uncertain. On one hand, they had a small amount of new information. Who knew what contradictions it might contain? On the other, the prosecution had an entirely new witness to use in their quest to find Edgeworth guilty.  
>"We've investigated the scene of the crime," he said to April. "I just wish there was a way to convince Edgeworth to let us defend him."<br>April nodded. She looked decidedly concerned. "Nick... what's eating him? There's no way it's just because he thinks you can't pull it off."  
>"I don't know," Phoenix said. "But there is something going on, and I feel like I have to get to the bottom of it." He sighed. "Edgeworth was—" he caught himself, "<em>is<em>, I mean... my friend."  
>April gestured with a hand. Weariness showed on her face for a second, before being covered by her normal brilliant smile. "Nick... come on. Maybe Detective Gumshoe found out something we can use."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28 ~ Police Department ~ Criminal Affairs ~<strong>

The Criminal Affairs department was a businesslike place. Lines of computer-topped desks rested on the worn, greenish tile floor under bright fluorescent lights. Signs announced "RECORDS" and "MEETING ROOMS" from the ceiling. A few police of various types filed paperwork, tracked files on criminals, and went about their work.  
>There was no sign of Detective Gumshoe.<br>When April entered, the nearest policeman looked up at her. "Something the matter miss? Turning yourself in?"  
>"Wait a second—" April said, looking around for Phoenix, who was still climbing the stairs.<br>The policeman pulled out a list, reading off it in a bored voice. "OK, what did you do? Shoplifting? Larceny?" He looked April, who had taken off her winter coat, up and down. "Indecent exposure?" he added.  
>Phoenix had caught up by now. Pointing at his attorney's badge, he explained, "She's my partner, actually; I'm a lawyer."<br>The policeman blinked, scrolling further down the list. "Ethics violation, then?" he asked.

"I am not here to turn myself in for anything," April said sternly, while Phoenix was holding his hand over his face. "We're actually looking for Detective Gumshoe," she said. "Is he around?"  
>The policeman shook his head. "Nah, he's in a meeting. A guy just walked in off the street and said he was a witness in one of the cases Gumshoe's running! Half the office is in an uproar."<br>It took the policeman a few seconds, but he remembered what Gumshoe had told him. "Oh, so _you're _the two Gumshoe was talking about!" He walked over to a small, slightly cruddy-looking desk (obviously the Detective's) and took out an envelope. "He said to give you this."  
>Phoenix took it and opened the seal. Inside was a folder labeled 'AUTOPSY REPORT'. He slipped it back into the envelope and thanked the policeman.<br>"You're welcome," he said. "If you still want to see the detective, he'll probably be out in a few hours."  
>As the two turned away, the man called to April, "Oh, and go straight home and stay out of trouble. No more shoplifting, you got that?"<p>

"Do I _look_ like a criminal, Nick?" April asked as the pair walked into the door of the law offices. Phoenix shook his head.  
>"Come on. Let's have a look at this report," he said, pulling the folder out of its envelope and opening it.<br>There were the usual pages with details about the cause and time of death. The boat shop caretaker had been killed by a shot to the head from a medium-caliber firearm. Underneath this, someone had scrawled, "Re-run ballistics— bullet origin? ~AS"  
>Phoenix and April continued reading. The time of death was listed as 15 minutes after midnight, just as Gumshoe had mentioned. Phoenix turned the page.<br>On the other side the sheet was blank, but another piece of paper, clipped to a photo, had been inserted at the back. On the paper was written this:

"Gumshoe— I finally found a match and a photo, seeing as the victim's head is such a mess. The DNA matches up with a 15-year-old case file, and I pulled his photo for the report. The report'll be rebuilt with the new info in the next version, but for now, here's his name. ~LS  
>'Name of Deceased: Yanni Yogi'"<p>

To Phoenix and April, the name meant nothing. The photo showed a reasonably good-looking man with a greying goatee. April took the picture and turned it over and over in her hands.  
>"He was involved in an old case?" she said, mostly to herself. "Is that why Edgeworth is so... no, that's... no way. Edgeworth'd only be about 9, fifteen years ago. What kind of case would—"<br>April broke off. Her eyes went wide, and she shrieked.  
>"What? What is it?" Phoenix asked.<br>April didn't say anything. She _couldn't_ say anything. With one painted nail, she pointed at the back of the photo, where a single line of text was written in pen:

**DL-6 Incident.**

That was when Phoenix knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28 ~ Grossberg Law Offices ~<strong>

"What _is_ this place?" April said, as she looked around the opulent office. The mahogany furnishings contrasted with the leather spines of the law books, still giving off the impressions of plush comfort and upright experience. The only flaw was the giant painting-shaped gap on the far wall.

**"Ah-HHHHEM!"**

Phoenix was expecting it this time, but April startled. "Eeek!" she said, turning to find Marvin Grossberg standing behind the pair.  
>"Ah-hah!" Grossberg said, addressing Phoenix first. "You're Redd's younger partner, are you not?"<br>"I was his junior at the law office, yes," Phoenix said.  
>Grossberg took in the new face. "I've seen you before... you're related to Redd White in some way as well, are you not?"<br>"You said 'are you not' twice," said April, falling into her usual bright habits before she could stop herself. "Aaaanyways. I helped him out, investigating cases."

"Ho ho!" said Grossberg. "So you must be the lovely and talented Miss May! Redd often praised you when me talked. It takes me back." Grossberg trailed off into reminiscence. "Ahh, the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemon, you see."  
><em>He's quite the flatterer<em>, thought Phoenix. _He all but gave me the brush-off the last time we met, and now he's making nice to April. I can't really hold it against him, though— not after seeing what kind of a man Von Karma was.  
><em>April responded well to flattery. She giggled at Grossberg's reminiscences. "Why _do_ they smell like fresh lemon, anyway?"  
>"My dear, it is a flourish," Grossberg replied. "A <em>bon mot<em>, a signature motif. And... they do smell like citrus, perhaps."

Phoenix cleared his throat discreetly. Grossberg heard, and turned his attention back to Wright.  
>"Ah yes. I beg your pardon," he said. "Of course, you came here to discuss something. What is it, then? Is something the matter?"<br>"There was a murder last night." Phoenix explained. "A man was shot with a pistol, on Gourd Lake."  
>"A murder?" said Grossberg quizzically. <em>He doesn't know yet,<em> Phoenix realized.  
>"And the murder suspect is Miles Edgeworth."<p>

Before that moment, Phoenix would have bet nothing could make Grossberg blanch. He would have lost his bet— Grossberg turned two shades paler.  
>"Edgeworth?!" the old lawyer all but yelled. "What? T-this is terrible news indeed! W-who did he shoot?!"<br>Phoenix produced the photo. "Mr. Grossberg, have you ever heard of a man named Yanni Yogi?" He flipped the photo so Grossberg could see both sides, in particular the legend 'DL-6' incident.  
>There was a long pause. Finally, Grossberg spoke. He looked pained.<br>"So, it is as I feared."

"What?" said April. "What are you talking about?"  
>Grossberg looked at her. "Are you familiar with the incident, my dear?" When April shook her head 'no', Grossberg launched into full lecture mode.<br>"The DL-6 Incident, yes... it happened 15 years ago. A very strange case, indeed. The murder took place in an elevator, and there were only two possible suspects. However, the criminal was never found."  
>"How could <em>that<em> be?" said April. "It sounds open-and-shut!"  
>"I know not," Grossberg said. "However it happened, the police became desperate enough to try and use a spirit medium. The medium was a woman... her name, Misty Fey. She talked to the spirit of the late victim, and as a result, charges were laid against one man."<br>"Wait a second!" Phoenix said. "Did she really talk to the spirit of—?"  
>Grossberg looked seriously at Wright. "I assure you, Ms. Fey's powers were quite real. I saw them in use. It was as though she became the person channeled— both in mind, and in body." Leaving Phoenix dumbfounded, Grossberg turned back to April.<p>

"The suspect in the DL-6 case was ably defended, however; he was defended by a lawyer named Robert Hammond."  
>This casual revelation brought a jolt from both Phoenix and April.<br>"What?" Grossberg said. "What is it?"  
>The two looked at each other, not sure who should break the news. Finally, April said, "Um... Hammond's missing. The police have him going to the lake, and then— nothing. They think <em>he's<em> dead too!"  
>Grossberg began to look more pained, if such a thing were possible. "That is worse! I hope..." He cleared his throat, and slipped back to lecturing. "Ahem. Mr. Hammond won the case, and the suspect was declared innocent— and Ms. Fey was condemned as a fraud. I defended her, and kept her from prison, but the DL-6 incident continued to reverberate, an ugly, unsolved episode. And now, it has returned."<br>April was worried. "It's not a good story.. but what's it have to do with Yanni Yogi? Or Miles Edgeworth?"

Grossberg took a breath. Phoenix got the feeling he had been leading up to this all along. "Because, my dear, both were involved in the DL-6 incident! Yanni Yogi was the unfortunate suspect, accused of murder."  
>There was a silence like a court holding its breath. Phoenix said, "And Edgeworth?"<br>Grossberg smiled grimly. "The victim in the DL-6 Incident was none other than young Miles's father, Gregory Edgeworth."  
>April gasped.<p>

Now everything made sense. Edgeworth's outburst in the Detention Center. The police's (and Grossberg's) belief as to his motive. The dark secret that swirled around the murder of yesterday. "So _this_ is why Edgeworth refused our help..." he said, to himself.  
>Grossberg heard. "He will now, once he is aware you know. I know Edgeworth. I watched him grow up, for a time." The old lawyer sighed. "He always wanted to be like his father. I would like to think I exerted an influence counter to the... indiscrimateness his mentor instilled in him after the incident, but I'm afraid that wouldn't be the truth."<br>"His mentor?" said Phoenix. "Who took custody of Edgeworth after—?"  
>Grossberg quickly cleared his throat, looking at an ornate clock on the wall. "AHHHH-em. Visiting hours for the Detention Center close in 55 minutes, do they not?"<br>Phoenix looked. To his horror, he saw Grossberg was right. He and April had to get over there, if Edgeworth was to have any hope of having a defense at all.  
>"You're right..." said April, who was looking in the same direction as Phoenix. "Nick, come on!"<br>Phoenix dodged her tie grab and followed April as she sprinted out of the office. He only barely heard what Grossberg said as he closed the door behind them.

"Good luck, Mr. Wright. "

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28 ~ Detention Center ~ Visitor's Room ~<strong>

Edgeworth had his eyes closed when Phoenix and April entered the room.  
>"I was hoping I'd only have to tell you the one time," he said.<br>"You've found someone?" Phoenix asked. It was unlikely, but...  
>Edgeworth's response was to squeeze his eyes tighter shut. "It's no concern of yours."<br>Phoenix thought, _He hasn't._

Wright took a deep breath. It was time to bring the truth to light. Silently, he slid the photo of young Yogi across the metal desk. "DL-6," he said.  
>Edgeworth opened his eyes a little, glanced at it once, did a double take, and glanced at it again. "So..." he said, apparently to himself.<br>"Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.  
>The prosecutor stared at Phoenix. There was something haunted about that stare, but it was far below the surface. "It's been only a matter of hours since you last visited, and yet you've made incredible progress in your investigation. I'll admit it... I'm impressed, Wright."<br>No one said anything. Edgeworth continued. "You always were single-minded in your work. Even at school, before..." He cleared his throat. "Once you start something, you can't let go, can you?"  
>"About the 'DL-6 Incident'..." Phoenix said. Edgeworth responded, this time.<p>

"DL-6..." Miles said, almost to himself. "It was when my father died, right before my eyes... he was shot and killed, and I saw it all."  
>Phoenix and April were both taken aback. Grossberg had forgotten to mention that the other person in the elevator was Miles Edgeworth.<br>"My memories from that time are... foggy," the prosecutor went on. "I suppose it's a self-defense mechanism. In any case, a suspect was arrested... a man."  
>Phoenix nodded. "Yanni Yogi," he said, tapping the photo on the table.<br>Edgeworth indicated his assent. "It's pretty clear he was the only one who could have killed my father, and the spirit medium they used to talk to my late father said the same thing." He flipped the photo over, noting the 'DL-6' legend on the backside. "It was an attorney by the name of Robert Hammond that cleared Yogi's name."  
>"Hammond is missing too, you know," Phoenix said. "They haven't found the body, but they still say you killed him."<br>Edgeworth smirked, morbidly. "Typical. Blame and envy, opportunity and ruin... they are the banes of this world of law."  
>Phoenix said, "Still, Yogi is the only confirmed murder victim."<br>"Correct," Edgeworth said, closing his eyes again. "It's strange."

"What is?" April asked.  
>"I... I thought that terrible incident was about to end, and now... this. Three more days, and DL-6 would have been buried, forever."<br>"Wait, what?" Phoenix said. "What do you mean, 'buried forever'?"  
>Edgeworth opened his eyes and explained. "The DL-6 Incident happened 15 years ago, on December 31. The statute of limitations on this case runs out, in three days."<br>_They __**have **__a statue of limitations on murder cases?! _Phoenix thought to himself. Cases were automatically considered _dead_ if their statues of limitation expired, and could not be reopened. If shadows still lurked around DL-6, there were only 3 days left to reveal them.  
>"So you want us to defend you now?" he said.<br>Edgeworth shook his head. "No."

Both Phoenix and April said something like, "Wait, what?" Phoenix added, "Why?"  
>Miles Edgeworth let out a long, slow, painful sigh. "What happened 15 years ago. Some of my memories from that day are... hazy. Others are all too clear. When I think about what I could have done, how things could have gone differently..." He shook his head. "This is... in a way, this is my penance for that day. The day my father died."<br>Phoenix had to clench his jaw to keep it from falling open. "P-penance?!" he finally said. "You're going to let yourself be convicted and executed for a murder you didn't commit, to _make up for_ a death that happened 15 years ago?! I can't let you do that, Edgeworth. Let me defend you!"  
>Miles looked at Phoenix for a silent moment. "No," he said, turning away. He looked at the guard, ready to end the visit.<p>

"Wait!" April said. She looked like she was about to cry. The prosecutor returned his gaze to her.  
>"Mr. Edgeworth?" said April. "Please! It's hard to recognize, but I think Nick looks up to you, just a little. He <em>trusts<em> you!"  
>Edgeworth's expression didn't change.<br>"_I_ trust you!"  
>Nothing.<br>"Please," April said, pleading. "Let us defend you..." She didn't notice as a tear ran down her cheek. "...please..."

Edgeworth was silent. April was silent. Phoenix had nothing to say.  
>The silence stretched for a full minute, then Edgeworth cleared his throat.<br>"Wright," he said. "It pains me to ask you this now, but... will you defend me?"

For the first time in the sad visit, Phoenix smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p><strong>~ December 28 ~ Police Department ~ Criminal Affairs ~<strong>

When April and Wright returned to the police department, Gumshoe was there waiting for them. "Did you...?" he said.  
>Phoenix proudly held up Edgeworth's request form. "Look what I got."<br>Gumshoe cracked a smile. "Hey, you did it, pal!" he said. "Glad I waited till the last minute to file those papers! I'll rip 'em up and start new ones for you."  
>"Thanks, Detective," Phoenix said. "See you in court tomorrow."<br>"I wasn't sure what you were doing, sending a new witness here," Gumshoe said, "But I know now. It's one of your clever plans, pal!"  
>Phoenix decided not to mention that most of the stuff that happened in the courtroom was him frantically trying to save his skin. "Thanks," he said, "Don't mention it."<br>Gumshoe grinned all the way. "You'll need it, pal, considering who you're up against!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Wright asked. He hadn't considered who he'd be facing, but Edgeworth _was_ out of commission.  
>Gumshoe chuckled. "You don't know, pal?" he said. "One prosecutor took a special interest in the case."<br>For some reason, Phoenix started to feel the faintest early warning signs of dread. "Who, exactly?"  
>The detective gestured with one arm. "It's Edgeworth's own mentor! Can you believe it?!"<br>"What!?" Phoenix said. Grossberg had implied that Edgeworth's foster parent was a ruthless prosecutor, but this was unexpected.  
>Gumshoe nodded. "Never lost a case in 20 years."<br>"That's impossible!" April said.  
>The detective added, "Only ever <em>penalized<em> twice."  
>Phoenix stepped back. "W-who—?!"<p>

The detective wasn't done. He lowered his voice. "Half the people in the department even call her the Demon Prosecutor!" After a second, Gumshoe smiled. "With any other attorney, I'd be worried, but I believe in you, pal."  
>"But—" Wright spluttered. What on earth had he got himself into? "Her name! Who am I up against?"<br>"Brace yourself, pal," Detective Gumshoe said, grinning at Phoenix's reaction. "You've got a court date tomorrow with **Ms. Mia Fey**."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	16. Case 4: Trial

**~ December 29, 10:00 AM ~ District Court ~ Courtroom No. 4 ~**

Miles Edgeworth had heard who was prosecuting him. He had warned Phoenix, right before he walked through the double doors:  
>"She hasn't lost a case in her career. She'll do anything to get a guilty verdict, Wright. <em>Anything<em>, short of murder."  
>Standing in court opposite Ms. Fey, Phoenix had to say— she didn't look as ruthless as Edgeworth claimed. Mia stood shorter than Phoenix but taller than April, with brown hair, a face that echoed a determined personality, and a figure that would make Miss May envious. She wore a black business suit and skirt, accented with a scarf and a strange pendant shaped like a '9'. Her smile was calm, perfectly composed.<p>

The Judge brought his gavel down. "This court is in session for the trial of Miles Edgeworth."  
>"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix said.<br>Mia Fey was silent for a few moments. Her calm smile flickered into a slight smirk, then back again. Finally, she said, "The prosecution is ready."  
>"Very well," said the Judge. "Your opening statement, please."<p>

Mia Fey took a deep breath.  
>"This case is about the truth," she said. "Last night, a man was murdered on Gourd Lake. The man you see before you in the defendant's chair was responsible." Mia pointed at Edgeworth.<br>_She doesn't waste any time, _Phoenix thought.  
>"That is the truth," Mia continued. "The prosecution can back up this truth. We have decisive evidence. We also have a decisive witness, who saw every moment of the crime with his own eyes."<br>Phoenix looked at April. She shrugged. If the witness in question was Larry, calling him 'decisive' was something of a stretch.  
>"However," Mia said, "not everyone agrees that this is the truth." She waited until everyone was hanging on her next words. "There is one man here who would advance his own 'truth'. A man willing to lie, to cheat, to do whatever it takes to find those who pay him innocent. A man who would present a tapestry of falsehoods to defend a client truly guilty." She pointed straight at Phoenix. "<em>This is that man."<em>

Phoenix couldn't contain himself. "_Hey!_"  
>Mia ignored him. "Today, and perhaps tomorrow, if the clear waters of this case are muddied, you will hear the truth, and you will hear a made-up 'truth'. You will hear honesty, and you will hear falsehood." The court was all but silent. Mia paused for a moment. "When the time comes to decide the fate of Miles Edgeworth, you will have to make a choice between justice and sin."<p>

Mia Fey looked _right at_ the Judge. "Which will you choose?"

With her opening statement complete, Mia Fey returned to calmly watching the courtroom. No one spoke. People tried not to breathe.  
>April stared at Ms. Fey in shock. Phoenix was slumped over in his seat. He knew, now, the meaning of Edgeworth's warning.<br>"_She'll do anything to get a guilty verdict, Wright. __**Anything**__, short of murder."  
><em>Tarring the reputation of the defense was just the beginning. He could feel it.

The Judge finally coughed, breaking the spell. "Er, ahem! The prosecution may call its first witness."  
>Mia Fey spoke clearly. All could hear her. "I call the detective in charge of this case: Detective Dick Gumshoe. However..." She looked at Phoenix, and smiled. "Before we begin, the prosecution would like to request a penalty for the defense."<br>"What!" Phoenix said. "Why?"  
>Mia Fey brought both hands down on the prosecution's table in a slam. "For interrupting and disrupting the opening statement of the prosecution!"<br>"OBJECTION!" Phoenix said, before he could stop himself. "My outburst was provoked, by—"  
>April laid her hand on Phoenix's arm. "Nick. Stop! She's just trying to make you look bad," she whispered urgently.<p>

Phoenix didn't finish his sentence. The Judge mulled it over for a few seconds, then banged his gavel. "While Mr. Wright did interrupt the prosecution, I'm hesitant to give a penalty for so trivial an outburst. Consider this your warning, Mr. Wright."  
>Mia's smile was a tiny bit wider than usual. She brushed some hair away from her right eye, an unconscious motion.<br>"Now, the court calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand!"  
>The Judge gaveled the podium again.<p>

The Detective looked like both he and his coat had been losing sleep, but his cheerfulness shone through.  
>"Describe the incident, please," Mia said. The detective obliged.<br>"Yes, ma'am! Er, take a look at the map." Gumshoe flipped back the cover of a large easel, showing an enlargement of the overhead view of Gourd Lake. "The murder happened late on December 28th, just after midnight. There was one boat in the very middle of the lake, and there were two men in the boat."  
>The detective pointed at the subsidiary beach, to the left of the main one. "Now, there happened to be a man camping here, on the edge of the lake. Around 12:15 AM, he heard a pistol shot." Detective Gumshoe paused to stifle a yawn. "Then, the boat started to move. It went towards the boat rental shop."<p>

"I see," said Mia. She nodded. "Now, describe the circumstances surrounding your arrest."  
>"W-wait! Ms. Fey..." the Judge said.<br>"Yes?" Mia asked, looking at the Judge.  
>"Actually," the Judge said, "I'm the one that's supposed to be handling these proceedings..."<br>In an instant, Mia Fey's look hardened into a stare. "I'm sure you've no objection if I assist in these cross-examinations, correct?" Her voice was cool and polite.  
>The Judge held her gaze for a second, then blinked and turned away. "Y-yes, of course not," he said. "You're quite right."<p>

Phoenix was slumping in his seat. How could he fight against this?  
>Fortunately, before he could mope too much, Detective Gumshoe cleared his throat and testified.<p>

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"A woman called into the station about 30 minutes after midnight. We headed to the scene of the crime as fast as we could. That's where we found Mr. Edgeworth.  
>Now, I didn't suspect him of anything, but... the next morning, a body was found in the lake. We had to arrest Mr. Edgeworth."<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"Hmm... I see. Very well..." the Judge said. Mia smoothly picked up where he had left off. "You may cross-examine, Mr. Wright."  
>Phoenix took a deep breath, resting his arms on the table while he decided what to say.<br>"Detective. You said the caller to the police station was a woman?"  
>Gumshoe nodded. "Yup."<br>"But you said there was a man camping there? He was the one who heard the shot, right?"  
>Gumshoe nodded again. "Yep! He told us how he heard a shot when he came in yesterday."<br>Mia smiled. "You seem a bit... slow today, Phoenix. More than one person heard the gunshot. One is a witness; the other made the phone call."  
>Phoenix thought, <em>[1] Did she just insult my intelligence, and [2] since <em>_**when**__ have we been on first-name terms?_

Shaking off his jumpiness, Phoenix asked Gumshoe, "W-what can you tell me about the person who made the call?"  
>The detective shrugged. '"Investigations are still ongoing", pal. We think the caller was outside the park at the time.'<br>"Detective," Mia Fey said sweetly, "haven't you been warned about saying 'pal' in court?"  
>Detective Gumshoe snapped to attention. "Yesma'am!" he said. "Won't do it again." When Mia said nothing else, the detective quietly sighed in relief.<p>

"Describe the situation when you found Mr. Edgeworth," Phoenix tried.  
>Gumshoe thought for a moment.<br>"The lake was pretty quiet. No one was out on it, but Edgeworth looked pretty relaxed, or maybe dazed. Not like murderer at all, really."  
>"The truth requires facts, Detective," Mia said from the prosecution's side. "Not opinions. Not surmises. Facts. Stick to them."<br>"But ma'am—" Gumshoe said.  
>"All right, you've convinced me!" the prosecutor said, going from stern to calm.<p>

"I have?" said Gumshoe, after a few seconds.  
>Mia smiled for a second. "We'll compromise! You can tell all the opinions you want." She shrugged. "In exchange, the department will pay you based on <em>my<em> opinion of your skills."  
>Gumshoe stood up very straight and began talking very quickly. "Um,ma'am,thankyouforyourkindofferbutI thinkI'drathernot."<br>Mia nodded, flipping her hair away from her eye again. "Whatever you prefer, Detective."  
>"Nick?" April whispered. "I think she does that hair thing whenever she feels she's winning...!"<br>"I'm sorry you had to see that," Mia said to Phoenix. "The good detective gets a little... exuberant sometimes. Please, continue."

"You said a body was found in the lake, Detective," Phoenix said. "Whose body?"  
>Detective Gumshoe recited the details that Phoenix had received. "The caretaker of the boat rental shop! His name's Yanni Yogi. He'd been shot with a pistol."<br>_Gumshoe said the murder weapon had Edgeworth's fingerprints on it,_ Phoenix remembered. _I'll avoid that. No sense in hurting my case._ "Why did you arrest Mr. Edgeworth?" he asked.  
>"We found the murder weapon in the boat."<br>"T-the pistol?" Phoenix said before he could stop himself. _Darn it!  
><em>Detective Gumshoe nodded. "We found clear fingerprints on the pistol. They were from Mr. Edgeworth's right hand."

Phoenix had been expecting it, but it was still wince-worthy to hear it out loud. The crowd gasped and began to chatter.  
>"Order!" said the Judge, banging his gavel. "Mr. Edgeworth's fingerprints were found on the murder weapon?!"<br>The detective was wincing too. This wasn't the way he wanted things to go. "Y-yes, Your Honor."  
>"Hold it!" Phoenix said. You had to play the cards you were dealt, sometimes. "How do you know that pistol was what caused Mr. Yogi's death?!"<br>Mia answered. "The prosecution would like to introduce two pieces of evidence." She reached under her table and brought out the gun, wrapped in plastic. In her other hand, also bagged, was a single crumpled bullet.  
>"These are what killed Yanni Yogi," Mia said. "A pistol, and its ammunition, brought together in a fateful meeting on Gourd Lake." She placed both on the evidence table.<br>"The court accepts them into evidence," the Judge said.

"Detective," said Mia. "That bullet was found in Yogi's body, is that correct?"  
>Gumshoe nodded.<br>"And," Mia continued, "the bullet was fired from this pistol?"  
>Again, the detective nodded. "We checked the ballistic markings on the bullet, and they match the pistol."<br>"What's 'ballistic markings'?" Phoenix whispered to April.  
>"It's like a gun's fingerprint, Nick!" she whispered back, clearly shocked. "Don't you read <em>any<em> crime novels or anything?"  
>Mia Fey spread her arms. "We have the bullet in the body of the murder victim. We have the gun that fired that bullet. And, we have Miles Edgeworth's fingerprints upon the barrel of the gun." She turned to the Judge. "This is the truth. I have proved it is the truth, link by link, surmise by surmise."<br>Mia smiled, then raised her voice. "I would like to now call for a verdict of '_Guilty_!'"

Wright hadn't been paying attention, but if there had been an overhang above him he would have banged his head against it. She was calling for a Guilty verdict?! Already?!  
>"W-wait!" Phoenix said. "OBJECTION!"<br>Mia didn't bother to look at him. "I said I would tell the truth. I said my opposite would tell falsehoods. It seems I was correct." She kept staring at the Judge, whose gaze was locked on her. "Do you _need_ to hear falsehoods, judge?"  
>"U-um..." the Judge said. "Well, I suppose—"<br>Mia smiled. "Trust me," she said, "you don't." She turned back to Wright. "Sorry, Phoenix. It looks like you've been overruled." Her smile was as warm as she could make it. "Judge— I'll take that guilty verdict now."

_Who's running this courtroom— the Judge or her?! "_W-wait just one minute!" said Phoenix, slamming a fist down on the table. The BANG was as loud as the Judge's gavel. "I have an objection! A dozen! A hundred! You don't know Edgeworth was _in_ the boat! You don't know—"  
>"I have decisive evidence, Wright!" Mia's voice rose above the din.<br>"—you don't know Miles Edgeworth's fingerprints got on the gun _when_ it was fired—"  
>Mia kept on. "And what do you have? A few questions of no import—"<br>The anger at Mia's attempt to sweep the case away coalesced into some sort of red-hot lawyer-fury. Phoenix roared, "_I HAVE __**REASONABLE! DOUBT!" **_

Now, he was flying. "Are you unfamiliar with that phrase?! The law says that if there is a doubt someone committed a murder, no conviction can be made!"  
>When Mia yelled, her voice was stern and commanding. "What doubt? I have a bullet in a man. I have a gun firing a bullet. I have <em>Miles Edgeworth<em> holding a gun! Tell me, where is this 'doubt' of yours? You're stalling for time, Phoenix Wright!"  
>Phoenix <em>was<em> stalling for time, but he sure as heck wasn't going to admit it here and now. "You have a man in a boat, after midnight, shooting Yanni Yogi. But, _who_ was in that boat? Was it Miles Edgeworth?"  
>Mia flipped her hair defiantly. "Of course it was. How else do you explain the fingerprints?"<p>

Phoenix thought he had an idea. It was just crazy enough to work. "The defense has an alternate explanation! Suppose Miles Edgeworth was not in the boat. Suppose he had come to Gourd Lake for a walk, perhaps for his peace of mind."  
>Mia looked like she wanted to say something, but kept quiet.<br>"Now," said Wright, "It's just after midnight. A shot rings out, on the lake! Miles Edgeworth hears this. Whether he heads over there or is there by chance, he is at the boat dock when the true murderer docks the boat."  
>Mia was smirking, but still she held her silence.<br>"Miles Edgeworth, acting in the official capacity of a member of the Prosecutor's Department, steps forward to the boat and picks up something that has been left behind in the boat. It is only once he picks it up that he realizes what it is: a gun!"  
>Mia opened her mouth, then closed it again.<br>"_That_ is how Miles Edgeworth's fingerprints came to be upon the murder weapon: He was investigating the scene of the crime."

Now Mia Fey spoke up, giving a slight bow to Phoenix. "Your theory is admirable, plausible, sensible... and wrong."  
><em>What?! "<em>W-what?!"  
>"The prosecution has photographic evidence <em>proving<em> that Miles Edgeworth and Yanni Yogi were on the lake, together, at 12:15 AM yesterday. Moreover, the witness who took this evidence is ready to testify at trial."  
><em>Larry<em>, Phoenix remembered. _And that camera...  
><em>"The prosecution retracts its request for a guilty verdict," Mia said politely. "We can wait a little longer for this trial's conclusion. Instead, the prosecution would like to request a short recess, for the benefit of the witness."  
>The Judge banged his gavel hurriedly. He looked unnerved. "Ahem. Granted. This court will take a five-minute recess!"<p>

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright let out a long breath once he and April were out of the courtroom.<br>"Are you OK?" April asked. She seemed... uncertain.  
>Wright nodded. "This isn't going like I thought it would," he muttered. He hadn't realized the full implications when Gumshoe said Edgeworth's fingerprints were on the murder weapon. Now, it had come back to haunt him.<br>Edgeworth, with a bailiff flanking him, came out from the double doors and walked over to Phoenix.

Wright said, "Edgeworth, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. How did your fingerprints _get_ on the murder weapon?"  
>"Were you in that boat on the night of the murder?" April added.<br>Edgeworth nodded. "Yes. It was me."  
>Phoenix quietly placed his hand over his face.<p>

"But... you have to believe me," Edgeworth said. "I didn't shoot him!"  
>Mia and Larry strolled along the far side of the room, chatting amiably.<br>"Wait a second!" April said. "If you didn't shoot the old boat man... then who did?!"  
>"I... don't know," said Edgeworth.<br>Phoenix groaned. "Edgeworth. You were standing right there. How can you not know?"  
>Miles Edgeworth's eyes clouded over for a second. "I... heard a gunshot, echoing over the lake. I'm not sure where it came from, but... the other man fell from the boat. The gun dropped from his hand, and remained behind. I picked it up..."<br>_That's one mystery solved,_ thought Phoenix. Getting the Judge and court to believe it, however, would be another matter.

"I believe you," said April, who had had a puzzled look on her face, "but there's something bugging me. If the boat man had the gun, and _he_ fired, then how could he have missed you?"  
>Edgeworth looked at her. "I wonder that, too. Could the man have... shot himself?"<br>The chimes sounded for the end of the recess, and the bailiff indicated it was time for Edgeworth to come with him.  
>"Huh..." Phoenix said, as everyone filed into the courtroom. Could Edgeworth really be taking the rap for a suicide? If that were the case, why would Edgeworth not want anyone to defend him?<p>

And how could Wright prove the theory one way or the other?

* * *

><p>"Court is back in session," the Judge said, banging his gavel to mark the phrase. "Ms. Fey, call your witness."<br>Mia nodded. "I call Mr. Larry Butz to the stand."

Larry was as spiky and loud as ever. Today, however, he carried his digital camera around his neck.  
>"Mr. Butz," said Mia. "You are an amateur photographer, is that right?"<br>Larry nodded. "I am!" He was looking at Mia like he had stared at April. Phoenix's heart sank.  
>Mia said, "Good. Please, begin by telling us what you and your camera saw the night of the incident."<br>Butz excitedly testified, the spikes in his hair waving back and forth.

**~~~~~TESTIMONY~~~~~**

"It was the 28th. After midnight, I think. I was camping on the Gourd Lake beach. I heard a 'bang' noise, and thought it might be a shooting star! I scrambled out of my tent and looked, but the only thing I saw was two men on the lake in a boat.  
>I waited around a little, but nothing happened, so I went and ate a snack outside my tent. Then, I heard another 'bang'! The same boat was out on the lake this time, but there wasn't a single shooting star!"<p>

**~~~~~END~~~~~**

"The murder weapon had been fired twice when it was found by the police," Mia helpfully inserted. "In addition, the witness had a camera pointed at the lake, which triggered at the sound of the shots."  
>Mia slid a printed photo across the prosecutor's bench, flicking it so that it floated up to the Judge's seat. When the Judge looked at the photo, he 'hmm'ed.<br>"Well! This is a surprise!" he said. "This looks like... the very moment of the murder! Pity it's so hard to see anything on it."  
>Phoenix, who had seen the copy April took, had to agree with him. The photo was dark and full of fog, and the two men were far away.<br>The Judge paused to bang his gavel, quieting the crowd. "Order!"  
>"Would the defense like to cross-examine?" Mia asked.<p>

Phoenix nodded. "Yes." For a supposed legend, Mia's current line of defense looked a bit fragile.  
>Mia extended one hand and bowed to Phoenix. "You may."<br>_There she goes, taking over the Judge's duties again_, Phoenix thought. _She seems almost eager for me to cross-examine, this time... I guess there's nothing for it but to charge forward._

After a second of thought, Phoenix asked Larry, "Mr. Butz, you keep mentioning 'shooting stars', or meteors. Is that what your camera was set up to capture?"  
>Larry nodded. "Yep! I'm taking pictures for the sky magazine, the <em>Star!<em>"  
>Hearing his last statement, April got a very strange look on her face. Phoenix didn't notice.<br>"Mr. Butz, was there anyone else on the lake when you saw the boat?"  
>Larry shook his head. "There wasn't anybody. I looked pretty carefully, man."<br>Phoenix nodded. "And you… ate a _snack_ between then and when you heard the second 'bang'?"  
>"Hey," said Larry, "I was hungry! It tasted great, too."<br>"And you didn't return to your tent between the noises?"  
>Larry shook his head again. "Nope."<br>It had been worth a try, but only because Phoenix hadn't asked the real question yet. Mia had claimed Larry Butz had seen everything... but had he?

"Mr. Butz," Phoenix said. "Did you see exactly _who_ was in the boat when you heard the 'bang' noises?"  
>Butz grinned. "You got it, man! I didn't see the first time, but the second time— one guy was holding a gun."<br>Wright was expecting this. _We'll have to get the testimony out into the open to pick away at it._ Still, he braced himself.  
>Larry finished. "And— get this— the man with the gun was Mr. Edgeworth!" He pointed at the fallen prosecutor.<p>

Phoenix took a deep breath, looking beyond the mutterings of the gallery and the poundings of the gavel. He looked beyond Mia's small smile. There was a contradiction here. He was sure of it.  
>"Mr. Butz, I find that hard to believe!" Phoenix said. He brought out the photo. "This is from your own camera. It's dark, and choked with fog."<br>"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Larry said. "It was the best my camera could get!"  
>Wright nodded. "Exactly! I doubt anyone could look at this photo and say they could pick out the identity of either of the two. If your camera didn't see anything, how on earth did you manage to tell it was Miles Edgeworth?!"<br>"Dude! Don't be that way!" Larry said, his hair spiking in all directions. "I saw him— I'm sure of it! I've always had good eyes?"  
>"Then tell me," Phoenix said, holding up the photo. "Which of these two men is Edgeworth?"<p>

"Ummmm..." Larry said, sweating a little. "I... can't... remember, but...!"  
>"But?" Phoenix asked.<br>Larry spoke as fast as he dared. "B-but the enlargements show it's Edgeworth!"  
><em>Enlargements?!<br>_Seeing the dumbfounded look on Wright's face, Mia stepped in. "After Mr. Butz confessed to having witnessed the murder, the police department attempted a digital enlargement of the photos on his camera." She flicked her hair away from her eyes triumphantly. "The enhancement was successful. The prosecution has two pieces of decisive evidence. Two photos that, taken together, show Miles Edgeworth... brandishing the gun_, at the very moment of the murder!_"

It was as though an explosion had sounded. _Now_ Phoenix knew why Mia had been silent through Larry's entire spiel. She'd wanted him to stumble on the enlarged photos himself. Still, hopefully it wasn't as bad as the prosecutor claimed.  
>"Order! Order! Or-DER!" the Judge yelled. He wasn't having any success, no matter how many times he brought his gavel down. The crowd continued to buzz and hum.<br>Finally, Mia took matters into her own hands.

"_**SI-IIII-III-LENCE!"**_

There was a shocked hush.  
>Phoenix looked over at April. She had ducked beneath the desk, as though it was a shield.<br>"Are you OK?" he asked, smoothing his hair and offering a hand to help her up. Slowly, Miss May rose, staggering a little before regaining her footing.  
>"How are we supposed to fight against that, Nick?" she whispered.<br>"We'll think of something," Phoenix hissed back. "We have to!"

"Here are the photos," Mia said, presenting two glossy pictures. Both were light, but grainy— the result of the massive zoom and a computer-assisted brightening. Still, there was enough to make out what the images were.  
>The first image was of a man's lower body, with a gun held in his right hand. He pointed it at another man, standing in the boat to the left of him.<br>The second image was, unmistakably, the head of Miles Edgeworth, also looking leftwards. His face was caught in a grimace.  
>"The court accepts the photos into evidence," the Judge said.<p>

"You understand, now?" Mia asked. "Together, these two photos render all other testimony obsolete. We have Miles Edgeworth's fingerprints on a gun. We have Miles Edgeworth photographed holding that same gun, at the moment of the murder. This creates a chain of unbroken evidence. A chain of truth. A chain that now constricts around Miles Edgeworth's neck!"

Phoenix was at a loss.  
>"...Mia's right," he said, so softly only April heard him. "He was in the boat. He was holding the gun. Why would he..."<br>"But he didn't do it!" April insisted. "I don't believe it!" She stood up straighter, and her jaw took on a determined set. "I _won't_ believe it, Nick!"  
>On the other side of the room, Mia had her arms cupped, savoring the moment. "This court is not here for a question of belief or disbelief. We are here for the truth. And the truth is, Miles Edgeworth shot and killed Yanni Yogi, the boat-rental shack caretaker. There is no contradiction you can find here. No room for error. We have arrived at the truth."<p>

Phoenix didn't answer. He was frantically flipping through the court record.  
>"What do we do now?!" he said to April. "I could object, but—"<br>"There's something wrong here!" April insisted. "I know it!"  
>Phoenix quickly looked at the unenhanced photo again. "Well, what is it?"<br>"Hmm..." April said, putting one hand on her chin. "Well, for Miles Edgeworth's mentor, Ms. Fey sure seems to hate him. Or relish convicting him."  
>Phoenix nodded. "She seems nice on top, but..." He looked at the autopsy report again. Nothing new emerged.<br>April kept musing. "She's going the extra mile with the enhanced photos and everything... I'm surprised she didn't show a full-body picture of Miles Edgeworth and the gun! Then again, I guess it doesn't matter... it's not like—"

Wright was only half-listening, though April's thought did seem a bit puzzling. Why two photos instead of one? A full-body picture _would_ have made even better evidence...  
>Phoenix's gaze fell one more time on the first picture, of the two men, in the boat, on the lake.<br>It was as if he had been hit by lightning. Wright's breath caught. His spine stiffened. He blinked, looking up from Mia's matched pair to the photograph in his hand. "Thank you, April," he said, interrupting her monologue.  
>In response to her "Huh?", he added, "You may have just saved me and Edgeworth both."<p>

Then, Phoenix Wright took a deep breath, standing back up. Slowly, he raised his hand, forming it into a fist.  
>Mia finished, "Therefore, I would like to call for a guilty verdict—"<br>Phoenix slammed his hand down on the table.

"_OBJECTION!"_

Mia looked over at him. Her smile didn't fade. "Ah," she said. "The doubter. The obscurer. The thief of truth. What is it?"  
>Wright bellowed. "You said there weren't any contradictions in those two photos. You're wrong. There's a big contradiction— and it blows your theory wide open!"<br>"Oh?" Mia said.  
>Phoenix pointed out Mia's photos. "In these two photos, Miles Edgeworth and the hand with the gun are facing the same direction. Moreover, the gun is being held in the right hand."<br>The Judge nodded. "That seems correct."  
>Phoenix went on. "The obvious conclusion is that Miles Edgeworth was pointing the gun at the person, from Larry's point of view, to the left of him in the boat." He reached forward and slapped the unenlarged photo down. "But that's impossible!"<br>Mia flinched, just a little, but kept the confident façade in place.

The Judge leaned towards the defense's bench, trying to see what Phoenix had set down. "I'm sorry? Please explain yourself, Mr. Wright."  
>Phoenix held up the photo. "Your Honor, please examine this photo. This is the original photo taken by Larry Butz on the night of the murder." He waited until the Judge was holding the evidence copy. "As we have just heard, the paired photographs—" he gestured at Mia— "show Miles Edgeworth, in the boat, aiming the gun at someone to his <em>left<em>."  
>He tapped the center of the unenlarged photo, right where the men's arms were. "This photo shows the killer, in the boat, aiming the gun at someone to his <em>right! <em>It's an impossibility!_"  
><em>It took a second, but the Judge finally got it. "What! How can that be?! If both photos are from the night of the murder..."  
>Wright knew.<p>

"Your Honor," Phoenix said, "It is because the Police Department made a mistake." He pointed at the prosecution's pictures. "During enlargement, one of these photos was flipped!"  
>Murmurings in the gallery.<br>"Taken together, these photos imply Miles Edgeworth and the gun were on the same side of the boat. However, if one was reversed, the original photo would show Miles Edgeworth, with the real killer pointing a gun _at_ him! Edgeworth's not the murderer, and never was! In fact, he almost was the victim of that cold night on the lake!"  
>Phoenix didn't mention his theory as to how the photos <em>actually<em> came to be flipped. Edgeworth's warning had made it clear.

The audience was buzzing now, and the Judge was slamming his gavel. "If the crowd cannot control itself, I will order the courtroom cleared!" he warned.  
>Hot on Wright's heels came Mia. "Clever," she said, "but you forgot one possibility. It's likely that if one photo was reversed by mistake, so was the other! Then, Miles Edgeworth would still be holding the gun, and my theory stands."<br>Phoenix shook his head. "It doesn't work! The photo with the hands was definitely flipped, as it's pointing the wrong direction compared to the original picture. The problem is, if we reverse it back to its original state, the man isn't holding the gun in his right hand— he's holding it in his _left!_"

Mia Fey grimaced for a split second. "Erk—"  
>"And," Phoenix went on, "The gun Edgeworth was holding has prints from his <em>right<em> hand. Not only was Edgeworth not the man who fired the gun, whoever _did_ fire the gun was left-handed!"  
>"All very well, Wright," said Mia. She was still holding up, despite the blow to her line of logic. "But you're still missing something. A bullet ended up in Yanni Yogi's head. Yogi couldn't have done it to himself— the photo proves he was aiming the other way. You claim Edgeworth couldn't have done it. Then, who shot him?"<br>Phoenix was forced to concede. "...I don't know. But I do know this: There are now serious questions about whether Miles Edgeworth is guilty!"

Mia smiled. "And there are also some serious questions about whether he's innocent." She brought out another glossy picture. "You've only raised an objection _one_ of the two photos Mr. Butz took that night."  
>Phoenix felt like kicking himself.<br>Ms. Fey went on. "The police department attempted to enhance both photos, but only one came out clearly— the second. However, large versions of each picture exist."  
>She turned to the Judge. "Accept this into evidence, please."<p>

"T-the court accepts the photo into evidence," the Judge said, staring at it. When Phoenix got a chance to see it, he understood why the Judge seemed perplexed.  
>This photo was brighter than the second one, the fog lit up by the flash from the pistol. The bright light had turned the man who fired into a silhouette, impossible to identify.<br>_No wonder Mia didn't bring this out at first,_ Phoenix thought. He couldn't even tell which hand the man was using to hold the gun.

Mia was first to speak. "This photo is hazy, yes. Obscured with mist, yes. However, it's those two things that make it damning. Miles Edgeworth fired the fatal shot at the time of the first photo, but his aim wasn't quite right. Yanni Yogi was still alive... but not for long. There was a fight in the boat!"  
>The gallery rustled in shock. The Judge swung his gavel.<br>"Two things happened during the battle," Mia continued. "First, Miles Edgeworth and Yanni Yogi changed places in the boat— and second, Yanni Yogi got hold of the gun! In a last-ditch attempt at revenge, Yogi fired at Miles Edgeworth."  
>"Hold on a second!" Phoenix said. "How do you know that's Edgeworth who fired in the first photo?"<p>

Mia looked at Wright, her arms confidently crossed. "Let's assume that your claim is true, and Edgeworth didn't fire at Yogi during the second photo. There were only two people on the lake at the time of the murder, and both were in that boat. Edgeworth must have fired at Yogi, because he's alive and Yogi is dead!" She raised one arm to do her trademark hair flip. "Or are you saying there were more people on Gourd Lake that night?"  
>The prosecutor, the Judge, and the audience all looked at Phoenix. Phoenix looked down at the photo in his hand. The contradiction leapt out at him. How could Mia Fey have missed it?!<br>Wright slammed his hands down on the table, and said, "Yes, and I can prove it!"

He pointed at the photo Mia had just presented. "There's a gaping hole in your theory."  
>Mia smiled, and gestured for Phoenix to continue.<br>Wright presented the picture. "Have a look at this image again."  
>The flash of the gun had whited out the shooter, but the face of the person being shot was clearly visible. It wasn't Edgeworth, but also...<br>"Is this the face of Yanni Yogi, the unfortunate man murdered last night on Gourd Lake?"  
>Phoenix brought out the autopsy report, retrieving the old photo of caretaker. "Not in a million years!"<br>He held the two photos side-by-side. The man being shot had long black hair, and a square face. Yanni Yogi's face was shorter and more rounded, and his hair was greying— over a decade ago, which meant that by now it would be almost completely white.  
>"This is a photo of Yanni Yogi, taken 15 years ago," Phoenix said. "If you compare both pictures, you can see the truth. The victim in the photo and Yanni Yogi look <em>nothing alike!<em>"

The crowd gasped. Oddly, Mia didn't seem perturbed. When the Judge was done banging his gavel, Phoenix kept on going.  
>"Larry Butz said he saw the same boat on the lake when both shots were fired. However, did he really?"<br>Phoenix turned to Larry, who had been standing and watching the drama. "Mr. Butz!" he shouted. "When you had your snack, in between the two 'bang' noises, _were you looking at the lake?"  
><em>Larry went on the defensive. "Not this again, man! What do you think I am, a telephoto lens? Of course I wasn't looking at the lake while I was eating!"  
>If Phoenix had had any doubts about what had happened, this last statement banished them permanently. He whispered to April, "What time were those two photos taken?"<br>April checked her phone, and answered, "Umm... 12:15... and before that, about 5 minutes to midnight."  
>Phoenix mentally kicked himself for not checking the photos' times when he'd received them. More than 20 minutes had passed between the two shots, which pointed to only one thing.<p>

"It must have been quite a long snack, then, Mr. Butz!" Wright said out loud.  
>"Yeah, it was a bit— waaaait, what do you mean?" said Larry.<br>Phoenix gestured at the unenhanced originals of Larry's pictures. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, there is a discrepancy between these two photos, one that has just now come to light." He pointed at the second photo. "Mr. Butz is the proud owner of a digital camera— one that places a timestamp in the data of every photo it creates. This photo was taken at the nominal time of death, 12:15 AM."  
>Mia was still watching. She didn't seem to have many objections with Wright's line of testimony... strange.<br>Phoenix indicated the first photo. "However, this photo was taken over _twenty minutes before_, at 11:55 PM!"  
>The Judge was already raising his gavel before the crowd reacted this time.<p>

Phoenix spread both arms. "With this knowledge, and the fact that the victim in the first picture isn't Yogi, the truth becomes clearer. There were at least three people on the lake that night. While Larry saw the same boat, in the same position— the same pair of men weren't in it!"  
>Wright paused for effect. No amount of gaveling would stem the whispering now.<br>Mia still hadn't said a thing, standing there with a slight smile on her face.  
>"First, the true killer came out on the lake with this man," Phoenix explained, indicating the victim of the shot in the first picture. "The killer shot him, perhaps dumping his body in the lake. The killer then rowed back to shore— no one saw him, least of all Larry Butz, who was engrossed in an untimely midnight snack."<br>"A guy's gotta eat, you know!" Larry butted in. Mia shot him a withering glare.

Wright continued, "The second time, the killer came out on the lake, in the same boat. However, his new passenger was none other than Miles Edgeworth! One crucial difference emerged between the two scenarios: the first victim lost his life— but Miles Edgeworth survived. Somehow."  
><em>That's still a weak point,<em> Phoenix thought. _How __**did**_ _Yogi wind up with a bullet in his head?  
><em>It was time to sum up. Phoenix paused for a second, then launched into the finale. "The result of this line of logic is this: There was _more than one murder_ at Gourd Lake last night! The same person killed the victim in the photo, and went on to attempt murder on Miles Edgeworth."  
>"But who is this person, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.<br>There was only one plausible answer. Miles Edgeworth was innocent, and the first victim had died when the first photo was taken.  
>"It was Yanni Yogi, the second victim of this night!" Phoenix yelled, ignoring the clamor that grew around him. "Though Miles Edgeworth has been taken on lakes, shot at, arrested, brought to court, and insulted by the prosecutor here,"<p>

Mia quickly said, "Penalty for Mr Wright, please."  
>"Granted," replied the Judge.<br>Phoenix ignored them. "—he shouldn't be convicted of murder. He's been through more than enough— and he's innocent!"

Phoenix braced himself for a grand rebuttal. Instead, Mia replied, "I wondered whether you would admit your deception."  
>"Wait, <em>my—<em>" Phoenix said.  
>"Let me tell you a slightly different story," said Mia. "Yanni Yogi is not the only person who the police believe to be dead. A man named Robert Hammond— a famous lawyer, in fact— was last seen heading to Gourd Lake Park on the night of the murder. No one has seen him since."<br>Mia Fey pointed at the victim in the first photo. "This is Robert Hammond."  
>Wright would have expected the crowd to be jaded by now. They weren't. The Judge gaveled in a desultory way, and Mia went on.<br>"It was the two photos that gave you the idea for misdirection during the trial. Seen together, they look like they were taken only moments apart. If you were to pretend this was what happened, you could 'prove' that Edgeworth was innocent— of one murder. I was wondering what it would take for you to admit that there had actually been two separate deaths." She crossed her arms again.  
>It was a trap! Mia had been waiting for Phoenix to draw the inevitable conclusion from the evidence— and then use it to her own ends.<p>

"Your Honor!" Phoenix said. "Ms. Fey is defaming—"  
>"I'm not finished, Phoenix Wright," Mia said. "With the knowledge that there were two assaults, everything falls into place." She looked at the Judge. "My 'colleague' here," she gestured at Wright, "will tell you that the victim in this case rode boats on the lake, killed one man, shot at Miles Edgeworth, and was killed himself. His theory is unsound. How did Yanni Yogi die? Why is he not here, in this court, facing the wrath of justice? There's a far more plausible explanation: Miles Edgeworth has blood on his hands." Mia brushed her hair out of her eyes one last time. "Blood for the deaths of Yanni Yogi <em>and<em> Robert Hammond!"  
>The roar of sound could not be stopped. Finally, the Judge made his decision.<br>"Bailiff, clear the courtroom!"

When the gallery was empty, the Judge spoke. "The defense's revelation of multiple murders significantly complicates this case."  
>Mia looked like she was about to say something, but the Judge raised his gavel threateningly.<br>"I don't think he likes being overridden all that much!" whispered April.  
>"Mr. Wright," the Judge said. "You have given us definitive proof today. We now know that it was not Mr. Edgeworth who fired at Yanni Yogi that night."<br>Phoenix relaxed a little.  
>The Judge wasn't done. "However, this leaves us with a number of large problems. Who shot the other victim, Robert Hammond? And, if Miles Edgeworth did not shoot Yanni Yogi— who did?"<br>Wright wasn't expecting April to speak up, but speak she did. "Your Honor! The defense may have a solution. If Mr. Yogi were to have committed suicide—"  
>Mia spoke up. "Impossible. Where is the photo of him doing so?"<br>"Well..." said April.  
>Mia said, "There isn't one— because he couldn't have done it. An examination of the victim's wound revealed he was shot from more than three feet away."<p>

Phoenix checked the autopsy report. Sure enough, the distance was listed there in black and white.  
>"There is no way it could have been suicide," confirmed Mia. "None whatsoever."<br>"Well!" said the Judge. "This puts us in an impossible position. One one hand," he gestured at Mia, "the evidence would seem to indicate the shooter could only have been the defendant, Mr. Edgeworth." Now, he gestured at Wright. "On the other, we have photographic proof that the shooter was _not_ Mr. Edgeworth. This is quite a conundrum."  
>Phoenix gave April a smile, by way of thanks. Edgeworth's musings had proved to be incorrect, but at least one more possibility was resolved.<p>

"Therefore," finished the Judge,"I would like to suspend proceedings for this trial for the day. The court orders the defense and prosecution—" (he placed a slight stress on the last word) "—to further investigate this matter. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said.  
>Mia nodded, silently.<br>"That is all," the Judge said, raising his gavel. "This court is adjourned!"  
>The <em>bang<em> of wood on wood sounded like the sweetest music Phoenix had ever heard.

* * *

><p>When Phoenix and April got out of the courtroom, the first thing Wright did was to wipe away the sweat decorating his forehead. "Whew... that was a close one," he said, to no one in particular.<br>April nodded. "I... I see why they call her the Demon Prosecutor now..."

The courtroom doors opened, and the 'Demon Prosecutor' walked out, moving over to Wright. When Mia got close, she held out her hand and smiled.  
>"You're doing well so far, Mr. Wright," she said. "I haven't had a multiday trial in a long time."<br>Phoenix shook her hand, trying not to look completely dumbfounded. "Um... th-thank you?" he ended up saying.  
>Mia kept smiling. "You won't reach three days, of course, but I must admit I admire your effort."<p>

"Wait a second!" April said. "What was all that you said in court, about Nick being a liar?!"  
>Mia waved a hand airily. "It's all part of the business. If you're lying, then I must be telling the truth. Simple."<br>"And what about that flipped photo?" Phoenix lowered his voice. No sense in accusing Mia out loud if his hunch was wrong. "Was that 'all part of the business'?"  
>A raised eyebrow was all the reaction he got. "I don't know what you mean, Phoenix," Mia said. "Why not take advantage of other people's mistakes? After all... <em>you<em> do."  
>Phoenix began to splutter.<br>"What are contradictions except lies? Mistakes? Differences of opinion?" Mia went on, pacing around Phoenix and April in a spiral. "All that divides us is three steps across the courtroom floor. You use these errors, these twisted facts, to try to find your clients innocent. I use _your_ errors to find defendants guilty." She was directly behind Phoenix now. "There's no great difference, no... _contradiction_ between us."

"There _is_ a difference!" Wright said, forcing himself not to step back as he turned to look at her. "I trust my clients. I believe they're innocent!"  
>Mia shrugged. "In that case, let me ask you this. How far would you go to save an innocent man?"<br>"Well..." Phoenix began, and then trailed off.  
>"Would you lie for them?" Mia asked, smiling. "Forge evidence? Cheat the course of justice?"<br>"Th-that's not—" Phoenix said. "_No!_ I'd find the truth the honest way!"  
>"Would you?" said Mia. "Strange of you to say that, considering."<br>"Considering what?" asked Wright. This didn't feel good, all of a sudden.  
>Ms. Fey shut her eyes, as if reliving a pleasant memory. "I'd have thought that during your time with the unfortunate Mr. White, he'd have taught you his methods of finding the 'truth'."<p>

Mia began to walk away. When she was almost gone, she looked over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow... Phoenix Wright."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<br>**


End file.
